Chuck vs the last season
by hahstom
Summary: post season 5 finale with the ending everyone wanted, happy ending guaranteed.first fanfic story ever, please review! going to redo chapters 1-5. SMALL NOTE: English is not my native language, please keep that in mind.
1. Chuck vs the friendly giant

CHUCK VS THE LAST SEASON

IT HAS SEASON 5 SPOILERS!. Because I am not satisfied enough with the ending of season five and chuck in common. I will make my own episodes set after chuck vs. the goodbye. If there is any good feedback, I will keep going on writing this.

A/N: if you read a later chapter first, I am sorry for my bad grammar, English and Setup. The first 5(I know) chapters were more of a test for me, you'll see that there is a flow in it. So sorry for this.

9 AM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE.

The alarm rings and their favorite song starts playing, Chuck was waking up first and started to listen to it for a minute or two. Chuck turned over to Sarah and said: "this song belonged to us, it is a shame you do not remember it anymore." He looks up to the ceiling. " but I am happy enough you know my name and our family."

Sarah smiled to Chuck and said:

"I know but I wish to start all over again."

"Well let us take it slow then."

Chuck and Sarah look at the ceiling for a few minutes before chuck looks at sarah and asks:

"may I use the shower first?"

"yeah sure, I am having a headache and nausea anyway, maybe a side-effect from the brainwash."

"having side-effects for 3 weeks is quite strange Sarah"

Chuck got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and to freshen himself up. While he was shaving his stubbles a idea ran through his mind. "Ellie talked about a intersect which can implant a new identity in someone's brain, would this work for Sarah?"

he walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Seeing Sarah walk to the dining table in a nightgown looking a bit pale.

"gosh what does she look sexy, even when she doesn't feel good." He murmured

"Hey handsome, what are you making?"

" just some omelets, I know you like them."

"I didn't know you were this caring Chuck, what are you planning to do today? "

"well we are still the owners of the Burbank buy more and the new smart-TV's are coming in today"

Chuck didn't like lying to Sarah but he was planning to go to Chicago to meet Awesome And Ellie to help with moving and to talk with Ellie about the Intersect, it's just a 2000 mile trip but he seriously wanted this to be hidden from Sarah.

11 AM LAX INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

Chuck was waiting in his seat for his plane to depart to O'hare airport, the flight would take about 4 to 5 hours. Picking up his phone he sees that he missed like 10 calls from Casey, who left all the sudden to find his love Gertrude and giving his apartment in echo park to the mcHugh/Grimes couple, to their surprise. While he was gone finding her, he found out that she was captured by some rogue NSA spies who wanted the intersect glasses in return for her, but Chuck destroyed them. Chuck left the plane in a hurry and got a call from Sarah.

"chuck where the hell are you? I was just at the buy more and you were not there!"

"Honey I do not have time for this, Casey needs our help, his girlie friend needs some help"

"chuckles from the other part of the line* 'Where is he now then?"

"I was going to call him but you were faster with reaching me!"

"Ok, will you call me back soon?"

"I will, bye honey."

(Chuck fetched his contacts and called Casey's cell) Hearing the phone go over and hearing the familiar grunt.

"took you long enough"

"Casey what happened to Gertrude?"

"I found her this morning and I wanted to surprise her with a breakfast in bed. While I was making her freshly ground coffee I heard some things break in her hotel room and some dim screaming.' When I came upstairs the bed was empty."

"and Casey where are you now?"

"Well I am in Chicago"

"Are you kidding me, I just left the plane going to Chicago because of your messages"

(grunt can be heard from the other line) "well sorry for that, I already bought you some private tickets to Chicago for you and Sarah. "

"We wanted to stop spying but for your shot at love I will do everything"

(long low grunt again)"be glad I am not speaking to you in person Bartowski"

(Casey hangs up and Chuck directly calls Sarah)

"Sarah come to LAX as soon as you can"

"what is going on Chuck?"

"Casey has a mission for us."

'"But chuck we are not spies for the CIA anymore!"

"I know, you saw the giant sign in castle saying Carmichael industries?"

"yes it is pretty difficult to not see that."

"Well we have worked on our own for the last year and a halve."

"we did? Why didn't you tell me!"

"you wanted to take it slow."

"ok good point, got a gun with you? and how late is our plane leaving?"

"yes I have my tranq gun with me honey, it is fueled and waiting for us to leave."

"I am there in halve an hour"

"drive safely sarah"

SOMEWHERE ABOVE THE COLORADO MOUNTAINS 12:30 PM

Chuck was taking a nap and Sarah teases him by poking in his side.)

"honey can you please stop doing that, I slept really bad because I was so happy that you are back without any serious side-effects."

"Can you please tell me about our honeymoon, I only saw our wedding pictures"

"well, our wedding was just after you were almost killed by the daughter of Alexei volkoff, our wedding was just in a sm.."

"am I the only one who thinks that talking about life and death so easy is kind of scary?"

"honey we are spies , we are being paid to kill bad people."

"Yeah I know, but I am not a American gun loving patriot like Casey who likes to fire a gun at any walking commie."

"I know that there are not many people like Casey, only thing there is wrong about him that his only love was his country for over 15 years. And now since Gertrude is showing up in his life, he starts breaking some rules he wanted to die for only a few years ago."

"can you please talk more about our wedding."

"Well it was in a small church with all the people we love and care about, the Woodcombs with little Clara, the CAT squad as our bridesmaids, Morgan as our registrar and limo driver, and even Casey who even showed that he has a heart, and you looked beautiful in your dress"

"Must have been a crazy wedding, the CATS who don't make a party out of a wedding and Casey shows he has a heart? What happened then?"

"He cried after we exchanged our vows and made our kiss."

"What! He cried? I really wanted to see that."

"technically you did."

(Hello mister and misses Bartowski, this is your captain speaking. We are about to land on O'hare airport in about 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt.)

"well, I will talk about the honeymoon on our way back to Burbank. First we have to save (famous Bartowski eyebrowdance) Caseys laaadyfriend."

(hard laughing)

" is that everything we have to do?"

"Well I was planning to go to Ellie and Devons new house if we have some time left, I want to talk with Ellie about her new job and such."

(phone rings)

"Chuck, this is Casey. I want to brief you in quartino ristorante on Ontario street and north state street."

4 PM QUARTINO RISTORANTE

When Chuck and Sarah entered the restaurant Casey had already reservated a table at the window.

"have a seat"

"Any intel Casey?"

"Well I had planted a bug under her skin a long time ago, I foun.."

" way to stalk, big friendly giant" '(big grunt from casey and laughing from Sarah)

"security reasons Bartowski, now shut up until I am finished. So I found out that she is being kept in a warehouse in the harbor on Kreiter avenue. My plan is to sneak to the backdoor and to use the intersects power to tranquilize everyone in the compound and me and Gertrude go underground afterwards."

"So we and your daughter are not going to see you again?"

"big chance"

"well lets do it then"

4:30 PM KREITER AVENUE CHICAGO

(cocking of guns can be heard)

"Everyone ready?''

(A simultaneous ready emanates from the Bartowskis)

"good, breaching the door"

(Three loud bangs from a shotgun and a door falling)

Casey and Sarah start checking the compound with their tactical lights underneath their silenced guns yelling 'clear' before spotting a office locked off on the second floor. "Chuck, you go first" Casey opens the door and Sarah sees chuck flashes and tranquilizes everyone except Gertrude in the room. she is still amazed by the technology and says "I still think it is strange that something like that can be in his head." (Casey unties Gertrude and run away directly while he mumbles) "thanks for your help, I will call a spec-ops team that pick them up later." (they walk away hand in hand. Chuck and Sarah walk away and Call the Woodcombs if there are any places left at the dining table.)

"why are you asking that?"

"Well we are in the neighborhood and we just want to see the new house and your new job."

"honey? Can you please add 2 more plates on the table? Chuck and Sarah are coming."( loud awesome from the background)

6:30 PM BARTOWSKI/WOODCOMB RESIDENCE (HICKORY HILLS JUST OUTSIDE OF CHICAGO)

(hard laughing can be heard)

"So wait, you had to help Casey with his personal love live? Awesome!"

"Well it was not that much to be honest" (chuck takes a sip of his water.)

(Clara throws her face in the plastic plate with pasta) "I think she inherited her mothers eating manners."

"Devon, honey, I have never eaten like that."

"O really? And what about the Ben & Jerry ice cream bucket when you were 7 months pregnant?"

"oh that doesn't count! Those were just pregnancy hormones."

"the funniest part is that I have some photos of them here, so awesome"(hard laughing)

'No! no not awesome, it is not funny!"

"it kinda is Ellie, but one entire bucket? just like that? Sarah once thought that she was pregnant too but it was just some coinciding of events, and I was so blind that even Casey found it out earlier than Me."

(hard laughing again)

"we didn't know that chuck! Why didn't we know that!"

" well we just wanted to be sure that it was true that she was pregnant, plus if it was true, she would just have been 1 ½/2 month(s) along."

(dinner gets cleaned and removed from the table)

"Ellie, can I talk to you in private?"

"yeah chuck, what is wrong?"

"what you said a week ago, about a intersect that can be built to implant a personality or memories in the head of the uploader?"

"Yeah?"

"How hard is it to build something like that?"

"why are you asking this to me? I do not know how a intersect works."

"Well El, you worked with my dads computer and you got obsessed by it, do you still have dads laptop?"

"yeah, but I am way too busy with my new job and Clara to think about that."

"It is for Sarah, to bring back her memories"

"You had the intersect glasses right? But you didn't bring it with you?"

"I used it to save general Beckman and like 1000 other people, destroying the glasses in the progress."

"Chuck! You used the intersect to save the general and gave up the chance to return Sarahsmemories? To have a working intersect, we need a supercomputer or intersect glasses"

"Well, the first time I got the intersect, it was on my own computer. And our dad made one himself on a 90's pc."

"but then it will take a lot of pictures, videos of you and Sarah and a lot of time for me to make it capable of showing it on a PC or phone. It will literally take months. Plus, all of dads research was destroyed years ago."

"Thanks for your help and your delicious dinner.''

"what, are you leaving so soon?"

"yeah sorry El, I am leaving in 10 minutes, I have already missed 10 calls from Morgan asking where we are, he always panics when we go without saying it to him."

"goodbye chuck, keep an eye on Sarah, she is still acting strange."

"she was just brainwashed and almost killed her own husband, and you think that just stops after 3 weeks?"

(doorbell rings)

"Sorry Devon, its our cab to the airport. We have to go man."

"dude, that's so not awesome, stay safe bro."

22:00 PM O'HARE AIRPORT CHICAGO

Chuck and Sarah are sitting in the private jet which would bring them back to their (well at least his) beloved Burbank.

(This is your captain speaking, we are waiting for the green light for take-off, we need confirmation from air-control to leave the runway, so please, if you hadn't done it already, fasten your seatbelts.)

"you promised me to talk about our honeymoon" Sarah asked with a big grin.

Chuck turns his head to Sarah and gives a big grin back "well, after the ceremony we got driven by morgan to a private airport. When we got off the parking lot we got a call from Alexei volkoff a.k.a. Hartley winterbottom, who ha.."

"Alexei Volkoff, like the volkoff family who had almost killed me?"

"Yes, that is a really long story, well he rang us that he had a big surprise. He stopped with his arms-trading and we gained entrance to his bank account. Which was roughly 800 million dollars. When we were out of this "stasis" Morgan had already stopped at the airport with our jet standing by. We didn't even change our clothes. You actually tripped when you wanted to step in (really hard laughing) as a good husband I laughed my ass off before helping you. You were grumpy the whole flight to Bora Bora."

"wow Bora Bora? Isn't that really far and expensive?"

"we inherited about 800 million, so cash wasn't really a problem, we could even buy ourselves a private island if we wanted"

(Sarah laughs again) "any more remarkable things that happened?"

"we were kinda going at it"

"no sex talk please, not if we 'know each other' for a week"

(big grin)"it happened a lot of times to be honest"

'OH STOP THAT PLEASE'

"so Hawaii, we had a big wedding suite just 100 ft from a white beach with a azure blue sea as view when you wake up. And well we didn't get out of it the first day"(big smile)

"SERIOUSLY, IF YOU START TALKING ABOUT THE SEX ONE MORE TIME I WILL SERIOUSLY SHOOT A TRANQ DART IN YOUR NECK AND I CAN FINALLY HAVE SOME REST WITHOUT YOU RAMBLING ABOUT OUR SEX LIFE LAST YEAR"

"Sarah, is there something wrong with you? You are a bit agitated."

"well I am still feeling a bit sick, I do not know what is wrong with me"

"if you are still feeling so sick tomorrow, I will call a doctor for a consult."

"Wow, that is really sweet from you Chuck"

"well that is just the way I am"

"my brain is starting to remember some things about us the last 5 years."

"Are you serious? What are you remembering?"

"Well some name is vaguely imprinted in my mind, a Bruce or something?"

"Is it Bryce? Bryce Larkin?"

"Ýeah who is he?"

"before I met you, I thought Bryce was a backstabbing girl stealing friend at Stanford, but after the first intersect in my head, I was getting some answers about why he did those things to me. And after all, he was your handler before you got me assigned as an asset. He truly died as a American hero."

"was he cute?"

"he could get every girl he wanted. As I said before, he stole my girlfriend at Stanford, and I got competition when he showed up after he got shot by Casey."

"shot by casey? Why?"

"he stole intelligence and the intersect from the NSA, and of course Casey, following the rules shot him."

"seriously? enough revelations for me today, I am going to take a nap."

"Goodnight sarah" he said while he slowly stroked her hair.

(hello mister and misses Bartowski, we are landing in LAX in 5 minutes.)

"well there goes my nap, hmmph"

"I am asking morgan if he can pick us up."

(chuck picks up his phone and rings morgan)

"what is going on chuck (big yawn), you know how late it is?"

"2:30 I know, but me and Sarah are about to land on LAX, can you pick us up"

"what happened actually that you were gone the whole day? a mish? "

"problems with Casey and Gertrude"

"what happened?"

"morgan, I do not want to talk about that"

"Mmmh, better not tell Alex."

'Wow, Morgan is getting smart'

"oh shut up, I'll be there in 15 minutes"

"ok thank you"

3:00 AM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"quite a day huh?"

"yeah, we traveled 2000 miles in 24 hours time"

"just part of the job honey" chuck said before falling asleep after having a very long day with the love of his live, it doesn't matter to him if she is feeling the same. Life was good again..

12:30 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"hey honey? Still having the headaches and sickness?"

"yeah, it even got worse I think"

"I am calling our physician directly"(picks up phone and rings to the physicians office)

"doctor Johnson speaking."

"Hey alex, this is chuck bartowski speaking, sarah isn't feeling well lately"

"What are the symptoms she is having?"

"Yesterday, she had some nausea and she is a bit tired and grumpy lately."

"she might have a virus or just the flu, but it might also be that she is .."

"well thanks doc, so Sarah is fine?"

"Chuck I wasn't finished, it might be that she is pregnant."

"(o my god, it must have happened in the bullettrain)wow, again! The first time she thought she was pregnant, I didn't even see her signals. I am really a bad husband. Once okay, but twice?"

"Chuck, what? Is he saying that I might be pregnant?"

"Yeah, when was your last period? Thanks doc."

"chuck I didn't even know I was married to you! Why would I remember my last period?"

"Good point, Sarah? Are you happy? "

"Not quite, I am not sure if we can raise our child in safety chuck." (starts sobbing)

"hey Sarah, you do not need to cry. we do not even know if you are pregnant, I am now going to the pharmacist to get some tests."

(30 minutes later)

"Sarah, your eyes are red, have you been crying all the time?"

"yes chuck, on one side I am so happy to take the next step but on the other side I wanted to take it slow with you, but if its true that I am pregnant. Well, its quite the opposite."

(sarah walks to the bathroom and takes the test)

(10 minutes later)

"Sarah, the test is changing!"

"I see chuck, what color is it?"

It's a blue plus sign, what does it mean?"

"chuck, it means that I am(looks at the paper)… pregnant."

(loud squeal from chuck)"no way I am so happy Sarah!"

"I never thought that Sarah walker would get pregnant, ever."

"sarah walker? No, Sarah bartowski? Yes!

"I love you chuck Bartowski"

I love you too Sarah bartowski, and you too unborn being."

'


	2. Chuck vs the lies

Well chapter two, I am really starting to enjoy this. It is way better than the first chapter. Thanks for the feedback uplink2, it really helps me!

So if you haven't read the first chapter, it is set after the season(and show) finale, and Sarah is pregnant, starting to remember more of him(not paying a lot of attention on it this chapter), and falls in love with him again. It is set a few weeks after chapter one.

8:37 AM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE BURBANK

Sarah wakes up feeling the same as she felt for a couple of weeks every morning. Wasted and about to throw up, she runs to the bathroom, barely closing the door and vomits all over the toilet seat

Chuck wakes up from the noises and he turns to the right and sees a empty spot."Sarah? Are you having morning nausea again?"

Sarah, hanging over the toilet, replies "like almost every morning chuck, yes"

Chuck enters the bathroom and finds Sarah throwing up again, not missing the toilet this time.

"Chuck can you please give me some water? I feel like someone drained all the fluids from my body"

"I bought a new 6 pack of cooled SoBe lifewater with coconut for you, I know you like it that way" and walks towards the fridge in the kitchen. " (phone rings) whilst running towards the phone located on the other side of the room, Chuck hears another throw up coming from the hallway. "hello, who am I speaking with?"

"general Beckman speaking Chuck, I hope I am not interrupting, but we have a problem."

"I am sorry to disappoint you general but we have quitted the CIA."

"you should have thought about that when you uploaded the intersect, again…"

"general, we saved you and 100 others with it! can't you do anything?" (vomiting sound from the bathroom)

"what is wrong with agent Walker, doesn't sound good."

"I know general, she is having a minor food poisoning"

"so I heard from agent Grimes, Chuck I wanted to talk to you about the intersect. Manoosh Depark has stolen CIA intelligence containing..

"wait general, Manoosh like Manoosh the nerd who tried to sell an intersect on a Saudi weapons expo?

"yes Chuck, he has stolen intelligence containing building plans for a intersect room and our last pair of intersect glasses,"

"general what is our plan?

Sarah yells from the bathroom "Chuck? Can you please come here for a moment?"

"agent Walker doesn't sound really well Chuck, what is wrong with her?"

I think it is just some small food poison general, I'll put you on speaker mode, I want to check on Sarah"

Chuck walks in the bathroom with Sarahs water and a towel to clean herself up. And starts rubbing her back.

"thanks Chuck, already feeling a little bit better now you are with me rubbing my back.

"agent Walker, I want to debrief you and chuck in castle as soon as it is possible, regarding the status of agent Walker. she shuts down the phone without warning.

"Sarah, I actually do not want to see you go on missions while being pregnant" Chuck said whilst still massaging her back"

"Chuck, it is not that I am extremely vulnerable right now. My stamina is not yet affected and I am feeling fine. Oh god forget what I just said" (Sarah throws up again)'I do not want to tell chuck about my sensitive breasts. I haven't been on a mission in so long, and plus, he would think that I am bitching about nothing.'

"I am going to castle telling that you are staying in bed, maybe monitoring us."

"Chuck, its just morning sickness?"

"I kinda told Beckman you had food poisoning"

"you did what? Charles Irving Bartowski! You dare putting me offgrid!

"yes I am putting you offgrid Sarah, and I only said my middle name is Irving on our wedding, starting to remember things?

"yes maybe I am, don't change the subject Chuck! What do you want me to do? I kill my time by doing missions, make a report of these missions and by drinking wine. And I am not allowed to do all of these things!"

"I have a big collection of movies and videogames, there are a lot of things to do here!

"with who am I going to do this, I only like playing videogames with you!" chuck picks up cleaning supplies to clean the bathroom. (door opens) "hey guys, is there any chance tha…

Sarah yells: Morgan! "Get out, not a good timing right now!"

"geez Sarah, what is wrong with you?"

Chuck quickly jumps between Morgan and Sarah with his cleaning gloves still on, knowing how Sarah can be when she is angry. "Morgan, Sarah isn't feeling well today, and I have to go on a mission. She is really pissed off."

"ehem Chuck? I am standing right behind you, you know"

"yes I know, I have an idea, what about some quality time between you and Morgan when I am on the mission?"

Morgan: "sounds good to me, Alex is out of town going to see her mother anyway" Sarah: "hmmm, okay then, but I want to have a live connection between us and a phone call every hour."

"I cannot ensure everything Sarah but I will try"

(the television suddenly flies on without someone noticing it.)

"geez, Sarah is getting a little bit protective"

"maybe it is just the hormones" chuck whispers a little bit too loud. After saying that Sarah looks at chuck with her mouth right open.

Morgan turns towards chuck and asks: "chuck what did you say, I didn't hear that"

"I said, maybe it is just the ice cream cones, you know Sarah? The ones we had after our dinner?"

"yes, I never should have taken raspberries if I am slightly allergic to it" she said with a straight face, but her eyes pierced through Chucks head.

"sorry to interrupt people, but the briefing doesn't happen by itself, Chuck and Sarah are going to castle ASAP.

"sorry general for ignoring you, but Sarah is staying home due to her not feeling good."

"okay, I'll have to find another female agent for this mission. Calling carina right now"

Sarah's eyes light up for the second time in 10 minutes, suddenly remembering her seduction of Chuck and Morgan "general, before you leave, can I monitor the mission from here?

"reason agent Walker?"

"boredom, mostly."

"granted"

"general, what is the plan?"

Beckman logs suddenly off again.

Sarah turned around and noticed chuck had already left, "o he is so going to get it tonight"

Morgan asks "good or bad Sarah?" with a big grin.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MORGAN?" Sarah slaps him in his face."I am not in the mood for jokes like that now, okay?" 'he is right, I seriously need some attention, he is trying to flee from it lately.'

10:30 AM CASTLE BURBANK

"general? Where is Carina, it is taking a long time, even for Carinas standards" chuck turns around because of the clicking of high heels.

"sorry I am late general, problems with the hot guys on the highway"

"agent Miller, that is far from appropriate, you are a spy for the DEA and the CIA for gods sake. Back to the mission, we tracked Manoosh since the theft, and he has been spotted in countries like the middle-east and Central Africa."

Chuck turns around again and asks: "he is trying to find a fence, general. Where can we find him?"

"His last known location is in Bali, Indonesia"

"and genera…" before chuck gets stopped by Carina

"me first chuckles," Chuck gives her a big eyeroll "what is our cover"

"Chuck will be posing as a big millionaire you are his secretary."

"but general, I am always the secretary! Can I be something else, like a Supermodel?"

"orders Miller" "hmmmmph"

"take the earpieces and the glasses, the glasses have a built-in Camera so agent Walker can help you from base. Going to brief her right now" Beckman rings Sarahs cell

Sarah had sneaked in way before chuck entered castle and heard everything, one thing was that she forgot to silence her phone. The only thing she got to whisper was 'oh damn' ( phone rings)

"agent walker, has Morgan annoyed you too much that you started to eavesdrop on us?"

"ooh how is it going with Martin?" Sarah rolls her eyes "its Morgan carina, Mor-gan, Mor-gan"

"well, he is living together with Caseys daughter, a real.."

"wait, wait, that Martin guy is living together with the daughter of our not-so-friendly-giant?

Sarah cannot stand hearing carina and yells a bit agitated: "Carina, can you please stop interrupting us and grow up for just a second"

"damn Walker, what has gotten INTO you? " especially the last part startled Sarah.

Oh please shut it Carina, I will be here with Morgan to assist you guys. 'damnit, how could Carina know? I am not showing yet. Right?'

"calm down agent Walker. Chuck and Carina, you are leaving in 10 minutes. are we clear team?"

"yes general"

14:00 PM SOMEWHERE ABOVE THE PACIFIC OCEAN

It is awfully quiet until Carina asks: "so chuckles, how is it going between you and Walker?" with a seducing voice

"after we got married 8 months ago, we started working for our own from the cash we got from Volkoff industries. And after I lost the intersect, Morgan and even Sarah got it."

"and the love life?" Carina asked while she was climbing on chucks lap and he started saying "hayooo, uuhm Sarah?"

"get off him Carina, I can see and hear everything you know?"

"what are you going to do about it?" pushing Sarahs nerves again

"well this, Morgan do it" the plane suddenly dives 1000 feet and carina falls back into her seat.

Sarah laughs really hard seeing carina pushed back "not funny Walker, and why did you give Morgan the joystick?". Sarah squeals in her earpiece "yes it is. And Morgan was bored, and he knows more than you think about flying airplanes.

BACK IN CASTLE

"uuhm Sarah, can you take over the wheel, I got to go to the bathroom. I have the blatter of a 6 year old"

"go ahead Morgan, not much turbulence expected anyway" again the tv pops on without her noticing it

"ehem agent Walker, can I have a minute?" Beckman asks and takes her glasses off.

"the mission is going according to plan general, were abou…" Sarah puts the autopilot on

"I wasn't going to talk about the mission Sarah" 'she never called me Sarah, something must be different then, does she know too?'

"take off the earpiece Sarah" Sarah obeys and takes out the earpiece. "How are you feeling lately Sarah?"

"not anything special lately, except the illness this morning from the food poisoning"

"do not lie to me agent Walker, and Chuck said it was an allergic reaction to raspberries. I read your files and it doesn't say anything about allergies.

"general, can you keep a secret? I am..

"pregnant, I know Sarah. congratulations"

"but, how do you know?"

"we are spies, agent Walker. So we pick up the lightest defects in people, and if you hadn't seen yet, I am a woman too. And, you are starting to show.

'I am starting to show, so fast already?' "please do not tell anyone, I am only at 11 weeks and we want to wait a few weeks until we tell our family, is our secret safe with you?

Yes, your secret is safe with me, I will keep my mouth shut"

"what secret?" Morgan asks when he runs down the stairs, "what did I miss?" Sarah fumbles with her hands and says: oh nothing Morgan, spy stuff." Morgan takes the stick again and sees that they had already flown over the airport and Chuck had jumped out with Carina. "Chuck, did you jump out without asking us?"

Chuck laughs and says: I could not reach Sarah and the only thing I could hear is you going to the little boys room. Good that we were at least monitoring the plane"

" Morgan, can I please go to the bathroom now, I really have to go." Sarah runs to the bathroom in the buy more 'why don't they have a damn bathroom inside castle?' once upstairs she runs to the woman's room to freshen herself up.

17:00 BALI INDONESIA

"so chuckles, couldn't you just have taken the wheel and fly over a city, I rather land in a shopping mall than in the middle of the jungle in the middle of nowhere" chuck groans "oh sorry miss perfect, blame Morgan and Sarah" a yell from Morgan "oh sorry that I have a really small bladder, you know that Chuck. We all have our secrets ok? And by the way Chuck, Sarah is keeping a secret from you." 'you think? She is pregnant and a top class spy, I would think the goddamn same if I would be her'

"where is she by the way?"

"oh she just went to the bathroom."

MEANWHILE IN THE BURBANK BUY MORE

Wow, is that seriously the beginning of a baby bump? Are you kidding me? It is getting so real now, "oh my god my emotions running up again." Wiping her tears she starts thinking about her future 'how on earth can our child even get raised if his or her parents are in constant danger' (weak laughing) "oh god, release the kraken" her tears start falling down from her eyes like they are the Niagara falls. "I will always protect you with my own life, forever" "glad that I didn't take any skinny shirts lately" she laughs and she cleans herself up.

BACK IN INDONESIA

"Sarah is gone for quite a while chuckles, what is wrong?" "what? Oh no no nothing is wrong"

Carina laughs "oh chuckles, I know that rattling, just tell me already." "ok, Carina. do not tell anyone" "oh tell it already chuck!" "oh look, We have arrived." 'what? A text message from Sarah? Why? We have connection already right?' chuck picks up his phone "Chuck, picking up a phone isn't smart in the middle of the day in a rainforest" but he couldn't hear her, he opens her message with the title private eyes only and sees an attachment. "ooh sexting, I have done that before" Chuck gives her one of his best sarcastic smiles: "walk on please, you are already annoying me the moment you entered castle" he reads her text saying "it is getting so real, I am crying out of joy" and he opens the attachment and sees Sarah standing sideways showing her slightly swollen belly. He felt like he was the king of the world. The only place he wanted to be is with his wife. "must be a good picture, by the looks of your face." "carina, we are looking for a madman with intersect plans, and the only thing you are doing is teasing me? Get serious please."

"I am not doing serious? I already placed a tracer on Manoosh' coat and we're following him." So who is the one being childish, the one who knows the targets location or the one who is watching some intimate photos from his wife." Morgan was bored and recorded this fight and said through the mic, ooh I am so telling Sarah. "Morgan I am going to kill you if Sarah isn't going to do it, and you know how she is lately. Sarah sneaks into castle with her eyes all red "who thinks I am sexting with Chuck?" "Carina and Morgan actually" Morgan tries to run away but gets a tranq dart in his neck, just before he passes out Sarah whispers in his ear "I am not in the mood for these jokes, mainly because I am pregnant and I do not want to run ok?" the only thing he could bring out was: "you are waaaaa?" before he falls unconscious on the staircase

Wait wait, Manoosh is on the move, he walked into some 5 star hotel. Where is he going to Sarah?

"he is going towards the restaurant, taking a seat by the window, anything else I can do?

"yes, hack into the system and give us a hotel room." Chuck adds Carina "two hotel rooms please"

"it is going to take a while carina, can take a few hours."

"Oh where is Morgan? He is way better in this."

(Sarah makes a strange kind of evil grin)"he is kinda tied up right now"

"do not want to know what she did, and I never want to" Carina chuckles

" try to shadow the buyer, then take back the plans, and our job is done."

The buyer stands up from the table, quite a strong big Iranian type of guy with a scar on his left eye Walking towards the elevator.

Chuck flashes on the scar and gets information about the fence, big guy in the gulf wars. Now part of president Ahnedimejads private security. Almost assassinated by.. Carina "Carina wait! he knows he knows that you are from the US secret services" she couldn't hear him"the buyer is moving to the roof, move move!" Carina runs after him to just get in the elevator with him and half a second later the door closes

"hey there gorgeous"

"Hello ma'am, having a nice day?" He asks before knocking her on the back of her head and she falls to the floor."I never forget a face"

"Sarah, we lost Carina. They are moving to the roof, is there something like a service elevator?"

"was already searching for that, behind the reception.

"thanks honey"

Scanning the roof right now. Okay we got a fully armed spec-ops team standing by up there, there is nothing we can't do anything but flee."

"except getting Manoosh for a prisoner trade" Chuck runs after Manoosh trying to get a clear shot"

"Chuck do not do that, sniper team outside." Chuck stops directly after hearing that and calculates his chances

"honey, I have the intersect, I can handle myself, and Carina needs us" Chuck aims the gun at Manoosh

"but I cannot if you get taken, think about our future Chuck, about our babies future"

Chuck just drops his gun and starts sobbing. "Sarah, I am going home as soon as possible."

THE NEXT DAY, 3 AM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE 

Chuck opens the door tries to sneak in his own bed but made the same mistake every time he tries it, he hits the doorframe with his foot. Sarah quickly switches the lights on and aims a gun at his head. "Chuck, never sneak down in my house when I am sleeping, how many times do I have to say that?" Chuck quickly kisses her and lays down besides her and rubs her belly "sorry I wanted to see the 2 most important people in my life right now, and I didn't want to wake you." and he starts rubbing Sarahs belly and kisses her. chuck tries to remove his lips but Sarah pushes him back and whispers in his ear. "I am so in the mood right now, I haven't had any male attention in a while." and they both disappear under the blankets.

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

Chuck and Sarah are staring at the ceiling "I saw the picture, and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"chuck, I have made an appointment tomorrow for our first ultrasound. I haven't slept actually, I couldn't wait for you to get home. I missed you so much." chuck switches off the lights and slowly falls asleep feeling like the luckiest man in the world

A FEW HOURS LATER

"oh god here we go again" Sarah runs towards the toilet seat again waking up Chuck. Chuck, still feeling drowsy whispers "how long Is it normally for a pregnant woman to feel so bad every morning? I really hate seeing you like this" and dresses himself. "that is really sweet of you Chuck, but I feel it is getting weaker every day, thank god." Chuck hears her throw up and goes to the kitchen to pick up the cleaning stuff, for the last time he hopes. "already feeling better honey?" " kinda, knowing that I will see our little one for the first time. Nothing can break me today" Chuck enters the bathroom seeing Sarah in the same position he has seen her the last ten days, bent over on her knees with her head bent over the toilet seat.

After a while Sarah stands up still having and without any appetite, following Chucks tips she takes a shower and cleans herself up. Looking down she says "hello little guy or girl, I cannot wait seeing you for the first time, you are going to make me, and I am certainly sure your dad, so happy."

Meanwhile Chuck is making breakfast whilst browsing through pregnancy forums for funny facts about what is happening to woman when they are pregnant. "hey, feeling a bit better I see? Funny fact, It says here that having sex is good for a pregnant woman." Chuck says with a big grin

"knock it off with the jokes Chuck" the toast shoots out of the toaster. "no seriously, take a look for yourself Sarah, it says that having sex during pregnancies reduces the pain in the mothers breasts in the first trimester and helps keeping the vagina flexible giving a easier birth." "we should do this more often then." Sarah laughs and gets a glass of orange juice. "Sarah, you want some pop tarts?" "no thank you chuck, I am still having a little bit of nausea." "Sarah, eat at least one slice, I want you to be healthy. "chuck! A little less caring would be really nice ok? I can handle myself. And not eating breakfast one day isn't going to kill me" the phone starts ringing and chuck answers it. "who am I speaking with?"

"hello mister Carmichael, we have your handler, give us 10 million US dollars or I will pop a bullet between her eyes. You got 1 hour" Chuck gives Sarah a 'we got a problem look' "wait, before you hang up, where are we going to meet? "echo park, in front of the lakers arena" and he hangs up

"Sarah we have a problem, I am going to the staples centre to save Carina, you stay here."

"was that the Iranian guy? What does he want?" she asks while running towards her wardrobe/armory picking up something easy to wear and her m9. And runs back to chuck, who had already left. "dammit Chuck, I can seriously take care of myself." And runs after him. She runs towards their garage and sees he already left. "going for a long walk again I see."

20 MINUTES LATER

Chuck walks on the main square and sees about 6-7 men standing in a row in front of him

"hand over the cash mister Carmichael and we release your handler." They shout while they are all pointing their gun at chuck"

"sorry but I do not have the cash with me" chuck flashes and picks up his gun, shooting everyone, except the Iranian bodyguard, who uses Carina as a shield "Thanks Chuck for shooting me!" is the only thing Carina can bring out just before passing out. Not noticing the Iranian picking up his gun and pointing it at him "I see you didn't keep your end of the deal, so here is my present" he shoots Chuck in his shoulder and drags Carina towards an alley. Feeling the sharp pain, Chuck falls to the ground and sees him walking towards him with the gun in his hand. "what started as a brave idea, ends in misery" Chuck closes his eyes waiting for the last sound he will ever hear. He hears a gunshot 'what? Is this what death is? I still feel my heart beating' he opens his eyes and sees the Iranian drop dead on the floor." "Chuck! Chuck are you alright? Oh god you have been shot" Sarah runs towards him and checks the wound. "phew, it has just missed your main arteries in your shoulder, you are going to be alright." "I am sorry that I left you behind Sarah, I am just getting a little bit protective over you" "Chuck, that is why I love you, you are lucky that I am so stubborn lately, otherwise you wouldn't have survived." "I am so sorry Sarah" he says as he gets helped up by Sarah, and they walk towards the car. "Chuck you know that my ultrasound is in one hour right?" Chuck eyes light up "why didn't you say that? I would have thought twice before doing this."

30 MINUTES LATER WESTSIDE MEDICAL

"alright mister Bartowski, we have stitched the wound, you are out of life danger but you will be kept on this bed the rest of the day due to chance of infections."

"doctor, is there any chance that I can have a wheelchair, I want to see my wives first ultrasound of our baby."

"oh congratulations to you, I think I can let that happen, it happens once in a lifetime right?"

"Thanks doc"

The doctor arrives with a wheelchair 10 minutes later, helping chuck in it. "where is the ultrasound room. my wife is waiting"

MEANWHILE IN THE SONOGRAPH ROOM

'Chuck where are you? The gynecologist is already applying the awfully cold gel, please hurry up.' "alright Mrs. Bartowski, how long do you think you are along? " Sarah, looking at the door, being a bit disappointed replies "11 to 12 weeks I think." Ok, lets see if we can see anything" the gynecologist puts the stick on top of her belly and starts turning it, trying to find a good point of view when Chuck rolls in the room "what did I miss?" "excuse me sir, this is private, I want you to leave.." "wait! he is my husband!" the gynecologist, shocked by Sarahs reaction: "oh sorry sir, please come in" Chuck parks his new way of transport besides the table and holds Sarahs hand. And they both stare to the screen waiting to see their unborn child. "ok, I have a good point of view now, we can see the outlines of the fetus here." She presses a small button and a noise starts coming out of the machine. "and here we can hear the heart " Chuck and Sarah stare at the screen and each other, not even hearing the doctor say "the fetus seems to be healthy", she turns back to the couple and see them kiss each other very deeply. "congratulations, my job here is done. I will call you for the date of the next ultrasound." And she leaves the room.

"wow, we just saw our future." Chuck laughs and kisses her on her lips. "I only think we forgot something."

"if you forgot it, it must not be important." Chuck laughs "good point" and she pushes him towards the exit, heading home."

THE NEXT DAY 11 AM CASTLE UNDER BUY MORE

"good job team, we have killed the fence and we have a lead on the buyer."

"general, are we done with the CIA?" chuck asks being pissed off.

"not until we have the plans back Chuck, calm down."

"general, we are no"

"orders Bartowski! I do not think that your child wants to see its dad in jail for treason?"

"what? How do you know Sarah is pregnant?"

"I saw that something was odd going on. Where is agent Miller by the way?"

Sarah stands up "we kind off forgotten to pick her up" and laughs

"she had it coming. She is still in Burbank, she can rescue herself. Congratulations Sarah and Chuck." Beckman disconnects from the chat.

Chuck turns towards Sarah and says: "how can she know Sarah? Did you tell her?"

"no I didn't Chuck, she found out herself. She is really an iron lady, the way she talked to us. I was really scared."

"deeply down there, she has a big heart Sarah" and he kisses her.

MEANWHILE AT THE STAPLES CENTRE

"oh chuck, I am so going to kill you when I find you. But first, where the hell am I ?" Carina stands up, supporting herself at the first wall she can reach, before falling to the ground again. "dammit, falling unconscious again."

So here you go, this chapter is a little bit longer than the last one, I really did my best. Tried to be more graphic, with less conversations. Next chapter is about chuck and Sarah telling the family about the family expansion and a next step in the relation between Morgan and Alex. Next chapter is up next Wednesday I think. Oh and thanks for reading!


	3. chuck vs the surpise pt 1

To everyone who has read the last 2 chapters, thank you for reading, all the support helps me a lot!

Set 2 weeks after the last chapter. and as is teased before, Chuck and Sarah are going to spread the word, and Morgan and Alex are going to take the next step in their relation. And a quick spoiler, Casey comes back one more time.

6 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

Sarah is standing with chuck in their bedroom, "so Sarah what are you going to wear on our double date for valentines day?" he asks standing behind her with his hands on her swollen belly. Sarah turns around and replies "chuck, I don't know, I want something classy but not too revealing" chuck laughs "you at least know Morgan won't see a thing, even if you would come with only a bikini Sarah." She laughs "you know the mission in Indonesia? Just before he fell unconscious, I told him I was pregnant, just for fun" chucks eyes fly open "Sarah Lisa Bartowski, you have the most wicked sense of humor. But why did you say that?" "you know him Chuck, he doesn't remember a thing of the past 24 when he gets tranq'd."

"we shouldn't rely on that Sarah, he gets tranq'd a lot, maybe he will grow immunity towards it." Sarah laughs "so Chuck, which dress should I wear? This one is my favorite but is really small at the waist, but this one is really uncomfortable if I walk too long with it" "we should take the second dress, just for safety, oh and no guns this time." Sarah removes the gun from her belt and gives Chuck a piercing look "Chuck, its for our own safety! How many times does it have to wrong before you notice that!" Chuck, shocked by her reaction "bu but Sarah, it is just a dinner, what can go wrong?"

"watch your words chuck, watch your words. Oh and I want you to show me some compassion, because I may not drink, you may not either." "Sarah, you are putting a lot of pressure on me, I don't know if I can keep that promise" Sarah laughs "oh I am sure you will" They both sit down in the living room and hold each others hands.

The doorbell rings and Chuck opens "hey Chuck, ready for tonight?" Chuck walks back and picks up his jacket. "yes we are ready to go." And they leave, not bringing their guns with them.

SOME RESTAURANT DOWNTOWN LA

Chuck, Sarah, Morgan and Alex are sitting close to the window, being busy with their hors d'oeuvre when Alex suddenly asks: "so Chuck, how is it going lately" Chuck grins "just some spy stuff you know, top secret. I rather not talk about it." "please Chuck, I haven't seen or heard from my dad in over a month, I am getting worried about him" chuck, seeing her almost crying, tries to say something . Morgan interrupts him and puts his arm around her "hey Alex, it is going to be alright. Chuck and Sarah will do everything they can to find your dad." Chuck interrupts him "yes Alex, I will do everything I can do in my position to find him." Alex sobs "thanks guys, I will clean myself up now, be right back" Sarah follows her to the bathroom and Morgan turns towards chuck "chuck, I want you to do something to me. I want to propose to Alex tonight, and I want you to keep it for me." "Morgan, don't do it." Morgan looks towards chuck with a surprised look "what? marry Alex? Chuck we have been together for over 3 years, and I want to take the nex.." Chuck laughs. "no Morgan, you really should marry Alex, but I have kept the engagement ring for Devon, and well, I almost lost it due to you. And plus, I work for the government, so I can lose it anytime, anywhere." "I get your point chuck, but I do not have anyone to go to. Jeff and Lester would sell the ring on eBay and big Mike, he cannot even find the tv remote." Morgan and Chuck both laugh. The waiter arrives and asks with a strange dialect: "can I have your orders please" Chuck, only having eyes for the menu. "uhh, sorry, we haven't made our decision yet, we still have to wait on our 'dates '." "okay sir, please reach me if you are ready to order" and he walks away. "Chuck, I have a bad feeling about this guy, he creeps me out." Sarah and Alex return from the bathroom and they both take their seat. Chuck whispers in Sarah ear: "we might have a problem, I do not trust our waiter." She replies "Chuck please stop being so suspicious about everyone you do not know. It is just a day off." Suddenly, Morgan takes chucks menu and takes a look. "hey, should we take one big dish for all of us, I think it is kinda romantic." Chuck laughs "Morgan, you even think that a KFC takeaway menu is romantic. "everyone laughs "but I think it is a good idea" Sarah and Alex don't have a objection either. "ok the only thing we have to do is choose. There are only 2 dishes which we can get supersized. And those are seasoned salmon and beef wellington. " Sarah eyes light up "ooh beef wellington, we always take that if we are undercover in a restaurant" "never had it before, beef wellington it is" Morgan signs the waiter. "yes sir, how can I help you?" chuck answers: "one familysized beef wellington, two sparkling waters and 2 red wines please" the waiter leaves and Morgan tries to say something but Alex looks at Morgan and by the view of it Morgan it seems that he forgot that she is vegetarian. "Morgan, How could you be so insensitive? You know that I am a vegetarian right?" Morgan starts to stammer "ye ye yes I know of course, only forgot that there is meat in beef wellington." Sarah interrupts "I didn't know it either that there is beef in BEEF wellington" she laughs, getting 3 small laughs from the rest.

SOME TIME LATER

Chuck, being his caring self again runs towards the kitchen murmuring "wait, I am going to fix this. Morgan follow me." Morgan stands up and runs after him. Leaving some talking time between Sarah and Alex. "I still cannot believe that he can do something like this" Sarah sits besides her and calms her "hey, he is fixing it, trust me."

"yes but whose idea was it Sarah?"

"well Chucks. but trust me, Morgan has a good heart, you should keep him"

"ooh I know Sarah, I know"

ABOUT 20 FEET AWAY

"well Morgan, mission aborted I think" Morgan gives him a piercing look "yes, I screwed it, maybe another time" they both enter the kitchen and chuck addresses the first cook he sees "eehm excuse me, there has been a mistake, we forgot to order a vegetarian dish for 2." the cook turns around, wielding a knife "I am sorry mister Carmichael but we have already made the dish, it might take a while." Chuck and Morgan turn around looking at each other and chuck whispers "he said mister Carmichael, he knows that I am a spy Morgan, warn Sarah and take Alex to safety. I will take care of him." Morgan runs towards their table before thinking that he reserved under the name Carmichael. "Chuck wait! I reserved under our spy name!" Chuck didn't hear it and flashes. Taking down the chef. All the chefs look up, looking scared. Morgan makes a disapproving look and puts his hand towards his face. "Chuck, I was so dumb to reserve under our 'special' name, my bad" Chuck turns around, with his 'not amused' face. "Morgan! That was not a good idea! Never do that again please. Oh and excuse me people, I thought he insulted me." They both leave the kitchen and Morgan turns towards Chuck "you must give a lot of tips to make that good." Chuck groans "it is your fault Morgan!" they take their seat and start talk like nothing happened, trying to forget the incident.

1 HOUR LATER

Morgan and Chuck both stand up to pay their dinner, being specially served.(gosh, they do not know how). They walk towards the waiter. "Morgan, I have an idea. What if we make one really big dinner party with our families, we both have something big to say or ask." Morgan eyes light up "wow, that is a great idea! That must impress her and we do not have to tell everyone." Chuck laughs "it takes a lot of planning Morgan, and I don't think the CIA pays us for giving such parties." Morgan laughs "we may be extravagant sometimes, right?"

THE NEXT DAY BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

Chuck, Morgan and Sarah are sitting in the living room. "so Sarah, how about your mom and dad, I think that she likes to see him all the sudden after 25 or so years." Sarah gives a nervous laugh "it is a special occasion right? So just let them come." Chuck picks up his list "so our list right now, the buy more employees, the CAT squad, my mother Morgans mother and big mike, and Alex' mom and stepdad, the Woodcombs, and maybe jeffster" Morgan laughs "jeffster, aah wunderbar" when sarah suddenly starts speaking fluent german: "machen Sie gerne keine Witzen über jeffster bitte, sie sind sehr talentierd" (please, do not make any jokes about jeffster, they are really talented) and everyone laughs. "so now the catering. What are we going to do? A walking buffet? Or.." "Morgan interrupts. "what about a big Italian dinner? Like 3 different pastas, Carpaccio and like a truckload of tiramisu. Sweet, just like my background." Chuck laughs "good idea, loads of carbs and meat." Sarah looks at him "you are turning into Devon, I do not think if I like that. Morgan, that should entertain everyone, going to call the catering now. She puts the phone on speaker "hello, is this big Daves catering? Yes I would like to make an order. We want to make one big family dinner, Italian style." The man on the other line says "for how many men is the party?" Morgan checks the list another time. "for about 20, counting big Mike as 3." Everyone laughs and chuck stands up "excuse me sir, putting you off the speaker." He walks towards the hallway and closes the door. "I want to make a special request, I want to have the dessert made into a positive pregnancy test, as a surprise for our family." "ooh being quite the joker I see, a strange request. But I can make that happen. "thank you sir, and how much is this going to cost?" "lets see, the renting of the furniture: 150$, hiring the staff: 300$, the food: 1250$, and last: the transport 50$. Making it the total 1750 dollars." Chuck takes his wallet and says "that is less than I expected, when do I have to pay?"

"you may pay just before or afterwards." Chuck walks back towards Sarah and Morgan who are waiting anxiously "ok sir, you will hear from me later." He hangs up and takes a seat. "so now, the only thing we have to do is call everyone what we are planning to do." and laughs. Sarah laughs back and says "well, that is going to take a while"

A LOT OF PHONE CALLS LATER

"so, the dinner is tomorrow, go tell Alex Morgan, and say that you have planned a huge surprise dinner to make up with the debacle " Morgan runs away, almost forgetting his jacket. "I know there is no need to run, but she is really disappointed of the failed valentines dinner, and I want to make that up as soon as possible. I have never seen her so angry, family genes I think." Chuck and Sarah laugh really hard, Morgan quickly turns around, giving them a piercing look. "not funny guys!" "oh yes it is Morgan, trust me."

LATER THAT DAY, 22:00 PM

Sarah enters the bedroom, seeing Chuck playing with his buy more pocket protector, what he always does when he is nervous. "hey, what is wrong?" Chuck looks up "oh, nothing." Sarah laughs "Chuck, we are married, I know you are nervous about something, just tell me." Chuck makes an eye roll "it is nothing Sarah" Sarah groans "chuck I am your wife, you can tell me!" she says when pointing a finger towards her wedding ring. "oh it is just that your parents haven't seen each other for over 2 decades, I do not think that it is just going well the moment they see each other." Sarah sits besides him and holds his hand. "Chuck, that is just one of our smaller problems right now. We still have the problem with the stolen intersect and our little person is coming closer and closer." Chuck laughs. "I haven't forgotten about you guys." and puts his hand on her abdomen. "ooh I am sure you didn't chuck." And she kisses him on the cheek. "go to sleep honey, we still have to do so many things for the dinner.

THE NEXT DAY 14:00 PM

"yes, put the tables in a circle around the fountain, place the stand for the band a little bit more to the back, where are the decorations?"

"Chuck, can you please calm down? We still have like 5 hours left before it begins." Chuck turns around, seeing Sarah being worried. "honey, I just want it to be perfect for Morgans proposal" Sarah laughs "wait a minute, you are turning into a Woodcomb aren't you?" she hears some familiar steps and noises behind her. "who is turning into a Woodcomb?" Ellie suddenly asks standing behind them.

Chuck and Sarah turn around and they see Devon holding little Clara and Ellie running towards them like a footballer giving them a choking hug. Chuck, who can barely breath, asks "El, you are choking us, can you please let us go?" Ellie suddenly releases him, and drops her bag. "sorry Chuck, it has been a while." And she turns towards Sarah "and Sarah, how is it going with your memories, anything special?" Devon slowly walks towards chuck. "since you have been in Chicago, Ellie has been working with your dads computer again, way to open a Pandoras box dude. Not awesome." "so Sarah, I have been trying to find out how Nicolas Quinn brainwashed you, and I found some data about strange reflecting cards which can make the intersect overheat and temporary lose memories, I have done some…." They get startled by a roaring sound, a helicopter starts hovering above the apartment block. Sarah laughs "oh, that must be Zondra and Carina." 3 ropes suddenly drop down, followed by 3 bodies. Carina puts her helmet off and throws it towards Sarah "sorry Sarah, habits. Oh and Chuck, thanks for dumping me in the alley." Zondra follows Carina and hugs Sarah "she is still pissed off because of that." Sarah grins "ooh sorry, we didn't forget it either." And the last woman removes her helmet. "hey Sarah, it has been a while." Sarah, being surprised "oh hey Mary, having a midlife crisis?" she laughs and walks towards her former squadmates.

16:37 ECHO PARK CA

All the guests have arrived except Sarahs dad and some buy more employees.

"Morgan, can you please give me the chair in the corner there?" Morgan walks towards the chair and tosses it towards Chuck. "thanks buddy, I think we are done now, only thing we have to wait for are the last guests." Chucks cell phone rings. He picks it up, seeing general Beckmans face. 'why now? This is really the best time to have a mission.' he picks it up. "general, I cannot go on a mission now, we are having one big dinner party and.." "Chuck, not a mission, we have intercepted a call from the Iranian army, they have sent an assassin to kill you for killing one of Ahmadinejad's private security."

"general! Couldn't you bring some security?" "Chuck, you have Sarah, the cat squad and I brought some security myself, and they are good, trust me Chuck." She suddenly logs off as usual.

Sarah hears a familiar low voice and the big footsteps of Casey. "I know I was not invited, but the general did" Sarahs mouth falls open "the general? I didn't say her that we had a dinner party!"Casey groans "security reasons Walker, we have a psychopath assassin running loose, so be glad that I am here."

"Morgan, we have a problem, tell the cats we have some Iranian madman running around trying to kill me, and I do not think this dinner is a good idea." "dude, it is a good idea, I really want to propose to Alex, and we have like 5 guys from the CIA protecting us! What can go wrong?"

"never say that Morgan! You know what happens when you say that!" "ooh Chuck, here is the catering crew."

'what if the assassin poisoned the food and tries to kill our entire family? What if he takes Sarah hostage? What if he has a sniper pointed at me right now?' "excuse me mister Bartowski, we are from the catering crew." "aah yes, do you need any help with lifting?" "thanks for the offer, but we can handle it." the man opens the van and the crew starts lifting the food and instruments. Chuck watches them carefully as they all pass by. Not flashing at anyone. 'hmm, or the assassin is not in the intersect database, or he is just not in the crew.' He rings Casey "hmm, yes what is it Bartowski?" "I just checked the catering crew but I didn't flash on them, can you doublecheck them?"Casey groans "I am not your errand boy Bartowski, you owe me one."

20:14 PM ECHO PARK

The main course was just cleaned up by the crew, and a music band starts to walk behind the tables, playing very romantic music. Morgan looks towards chuck. "do you have the ring?"Chuck takes out the box and gives it to him "you can do it Morgan, go on my man" and he pats Morgan on the shoulder. Morgan slowly walks towards Alex, going on his knees. "I know I screwed up lately. But Alex McHugh, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Alex almost starts crying and says "ohmygod Morgan! Yes, yes I will." And she almost hugs him to death.

A man suddenly starts walking in the crowd, wearing a hoodie and a scarf to cover his face. "what did I miss?" Casey looks at him through his binoculars "hmm, I know these eyes, isn't that our big con-man Jack?" meanwhile back down: "Jack Burton! You suddenly have the stones to come and talk to me? And with this attitude? You have something to explain sir." Jack puts of his scarf and hoodie. "oh hey Emma, long time no see." And he turns around. Seeing the little girl holding her (fake) moms hand. "and who is this?" you reproduced again?" and he laughs. "no Jack, this is a girl I have been raising the last 5 years, she was saved by Sarah." Jack laughs. "where is our little girl and her schnook actually? Haven't seen her In a year." Emma sighs. "Jack Jack jack, it is really your style to change subjects just like that, not a good habit."

Meanwhile, on the second floor of chucks apartment. "Morgan grimes is toast the next time I see him, grr" Casey looks through his binoculars trying to find any strange behavior from the crew, he sees someone trying to sneak in chucks house. "someone is really a bad boy." He runs downstairs with his weapon in his hands. Seeing the assassin plant explosives all over the place. "freeze mister, I do not think that the us government thinks that that is the fireworks." The assassin turns around and throws a smokebomb on the ground, blinding Casey and runs away, out of the door. "(cough) (cough) Chuck, the assassin is on the move, I do not know where he is heading." Chuck, suddenly running out of the happy crowd. Sarah looks at chuck with a strange look "sorry Sarah, Casey couldn't stop him, and I don't want to let him hurt anyone, and he wants me." Sarah stops him. "we are a team Chuck, so let me help." They both run away leaving the crowd in all the sudden commotion.

The assassin, who currently trying to run towards the catering car, suddenly hears the tapping of high heels behind him, he slowly turns around. Facing Sarah and her gun pointed to his face. "well, it seems that I am busted, I yield." He raises his arms to wait for the handcuffs. Sarah lowers her gun for halve a second, to pick up the handcuffs. The Iranian assassin sees his chance and kicks the gun in the air and knocks Sarah on the floor. He picks up the gun and orders Sarah to stand up. She stands up and gets her hands handcuffed. Chuck runs towards the garage, seeing Sarah with a gun pointed towards her head. "chuck, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done this. Chuck aims his gun at the assassin. "so you think you have the aim and guts to save your soon-to-be mother and wife?" Chuck opens his mouth. "how do you know?" the assassin gives a hysterical laugh "it isn't hard to see, but do you have the stones? You can have her back if you give me the chance to get into the car and flee.

Chuck looks at Sarah, and she gives him a scared look. "ok, you may go, only if you really release my wife." The Iranian slowly walks towards the van, using Sarah as cover. When he is on the other side, he releases Sarah, uncuffs her. and disappears. Hearing a loud *oompf* and the banging of metal. Chuck and Sarah both run towards the backside of the van and they see big Mike beating up the assassin, who seemed to be lunged towards the car when they had no sight of him "Mike Mike! Stop that! We need him alive." Sarah gives mike a nervous grin. "sorry Chuck, but I do not let anyone touch our expanding family." "so you have heard, what were you doing there?" big Mike gives them both a hug "I was feeling peckish, and I was in the mood for desert, they were in a strange shape. You may thank me later." And he walks back towards the party "oh and Mike, shh about the secret ok?" mike gives them another big hug. "I will Chuck." Chuck picks up his phone and rings Casey "we got him, he is laying here unconscious, thanks to big Mike." Casey groans. "being a tryhard rests in the family I see." Chuck sighs "Casey, can you please bring our little friend to castle, we will speak to him tomorrow." Casey groans again "as I said before Chuck, I am not your errand boy." After a while he turns up, picking the assassin up. And brings him towards castle. "what a partykiller right? Lets take a look if my parents haven't burned the place down." and chuck laughs.

10 MINUTES LATER

The whole family is sitting on their seats again, and the party has cooled down after the surprise proposal. The crew places the deserts on the table, still with the lid on. Chuck stands up and makes a pinging sound with his fork and glass. "excuse me people, but just before we start feasting on our dessert, we still have to say something." (some whispering)and Chuck whispers in Sarahs ear "Sarah, please stand up, we are going to tell it" her eyes light up and she stands up. "you may not open the lids before we say so." Chuck swings his hand over Sarahs shoulder. "you may open it now." They can hear the clinging of metal on metal and Ellie notices it the first. "ohmygod, Sarah are you pregnant?" Sarah gives the biggest grin she can give "yes I am Ellie" Ellie gives a squeal so loud that even dolphins 2000 miles away would hear. "ohmygod I am so happy for you guys! I already thought something was wrong the moment I hugged you!" Sarah laughs "so that schnook knocked you up? Way to go chuck!" "awesome dude!" Sarahs little sister suddenly runs towards Sarah. "what is wrong Sarah?" Sarah ducks and holds her little sisters hand "oh nothing is wrong, it is really good actually. Your little nephew or niece is growing in my belly." Her sisters eyes light up. " oh wow! Hi little baby!" and she pets Sarahs stomach, sparking loads of aahhs and oohs from the crowd. Alex: "aaw, so cute. I am so happy for you guys!" Chuck gives a big grin "thanks a lot guys, now we have to eat the desert, before it melts." He turns towards Sarah. "how about the locked up assassin in castle? We still have that problem." She says with the most agitated tone chuck ever heard from her. "I will go there in 10 minutes, I will take care of it."

30 MINUTES LATER CASTLE

Sarah enters the interrogation room, and sees the Iranian "so mister, you tried to hurt me and my family? From who did you get the order?" the Iranian gives a wicked laugh "woman, I am trained to withstand all kinds of torture, try to break me woman." Sarah walks behind him. "have you ever seen a tiger mother when her cubs are in danger?" she puts a stiletto at the Iranians neck. "ehem, I have a special forces squad rushing in if I do not call back before 22:00, they will rush towards this exact location." Sarah walks towards a table with liquids in tiny jars, picking up one of them "you know what happens if I inject this liquid in your circulatory system? You will only speak the truth and it feels if your skin is on fire, so last chance. Who are you working for? And she fills a syringe with the green liquid. "I am not scared of you woman, do your worst." Sarah laughs "wrong answer." And she puts the syringe in his lower arm. "the pain will start in a few minutes. So, who are you working for?" "you are still not scaring me, I keep my mouth shut." Sarah laughs. "ok see you in 5 minutes" and she walks away, closing the door and taking a seat at the nearby chair. She takes the closest TIME magazine and starts reading it.

BACK IN ECHO PARK

Morgan walks towards Chuck "yo Chuck, congratulations on the pregnancy, where is Sarah by the way? Chuck laughs and says like it is the most normal thing in the world. "oh just torturing the assassin who pointed a gun at her head. Oh and congratulations to you too with the proposal." They manhug each other "so, we are both taking a new step in our lives. How did it go with Sarahs parents?" "things happened, but I think she doesn't want to know."

AND BACK TO CASTLE

Sarah is still browsing through her magazine, hearing the Iranian scream "damn woman? What have you done to me?" Sarah laughs, walking back to the interrogation room. "are you ready to talk?" the Iranian starts nodding with a face tight from the pain. "good, what do you have to say big man?" "ok ok, I was hired by an north-Korean general with the name of Tae Bun Woo. Can you please make this stop?" Sarah shakes her head "nope, is it true that there is a spec-ops team in Burbank right now?" "no! no there is not a team in Burbank!" "good boy, good boy. Now, why does a north-Korean general want my husband dead?"the Iranian starts crying. "for his meddling in his intersect plan! Please make it stop! Please!" Sarahs eyes light up "well, there is no antidote, the pain lasts for about a day." She rings general Beckman. Who directly picks up "agent Walker, what is wrong?" "well general, our big friend over here has told us that the north-koreans are trying to build their own intersect." The general puts off her glasses "what are you saying agent walker? the north-korean army is trying to build its own intersect?" the general sees the Iranian in big pains "did you poison the guy with the emergency 'stuff'? " "general, I had to improvise." The general gives a disapproving nod. "agent walker, this is a national emergency. We will speak later." And she suddenly logs off, as she always does. Sarah turns around, and picks up her jacket. The tv suddenly switches on again. "oh agent Walker, before you leave. Can you congratulate Morgan and Alex for me? Oh and Sarah, your baby bump is growing really fast is see." Sarah turns around and says "I will general, thanks for the help, it saved me a lot." And she walks away, leaving the assassin begging for his death in a cell.

21:00 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

Sarah has just changed her clothes and walks into the bedroom and sees Chuck, being his curious self again, browsing trough pregnancy forums. "Sarah, take a look." She walks behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "what is it." "take a look at this." He shows 2 photographs of the same woman showing her belly with one significantly bigger than the other. "guess the time between them." Sarah laughs "that must be like 2 months or so, am I right? Chuck turns around, shaking his head "3 weeks Sarah, it is just 3 weeks." Her eyes light up. "so I am going from a woman with a swollen abdomen to a cow in just 3 weeks? That is just not funny anymore." She turns off the laptop and lies down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "wow, it is all going so fast, I never knew that. Chuck lays down besides her, one hand starts playing with her hair whilst the other one holds her abdomen. "is it bad then? One big step is done." Sarah looks at Chuck "what big step?" "we told it to the family, that is one of the biggest steps in pregnancy." Sarah laughs "you should seriously stop searching those forums." You are creeping me out." And she kisses him. He turns around, slowly falling asleep, next to the 2 most important people in his life.

So here you go, chapter 3. 5000 words. Going to start thinking of the storyline and the gender of the baby, and of course Sarah feeling fat (muhahaha). And why is it called part 1? You will find out next week around Thursday/Friday.


	4. Chuck vs the suprise pt 2

Hi guys, this chapter took me a little bit longer as expected, due to my exams this week. I know my grammar is not good at all, please keep that in mind. Set 3 weeks after the last chapter

BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE 5 PM

Sarah is throwing clothes all over the place. "chuck I am not going to see your mother! None of my clothes fit anymore!" chuck picks up one of his own shirts, which was almost thrown out of the window. "Sarah, you are 4 ½ months pregnant, please be reasonable for 1 moment. Please?" Sarah turns around. "no Chuck, just no. I do not want to wear one of your shirts, it is like the only thing that I can still wear." Chuck laughs "come on Sarah, she accepts that." Sarah gives him a punch on his shoulder. "no chuck I start to feel fat and tired, please let me have my last moments of a good figure." Chuck tries to calm her down "Sarah honey, are you having problems with your hormones again?" regarding Sarah's reaction, he failed big-time. Sarah turns around and gives him her sarcastic look "Chuck, I do not think that 13 pounds and 2 additional breast sizes are hormones." Chuck tries to calm her down. "please Sarah, I didn't mean it like that, can you please come to my mothers place for once?" "no! I am not going!" 'damnit' Sarah's phone starts ringing. She checks it "yes! Beckman has a mission for us, we have to be in castle in 30 minutes." Chuck interrupts her. "you are not going, you said that you would quit when you hit your 4 month mark." "Chuck please, I might be pregnant but I can still help the CIA." "no you are not coming Sarah." He starts packing his bags. "cell phone, check. 2 sets of clothes, check. Tranq gun… 'where is it?' Sarah suddenly stands behind him. "looking for something chuck?" she says with a taunting voice. "have you seen my tranq gun?" she laughs "maybe it is in castle and I might be the only one where to find it." Chuck gives a disapproving look. "you win this time Sarah, lets go."

5:38 PM CASTLE

The tv suddenly flashes on. "hello chuck, how is it going with Sarah?"

"why don't you ask her yourself general?"

The general gives a tone which she has never given. "she is here? Why?"

"oh she was just being stubborn again, what is wrong general?"

"another spy couple, the Andersons haven't reported to Langley in a long time, we are afraid that something has happened."

Sarah walks in. "ok general, what is our mission."

"it is not your mission it is chucks mission, you are going home Sarah."

"what? why? I am not going home being a sitting duck!"

"those are orders agent Walker, you are going now."

"gosh, I am going already, geez. Off to another movie night with Alex..." She walks away. "uuhm Sarah, can I have my gun please? Sarah throws the gun towards him, giving a devilish grin, and walks away.

"so general, what is my mission?"

"the Andersons have been stationed in this hotel." A image flashes up and chuck flashes on it. "general, you know that that is a hideout for outlaws and drug dealers?"

Ÿes Chuck, that's why they were stationed there, I want you to extract them, we are afraid something has happened to them.

6:29 PM ECHO PARK

"damnit, where did I leave my keys?" Sarah puts her plastic bag on the ground with rented DVDs on the ground. She finds her key and moves her hand to the lock. 'huh? It is already open?' she pulls her gun from her belt and opens the door silently. She puts her shoes off and sneaks into the living room with her gun pointed in front of her. Sarah sees some dim shapes on the wall, she pulls a light switch and the shapes turn into familiar faces.(Mary, Carina, Zondra, Ellie, Devon, Alex, Morgan and even general Beckman.) "SUPRISEEEE" and a lot of confetti flies around the room, covering the living room with colored paper wraps. Sarah, who had skipped a few heartbeats can only stammer "wh what are you guys doing here?" Morgan replies. "we were ringed by Ellie about a shower, first I thought it was kinda awkward." Sarah laughs "ooh Morgan, please. But a baby shower? Why?" "oh come on Sarah, you deserve it." "aww thank you guys! And general, you were online about one hour ago? How is that possible?" I lent Morgan's living room for a second, didn't notice it?" "I didn't, Chuck didn't notice it either." Devon laughs "Chuck planned all of this, that is why you were away for a second." "it wasn't his idea actually, he wanted to keep me home." Ellie replies "what if he knew that you were going to be stubborn, and just tried to get you out of your apartment?" Sarah laughs and takes a seat next to Sondra and Carina and starts texting.

MEANWHILE IN AN AIRPLANE

(pling pling)chuck picks up his cell phone and sees that he has 1 new message from Sarah. He opens it and starts reading it 'seriously? A baby shower? We said no surprises!' chuck laughs and replies 'oh come on sarah, it is one of the good things of being pregnant. Have fun!'

Chuck picks up his laptop which has a live connection to the living room, seeing them stack up a pyramid of presents. With Sarah sitting agitated on a homemade throne decorated with baby stuff. Chuck murmurs "Ellie and Alex, of course." He puts on a headset and starts eavesdropping on the conversation. "Ellie please I have to ring chuck." Sarah tries to stand up and gets put back on her seat. "come on Sarah, stop the agent mode for one evening and start party mode for just one second." Sarah gives her a annoyed look. "Ellie, this is national security, please let me call him!" Ellie keeps her on her seat "Sarah, I heard about the mission, it is just a small mission so please calm down and have some fun!" Morgan and Devon start pulling a cart with presents stacked on top of it. Alex picks up a present wrapped with red paper which is laying on the top and gives it to Sarah. "this is from Morgan and me, I hope you like it!" Sarah takes the present and starts removing the wrapping. She removes the top and finds baby clothes. "oh my god, it is so cute!" she lifts a small nerd herd shirt.

Alex: "read the text on the back." Sarah starts reading it out loud. " " 'my daddy is a nerd herder and my mom is a spy, beat that.' Aaawww, thank you guys!" she hugs Alex and Morgan deeply. "ooh ooh ours next!"carina picks up the biggest present on the cart and gives it to Sarah. "we hope you like it." Sarah rips off the decorations and opens it. "I should've known, the cat-squad being funny again." She picks up the content. The most luxurious Champagne, wine and even a strange kind of tube. "what is this?" Carina gives a wicked laugh "it is a breast pump Sarah." The crowd gives a strange look towards Carina and Zondra "eww" "gross…" "not awesome." "but I have heard that it helps with sleeping… so that you don't have to stand up every time your baby needs to be fed." Sarah gives and awkward look. "uuuh thanks." 'awkward' Sarah stands up and picks up one of the remaining presents. "from who is this present?" Mary replies "ooh Sarah its mine, I think chuck doesn't mind sharing it." Sarah opens the present and sees a worn out blanket. "it belonged to chuck, he couldn't sleep under anything else." Sarah laughs. "I think that this will be of great use, thanks Mary." Sarah tries to pick up a next present but gets stopped by Ellie. She squeals: "before you open our present I think it is time for some games." 'oh god no.'

8:27 PM SOMEWHERE ON THE EAST COAST OF CHINA

"so this is the place." Chuck looks towards a notorious looking building in the centre of a small town. He walks in and walks towards someone from the staff. "excuse me madam, I am looking for the Andersons." She turns around. "sorry sir, we don't have anyone signed in as the Andersons, I am sorry." Chuck suddenly feels something stinging in his neck. "ooh it doesn't matte…" and falls to the ground.

9:25 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

After some long and boring baby games like guess the baby name and world best mother championship(surprisingly won by general Beckman) they start to take their seat again for the presents,. Sarah is being greedy and picks up the last one, also being the biggest. "ooh ooh, that one is from Devon and me. Sarah cunningly removes the ribbon surrounding the present and removes the top. "it's a mobile, it has star wars figures on it. And if you press this button it plays the star wars theme with high tunes. I think he or she will like it." Sarah gives a big laugh. "I don't think it will get the chance to hear it, it will only hang above Chuck's head I am afraid." Devon and Morgan start cleaning up the mess until general Beckman interrupts. "excuse me gentlemen, but I have one 'small' present for Sarah." She fiddles in a pocket in her jacket and removes what seems to be a letter and gives it towards Sarah. Sarah opens it and starts reading it. "hello agents Walker and Bartowski, for your recent work for the CIA and national security we want to give you this as a thank you gift. 750… What? Are you… no way.." and she starts crying. Everyone suddenly runs towards Sarah and try to calm her down before looking towards the paper which has fallen on the ground due to all the commotion. Ellie picks it up and starts reading the last part. "750 million US dollars." Everyone looks up. Ellies eyes light up. "whaat? 750 million dollars? But how?" Carina takes a look. "so if I get pregnant from some bimbo I get 750 million too?" general Beckman replies with a straight face "no Carina, we redirected Clyde Deckers account to back to the Bartowskis, it was the smallest thing we could do after what he has done to them." Sarah suddenly rushes towards the general giving her a hug Ellie could learn from. She raises the general 3 inches from the ground and keeps her there for about 10 seconds. "Sa Sarah, please mind me and your baby for just one second." Sarah lets go and general Beckman falls down. "I have to tell Chuck the good news..

MEANWHILE…

"god, my head hurts.. what happened?" Chuck opens his eyes. "why is it so dark in here?"

Chuck hears a familiar voice "sorry sir, it is just for safety reasons." Chuck tries to turn around with his ankles bound together. "do I know you?" a small laugh can be heard. "maybe, remove his hood."

Chuck feels a pair of hands removing the hood from his head. He starts orientating where he is, he turns around and sees a man sitting and looking towards him. "Chuck? How did you find me?" Chuck who is still a bit hazy cannot identify his face and rubs his eyes. The face is getting more detailed. "Bryce? How is this possible? You were killed 3 years ago!" Bryce laughs. "let's take a look if you have uploaded the intersect 2.0. I was part of a secret research called rehabilitat." chuck flashes. "wait wait, you say that you were part of a secret research project started in the Iraq-war to revive fallen soldiers far after they were killed?" "I see you still have the intersect, no time to waste then. me and my handler have been recognized as CIA, we were trying to find out if China had anything to do with the intersect project. We just had a lead until we were discovered, we were actually waiting for a extraction back to the USA, but we never heard of them, are you our new extraction?" "yes, who is your handler actually?" Bryce laughs "turn around Chuck, she might be familiar." A long raven haired woman walks into the room "oh hey Chuck, long time no see." "Jill? Wha what is going on here?" Bryce kisses Jill and runs towards the exit. Leaving Chuck dazzled with all the sudden revelations. "Chuck we have to go now! We are going to tell you later." Chuck runs to catch up with them "we have 3 guys patrolling the main exit so that is not an option." "we can use the backdoor in the kitchen, general Beckman had it standing ready for you, but you never showed up." Jill replies "we never saw the driver." She opens the door to the kitchen and rapidly shoots 3 guards down. Bryce forces the door which falls to the ground. "so, how is it going with Sarah?" Chuck opens the door of the car next to the drivers seat and enters, followed by Bryce and Jill. "we have to go now!" the back window breaks, leaving the entire backseat filled with glass. "I am currently driving towards my plane which Is fueled and ready just 6 miles from here." "good, but first we have to lose these guys. "Bryce suddenly smashes a window and pulls his head through it. He starts shooting at 2 big SUVs following them. The front window of the first car breaks leaving the chasers vulnerable. "damn I am empty. Chuck do you have a gun with you?" "only a tranq gun, take it." Bryce picks it up "better." He shoots the driver in his cheek. The car starts to shake and rams the second one making them both stop in the roadside. "that was a hellova shot honey." Jill kisses Bryce on the cheek. Minutes later Chuck stops at the airport, the 3 run towards the plane. Jill closes the door. The plane rolls towards the takeoff lane. Just after liftoff a red light goes on and a beeping noise is heard. they can hear a rocket being fired. Chuck crawls towards the pilot. "I hope you have something to keep that thing from our tail right?" the pilot gives a terrified face "no I am sorry, I didn't expect this, the only thing I can do is try to make evasive maneuvers, I am not sure if that will help." "try the best you can." Chuck takes a seat and tells Jill and Bryce to fasten their seatbelts. "please let it work please let it work." Jill gives Chuck a strange look. "let what work?" the plane suddenly starts to make loopings and barrel rolls. Chuck keeps a straight face."this." After one minute of evasive maneuvers the plane returns towards its normal pattern, leaving everyone nauseous. Bryce turns towards chuck. "why did you go alone Chuck? Where are Sarah and Casey?" Chuck laughs. "Casey left our team 3 months ago and Sarah is home at the moment." Jill replies. "is she sick or something? The last time I saw her she was the top-agent who never said no to a mission." Chuck laughs. "oh no she is not sick, she is expecting." "congratulations Chuck!" Bryce stands up and gives him a man-hug.

"I never thought that Sarah Walker would be settling and start a family."

Chuck laughs "Sarah Walker? no. but Sarah Bartowski? Yes."

"married and having children, someone is living the life." They both take their seat again.

"and now it is your turn Bryce, why are you still alive and how did you meet Jill?" "it's a long story Chuck, the last thing I saw for days was you walking towards the intersect computer. My heart stopped beating and it was just black for days, until I felt something strange go trough my veins and my heart was reanimated, after 5 hours, what I was told, my eyes slowly opened and I started speaking nonsense, they couldn't understand me. They tied me up to a bed for over a year, injecting me with a metallic looking fluid every day. After a few months I regained my ability to speak. And to what felt an eternity I could move every limb again. I was starting to feel my normal self again. It took me years before I was fit enough to work for CIA again, and ironically, this was my first mission in years."

"and how did Jill get into the picture?"

Jill replies "after you let me flee I went to the CIA to get myself a clean sheet, the only way to get that to be done was joining it, after I heard what happened to Bryce I went to him and practically lived there for 1 ½ years. We got together almost the moment he could speak again. I stayed with him the whole recovery, we even got married at his bed."

"wow, that is one hell of a love story."

"yes it is, but you didn't know anything of this?"

"no, were there any other patients in that facility?"

"yes, there was one older man in there, his face was familiar to me, but I didn't remember his name. his recovery was way slower than mine, and he came there a long while after me."

"was his name Stephen?"

"as I said, I do not kno…" Jill interrupts Bryce "yes it was."

"that is my dad! Where is this facility?"

"I am sorry chuck, but the facility was destroyed a year ago."

"were there any survivors?"

"I am sorry, but I don't know."

7:03 AM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

Chuck, Bryce and Jill are entering the apartment. Chuck switches a light on and sees Sarah sleeping on the couch, firmly holding a small piece of paper in her hands. "hey honey, wake up. We have visitors."

"wha what?" Sarah slowly turns around and opens her eyes. "is that Bryce? is this a dream?"

Bryce laughs. "no it is not Sarah, I am still alive." Sarah stands up and gives him a hug. "but how?" "long story, I am going to tell you later. Congratulations by the way." "thank you, oh Chuck, I want you to see this." She gives him the little paper. Chuck starts to read it, his eyes grow bigger at the end of the letter. "what! 750 million quid? Hayoo." "can you please keep it quiet? Devon and Ellie are currently sleeping in our bedroom. They didn't want to sleep there but I insisted on it." "Oh no we are already up Sarah. Clara started to cry the moment the door opened." Chuck walks towards the bedroom. "sorry El, give her to me for a moment." He picks up Clara and starts to slowly rock her. "its kinda strange that I will be doing the same thing in about 5 months." Ellie laughs. "I know that you will be a great father Chuck. But I want to talk to you about something. General Beckman just offered me a job in the CIA as a researcher in the intersect project, I accepted it." "why did you do that Ellie? You know that you bring yourself and our family in danger!" Clara gets startled and starts crying again. "let me hold her for a second." Ellie takes Clara back from Chuck. "one of the pros is that we will be moving back to our apartment here in echo park, which is already a untakeable fort due to you and Sarah and Casey's old apartment, and it pays more than my normal job." "that's important too indeed." Chucks cell phone starts to ring. "Sorry El I have to go, mission briefing, again.."

"ooh one thing, Sarah just made an appointment at the gynecologist at 1 PM, she directly did it after I told her that the baby's gender can be spotted after week 15, guess she doesn't like surprises." Chuck puts his arm on Ellies shoulder. "you have no idea."

9:19 AM CASTLE

"good job Chuck with finding the Andersons again."

Chuck starts to play with his pen. "uuh general one question."

The general starts frowning and turns towards the screen. "yes Chuck?"

"why didn't I get any intel over Bryce and operation rehabitilitat?"

"those were security reasons chuck, we cannot let someone browse through all our top secret files."

"even If I am the intersect?"

"we talked about this before Chuck, no is no."

"But general.."

"zip it Chu.." the TV suddenly turns grey before a unknown face turns up.

"hello mister Carmichael and mister and misses Anderson."

Bryce gives a surprised look. "wait, you were supposed to be dead!"

The Asian guy laughs. "I guess we are up for round 2 then, do you know this place?" the man gets out of sight of the camera.

"wait, that is where I live."

"good, then I think that you know these 3 people. Or do I have to say 4?"

"if you do something with her or everyone else there I am sure that I will kill you."

The man walks towards Sarah who is tied up on a pole. "do you call this something?" he punches her right on her right cheek. Ellie starts to yell "Sarah? Are you alright?" "oops" he turns back to the camera which zooms towards Sarah, unconscious with blood flowing from her mouth. "bring me the stuff, or else." The television turns grey again and Beckman shows up again. "what was that?"

Chuck opens the armory and picks up a weapon. "we have a big problem general. Some Asian guys." "ehem small correction, guys from the Chinese mob." "guys from the Chinese mob have breached my apartment and have captured Sarah, Devon and Ellie. We are going to save them."

The 3 run towards the exit. Just before they are out of the picture the general says. "be careful, I have sent backup."

10:12 PM ECHO PARK

"ok, we have 2 snipers patrolling on the roof and about 8 guys in the courtyard protecting our big guy."

"what if everyone sneaks in one house and work towards the centre?"

"good idea Jill, only thing is that the snipers will see that there are no guards downstairs.. and I do not what to know what is going to happen."

"it's our last chance Chuck, it is the only thing we can do."

MEANWHILE..

"uuuh, my head… what happened?"

"hey Sarah, you got a punch in the face and fell unconscious."

Sarah whispers. "I have a small knife under my sleeve, I can cut us free."

"Sarah, don't do it, just hope that they will do what he asked." Sarah isn't listening and cuts her hands loose. "here take it and cut yourself and Devon free." Sarah gives Ellie a small knife and puts her hands in the old position, faking that she is still tied up. Ellie cuts herself and Devon loose. "wait for my mark, then we make a run towards my house." Ellie and Devon both nod. "okay, 3, 2, 1, NOW!" they run as fast as they can. The guards spot it and start shooting at them. "we need them alive! The Andersons have something from me!" Everyone makes it and Sarah closes the door. "okay what now?" the door gets breached and about 5 or 6 bodyguards start rushing in. Sarah runs towards one of them and kicks him at his thigh. The man almost falls on his back and tries to counter with a uppercut. Sarah blocks it and jabs him in the stomach. The man bends over and her knee connects with his forehead. He falls on the ground, unconscious. "you were not only outplayed by a woman, you were outplayed by a pregnant woman." Sarah was too focused with the fighting that she was not paying attention with the other 5 guards. She turns around and she sees Ellie and Devon cornered. Then she saw one of the biggest wonders in the world happen in a flash, literally. Ellie flashes and takes down all guards in a matter of seconds. Sarah's eyes light up. "what the hell Ellie, that was awesome!" Devon laughs "my thoughts exactly, awesome." Sarah gives a nervous laugh. "you have something to explain Ellie." "not now, we still have those other guys in the courtyard. Do you have any guns here?"

"we have guns in the kitchen, third drawer from the right." Devon walks towards the kitchen and opens it. "there are only 2 guns here." Devon throws one to sarah. "el, you want to wield a gun?" "no I hate guns, you take it Devon." Sarah picks up her mobile phone and rings chuck. He picks it up directly.

"sarah is everything alright?"

"yes chuck, the only thing is that we are stuck in our apartment."

"we are about to take out the snipers on the roof, how many guys are currently patrolling the courtyard?"

"3 man with guns, and that guy that punched me in the face. Did you see what happened?"

No, tell me later. So okay, make a surprise attack in 60 seconds, we will be on the roof in that time, you will attract the snipers so we can take them down."

"we are the magnet? you know that we are sitting ducks here right?"

"yes and I know, just keep away from the windows, just wait 60 seconds."

A LONG 60 SECONDS LATER

"the 60 seconds have passed, shoot. Now!" Devon and Sarah start shooting through the windows randomly."

Meanwhile on the roofs. "check the windows, our men down there are suppressed." The 2 snipers are crouching 10 ft from each other. Chuck and Bryce both sneak towards them. Chuck taps the shoulder of his sniper. "ehem, excuse me good sir, can you please turn around." He turns around. Chuck tries to be funny "THIS IS SPARTA!" and he kicks him off the roof. "your profession? Dead guy." Bryce, who is more straight to the point snaps his opponents neck and picks up his sniper and start to snipe the guards downstairs. "nice skills bro, try to keep the ringleader alive, we need him for revenge.

After a short gunfight all the bodyguards are dead. "okay, I yield, but not without a last fight." He pulls out a gun and raises his arm and aims it at Sarah. Chuck screams from a distance:"nooo!" a sudden knife in his arm stops him from shooting. Ellie had thrown Sarahs knife in his arm. "do you surrender now? No one touches my family ok?" Bryce and Jill arrest the guy and take him to castle. Sarah grins. "no more surprises please, I am done for today." "oh really, we still have one left." Chuck puts a hand on her abdomen and kisses her on the cheek. "ehm Ellie, why do you have an intersect in your head?" "well, I was browsing through some files on my dad's computer until I found a password protected file which I managed to open, all the sudden 100's of pictures were shown and I couldn't remove my eyes from them." "and let me guess, after the pictures stopped you were really dizzy." Yeah, and just afterward I was feeling just normal until a image showed up on our dads computer. I never saw him before but I could just tell who it was and what he had done." Chuck laughs "Eleanor Faye Bartowski, you downloaded the intersect 2.0, welcome to the team."

1:03 PM WESTSIDE MEDICAL

"So mister and misses Bartowski, ready to find out the gender?" the gynecologist applies the famous cold gel on top of Sarah's swollen belly. "you bet we are." The woman plants the stick on it and starts turning it around to get a clear view. "okay, it is laying perfectly to spot the gender." She takes a deep look at the screen. "I do not see any 'extensions'. " chuck laughs. "so that means?" "yes, you are having a girl. Congratulations." Chuck hugs sarah deeply. "a girl, wow."

MEANWHILE IN CASTLE

"good job on capturing the leader of the Chinese branch of the yakuza."

"thank you general, but what is our next move?"

"you will be stationed here in Burbank for a while, you will be joining forces with team Bartowski."

(phone beeps) "excuse me general, but I got a text message from Chuck."

"You are excused" Jill opens the text message. 'it is going to be a girl'

"chuck and sarah are having a girl."

"congratulate them for me Jill. Do you have what I requested?"

Bryce opens his bag and picks up some small vials containing a bright red liquid "yes I have general."

"Good, send this to Langley as soon as possible. Oh and keep Chuck away from this."

3:13 PM CASTLE.

Chuck takes a sip of his mug. "so we are expecting a girl and we suddenly acquired 750 million dollars."

"what a day right? But what are we going to do with it?"

An idea runs through Chucks mind "I thought we could buy meadow branch."

"we could buy what?"

"you remember that suburb mission 4 years ago?" Sarah nods. "what If we buy that property?"

"you know that that is CIA property right?"

"yeah I know, what if we just make it the new CIA base and move castle there?"

"quite a good idea, Ellie is going to work for the CIA again, its remote. It is a quite unknown place."

"but this is unknown too right?"

"Sarah, you had a gun pointed at you twice in 1 month."

"good point. I always wanted to live in that particular house we used in that mission."

Sarah stands up. "I have to go to castle anyway. I can ask it directly." She picks up her jacket and puts her shoes on. Chuck follows her and puts on his shoes. "you are not going alone. It has been too long since I have been in the buy more so lets go."

HALF AN HOUR LATER

the familiar doors of the buy more open and Chuck and Sarah enter the buy more. "excuse me boss, we have 2 applicants for the vacant jobs as nerd herder." Chuck turns around and sees big Mike with a subway footlong in his hand "I was about to have a break so I could not interview them, can you please do it for me?" "sure thing Mike." Big Mike walks away. "idiots." Chuck turns towards Sarah. "one small thing I have to do, see you downstairs." "WE have to do chuck, I am also owner of the buy more you know?" "yeah yeah, come on." They take a seat in the manager's office under the big marlin. (a knock on the door)"come in fine gentlemen." The door opens and two familiar faces walk in the room. "Jeff and Lester, what are you doing here?" Jeff takes a seat. "well it went wrong in Germany." Sarah laughs. "what happened then?" "my big friend Lester here thought it was funny to sing Marianne Rosenberg's ich bin wie du in a SS costume." Lester laughs. "you should've seen the look on their faces, priceless!" Jeff gives a disapproving look. "we were almost sued Lester! I do not think that that is funny." "yeah yeah sorry dad." Chuck stops the argue. "so guys, you want your old jobs back or…" "yes of course." "because of your history in this buy more in Burbank, you will be reinstalled tomorrow." Jeff stands up, followed by chuck. "thank you thank you." And shakes chucks hand. He points his hand at sarah. She stands up and shakes his hand. "it looks that someone is expecting, congratulations. I already thought it smelled kind of milky in here." Chuck gives Jeff a weird look. "that is gross Jeff. Just gross." "old habits, sorry." "now off with you two, we still have some things to do." Jeff and Lester leave the room , just after they both leave Lester peeks for the last time. "aaw man, I thought they were going to do it." Sarah picks up a pen and throws it in the doorframe, about an inch or 2 from Lesters face. "go now, I will hit you the next time." Lester tries to walk away normally until he is around the corner. Then he runs as fast as he can. Sarah laughs. "idiots… it is funny to make Lester scared." Chuck puts an arm around her shoulder. "I hope the general is as straight to the point as we are." They walk hand in hand towards the secret exit. They walk down the stairs towards the main room of castle. Seeing Bryce and Jill next to each other. "Chuck, we have something to say. We are going to join your operation." Chuck gives Bryce and Jill a handshake. "welcome to the team. we have something to tell too. We only need the generals permission. "why do you need my permission." The TV was standing on all the time. "well general, you remember our mission in meadow branch?" "yes of course, what is wrong with that?"

"well nothing at all, we want to buy it with our baby shower present."

"Chuck, it is CIA property, I am afraid that I cannot let that happen." The generals index finger moves towards the disconnect button.

"wait! before you log off general, I have another idea. We want to move castle there."

"why do you want to do this Chuck?"

"we are not feeling safe here in echo park, and now that Ellie has an intersect and is going to work for the CIA, we are thinking to make a CIA facility there."

"wait a minute chuck, are you saying that Eleanor Bartowski is an intersect?"

"yes general, can you please answer our question general?"

"can you please explain your plan Chuck?"

"so you know that small square there? What if we make a new castle with entrances from every house underneath it?"

"I think it's a good idea Chuck. But who is going to be part of it?"

"me and Sarah, Ellie and Devon, Morgan and Alex, Bryce and Jill if they want to and a vacant spot."

"Bryce, Jill, do you want to do this?"

"ofcourse general, thank you for the offer."

"good, a well executioned plan Chuck. This will be done."

Jill turns towards Chuck. "so, making a big move?"

"yeah, Carmichael industries is done."

"but who are you going to give the vacant spot?"

A big low voice from behind "what vacant spot?"

Bryce grunts. "oh hey Casey, going to shoot me again?"

"only if you taunt me Bryce, I had my reasons."

Bryce and Casey standing eye to eye.

"oh what reasons? Competition?"

A slender person walks down the stairs. "stop it honey."

"okay my love." Casey takes a seat.

Bryce laughs "my love? what has happened to you?"

Chuck gives a bigger laugh. "love kicked in."

Casey gives a small laugh. "yeah yeah. Casey in love. But what was that vacant position?"

"well.." chuck tries to explain but gets silenced by general beckman.

"Casey and Gertrude, take a seat. We are planning to make a new castle."

Casey makes a grunt. "a NEW castle? What is wrong with this one and who is going to pay this?"

"nothing colonel, the only thing is that we are afraid that our cover is blown."

"our cover blown? We had fulcrum, the ring and even volkoff surrounding it."

"a new chapter is coming Casey. deal with it."

"sorry general, but what new chapter?"

"Chuck and Sarah's new one."

"oh yeah sorry, safety first." Casey makes a face palm. "sorry."

"so the plans are made, new castle is done in 2 weeks.

"thank you general." The general logs off and they all take a seat at the big table. Gertrude suddenly says. "so, did you guys think of any baby names yet?"


	5. Chuck vs the future

Pff, I seriously need to think about baby names. I don't think that I will have a name at the end of this chapter. I also want to do something with the new Ellie. And Chuck and Sarah start working on their new house. Set 1 week after the last one. Oh and Sarah just had temporary memory loss, I just don't like the idea of a Sarah without their memories.

8:03 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE ECHO PARK

Chuck picks up a big red box. "so what movie do you want to see?" a box with DVD's is thrown on the table. "I don't know, we really have too many DVD's, making a choice is really difficult." Chuck removes a big box from the stack. "star wars?" Sarah snatches the DVD box from Chuck and throws it away. "I have seen that one way too many times." "ok then, maybe a horror movie?" sarah nods. "only if It is a good one, and not something like scary movie or something." Chuck searches the box and picks up a band of DVD's. "what if we do a Saw marathon?" Sarah turns on the television. "sounds good to me." The first DVD slides in and the title screen shows up. Chuck walks towards the kitchen. "any particular snacks you want honey?" Sarah starts the DVD and steals all the pillows to make herself comfortable. "I am suddenly having a crave for something spicy, do you still have the recipe for those?" "of course I have it, just have to find the binder where I left them, oh and don't steal all the pillows this time." "too late." "I'll turn a blind eye for that this time, but I will need a pillow to." he opens a bag of nachos and places them on a big plate. "how much cheese?" Sarah laughs. "how much we still have?" Chuck laughs. "normal amount it is." Sarah turns around. "buut chuck, can you please pamper me for once." "last week you thought you were fat and this week you just want extra cheese with everything." He puts the nachos in the microwave and walks back towards Sarah. He lies down with his head on Sarah's lap. "I am starting to lose space here." He feels fingers go through his hair. "I know, our little girl is growing fast, sorry." The film is at the part where the jigsaw killer says his famous line. The people in the movie place the cassette in the player and suddenly a close up of general Beckmans face shows. "hello team Bartowski, we have information about the new castle." "general, I must say, you have the best timing ever." "thank you Chuck, but I can happily say that the new castle is almost done and your house is waiting for you." "thank you general Jigsaw." "what did you say Sarah? what is this for strange game you guys are playing?" Chuck and Sarah almost fall of the couch from laughter. "we are not playing a game general, thank you for the info." "oh and, you are expected in new castle tomorrow." (PING). "what was that?" "nachos ma'am." Chuck walks towards the microwave and removes the plate. "so to make this clear, you think that nachos are more important than national security?" "no of course not general. Ah hot hot hot." He rushes towards the table almost dropping it. "any more else what you want to say general?"

"yes, your house is ready for moving in." "thank you general." The movie starts playing again, skipping one of the best parts. "wow, our new house is waiting for us, castle is almost done and we are going to leave this place." "getting emotional Chuck?" he laughs and moves towards the kitchen to cool his hands. "no it is only that I have lived here for almost 10 years and I" "ehem? " "sorry, we have had really good times here." He turns back around and sees that almost half of the nachos are gone. "Sarah! What the…" she murmurs with her mouthful. "sorry." He goes back to his spot next to Sarah. She puts his head on his lap, switching roles.

2:03 PM

'huh, what is this strange feeling that woke me up?' "Chuck! I just felt her kicking!" Sarah jumps up and turns around. "what no way, let me feel it." "a little bit lower. Yes there." After a moment he almost removes it but Sarah keeps his hand on her. "just wait for a moment." "Sarah, she just doesn't want to show her love to her father." He makes a disappointed face but a second later is eyes grow to the size of saucers. "I am not sure if she high fived me with her foot or she is just showing me that she inherited her moms fighting skills." He removes his hand from her belly and spots that the movie has already stopped for a while. "we must have felt asleep." "yeah, better go to bed then, regarding the time." they both stand up. "just have to throw away the nachos." He takes a look at the table. Seeing the plate with only some crumbs on it, "tssk tssk Sarah, in the recipe stood that that amount was for 4 persons, I didn't know we were having twins." "but you had some yourself right?" "yeah about 2 hands full." Sarah makes a sad puppy face. "sorry." "lets go to bed, its no use watching any movies right now." The DVD pops out and Chuck puts it back in its case. Chuck walks towards the bathroom followed by Sarah. "gosh, you look beautiful even with molten cheese all over you."

"oh god, that is really awkward." She quickly removes the cheese from her mouth and starts brushing her teeth. After a while Chuck suddenly asks: "any more awkward things happened lately?" Sarah spits out her toothpaste. "except the weekly Braxton hicks I had today everything is going normal." "the what? Is that normal?" she puts her arm on his shoulder. "just small contractions in the cervix that makes the mother ready for labor." "and that is normal? I am going to call Ellie tomorrow if that is true." Sarah gives him a playful jab on his shoulder. "don't chuck, I already asked her and she said it is normal for an expecting woman to have that," "and why didn't you tell me?" Sarah laughs. "because I knew you would be going in Elliemodus." "you know me too well honey. It just runs through our blood okay?" "yeah I know Chuck. ( yawn)" "seems that someone is really tired." She steps in her part of their bed. A few minutes later Chuck follows, quickly falling asleep.

THE NEXT DAY 9:12 AM

"good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well? "(yawn) not quite, our little girl thought my belly is a punching bag. " "shame to hear, I slept really good." A door shrieks and Morgan walks in with Alex. "yo Chuck, just heard from the general that Castle is almost done, mind if we take a look now?" Chuck takes a bite of his breakfast. "give us an hour and we are ready."

10:21 AM

"where was it again?" Chuck fiddles with his phone and starts up the GPS in the Lotus. "we have to go left here Sarah." Alex starts moving her leg. "this is getting a little bit uncomfortable." "yeah sorry, our lotus isn't quite made for long people in the back." Morgan moves his legs with ease. "see?" "how long until we are there? My legs are falling asleep." "just 10 more minutes Alex, we are almost there." Sarah laughs. "it is like we are almost having kids already." The car stops at the junction. The car next to them opens the window. "hey Chuck, going to the new castle too?" "yes Ellie, did general Beckman approach you too?" "yes, and she said that you guys had to say something. What is it?" "you just have to wait for 10 minutes El." The light goes green and Sarah flats the gas. Chuck can only bring one small laugh before he is suddenly gone. Everyone is pressed in their chairs. "Sarah, you know that you are now almost going 70 m/ph in the middle of a busy street right?" Sarah grunts. "I know Chuck." "why are you doing this?" "I really have to go to the little girls room, if you know what I mean." Chuck laughs, you cannot keep in inside for 10 more minutes?" she gives him a look that could kill. "you never had something pressing against your bladder." "I get it Sarah, here left by the way." The car almost drifts and makes the corner with almost 40 m/ph and tossing everyone to the left. "can you please calm down?" the road rises and forms hairpins. Just before the first corner Chuck says: "oh boy." What should normally takes a minute to drive happens in 25 seconds. "second turn left then at the end of the street right." Chuck phone rings. He sees Devon's face on the screen. "dude, what happened? The only thing I could see and hear was your car flying away with the engine spurting?" "its Sarah, she has to go to the bathroom." Ellie: "I know how that feels Chuck, just don't interrupt her." Just before Chuck disconnects Devon says: "one thing Chuck, she would be an awesome race car driver." "thank you Devon. The brakes squeal and the car stops. Sarah steps out and runs towards general Beckman who is standing in the middle of the square. "welcome agent walker to the new cast.." "thank you general. Where is the bathroom?" "first house to the left." "thank you." She runs away. The general walks to the poorly parked lotus with the rest falling out of it. "what is wrong with Sarah?" "nothing general, she just had to go to the bathroom." "ok, so we just have to wait for the Woodcombs?" the minivan arrives and Devon steps out. He opens the door behind him and removes Clara from her seat. "so why were we called here general?" "we now only have to wait for the Larkins, Sarah, Casey, and Gertrude. " the door of the power house opens and the two couples walk out. Chuck: "where did they come from?" "that is one of the 6 entrances to castle." Sarah joins the group. the general goes on with talking "welcome to the new castle, we will go there in a second but the Bartowskis have to say something." The couple walks out of the crowd. "thank you general, we have a present for all of you. Sarah picks up 4 envelopes and gives them to the couples. They open it and a key falls out of them. "the spies under us already heard the news but we bought the houses here for you. "what? no way? Thank you Chuck and Sarah!" Alex hugs them and Morgan follows. "awesome bro, thanks!" "Chuck, we cannot accept this.." "yes you can Ellie, it was our choice and you should accept it." The general interrupts them. "now shall we go and see the new castle? " the crowd walks to the power house, the general pushes a button and a staircase comes out of the ground. The general walks down first. The staircase ends in a large room filled with computers and TV screens. "welcome to castle 2.0 here we have the main room slash conference room, we have containment cells down this hallway to the right." "and the armory?" "calm down colonel, the armory is just around the corner here, past the intersect room and training facility. "intersect room?" the general turns around. "yes Chuck, we have built an intersect room here because of Ellies new job. Lets move on. The training facility has a dojo and fitness centre. " "awesome!" Devon walks away in the training facility. "any more questions?" "and the entrance to our houses?" "ah yes chuck, down this hallway here we have 5 doors with iris protection so that no one can just enter without any problems. You may leave now." Everyone leaves. "oh Ellie and Jill, can I please speak to you for a second?" "sure general, what is the problem?" "Jill I want you to train Eleanor until she is ready for combat." "what do you mean ready for combat? I was going to be a researcher?" "you are going to be a researcher Ellie, but everyone who works at the CIA gets the regular combat training for their own good." "ok, when do we start?"

MEANWHILE

"what if we place the baby room here?" Chuck puts his arm around Sarah's shoulder. "purple walls with the crib just aroound here." "that would be awesome honey, but it will be a lot of work to make a blank house ready for living in just 4 months." Chuck laughs. "we can work here almost every day for the coming months." "we still have to plan.. everything." "fivefold." Sarah walks back to the living room. "I forgot that this place is huge! I don't know if we will get this done within 4 months." "come on Sarah, we are superspies, I think we can handle something like this.

11:35 AM TRAINING FACILITY CASTLE 2.0

"I am not sure if I want to do this." Jill picks up a training spear. "I am sure you can handle this." A loud woosh and the training spear almost hits Ellie's thigh. "can you please stop that?" "come on hit me, I am trained to withstand some hits. Jill pushes the spear in Ellie's shoulder. "do it Ellie." Ellie flashes and starts swaying the spear with a speed that is almost impossible to follow with the human eye. Jill can only block and walk back. Ellie swings the stick out of Jill's hands and then hits her ankle. Jill falls down and has the point of the spear 2 inches from her eyes a second later. "good, you passed the first test. Next up is hand to hand combat. but first its lunchtime." Jill walks away with a limp leg and turns around. "the intersect is in good hands I see."

The 2 woman turn back to the main room. Bryce sees them first. "hey gorgeous, how is the training going?" "she can be really badass if she wants to, she only needs the right stimulation." Devon enters the room, completely covered in sweat. "that training facility is awesome! What is up for lunch?" we quickly went to the closest store and made you our own sandwiches on our improvised kitchen." A tray filled with sandwiches is put on the main table. "go ahead , what are you waiting for!" everyone starts feasting on the sandwiches. "this turkey breast with mayo combo is delicious! Did you do anything special with it?" "nothing special Ellie, but thanks for the compliment" General Beckman comes down the stairs with a bottle of Champagne. She gives everyone a glass except Sarah. "lets toast on a new chapter in our lives!" they all toast and Chuck places his glass on the table. "I am not drinking in our pregnancy. Thanks for the offer." "Chuck, you don't have to, it was just for once." "no Sarah, I am keeping my promises." "that is so sweet Chuck." She kisses him on his right cheek. "so general, sandwich?"

"yes thank you Sarah, I'm quite hungry." Sarah's phone suddenly beeps. "dammit, forgot that I have a shift at the buy more, be back at eight." She walks towards the exit. "drive safe honey." Sarah's head looks towards Chuck and gives him a not amused look. "it won't happen again, I promise." "Sarah, can I take a lift? I have to work too and I don't want to hire a cab." "sure hop in, don't let me fire you!" "nice joke Sarah.""I am not joking Mr. Grimes" "yes ma'am." They both leave castle in a hurry. "Chuck, you just earned 750 mil from the CIA and you just keep your job?" "yes Alex, we are owners of the buy more you know? We still have our duties."

12:11 PM BURBANK BUY MORE

"excuse me sir, is Chuck Bartowski currently at work?" a small finger pokes Morgan's right shoulder. Morgan turns around and sees what seems as a man above 50 with almost everything of his head covered. "I am sorry sir, mister Bartowski is currently not at work right now, you can go to our other manager if you have any problems. Walk past the isle with kitchen electronics, past the home cinema set and then you go the first door right." "one last question eehr Morgan, who is the other manager?" "that is misses Bartowski sir." The strange man walks away towards the manager's office. "have a nice day sir."

*knock knock* "come in!" the man rushes in and takes a seat. "Sarah? What are you doing here?" "excuse me sir, do I know you?" "oh yes sorry, where are my manners." The man takes off the glasses, scarf and hat. "do you know me now?" the familiar wrinkled face of Chucks dad is revealed. 'how many dead people are arising lately." "then we might be too late, 2 agents are trying to kill Chuck, I am their second target." "are you saying that chuck is marked? But why?" "a lot to explain, the only thing you really need to know is that the inventors of operation rehabilitat are part of the ring, they just never gave up after the takedown." "so you mean that?" "yes, Bryce and Jill Larkin are traitors for the CIA and paid to kill the entire Bartowski family." Sarah stands up and picks up her jacket. "then we have no time to lose, what are we waiting for?" "wait a minute, are you pregnant Sarah?" "yes, what is wrong with that?" "Chucks mother did it too and almost lost Ellie in the process." "did Mary seriously do that?" "you met her?" the 2 scurry trough the main doors, Stephen runs towards his old van. "wait, take my car, it is faster." Morgan runs with his silly walk behind them. "what is wrong?" "big problem, make sure that the buy more keeps functioning." "no Sarah, I want to help." The breaks of the lotus squeal and Sarah yells: "that is an order Morgan." And the couple race away. "what happened to Mary anyway?" "she quit the CIA after the destruction of agent X and Volkoff Industries and is a devoted mother and caretaker of Clara." "Clara? Is this your second Child?" "no it's Ellie and Devon's first." "aah I remember, she used to call her stuffed animal cow Clara, Chuck hated it." "*laugh* oh about Ellie, she has downloaded the intersect from your laptop." "oh god, and Chuck still has his?" "still? No. he reuploaded it like 3 times." "good, because we really need it." "oh and Ellie has downloaded the intersect from your computer." "that is my girl, where are we going? Your apartment is east of here, not north." "we are moving from our apartment, we earned a decent amount of cash from the CIA and we thought that Echo park was going to be too small." "how far away is this new house?" "about 15 minutes from now." The car hits the 75 mph mark as Sarah turns on the highway.

MEANWHILE IN MEADOW BRANCH

A computer buzzes and Chuck starts browsing trough some of the CIA files about operation rehabilitat. Bryce enters the room "chuck? What are you doing?" Chuck quickly presses a button and a puzzlegame shows. "uuhm Sudoku's? what is wrong?" "come on Chuck, we both work for the CIA and we don't need to keep work related secrets." Chuck presses the same button again and the data flashes back on the screen. "I was just wondering who invented this whole recovery thing." The almost never-ending list ends with the agent who leaded the operation. "strange, the whole operation was lead by general Decker! He was the most corrupt agent we had in the last decade!" Bryce' arm goes to the inside of his Jacket. "he was a true patriot and did what was best for his country. Chuck turns around in his chair. "he tried to kill me and my entire family Bryce, what do you think about that?" a gun is pointed at his head. "I know Chuck, and I am here to finish his job. You will do whatever you are told. And don't you dare to flash or your sister dies." Chuck stands up and the door to the containment unit as he is told, he sees everyone he loves tied up next to each other in one cell. Jill enters the containment unit and handcuffs Chuck. Bryce kicks him in his back and he falls to the ground. The door closes and Bryce says. "it was nice working for you, the chopper to our headquarters will be here in 15 minutes, no one can safe you now."

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE

The lotus halts in the centre of the main square. Sarah jumps out with the swiftness which no pregnant woman should do. Stephen calmly steps out and pushes up his sleeve. The small computer on his arm starts showing pictures only a Bartowski can understand. "they have everyone locked down in Castle, I hope we are not too late." "check the trunk, I have stashed some guns there." Stephen opens the trunk with one hand and finds 2 silver colored guns. He tosses one to Sarah who has opened the power house. "which button was it again? This one?" the trapdoor doesn't open and an alarm starts ringing. "there goes the element of surprise." Stephen grabs his armcomputer again and the alarm stops. The stairway rises from the ground and they move downstairs with their gun risen. "the containment unit is left from here. Jill heard the alarm and goes to the main room. she sees Sarah with her gun pointed at her. "Sarah, leave, I don't want to shoot a pregnant woman." Sarah shoots and turns a table, hiding behind it. Jill does the same behind a doorframe."Sarah, you asked for it yourself. Jill goes out of cover and raises her arm and aims at the steel table. She squeezes the trigger and fires a bullet. Her arm gets crippled by the sudden closing of the doors. "AAAAH" she drops the gun and a punch hits her forehead. She falls unconscious and the doors open again. Stephen hides Jills body in the supply closet. "now we only have Bryce left."

MEANWHILE

"what was that?" Bryce runs away and the second that he is out of the room the door of the cell opens. The television in the hallway starts turning grey and letters start forming. (get him. –Orion.) "Stephen, are you alive?" the television starts scrambling again and a yes shows. Everyone runs out of the cell. Bryce enters the main room and starts looking for any clues. The tables have been thrown and a few bullet holes in the wall behind it. "whoever you are, come out and show yourself." He turns to the left and a boot kicks the gun out of his hand. "you still have the agility to do that Sarah, I am impressed." Bryce tries to land punches but Sarah blocks all of them. "your stamina is not what it was Sarah." She is already panting after 20 seconds of combat. Bryce finally breaks through her defense and kicks her thigh. She falls to the ground and Bryce picks up his gun again. "it is a shame it has to end this way." He points his gun at her forehead. "shame that I have to kill a baby but orders are orders." He cocks the gun. Sarah closes her eyes and embraces her arms around her belly. "Bryce please! Let me go!" "I am sorry Sarah." But he gets Hugo Panzered by Chuck who goes head first into his stomach. Bryce falls to the ground and Chuck punches him as hard as he can with his arms tied up. "shame to see what became of you Bryce." Bryce laughs. "there is a predator drone flying above this position. If we don't get out of here safe and sound the drone will destroy everything here." Chuck fetches the key from Bryce's pocket and removes the handcuffs and places them tightly around Bryce's wrists. "You don't scare me, nice try." "okay, it will be our death then." Sarah stands up and takes the keys from Chuck. She releases everyone and Stephen walks into the room with Jill unconscious in his arms. "someone forgot this piece of meat. The general picks takes her phone and rings Langley. "yes hello, we have 2 prisoners here, we need them extracted now." The phone disappears in Dianes pocket. "extraction is here in 10 minutes." Bryce gives a maniacal laugh. "the extraction will be too late." Gertrude presses the button and the staircase comes out of the ground. "let's wait for them upstairs." The team walks up and sit down on the sidewalk. After a few minutes of chatting a loud rumbling noise is heard. "ah that must be our support." the armcomputer starts beeping and Stephen starts pressing on the screen. "the missile is about to explode on our ground, I can only redirect it to reduce any damage to ourselves. "eehm dad, we can see a thing coming closer to us. Can you hurry up!" the computer starts beeping and the missile starts bending away from the team. "it is working! I am currently planting a bug In the drone, it will take a while." The missile hits lands behind them. They turn around and see the burning remains of a black Lotus Evora. "sorry. Couldn't see it from my position." Chuck walks behind it and sees a bar slowly filling on his dads computer. "oh here comes the second one!" the same rumbling noise is heard and a new missile goes to the ground. "why is this device so annoying to hack?" the second missile hits the first house on the left, leaving it with only the back wall standing up. Clara starts crying because of the sudden loud noises. "Devon and Ellie, take Sarah and Clara to safety with your minivan." A third missile lands in the middle of the square, making a 2 ft hole in the ground. Devon taps Sarah's shoulder indicating that she must follow him. Ellie opens the car with her key and quickly straps Clara in the car. Sarah removes the hand from her shoulder and tries to run towards Chuck. Devon and Ellie both stop her by locking her arms and dragging her back. "No! Let me go! Let me go!" Devon opens the door next to the backseats. They push her in the car and fasten her seatbelt. They both run towards the front seats. The engine starts spurting and Ellie locks the car doors. "Ellie, let me go please!" "no Sarah, it is for your own safety." The car flies away from the torn square.

"I am almost done with planting the virus Charles. One minute left." Bryce and Jill are laughing their really hard in the background. Casey grunts: "can you please stop that?" "what do you want to do? Shoot me?" "no, this." The big chunk called Casey's right hand hits Bryce right in the face. "now shut up." A Shocked Jill tries to stand up. "What is your problem?" Casey walks up to her and tries to punch her in the face too but Gertrude stops him by pressing her hand on his lower arm. "let me handle this." She karate chops Jill in the neck and she falls unconscious. "a small Spetsnaz trick I learned in spy school." "I love you Gertrude." Bryce repeats Casey with a childish voice. "ooh I love you Gertrude. Nice!" Gertrude walks towards him and grips his entire face with just one hand. "shut up." "let me handle this one." Casey slaps Bryce the same way that Gertrude just did with Jill. Meanwhile the sound can be heard again. "I cannot handle this one! I lost connection!" the missiles shrieking sound comes closer and closer and when it is just 10 seconds before it would crash to the ground Stephen gets connection again. "I cannot redirect it enough to get out of the blast radius, take cover! The missile hits the house closest to them, glass shatters and bricks fly around with irrational speeds. "the virus has uploaded, the plane will crash in the ocean as soon as possible. Are there any casualties?" everyone checks each other and they think nothing happened but then they see a body laying on the ground in an uncomfortable position. "it's the general, we have to call 911!" Mary rings 911 and says that there might be a casualty. "did you check her pulse?" "check her pulse Chuck." Chuck crouches next to her and notices that she broke her back. "we have a pulse and she is breathing. She broke her lower back by flying debris." The extraction chopper lands and a spec-ops squad walks out of the chopper. "where are the prisoners?" Alex sobs and points to the couple laying unconscious. One of the masked men walk towards her. "what is wrong?" Morgan puts his arm around Alex' shoulder. "we have a casualty." "the agent walks towards the general and salutes her. "it was an honor serving you general." The general stammers. "I..am..not…going..to… die…" the squad takes the Larkins in the chopper and takes off with the speed that they landed. The Ambulance arrives and lifts the general in a stretcher. The group makes a big group hug as they see the general being loaded in the Ambulance.

4:06 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

Sarah, Ellie, Devon are sitting in the living room when the rest of the group enter the apartment. Sarah stands up the fastest and hugs Chuck. "are you alright?" she releases him a little to see his eyes red. It seems that he cried a lot. "what is wrong? Where is general Beckman?" Chucks hand moves Sarahs from his shoulder and keeps it low. "the general was hit by falling debris. The doctors say that she broke her back. She might not walk anymore for the rest of her life. The hand slips out his grip. He looks up and sees that Sarah has put her hand to her mouth. "are you serious?" Chuck hugs her again. "I don't joke about this Sarah." Devon and Ellie stand up and start crying. Morgan sobs. "she is an iron lady, she will survive." Then a thing happened that doesn't happen often. Casey openly starts crying. "let's drink on her revival." He opens the refrigerator and finds the whiskey. He drinks a mouthful directly from the bottle and then opens a drawer. He takes the glasses from it and pours big shots in them. Gertrude passes them around and even gives one to Sarah as a symbol. "to General Beckman, the iron woman with a big heart." The glasses cling and everyone except Sarah drink it in one gulp. "Chuck, I thought that you wouldn't drink anymore?" chuck almost breaks the glass when he puts it on the table. "special occasion, everyone agrees with that." Morgan nods and tilts the glass in one go. "ah that hurts." Sarah puts her glass on the table and says: "is she conscious right now? I want to see her." She puts on her jacket and walks towards Chuck, I want her to be the godmother of our girl, it's the smallest thing we can do after what happened." "I have been in the ICU, seeing her can be depressing."

5:13 PM WESTSIDE MEDICAL INTENSIVE CARE

A female doctor holds up Chuck and Sarah when they try to enter the generals room. "family only, if you want to meet her you should wait for visiting time." "we are her family." The couple enters the room and they see the general in a coma with different tubes coming out of her body. Sarah starts crying the moment she sees her. "how is she doing?" the doctors face is emotionless . "we are afraid that she is paralyzed from the waist down, she is one hell of a woman." Chuck walks towards the wooden chair next to the bed and sits in it. "and she is sleeping right now?" he takes her small hand and warms it with both his hands. "yes, she was unconscious for an hour to reduce the pain, we stopped giving her the medicine and she will slowly wake up." Sarah takes the seat at the other side of the bed opposite of Chuck. The heart rate starts rising and the Generals eyes open up a bit. "whe, where am I?" Sarah jolts up and her hands suddenly go to her lower abdomen. "ah! This is not the normal cramps I have." Her face muscles contract as she falls back screaming into her chair. "Sarah, honey, are you alright?" her face turns normal again. "that pain was worse than the regular cramps I have." The female doctor turns around. "it can be ligament pain, I had it almost every week in my first pregnancy. Worst cramps I ever had in my life." "so it is nothing bad?" "no. it seems that you woke up the patient." The couple turns around and they see a very weak woman trying to smile at them. "it is nice to see you Chuck and Sarah." "it was all our fault general. We never should've bought meadow branch." "it wasn't a bad idea Chuck, and we captured the Andersons so we have done good business." Chuck gives a nervous laugh. "at what cost general? Sarah has something to say too." The frail woman turns to her left. "after what we have done to you we want to make you godmother of our child, only if you want to." The generals eyes light up and she stumbles a big yes thank you. The doctor points at her watch and tries to make it clear that they need to leave the room. "before you leave, can you take care of a small thing for me?"

7:23 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE.

The doorbell rings and Chuck opens the door. A teenager with braces gives a big bag to Chuck. He pays an amount of cash and closes the door again. "anyone up for pizza?" The entire Bartowski family walks towards the dining table. The pile of boxes are opened and placed on the big table. "so dad, you were telling why you are still alive and escaped from the ring." Stephen takes a slice and puts it on his plate. "so I escaped from this laboratory in the middle of an arid desert the moment that I was fully recovered. It was an exhausting 15 mile walk to the closest highway. I halted a car and he took me to a small place called Barstow" Chuck leans on Sarah's shoulder. "talking about a blast from the past. What happened in the facility actually?" "we were being tied up and indoctrinated by some CIA and NSA agents being led by a female agent with the codename Cinderella." Chuck and Ellie cross eyes but nothing happens. "I know it isn't in the intersect, don't think that it is not functioning." Stephen takes a bite from his slice. "most of the spies were already released when I broke loose." Mary frowns with Clara in her hands. "so this means that a entire spy team is trying to kill the Bartowski family. But the best is that I have my husband back after almost 20 years." "as long as you are not going to make pancakes again." "it won't happen again Eleanor, trust me. Now I want to hear your stories." "before we do that we have 2 small confessions to make." Ellie and Devon both stand up and hold hands. "first, we are moving back to our apartment here in Echo Park." A loud applause comes from everyone at the table. "the second thing is awesome baby!" everyone waits for Devon to finish his sentence but Ellie interrupts. "number two." "congratulations to you two!but you drank alcohol twice today!" "there were 2 bottles of champagne and one was filled with sparkling apple juice, the same was insides Sarah's glass." "and the whiskey?" Devon walks towards the television and picks up a small glass from behind it. "that is called the Awesome switcheroo."

Second awesome baby! And I have a baby name in my mind for Chuck and Sarah but you have to wait for that for a few episodes. Who is agent Cinderella? You will find it out next episode!


	6. Chuck vs the holiday

10:45 AM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

The entire Bartowski bloodline and Sarah are sitting in a circle around Ellie and Chuck.

"okay now try to speak Japanese to each other."

"dad, it doesn't work like that."

"o really? Konichiwa."

The two siblings flash and start talking fluid Japanese. "see? It works like that."

The Television in the main room shows the famous CIA sign and the general shows up in her bed. "hello team Bartowski… literally."

Ellie looks a bit worried."General, why are you still working? You should be resting by now!"

"I am resting the moment my heart stops beating. We got information about agent with the code name Cinderella."

A picture of a woman in her mid 30's with blond curly hair and green snakelike eyes is shown in the bottom right corner.

The siblings flash again and see what they are dealing with. They yell in unison. "ring agent, a seller of CIA intelligence for the highest bidder. Mostly for corrupt generals in southeast Asia and Costa Gravas. No information about current whereabouts"

The only strange thing what happened is that Chucks intersect connects with his own memories. He sees the Burton bloodline with a missing link that origins from Emma and Jack. What seems as a second in the computer is a millisecond in real life. It gets filled with the name Amanda Burton.

"Sarah, who is Amanda?" her eyes grow to the size of saucers. "do you really want to know?"

Chuck can see in Sarah's eyes that she is on the brink of crying. "hey what is wrong?"

Sarah starts crying. "she is my sister."

"but you said you were only child."

She removes a rolling tear from her cheek. "yes, she ran away from home after she heard that she had to go to a reeducation centre when I was 13. I never heard from her again ever since."

Chuck puts Sarah's hand in his hands to calm her "why was she such a bad person?"

"she felt like she didn't get enough attention, she ran away after I went to high school. She bullied me like I wasn't family of her."

"that is why you were mostly with your father when you were young?"

Sarah accepts the handkerchief that Stephen gives her and wipes away her tears.

"she thought that I was the devil and that I had opened the closed wounds of our family. It was a hell for me. She even burned my left ear with a lighter." Sarah pulls her earlobe and a ½ inch scar shows.

"ouch, and you could just bury away those memories?"

"yes, and I want to do something back to her. Any idea on her current location?"

The general browses through some files on a table next to her bed and picks up a small paper.

"yes, we have just got information from Costa Gravan Intelligence that she has just landed to make a deal with this particular general."

The image of Amanda disappears and the photograph of a man in his 70's with a red beret on his head is shown. "he was the right hand of president Goya in the red revolution of the seventies."

"*sniff* and what is the mission?"

"there is a festival in the capital because of the annual celebration of the red revolution of '74, due to the history of team Bartowski and the prime minister we want to let the Woodcombs and the Bartowskis will go as guests."

Chuck's dad stands up so fast that it scares everyone in the room. "my daughter and daughter-in-law are not going to another mission when they are expecting."

"it is like a small vacation Mister Bartowski, and you should see it as a 'I'm sorry letter."

Stephen crosses his arms. "as long as you keep them out of the real mission I will let them go."

"good, oh and Chuck, go and tell Morgan that he is going to Costa Gravas too. Complete briefing in the plane."

2 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"back up clothes, check. Beach clothes, check." Chuck folds his clothes and puts them in his bag.

Sarah does the same but doubts about adding her bikini to her bag. "do we really need to go to the beach?"

He imitates Alejandro Goyas voice "We are going to Costa 'Gravass, the country withhh the mosst beautiful beachess in the world."

Sarah laughs and puts it in her bag. "I don't think you should do that on Costa Gravan soil, you will get hanged for that."

"we have everything ready. The only thing we have to wait for is the cab to the airfield."

4:56 PM SOMEWHERE ABOVE THE PLAINS OF MEXICO

A television slowly covers the door to the cockpit and the CIA sign shows up. Everyone looks up and a unknown face looks into the passenger compartment. "hello team Bartowski, I am here to brief you."

Morgan frowns. "excuse me sir but who are you?"

"where are my manners. Hello, I am John Adams, one of the secretary's of the general, as you have heard we are going for this woman." The taunting image of Sarah's sister is being shown, again. "our mission is to infiltrate in the palace where we think that the trade will be done somewhere in the basement. Devon and Ellie will be walking around the general for his protection."

Ellie's face is suddenly more serious."no guns necessary for this right?"

"no, this is where Chuck And Morgan get in the picture, they will patrol the upper balcony above the ballroom until they spot the target, they will follow her until they have a secure location to take her down."

Chuck takes up a small note block. "any aliases that she uses?"

"Marie du Castillion." Chuck and Ellie flash and they see people with severe cuts in limbs and a body laying in a pool of blood with his head half cut off.

Ellie almost starts crying. "that is just gross. I cannot believe that this can be done to a living being."

The man on the screen presses a button and the table disappears, a box of tissues and a sink appear

"I believe I don't have to say any more names, I think I made my point."

The secretary moves his index finger to a red button to disconnect. "before you leave sir, why is it that we meet you instead of the general?"

"she just has a weak spot for you guys, she always makes time for you, but now that she is hospitalized things are going different."

"that is so sweet from her. Thank her for us."

"I will Sarah, no further contact until the party. Press the button on the side of your watch if anything happens."

7 PM RED PALACE BALL ROOM COSTA GRAVAS

The little bearded man opens his eyes as he walks into the main room of the palace. "I did not know that creepy socialists can make this badass parties." The clicking of guns next to his head. Morgan turns around and the muzzles of 4 AK-47's are pointed at his head. "ooh, shouldn't have said it out loud."

A soldier lowers his gun and picks up a pair of handcuffs."you are arrested for turning against the state!"

Devon runs towards the man and shows him his passport. "he is with me, should've kept him in my sight."

"aah, doctor Devon Woodcomb, sorry for the inconvenience." A right hand is risen and the guns are lowered. "have fun."

The group walks into the ballroom and split up. "watch your words Morgan, that was close."

7:32 PM

"so Sarah, how does it feel being pregnant?" Ellie sits next to Sarah and Alex. "I bet you are getting pampered by Chuck."

"he is, I only think its difficult to keep my hands of the booze." She takes a sip of her water."

Devon and the Generallisimo walk towards them. The general starts talking with his famous accent "aah if it isn't miss Eleanor Woodcomb, long time no see." Ellie stands up and he kisses her hand. "you still have that beautiful pregnant woman look."

She blushes and removes her hand "eehm, its number two."

"ah congratulations." He moves to Sarah. "and how is it going with the blonde assassin?"

She slowly stands up. "I got married, and well.." she points at her expanded belly."

"aah, congratulations. Lets feast on Costa Gravas and 1 of the 2 things America has been good for, Beautiful woman and classic cars." And he toasts.

Everyone raises their glass and the general spots Alex. "and who might this young woman be?"

"the daughter of John Casey, I heard that you have met?"

"aah, the daughter of the angel of life, it is an honor to have you here." And he kisses her hand too. She tries to pull away but the general has other ideas. "let's dance senorita." He snaps his finger and the band starts playing.

MEANWHILE…

"Morgan, isn't that Alex dancing with the Generallisimo?"

Morgan turns around and his mouth flies open. "dude, that is not cool." He then looks around and he sees a blond woman walk towards a door leading towards the war room. "target spotted." And they follow the woman.

Alex takes her seat again and takes a quick sip of her wine again. "I do now know why my dad hated him."

Sarah puts her hand on Alex' shoulder. "he is known for being a bit touchy be glad that you aren't working for the CIA, my marks were light handed." Alex gives a small grin.

Ellie stops the awkward conversation by changing the subject. "Alex, how is the wedding planning going?"

"we are taking it slow, Morgan is already planning is bachelor party. He is not the best planner to be honest."

Ellie laughs."it can't get any worse than Devon's bachelor party, female entertainment by the CIA. Beat that."

"Chuck's was even worse, going business on the top, party down the waist to a forest camp. Complete with hide and seek with Volkoff security."

"ok you win Sarah. I have one small question, is there any room free at your house? We are busy redecorating our old apartment and we have no place to sleep."

"sure you can crash in our place El, first thing we have to do is catch my sister. Ill just let Chuck sleep on the couch."

MEANWHILE

"do you have what I requested?" Chuck sneaks into the room and he sees Amanda/agent Cinderella talking to the man who was shown a few hours ago.

"yes, here is the key, where is your part of the deal?"

"the woman's suitcase opens and the biggest stash of cash ever seen is put out of it. "20 million US dollars and Ring protection for the rest of your life."

Chuck signs morgan who is hidden behind a table next to him, he whispers "3, 2, 1." And they get out of cover. "hands up, you are now under arrest for fencing and conspiracy."

Amanda laughs, which army did you bring to stop me?"

she snaps her fingers and about 10-15 men rush in on her location. "I belief you are under arrest now. Oh and Chuck, Shaw says hi." One of the guards tries to punch but Chuck flashes and counters him, 3 more man try to take him down but they fail. "you know Chuck, I must say that Shaw was right about you, you are good."

Morgan suddenly punches a guy in the face but the only thing that hurts afterwards is his own hand. "aaw man, you do the fighting, I do the less serious thing like running around like a chicken with his head cut off."

Chuck punches a guard in the face who is running after Morgan. "I believe it is better if you do that."

"well Mister Bartowski, enough with the playing." She takes a taser and shoots Chuck in his leg. he tries to walk towards her but his muscles just don't cooperate and he falls to the ground. "M Morg an, Safe yourself." And Morgan runs away into the party.

MEANWHILE

Sarah's phone rings, she takes it from her purse and she sees a live feed of the Costa gravan war room. "what is this?"

The phone scrambles and more and more numbers fly over the screen. "it is Chuck, he is in danger." And the phone goes back to the live feed, seeing him carried away by 2 meatbags. "they are heading to the prison, hurry."

They see someone trying to find a way through the maze of people. "guys, we have a problem."

The 3 woman raise an eyebrow with precise timing. "we know."

10 MINUTES LATER

Sarah points her gun at the guards walking down the stairs"drop him!" the 2 guards just let Chuck fall to the ground. "uuh thanks." As she sees Chuck tumble.

"now, what do you want to do?" the biggest of the two lands a quick punch and the gun follows Chuck to the bottom of the stairs. "what are two angry mothers and a couple in love going to do?"

Ellie flashes and she punches him right on his nose. "you do not know who you are fighting against."

The man cracks his neck and pulls his nose straight. "that is quite some punch, but I can do that harder." And he just misses Ellie who jumped to the right to evade him.

"nice try." Ellie grabs his arm and Sarah Cripples it by dislocating it. The man screams and what seems as a army rushes towards their position. "it seems that you have lost, we only need mister Carmicheal." The group of guards disband as they pick up Chuck who is still laying unconscious on the ground.

A man in a white coat goes through the door where the guards are pointing at "sorry, but I wouldn't say that." They see its Devon as he takes a tranq gun out of his pocket and shoots everyone with pin point accuracy. "that is what I call Awesome." The biggest one of the bodyguards slowly stands up but Alex kicks him in the face. "that feels good."

Everyone hugs Devon for being the hero of the day. Morgan walks down the stairs but the only thing he finds is the gun kicked down the stairs. "we have a problem." Everyone runs down and they see that the escape tunnel from the prison has been opened. "we at least have a lead." And they run through the narrow concrete tunnel. "they cannot be far away."

A MINUTE OF CRAWLING AND NORMAL WALKING FOR MORGAN LATER.

They get through the trapdoor and they see a helicopter taking off. "sorry team Bartowski, but we have the intersect now." Amanda laughs and closes the door. Morgan, being an idiot, jumps and he hangs with his hands at the landing gear.

"oh Morgan." Sarah puts her hand to her mouth. "someone help him!"

Ellie flashes and climbs on a house without any protection, she then jumps from the roof with her hands at Morgan's belt. She then moves her hands to the landing gear. The mother to be then makes one of the most awesome move ever seen in mankind, she puts her feet to the bottom of the helicopter and swings her legs like she is about to jump. The plane is 90 ft from the ground and a pregnant woman is making the most twisted tricks on it. She then jumps and swings her legs through the door.

"okay, what was that?" Ellie shakes her head and she sees Amanda stand up. "show me what you got."

Amanda grins and her leg swings to Ellie's head. But she counters and karate chops Amanda at her neck. Ellie snatches her gun and shoots the pilot in the head before Amanda falls on the floor. The helicopter starts to crash to the ground and a lot of beeping sounds wake Chuck up. "what is going on here? Aww my head."

Ellie pushes the dead body away and tries to put the helicopter straight. "how do I control this thing?" she looks around and flashes on the control panel. The heli lands and Ellie runs out of it.

Ellie runs towards Devon and starts crying. "I just killed a man, in cold blood."

Chuck feels that there has been a dart in his neck all the time and removes it. "that was awesome sis. Thank you for saving me." And he hugs her deeply. She removes a tear. "but at what cost? I just killed a man in cold blood."

Morgan runs and takes Amanda in custody. "mission completed. Now lets party." He then realizes that Ellie ripped his pants. "this was once a dream, but this is just awkward."

PRIVATE COSTA GRAVAN BEACH 10:27 AM

Sarah puts off her sunglasses and stands up. "Chuck, I am going to cool down a bit, are you coming with me?"

"mmh, I think that I am going to sleep for a bit, I feel a bit tired."

Sarah's expanded belly blocks his sun. "aw come on."

He grabs Sarah's glasses. "maybe in an hour, I want to take a nap first."

1 HOUR LATER

Sarah steps out of the sea and walks towards their towel and sees Chuck sleeping like a rock. She pokes him in his neck. "go and swim, now."

He slowly opens his eyes but she realizes something is wrong. He looks way too absent look to be good. "Chuck is everything alright?" he doesn't respond. "Chuck!" she gives him a small slap on his face.

He raises his head a little."Sarah, He Help me." His entire body starts to shake and what seems to be lather coming out of his mouth.

"Chuck! What is going on!" his body starts shaking even more and he then goes limp.

Ellie runs towards them and she sees Chuck with his head flat on his blanket. "what happened?"

Sarah cradles Chuck's head with her hands. "he just woke up and he then went into a seizure. Does he have a history with them?"

Ellie checks his pulse and rings Devon. "no he never had a seizure before." Devon answers and after he hears Ellie yell: "I know you are currently in a lunch with the generallisimo but Chuck just collapsed, but we need you right now." She puts it on speaker mode to listen to her husband's voice.

"I belief you already checked his pulse?" Ellie does it again to be sure. "it seems that his heart rate has risen to about 110 per minute."

"okay, I will call Langley for extraction, just make sure that you keep his head steady so he doesn't choke on his own tongue. Don't tell Alex and Morgan, let them have their vacation."

16:43 PM CASTLE

"Come on Chuck, wake up." Devon and Stephen push the hospital bed to the middle of the main room of castle. Stephen turns towards Ellie after they have pushed Chuck to the middle of the room. "I saw what you did in the helicopter, never ever do that again."

Ellie rolls her eyes. "yes dad."

He puts his hand on her shoulder. "now, lets get your brother patched up.

CONTAINMENT UNIT 

"so, if it isn't Amanda Burton. What have you done to my husband?"

"how do you know my real name?"Amanda stands up and tries to tackle Sarah but her chained legs stop her. "tell me now!"

"oh you have no idea who you are talking to. MANDY"

Amanda laughs and she then sees the face

Of her little sister. "ah Sammy, it has been a while."(laughs) "what is wrong with your husband?"

Sarah cannot control her anger with her blood boiling as she punches 2 teeth out of Amanda's mouth. "you sure know what is going on with him, you poisoned him."

"ooh I did, you sure know how to cure him with that big head of yours." (she spits out a tooth) "you know what you have to do, my operatives have the cure."

"what do we have to do to get it?"

"that is more like it Sammy." She sits down again. "I just have to ring some of my operatives and they will bring it to me. The only thing is that I am… well.. stuck."

"I cannot let that happen." Sarah crosses her arms over her swollen belly. "you know that."

Amanda laughs. "then the future father of your child will die a painful death." And she then leans back with her arms behind her head. "decisions, decisions."

Sarah sighs as she walks back through the door. "still being the annoying sister."

MEANWHILE

"mother of god, this isn't good." Ellie browses through the results of different tests. "dad, look at this."

"what is wrong?"

Ellie pushes the charts in Stephens hands. "Check the brain activity."

"this is not good, the activity in the motor cortex and neocortex are too high to be normal. This poison seems to overload the intersect in his head, and causing these seizures."

"this means that we have to remove the intersect to.."

"save him, yes." Stephen takes a pair of interactive glasses he had dropped in a locker a few weeks ago. "I will have to configure it, but that will only take a couple of hours."

"ok, what do you need?"

"my laptop, a USB to flat cable. Oh and a conscious Chuck."

"I am afraid I can only help with the last one, maybe ask Sarah if she can take a cable from the Buy More storage."

Sarah walks in. "you need a cable?" she then sees Chuck with machines attached to his body. "hey honey, everything is going to be alright." and she kisses him on his cheek. Chucks heartrate rises even more and his eyes slowly open.

He sighs: "I am sorry that this happened on our babymoon." His hands suddenly go to his head. "aah. What is going on?" he then starts having spasms and barely keeps his concousness.

Ellie flashes a small flashlight on as she inspects his eyes. "the only thing we know that you have been poisoned by the ring."

His face muscles tighten again. "do. You. Have. A. cure?" his hand grips the metal bar next to the bed and the color disappears out of it. "ahhh, it hurts!"

Sarah cradles Chuck's sweaty head again. "we are working on it, you can do this honey."

(ringing sound) the phone in front of the big television starts ringing. Sarah runs towards it and puts it on speaker mode.

"hello?"

"my boss said that we had to go here with this little flask."

"yes."

"and how long do we have to wait for the extraction?"

"I will be there in a minute."

"with our boss?"

"no, I cannot do that."

"this deal is over then, it was a pleasure doing business with you." (beep beep beep)

"damnit. Stephens plan better works or I will seriously kill my sister." She walks back to the man she loves.

"here is the cable, is there anything more I can do?"

Her father-in-law puts his hand on her shoulder. "rest for an hour, you look really tired."

"no! I will stay awake until my husband is back to normal again."

"ok, it is your own choice." Stephen attaches the cable to his laptop. "is this intersect my own or is it modified?"

Sarah rests her hand on top of her baby bump. "slightly modified, how long will it take to make a suppression device?"

Stephen only has eyes for his own laptop and mumbles: "half an hour, 1 hour max.

WHAT FEELS LIKE AN ETERNITY LATER.

"download is complete." Stephen walks towards Chuck and sees that almost all his muscles are tightened like he has just been tazered. "fight against it Charles, try to open your eyes son."

Chuck slightly opens his eyes and Stephen pushes the glasses on his eyes. "it is for your own good Charles.

Chuck's upper body rises up as Sarah and Ellie keep his shoulders steady to stop him from moving from the bed.

After an agonizing minute for Chuck the glasses shut off and he falls back on the bed.

Sarah turns towards Stephen. "did it work?"

Stephen looks on his computer. "we still have to run some tests, but the pressure put on his brain has been cut in half."

"what can we do for him now?"

Ellie looks into Sarah's eyes. "wait, it is the only thing we can do."

BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE 12:03 AM

A creaking noise wakes Sarah up. She silently takes the gun underneath her pillow and waits until the noises get louder. She pretends to be sleeping as the door to the bedroom opens.

She feels the breathing of someone in her neck when the person bends over her. "hey are you awake?"

Sarah thinks quickly as she makes the man fall to the ground. She flashes the lights on and aims her gun at the mans head. "Morgan! What have I told you? Never sneak into my house!"

The little bearded fella stands up and lowers Sarah's gun. "just wanted to say that we are home. Where is Chuck by the way?"

Sarah lowers her head. "he is kind of.. busy."

"please say when he is back, I have to ask him something personally." And he walks out of the door like nothing happened.

"I will."

8:34 AM CASTLE

"it seems that I am not the only one that cares a lot about him." Sarah walks down the stairs and she sees Ellie, Devon, Stephen and Mary sitting next to him, all looking worried.

Ellie checks her charts again. "he hasn't woken up yet. but if we check the brain activity he is active like he is conscious."

"and what does this mean?"

"that he will wake up really soon." Stephen replies. "but we do not know how his health will be."

"heart rate is rising, we are getting close." Ellie looks towards Chuck and his eyes slowly open.

"he is back!" Sarah turns around and holds Chuck's left hand. "hey, how do you feel?"

Chuck grips her hand and says: "not good, where am i?"

"you are in Castle, do you know what your name is?"

He blinks his eyes. "Charles Irving Bartowski? What would make you think that I lost my mind?"

Sarah sighs. "just to be sure, and my name?"

An awkward silence before he starts saying everything he knows. "Sarah Lisa Bartowski, birth name Samantha Burton, CIA assassin for over a decade, and you are my wife of course."

A relief has been put off Sarah's shoulders. "thank god you are back to normal."

3:50 PM BURBANK BUY MORE

Lester sees an army of men and woman dressed in black. "how can I help you fine gentleman.. and woman ofcourse."

Jill walks in front of him. "shut up stupid Indian." And she shoots a tranq dart right between his eyes. Bryce then jumps on the nerd herd desk. "where is Amanda Burton? We will keep everyone hostage until we have her."

Chuck and Sarah walk out of Castle and they see the ring agents keeping the employees hostage. "what are they doing here?" Bryce turns around and Chuck ducks to the ground.

Sarah is a little bit slower and she gets spotted. "there we have her!" Bryce and another unknown agent run towards her.

Sarah tries to run and barely gets into Castle, closing the fortified door behind her.

4:06 PM BARTOWSKI SENIOR RESIDENCE (that is what I am going to call Mary's and Stephen's house from now on)

"get away from the computer for a second Stephen, you should take a look at this." Mary shoves a newspaper in front of Stephen's face. "check the article in the bottom right corner."

" 'invasion on CIA base, 30 prisoners on the run.' "Stephen throws the newspaper on his desk. "what are you trying to say?"

She then pushes another paper in his face. "check the prisoners who were held there."

"I do not see any strange names. Who is this john O'grease? O boy."

'voice recognition: John O'grease A.K.A Daniel shaw ring operative.'

"The Ring is recovering their fallen and captured agents, we have to do something!"

"I already tried to contact castle but we are too late, the ring has interrupted all communications."

"then we have to hurry." His chair falls to the ground as he runs towards the car keys

"oh please not the jeep, I have something better." she presses a button and a sound emanates from the ceiling. "chopper on the way, ETA 2 minutes."

BACK TO THE BUY MORE

"well well well Chuck, it has been a while." Bryce points his gun at Chuck's face. "now go stand with your employees."

Chuck gets pushed to the ground next to Jeff and Lester. "hhmph. So, tell me your boss' plan."

"he will be telling it himself Chuck, I belief you've met before."

The 'boss' walks into the buy more with a relaxed look. The man puts his sunglasses in his pocket. "hi Chuck! It has been a while."

"Shaw, I should've seen it coming."

He gives Chuck his pathetic smile. "but you didn't Chuck, and that is what killed you in the end. But first, the rings plans." He bends over. "it isn't that difficult Chuck. World domination, just world domination."

Chuck laughs. "talking about a cliché, this really sounds like a bad action movie."

"it might be Chuck, but our agents are currently working through the ranks of the CIA, NSA, MI6 MOSAD and the GRU, and there is no livestream that can stop me this time." A loud noise startles the group. "what the hell is that?"

BACK DOWN IN CASTLE

Sarah rests her body on the wall next to the door to Amanda's cell. "well Sammy, I can hear support. How is it going upstairs?"

"shut… up." Sarah turns around to approach her. "you are really annoying me right now."

"I know, it is funny to see. How are mom and dad doing?"

"they are seeing each other again. It is going well."

"in jail I presume?"

Sarah's blood starts to boil. "shut up, you were the one that ruined our family in the first place."

"I didn't get any attention from mom and dad the moment you were born, it is really a shame that dad isn't in jail yet, would've laughed my ass off."

"oh shut up."

"Stephen, I can see that ring operatives are taking employees hostage. How are we going to do this." Stephen starts messing with his computer. "Pineapple."

"what do you mea?" (weee wee weee) "the firealarm steven? Why?"

"call some CIA operators and let them come in with firefighter clothes, then we can retake the buy more."

BACK TO THE SELLING FLOOR

"what the hell? Another fire alarm?" Jill runs to the exit but gets halted by Shaw. "it's a trap, I am not falling for that again."

Jeff and Lester sneak away because of the sudden commotion. "pineapple, Bartowskis dad said if there was a problem, we had to make a fire."

"but how are we going to do that Jeff, set the theater room on fire?"

Jeff starts browsing through some drawers. "good idea, but how can we do that without a starting fire?"

Lester is surprised by his friends reaction. "that is called a joke Jeff." Jeff finds a lighter and sparks a small fire. "woow. Cut it off man!"

Jeff sneaks past the guards and enters the home cinema room. "rip these curtains and stack them on the sofa for me please."

Lester does what Jeff demands and Jeff then lights the curtains, they set on fire immediately and then run towards the castle door. "let us in!"

Sarah hears them downstairs and presses a button, the door opens as the duo crashes in.

"where are dumb and dumber?" Bryce takes a quick look and he sees the theater room on fire. "fake alarm my ass, take a look at that!"

Jill runs away in fear. "okay, there is a fire, we are leaving!"

Shaw firmly grabs her shoulder. "we are Ring agents for Christ's sake."

The 'fire brigade' enters and they run in a line towards the fire with a fake hose in their hands. At the last moment they turn around and they all aim their pistols at the ring officers. "you are under arrest."

Shaw gives another maniacal laugh as he flashes, being followed by Bryce and Jill and they take down the CIA team. They then run away. Shaw turns around and yells: "tell your dad that the intersect is working perfectly." He then follows his team to a fan located at the parking lot.

1 HOUR LATER

Chuck starts ranting on his dad. Sarah is sitting next to him being a little distant. "what did Shaw mean with the intersect is working perfectly?"

"take a seat, it is a long story. I had to build an intersect for the ring in exchange for the safety of my family."

"why did you do that dad? This will be the end of National Security!"

"It won't Charles, there is a small 'bug' in the system." He emphasizes the bug part

Chucks inner nerd opens up. "a bug?"

Stephen laughs."I can infect their systems with one small image, just like what happened to Sarah."

"how do you know that dad?" Chuck suddenly calms down. "Nicolas Quinn was a ring operative?"

"oh no, he was a gunman for hire, I read the files when I was working on the new intersect, the ring is getting wicked if it comes to assassinations."

Sarah stands up. "Chuck, we have to go. Stupid pregnancy yoga."


	7. Chuck vs the unknown

Sarah is 23 weeks pregnant right now, just to make it clear. So Shaw is back and they have to fight the ring again. And the biggest problem new parents are facing might be discussed. Not a big action chapter, more an explaining one.

3:23 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"I seriously believe that these pregnancy yoga techniques are a waste of money." Sarah drops her bag on the closest couch, she then quickly follows. "look, I can already put my foot between my ears." She desperately tries to but tumbles. "how is this possible?"

Chuck is laughing so hard that he gets an all-star shoe thrown at his head. "that is called weight gain." And he catches the second shoe. "the doctor said you were quite a special case, you have almost zero additional weight compared to other pregnant women."

"you saved yourself there. I think that Devon and Ellie will be crashing in every moment now."

"what do you mean?" (bonk bonk bonk) "ooh now I know, they are moving here, today.."

Devon peeks through the window with Clara strapped to his chest. "dude, can you please open the door?"

"of course, come in!" Chuck opens the door and Ellie pushes 2 suitcases in. "hey little brother, how is it going?"

"nothing special, let me take that one from you." He lifts the suitcase to the master bedroom. "and how is it going with you guys?"

Devon removes the straps of the baby harness and puts Clara next to Sarah. "nothing special, except that we are having a boy."

"Clara slowly crawls towards Sarah. "congratulations!" She picks Clara up and slowly presses her on her nose. "thought of a name yet?" Clara yawns and Sarah starts cradling her. "oh look she is falling asleep." Clara's eyes slowly close as she holds her aunt's index finger. "aaw"

Chuck turns towards Ellie. "how long are you planning to stay?"

Ellie laughs. "as long as you and Devon are busy painting."

Devon throws a pair of glasses towards Chuck. "your dad wanted me to give it to you."

He puts the glasses on his nose and he can only bring out a "oh boy" before his body stiffens and falls to the ground. "ouch"

SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDWEST

"get him!" a group of men in black run after a small masked guy running through the desert. "keep the bag in tact!" they all fire a couple of shots and the escapee gets shot in his thigh. "we got him."

The man falls to the ground and the group closes in on him. "oh no! you got me!"

The man who seems to be the leader removes the mask. "sorry Manoosh. Time to say goodnight." He points his gun at Manoosh' head to execute him but Manoosh takes a machine gun out of his bag and sprays around in a circle. The agents fall to the ground simultaneously and he stands up again. "never going to take that Laudanol again." And activates an emergency beacon in his jacket.

THE NEXT DAY 9:02 AM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"Chuck, Wake up!" Sarah pokes him in his side. "trouble sleeping?"

"hmmm, 1 more hour." Chuck turns around again.

"no, you are getting up now! Sarah now presses a pressure point in his Shoulder.

He twitches and falls of the couch. "that is not funny." He slowly stands up. "do you want me to start painting so badly?"

Sarah tosses him his Cell phone. "look at this."

" 'you have one new message.' " he opens the message and Stephens head starts speaking. "good morning Charles, I got a encrypted message from Agent X, I don't know how far you have been searching in my files but I am worried, I want you to cover me when I go to this appointment. Extraction is waiting outside."

Chuck scratches his eyes and walks towards the bedroom. "it is a shame that he doesn't know that we already solved it, I am going anyway."

11:23 AM SOMEWHERE IN DOWNTOWN LA

The car stops and the door slides open. Chuck then looks at his dad sitting at a small bar."Charles! Have a seat." Chuck takes a seat next to his dad. "son, I hope you know who agent X is?"

"of course I do dad, we even solved the defaulting intersect problem."

Stephen makes a sigh of relieve. "so, Alexei is Hartley again?"

"yes dad, he is quite a good man if you don't know his past."

"aces Charles."Stephen's computer starts buzzing. "he is close. I must say that his fate was an unfortunate one."

Hartley walks towards Stephen. who spots his best friend and stands up.

"Stephen, it has been way too long." Hartley gives him a firm Russian man hug before taking a seat next to Chuck.

"so Hartley, why did you contact me?"

Hartley's face suddenly gets serious. "the ring is looking for me. I just wanted to say that we are hiding in this secret CIA base just a few miles south from here." He shows them a picture of a big barn.

Chuck flashes and he gets all the info. "Highly secret CIA base built after the take down of Volkoff industries. Only known by a few high ranked officers." He shakes his head a bit. "did you fund it?"

"I had no choice, it was this or living in a highly protected CIA cell for the rest of my life." His head lowers. "I didn't want to do that to Vivian, then I would be the worst dad in the world after what I did to her."

"Talking about Vivian, where is she?"

Hartley points at a woman in the corner. "there."

He waves and Vivian walks towards them. "hey guys, how is it going?"

"hey, take a seat."Chuck points at the only free chair. "quite good actually."

Vivian sits down and waves to the waiter. "how is it going with Sarah, I'm still having nightmares about what I've done." And she starts fumbling with her fingers.

"everything is going good with her, really good actually."

"oh, what is going on?"

the waiter walks towards the group. "can I take your order?"

Vivian takes her wallet from her purse. "4 beers please."

Chuck gives a small cough. "I rather have a sprite."

"okay, be right back." And the waiter walks away again.

"so, what is going on between you two?"

Stephen feels a little bit left out of the conversation. "I'm having a second grandchild."

"congratulations Charles, do you already know the gender?"

"yes, I am having a girl." He looks at the other side of the street and sees a familiar face entering a house. "wait a minute, be right back." And he leaves the conversation.

00:23 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"what about some shopping?" Sarah is just loafing around like she is doing a lot lately. "it has been a while since I went out of the house and my clothes are getting way too small."

Ellie walks in with Clara on her shoulder. "sounds good to me, only thing is that we have to bring Clara with us."

"no problem, have to buy something 'special' too." Sarah stands up and walks towards her jacket. "Chuck said I may choose the new car, as long as it isn't a pink one." She laughs. "so a Porsche it is. Although it is not the safest car around."

"typical Sarah walker quote. I only have to tell Devon that we are downtown for the rest of the day."

00:26 PM DOWNTOWN LA

Chuck rushes down the stairs to the basement in a house he doesn't even know, following a guy he thinks he knows. He realizes it and starts thinking about it. "I am a CIA spy, I have some privileges." He sees the unknown man press a button and the wall in front of him disappear. Chuck runs after him and slides underneath the closing wall.

"I know who you are Chuck, this isn't what it seems to be." The man turns around and the somewhat nerdy face of Manoosh smiles towards Chuck. "it has been way too long since you've backstabbed me, but I forgive you."

Chuck is too startled to bring out complete sentences. "but, how, you were a ring…, we almost captured you, just tell me everything."

Manoosh rests his right arm on Chuck's shoulder and presses a button with the other. The room lights up and televisions fly on. "welcome to an undercover CIA base, part of the inner defence mechanism of Los Angeles."

General Beckman logs on on the main television in a wheelchair. "hello agent Depark, good job recovering the highly valued intel." She then spots Chuck. "Agent Bartowski! What the hell are you doing here?"

Chuck almost falls on his back by the sudden sound boom. "I was a little suspicious about his movement, and I followed him."

The general starts ticking with her fingers on the armrests. "this is the last time you are interrupting highly secret missions."

"sorry general, last time. It won't happen again."

"I hope so, this will be the last time you will interrupt these missions, or you will be put on stand-by for a undefined amount of time."

"now I am here, may I know what the mission is?"

The general is about to explode but Manoosh starts talking before she is about to rant. "this is not your mission, I know you almost captured me before but I am going to say this one more time, stay out of this."

Chuck walks towards Manoosh, their eyes are just a few inches apart. "but I am the intersect, give me the intel!"

The general interrupts the argue between the 2 spies. "Manoosh, take agent Bartowski away, we'll talk about this later." The television flies off.

"show me what you have Manoosh, I want to know how my Intersect stacks up to yours."

"nope, not today." Manoosh takes his gun and points it to Chuck. "now, leave."

Chuck does what Manoosh says as he walks through the hidden door. "now happy?"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Stephen sees Chuck walking across the street. "what was that Chuck?"

Chuck takes his seat again. "nothing…. It was nothing…"

Vivian takes a sip of her beer. "so, you just said that Sarah is pregnant. How many weeks is she along?"

Chuck is a bit surprised by the question."22 to 23 weeks, why do you want to know that?"

"partly curiosity, and I am studying medicine in my spare time."

"oh okay, and what are you doing for living Hartley?"

"reading books and sitting behind a computer. Oh and riding horse with my daughter." He then turns towards his best friend. "Stephen, are you still building intersects for national security?"

"yes, it is a shame that the CIA is relying more on a computer than on human strength."

Hartley laughs. "we are not all James bond are we?"

1:12 PM RODEO DRIVE LA

"Sarah, take a look at this." Ellie points at a sign. 'oh mama clothing store' "it's a maternity clothes store. Without the ugly old woman dresses."

"come on then! I am getting tired of wearing Chuck's clothes."

They enter and a woman in the begin of her 40's walk towards them. "welcome to 'oh mama', the best place for your maternity clothes in California, how can I help you?" the woman then spots Ellie. "hey Ellie, how's it going?"

Ellie gives Clara to Sarah and the women hug each other. "hey Mia, just browsing for my friend here, any new trending things?"

"our newest batch of Summer dresses have arrived, care to take a look?"

2:11 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

Chuck enters her Sisters 'old' apartment and sees Devon working on the bathroom. "hey, where are Ellie and Sarah?"

Devon is really mad. "doing what woman are good in. spending cash."

Chuck takes a paint brush from a pot. "how can I help you?"

"maybe start painting?" Devon throws a can of paint towards Chuck. "almost done with the bathroom."

SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT

A man is looking at a laptop filled with information about operation Bartowski. An old phone starts ringing on a desk. "operative Depark has made connection with the target."

The man puts his cigar on an ashtray next to his laptop. "good, call me when you have more intel."

"will do commander Shaw." (Beep beep beep)

Shaw takes the cigarette to his mouth and exhales some smoke. "everything is going to plan. This will be his last year on earth."

4:35 PM PORSCHE DEALER LA

"excuse me fine women, how can I help you?"

Sarah and Ellie turn around and they see the stereotype pesky salesman smiling at them. "ah yes, I want to buy a new car, money isn't a problem."

"aah yes, safety first I presume?" he then points his finger at Sarah's lower body.

"yes, and I rather have something with a lot of space in the back." She then pauses for effect. "and some speed of course."

"you've come to the right place, we have 2 models with extra space. Here we have the Panamera, a white sedan with the speed of our normal collection. and the cayenne which is a 4x4. Want to test drive?"

Ellie knows what Sarah is going to say. "no. just no."

Sarah's eyes light up. "yes please, I'll follow you."

5:03 PM CIA BASE DOWNTOWN LA

"agent Depark, I've consulted my superiors and we've agreed that we will inform agent Bartowski about your mission." A electronic map is displayed on the table. "he is living right here."

Manoosh picks up his shoulder bag and walks out of the room. "thanks general, anything else I have to say?"

"nothing else Manoosh. only watch out with Sarah, she is one of our most valued assets right now."

"will do General."

6:29 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

Sarah and Ellie walk towards the fountain in the middle of their apartment block."Chuck, can you please help me? We have too many bags to carry on our own."

Chuck runs towards Sarah and kisses her on the cheek. "where are the bags?"

"just outside honey, on the pavement."

Chuck walks away and after a small moment he starts screaming. "a white Porsche, I must say that you have quite some style Sarah." He then sees how many bags the 2 women actually bought. "2, 4, 6, 8, 9. 9 bags?"

"we just found this awesome shop and they had this awesome baby clothes. Just take a look."

Chuck groans as he picks up the first bag."I first have to lift them back, why don't you take some tea? Just made a new pot."

ABOUT 30 YD AWAY

"so this is the so called 'Morgan door'" Manoosh enters the open window and lands inside the bedroom. "now I have to get to the living room."

Sarah opens the door and sees a man in black enter the room from the other side. She quickly grabs the gun on her belt which she can barely wear anymore. "identify yourself, or you might get a bullet between your eyes."

Manoosh removes his mask and raises his hands. "I am here for Chuck, general Beckman sent me."

Sarah is still not convinced. "and how do I know that you are not lying?"

Manoosh presses the button to start a video conversation with Beckman. "because she will confirm it."

"yes Sarah, he is with us. The only thing he shouldn't have done was sneaking in."

"sorry General, I had to stick to my spy protocol. Where is Chuck by the way?"

Chuck walks in the room with Bags in his hands. "right here." He tumbles and the bags fall all over the place. "what are you doing here?" and he places all the bags on a table.

Manoosh stays surprisingly calm. "I'm sent here to tell you about my mission, have a seat."

Chuck nervously takes a seat. "what do you have to tell us? After you rudely pointed your gun at me?"

"sorry for that. I am part of a secret team of CIA assassins who are taking down the ring."

Chuck is pissed off after hearing that. "and why did they put you in that team? No offence."

Manoosh shows him a fake (?) ring ID. "I am working undercover in the ring, trying to take it out from the inside."

"and why didn't you tell me before?" Chuck takes one of the bags and starts looking what his wife has bought. "summer dress, summer dress, stretch pants. Did you buy the entire store?"

"of course not, they just have to restock." She laughs as she picks up a dark green dress. "this one just screamed 'buy me.' "

They then hear a loud bang. "everyone get down on the ground!" a group of 7 agents storm down through the door with their guns raised. "operative Depark, you are under arrest for collaborating with the enemy."

Manoosh flashes and starts to fight the invading group of enemies. "try to get me now."

The strangest part is that the agents flash too and Manoosh is getting pushed in a corner. "I need some help here."

Chuck flashes and punches a guy in the face, the group splits up as they see Chuck as a threat. "mister Bartowski, this is not your fight, we only need Manoosh."

Sarah sneaks towards the kitchen to take some knifes as Chuck knocks someone unconscious. "why do these guys know about your mission?"

Manoosh and what seems to be the leader of the pack start fighting. "I don't know." He gets a punch in the face and falls to the ground with his mouth bleeding.

The leader takes Manoosh' gun and shoots Chuck in his shoulder. "don't worry, he doesn't like guns."

"waa doo yoo mean?" Chuck feels his legs going numb and he crawls towards the bench. Just before he climbs on it he loses consciousness.

"now where is the blonde?" the remaining agents start looking for her.

"right behind you." Sarah stabs one of the men and starts throwing the other ones in rapid succession.

One by one they fall but the man who had just shot Chuck now aims his gun at Sarah. "goodbye." And shoots.

9:52 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"Chuck," his eyes slowly open as he sees Devon shaking his head with his hands. "you got to wake up bro."

His eyes open a bit further as he finds out that he is dragged to his bedroom. "what happened? Where is Manoosh?"

He then sees Ellie behind a laptop. "good morning Chuck, we didn't see anybody but you two the moment we came in."

Chuck feels a stinging pain in his shoulder. He slowly moves his hand to feel it and finds a band-aid stuck on his wound. "you didn't see an Indian man lying around here?" he moves up on his bed and sees Sarah lying next to him with her dart still stuck in her thigh. He is suddenly awake. "is the tranquilizer lethal for unborn babies?"

Ellie makes Chuck feel safe by only giving a look with her eyes. "I found out that the anesthetic was methadone, there are no known side effects to pregnant women, and due to the low dosis she received I don't think that she and your daughter are in danger."

10:13 PM SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT.

Manoosh enters a dark room and Shaw starts talking. "hello Manoosh, I hope your cover is still intact." And he points at a chair

Manoosh takes a seat. "yes commander, they have no idea."

"anymore things I need to know?"

Manoosh is getting a little bit nervous. "well, I belief his dad has updated his intersect.

"that is a bit troublesome, I hope you don't have any more bad news?"

"not really bad news, his sister and brother in law are moving back to Echo park

"okay, leave and wait until further orders."

Oh commander Shaw, one thing. Sarah is expecting."

"as I've heard from my other operatives, thanks for the confirmation Manoosh. We'll keep contact."

10:27 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

Sarah slowly starts moving. "morning beautiful." Her eyes open a bit and she sees Chuck holding her right hand very firmly."

"hey, what is wrong?" She moves into a sitting position.

Chuck looks deeply into her eyes. "I'm a bit worried."

Sarah's left hand slips out of his vice. "about what?"

"the tranquilizer, I read an article about it a few months ago."

"what is wrong about it?"

Sarah can see that Chuck is on the brink of crying. "if a pregnant woman uses too much of this medication the baby can get growing problems."

"hey, trust me. Nothing bad will happen." Sarah searches for hope in Chuck's eyes. "Seriously, be happy for a second."

Chuck stands up and starts walking through the room. "why? Manoosh was captured, the ring is back and our little daughter might be mentally or even physically disabled."

"oh shut up, how many cases have been reported?"

"eehm 4 last year."

"4? 4000, 400?"

"no, 4."

"4? That is just ridiculous."

"the amount of cases?"

"no, how big the chance is you think that it will happen to me." Sarah finds the strength to stand up.

Chuck quickly removes the dart and throws It in the garbage bin. "just being careful." And he kisses her on her lips.

"you are a little bit too careful Chuck, I know it is in your genes but give them a rest sometime. I can handle myself." She finds support at the doorframe due to her still being a bit hazy.

The Bartowski's walk inside their living room and they see Devon and Ellie discussing. Devon: "I think that Adam is a real manly name."

Ellie looks at a yellow piece of paper. "I don't like it Devon, when I am thinking about a boy called Adam I directly think about those Casey types, I still think that Jason is a nice name."

"Jason is one of my favorites too. Just think about it. Jason Woodcomb, son of Eleanor and Devon Woodcomb."

Chuck puts his arms around Sarah's belly and rests his head on her shoulder. "we have to do that too soon."

Sarah gives Chuck a small laugh. "already made a list."

"oh boy, only thought about it if I had nothing to do at the buy more."

Sarah turns around. "I see that you don't think it's so important?"

Sarah said that a little too loud and Devon looks towards them. "hey guys! You are not eavesdropping are you?"

"oh no, we only heard the name Jason drop."

"oh yes, It is the first name on Ellie's list, but I am not yet convinced."

Chuck jumps over the couch in the middle of his sister and brother in law. "improvise with me for a second. Devon, just think of how sporty the name Jason is. That you may once proudly say: "this has been a good year, saying my daughter Clara has won a Nobel prize and my son Jason is MVP at the New York jets at work, just imagine."

Devon's face lights up. "yeah, I can totally see that! Awesome! I think Jason is a perfect name."

Chuck winks at Ellie. "you're welcome."

THE NEXT DAY 9:12 AM

"Sarah, may I see your list for a second?" She holds a small piece of paper firm in her hands.

"only if you show me yours too." She gives him a notebook. "I think you can think of some yourself."

Chuck scribbles some names on his paper for a couple of minutes and then gives it to her. "here you go, now give me yours."

Sarah slowly gives hers to Chuck before falling on the couch. "damn Braxton's, really starting to hate them."

"hmm.. a top 10.. with at number 1 Samantha. This is getting a little bit awkward."

"Sarah then takes a look at what Chuck has written. "hmmph. Leia, Star wars?" she gives a small laugh. "let's see how many movie or video game references I can find."

Chuck laughs. "that is the only reference, trust me."He gives Sarah her baby list back. "we actually have the same number 1."

"I see.." she makes a small moaning sound. "the night after we found out that we were having a girl I started fantasizing about a girl running around with a superman cape and I just couldn't stop thinking about it."

Chuck walks towards the kitchen and pours some water in a glass. "I seriously had a dream last week where I was shouting Samantha at a Child with brown curly hair that she shouldn't get into castle."

Sarah laughs thinking about the thing growing inside her. "only a few months away, but yet so far." Chuck gives her the filled glass. "and she is addicted to training I think."

"what do you mean?"

Sarah points on top of her baby bump. "if you look really good you can see my stomach moving every now and then."

Chuck puts his hand on the position his wife is pointing at. "that must feel really strange."

She stands up to put her paper away. "it is actually a strange tickling feeling."

"yo Chuck, ready to make yourself dirty?" Devon walks inside of the living room. "Everything all right Sarah? You look like you just had seen a ghost."

She turns around. "only if that ghost is called mister Braxton, then yes."

"ooh yes, those are annoying. You know what helps? " he gives Sarah a wink. "a massage on your lower abdomen."

Chuck doesn't notice Devon's hint and Sarah says: "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"hello agents Bartowski and Walker. agent Depark hasn't come back yet, do you have any ideas about his current whereabouts?"

The 3 turn towards the television as they see General Beckman looking worried. "we have no idea general."

The general gives a piercing look towards Chuck. "strange, his last known location before going off grid was in this apartment."

Chuck then remembers. "a group of agents stormed in and started fighting with Manoosh. We were winning but then I got a tranq dart in my shoulder."

The general then turns towards Sarah."okay, and what do you know Sarah?"

"after Chuck got shot I tried to fight them off with some knifes." She points at her thigh. "then I got shot too."

The general then picks up Manoosh' file. "then we are at a dead end, there is nothing else we can do." And she starts scribbling some words on it.

"not neccesary." Manoosh walks in with bruises all over his body. "fought my way out." And he falls on the ground.

"Devon, help me lift him to the couch." Chuck grabs Manoosh' legs as Devon does the same with his shoulders." And they lift him to the couch.

"tell me when he is fit again. He is one of our most important assets right now."

"will do general."

10:24 AM

"hey Chuck, I have to go to Chicago to help with moving the boxes, I will be away for the next week." Ellie picks up her bag and walks towards the door. "now you can at least sleep in your own bed again."

"drive safely. How is it going with Jason?"

Ellie laughs. "we are not certain yet, but there is a big chance that we will call him Jason."

Chuck gives Ellie his house key. "your conversation actually made me think about names too. And I was shocked that Sarah had made a list already."

'Really?" Ellie turns around. "what was her number 1?"

"Samantha, it was my number one too actually."

"that makes it a lot easier, my names didn't even match any of his, except Jason."

Chuck opens the door and sees that the cab is waiting. "what for kind of names did Devon write down?"

"mostly dog names." Ellie gives her little brother a small laugh. And she walks out of the door. "like Axel and Bruce."

Chuck picks up Ellie's bag and they both walk towards the cab. "have a good trip Ellie."

The driver stands up and opens the door for Ellie. "LAX right?"

Ellie takes a seat in the back. "yup."

Chuck puts her bag in the trunk and closes it. He then bangs the top of the car and starts waving. "see you soon."

BACK IN THE APARTMENT

"hey Manoosh, feeling good?" Manoosh' eyes open as he sees Sarah in the chair next to the couch.

"not quite, it feels like my head is about to explode." He slowly stands up as his hands grab his head. "this is agonizing!"

"sorry, can't do anything right now, you'll have to sit this one out." Sarah throws a wet towel towards Manoosh.

He catches it and slowly puts it on his head. "thanks."

Sarah stands up and presses a button. "general, I think he is back to his senses."

The general looks up towards the screen. "good. Manoosh, do you know where you were taken?"

Chuck enters the house as he sees Manoosh falling on the couch again. "yes general, it was a place called Johnson inc. just outside of…"

Chuck flashes. "San diego, used to be a fulcrum base but is now used as office space for game technologies. Also used to be a centre of Ring communications."

The general is surprised by the flow of information. "oh boy, the ring's influence is growing really fast, I have to discuss this with my equals."

So, new chapter. I really like Shaw as the main bad guy, going to make it a really hectic finale.

It was quite difficult to find a name for the son of Ellie and Devon, and I thought that Jason really fitted. Next chapter will be a sad one, but for who?


	8. Chuck vs the mission impossible

So, Chapter 8. Really getting a lot of good replies, thanks! As I said last chapter it is a sad chapter for someone. But who?

10:24 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE "Sarah, can you please stop Stealing the blanket?" Chuck tries to grab the edge of the blanket but he is too late.

"sorry, it is just getting more and more annoying to find a comfy sleeping position." Sarah turns around and looks at Chuck. "and she is currently busy with a workout on my stomach."

She then moves her back closer to Chuck. He responds to that by moving his arm over her stomach. "this isn't that bad right?"

Sarah pulls her feet next to her husbands' "this is nice. Reminds me of the small room in Barstow train a few years ago."

Chuck tries to remove his hand but Sarah pulls it back. "Sarah, my arm is falling asleep."

"too bad for you." She then starts to move her fingers over Chuck's hand.

She sees that he is falling asleep and starts poking herself on her expanded stomach. "can you please stop that?"

Chuck starts to move around. "stop what?"

Sarah looks back at her husband, "nothing, I was actually hoping if Sam can stop making somersaults."

They stand up as they hear a loud creaking sound in the room next to them. Sarah quickly takes the knife she always hides in the drawer next to her side of the bed.

The two run down the hall as they see a woman with brown hair slowly put a (fake) framed photo of Chuck and Sarah at comic-con. "Sorry for the photograph."

Sarah sees that it is her former squad member Zondra Rizzo. "doesn't matter, the photo isn't damaged anyway."

The 2 friends hug each other and Zondra then notices the bump in front of Sarah. "damn Walker, you are huge."

Sarah lets her hands rest on the sides of her stomach. "thanks a lot. That is what happens if you are pregnant you know."

Zondra starts laughing. "I know but you now just look fat"

Sarah throws the knife between Zondra's feet. "I hope you are joking right now. Because you have never seen a Crazy hormone filled woman angry."

Chuck interrupts them. "trust me, you don't want to."

Zondra smiles and hugs Chuck. "you know it was just a Joke right?"

Sarah calms down. "this is one of the best examples of CAT humor, making fun of your own squads appearance. Welcome to Casa de Bartowski."

"thanks, where can I find a comfortable bed? A 10 hour flight really isn't good for you sleeping rhythm."

"guest room, first door on the left."

9:12 AM THE NEXT MORNING

"I still cannot believe that one of your friends just walked inside our house and crashed over here."

A sudden flash wakes the couple up. "what was that?"

Zondra lowers her phone and starts texting. "I really have to show this to Carina."

Sarah rapidly moves her gown over her stomach. "why are you here actually?"

Zondra looks up and picks up the TV remote. "Beckman sent me."

Chuck quickly takes Zondra's cell phone and sees that Carina is calling. "hello?"

"this isn't Zondra, can I have her for just one second Chuckles?"

He throws the phone towards her and the two start talking. "did you see the picture?"

"of course I did, can you tell her that the zoo is a few miles out of town?"

"eehm, I don't want my head skewered on a spike."

"chicken." Zondra presses the red button on her screen and quits the conversation and puts her phone in her pocket.

"I hope that you just saved yourself?" Sarah walks towards the kitchen and takes the big bottle of orange juice. "what do you want for breakfast? Chuck can make the best omelets."

Zondra tries to change the subject. "he does? show me some of your skills."

Chuck picks up a pan from a shelf and cracks 3 eggs in it. "how long are you staying here?"

"Zondra peeks over Chuck's shoulder. "I don't know, Beckman only said that I had to come here."

"good morning team Bartowski, yes there is a reason for this. You are going to infiltrate Johnson inc by destroying it from the inside out." The trio turns around and they see the general on their television.

"and how are we going to do this? Just walk inside and start shooting?"

The general shows them a ID with a photo shopped picture of Chuck, having Blond curly hair and a Morgan beard. "no Chuck, we made you a fake identity, we are going to work for them. Some of our agents have been sent there already."

Chuck starts to spray some Salt and pepper over the omelet. "and why is Zondra here then?"

"she will be your wife for this mission. I hope you can understand that Sarah."

Sarah quickly swallows her orange juice. "of course I can, safety first."

Chuck flips the Omelet with chef-like movements. "and how do you want me to start working for them? Just walk in like hello I am going to work for you?"

"of course not, you are going to have an solicitation tomorrow." The general points at a drawer next to the television. "more intel is over there. Have a nice day."

Sarah stands up and moves towards the drawer, and finds a small package. "standard agency box."

Chuck flips the omelet on a saucer and gives it to Zondra. He now takes the metal casing and opens it. "here is your ring."

Zondra catches the ring that Chuck just threw. "ooh, nice diamond."

Chuck starts reading it. "my cover is Hans Jörgensen, American citizen with Danish parents, I speak fluent English and Danish, worked as a game designer and hacker." Chuck's eyes light up. "resume: Stanford degree, had an internship at Microsoft and worked for a Decade as a game designer at Activision. This is the best mission eva!"

Zondra doesn't know what he is talking about. "I have no idea what you just said but I think it is really good."

Sarah laughs. "Microsoft is the biggest software company in the world and activision is one of the biggest game developers in America. That is what happens if you marry a nerd."

Chuck looks up to Sarah and sees that she is giving him a devilish grin. "hey!"

Sarah quickly slices off a bit of Zondra's omelet. "I love your geeky side, you know that." And then puts it in her mouth. "delicious as always."

"I know." He then reads the estimated time of the mission. "oh…"

"oh? Oh what?" Sarah looks at the paper and sees that the expected time is set at 3 or 4 months. "why didn't she tell that?"

"maybe to not make you nervous, we can handle it in time honey."

She starts crying. "and it is an undercover mission! We won't see each other in months!"

Chuck moves his arm over Sarah's shoulder "if we don't do this the ring will grow stronger and stronger every day. It is better for our own future," he puts his free hand on her stomach. "her future."

Zondra is touched by what is happening in front of her. "I will keep him safe." She walks towards Sarah.

Sarah lunges towards her friend and looks seriously in her eyes. "stay safe."

4:13 PM

"Hello Sarah, what is it?"

Sarah is sitting with the mouse of the computer on a table next to her. "I just think it is a bit ridiculous that you send Chuck on a highly dangerous mission."

The general shows a side she almost never shows. "I'm sorry Sarah, but he is the only one with the right background for this mission, I don't want him sent on a mission too Sarah. But I have my orders too."

"I know, but can't you do anything to stop this mission?"

"I already tried my best Sarah, I am sorry."

Sarah stands up slowly picking up the mouse. "I am sorry! You just take my husband away and say Sorry?" She then throws the small plastic object like a baseball towards the television. "the CIA really knows how to ruin families."

The general is really startled by the sudden outburst. "Sarah, this is one of the drawbacks of being a spy."

Morgan walks in the room with his hands on his back and sees Sarah picking up the remains of the mouse from the ground. "hey, is this a bad time?"

Sarah puffs away a lock of her hair. "no, come in!"

"thanks." Morgan raises his hands and he gives Sarah a small white envelope. "open up!"

Sarah opens the envelope and starts reading it. "you are hereby invited for the wedding of Morgan Guillermo Grimes and Alex McHugh."

Morgan turns towards the general. "the general may come too, if she wants."

"how flattering agent Grimes, I'll try to be there."

7:01 PM

"hey, sorry that it took so long with the preparations, but I brought us some pizza!" Chuck waves with a big cardboard box. "vegetarian, no olives."

"Sarah is just zapping through the different television channels before stopping at the news. "research found out that gas leakage in meadow branch caused the explosion."

Chuck drops the box on the dining table. "talking about hiding bad news, I think the generallisimo has been poisoned."

Sarah looks up over the couch. "how do you know?"

He points outside. "helicopter extracting Devon right now, and look at(he pauses) that."

The woman on the television starts "but first, Costa Gravan leader poisoned? Read more after the break."

Sarah stands up and takes the knife hidden in her dress and cuts it with a lot of finesse.

Chuck laughs. "just like our second real date huh?"

"going right down memory lane?" Sarah drops the knife and presses a button on the remote, shutting of the television. "where did we leave the wedding album?"

"had it somewhere on my desk in our bed room, do I have to get it?"

7:48 PM

"here it is." He blows away the dust and opens it. "I remember it like it was yesterday, saving you from the most lethal weapon on the planet, and then marry the most beautiful woman in the world like nothing happened."

Sarah laughs. "aaww. Look at this."She points at the close up of a certain John Casey crying in public.

"ah yes, the famous Caseygate, I heard that the photographer had to run for his live for making this picture." They both laugh as they see Casey trying to grab the camera with his giant hands.

Sarah shoves the invitation under Chuck's nose. "talking about weddings, we got our invitation for Morgan's, talking about bad timing."

Chuck starts reading it. "our little chewy took care of things already?"

Sarah quickly changes the subject."how late are you leaving tomorrow?"

He sighs. "7 AM." Chuck starts playing with Sarah's hair as she rests her head on the crook of Chuck's shoulder.

The two then see the photo of their kiss on the altar. "this really makes me think of our vows, the little kid running around in a superman cape is coming."

"I'll be back in time Sarah, trust me. I don't want to miss it." Chuck pokes her stomach with his free hand. "no more yoga and appointments for me."

"you really hate those lessons do you?"

"I don't think we need them, except the breathing techniques ofcourse."

Sarah then grabs his wrist. "Braxton, again…"

"wait a sec." Chuck stands up and slowly starts moving his hands over her stomach. "you really have these a lot to be honest."

"it is a sign of growth." He notices that the grip on his hand is fading a little as he then hears her say. "I was joking, just wanted to feel your hands there for the last time."

"oh you, you evil monster." He looks up and sees that Sarah is laughing at him.

"come on, I have to live without you for a couple of months."

"you probably deserved that." He stands up and kisses her.

"we should go to sleep right now, tomorrow is a big day."

8:20 PM

Chuck sees the two most important woman in his life step in the room and the only thing he can do is smile.

Sarah lies down and crawls up towards Chuck. "what is so funny?"

"you are going to have cold feet for a looong time."

"stop confronting me. I don't want to think about it." She moves her feet in her husband's.

Chuck moves his arm over her stomach like he did yesterday. "we should've quit when we had the chance."

"yeah, we'll stop with spying after the ring has been destroyed." Sarah turns around. "promise me."

He looks deeply in her eyes. "I promise."

5:33 AM

"what is that beeping sound?" Chuck looks up and sees that the alarm isn't supposed to ring for another 30 minutes.

"what?" Sarah looks up and sees that there is smoke coming from the doorframe. "fire!"

They both rush towards the living room and they see smoke coming from the kitchen and Zondra waving with a cloth. "I thought to myself: if Chuck can do it, I can do it too."

"bad decision. Get a blanket!" Chuck runs towards a drawer and takes a black fireproof blanket from it.

Sarah grabs the blanket and wraps it around the burning pan. "what a way to wake us up."

"I know, should've told that I arrived." Zondra is just standing there looking at the two putting out a fire.

"what the hell happened here?" they all turn around and they see Ellie holding Clara, who seems to have cried.

"nothing!"Chuck pushes Ellie back through the door. "just never let a CAT come close to your kitchen."

"u uh, okay?" Chuck just closes the door in front of her, leaving her with too many questions.

The fire is extinguished and Sarah then looks at Zondra with a furious look. "what the hell! You sneak in our house for the second time and instead of waking up you just make a campfire?"

"I have to admit it wasn't necessary, I really have to practice my cooking skills." Zondra then points at the clock. "dress up, our extraction is coming in an hour."

"exactly, oh and talking about a rude awakening." The television flashes on like usual and they see the general eating her breakfast.

"*yawn* good morning to you too general, how did you know about the fire?"

"we still have the entire place wired up you know?" she points at a corner.

Chuck looks at the corner and sees a small white box on the bookcase. "ah."

"you are still in your pajama, dress up agent Bartowski. We need you ready as soon as possible."

"yeah I know." And he leaves.

"I am sorry that I have to take your husband away, I hope you understand."

"one of the cons of the job. I understand Zondra." Sarah starts cleaning the black spots. "it is only the worst timing ever."

6:58 AM

"Chuck, we have to go!" Zondra is waiting outside with her suitcase next to her on the ground.

"I know, just want to say goodbye." He turns back to Sarah who is standing in the doorframe. "it is going to be hard for both of us. And every second I am awake I will think of you, and her of course." A nervous grin sparks on Sarah's face. "I will try to finish this as soon as possible." And he deeply kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sarah fiddles with Chuck's tie. "you look beautiful in that suit."

"thank you misses Carmicheal."

"you're welcome Mister Carmicheal."

"we really have to go Chuck!" Zondra is tapping on her watch.

"one more thing." Chuck and Sarah hug as deeply as her Stomach allows. "ready to go."

1 P.M. SOMEWHERE ON THE HIGHWAY

"time for your disguise Chuck." the driver points at a small chest in front of them.

"hmm." He opens it and removes a small stubbly beard and places it on his chin. "this is really itchy."

Zondra laughs at the hideous show. "you'll have to wear it for a little bit longer." She takes a small white bottle and starts smearing a transparent liquid on the inner side of the beard. "standard agency glue, doesn't burn and easily removed with salt water."

He presses his fake beard on his chin and starts pressing on his new facial hair. "it feels funny."

"now the wig." She picks up a small wig with brown reddish curls. "sit still for a second."

She now empties the bottle and presses it on his head. "you really look like a game designer."

"thanks, I take that as a compliment." He starts fiddling with his new look. "how long until we are at our safe house?"

"30, 40 minutes max."

1:23 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

Sarah is lying down on the sofa thinking about random things. Her phone starts buzzing. "covering Chuck's shifts to try and forget him, what a good idea."

She slowly stands up and walks towards the bedroom, she opens the doors to the walk in closet and spots her husband's former Nerd Herd shirt hanging in the back. "memories…"

She picks up the shirt like it is a relic and finds a small scrap of paper hidden in the pocket protector. She picks it up and sees Chuck's curly handwriting. "I couldn't tell you this morning in public about this, check castle and log in as soon as possible." She then feels that there is something written on the backside. "password: 23Y 89W 20A go to castle and you'll get access"

"password? Why do I need a password?"

1:38 PM CIA SAFEHOUSE, 1 MILE TO THE WESTOF SAN DIEGO

"this will be the place you will reside for the next months." The driver slides his fingers over the screen of his phone. "this house can be controlled by Bluetooth. "windows." The windows open. "power." The lights start flickering. "live com."

Beckman shows up on the television. "check." And leaves again, making the entire group laugh.

"take a look for yourself, but please keep in mind that you both have your applications in 2 hours."

2:01 PM BURBANK BUY MORE

Sarah walks down the main isle of the buy more and the idiots of the Nerd herd help desk start whistling at her. "hubba hubba, g'day Misses Bartowski." Lester moves his hand a little too close towards Sarah's leg.

She quickly grabs his intruding hand and bruises it badly. "we had a deal about that, I know that Chuck isn't around but if he heard you he would kick your ass out if the store, do you understand that?"

"aah! Yes! Yes!" Sarah releases his hand. "where is Chuck by the way?"

"gone."

Sarah moves towards the room where the lockers are. "I see, so there is a free job next to you in bed?"

Sarah turns around and picks up a pencil from the desk, then Chokeholds Lester with one end and holding a pencil just one inch from his neck. "last strike, I hope you see it yourself."

"sorry, please don't fire me!" Sarah frees Lester and he directly runs back to his desk and cleans the sweat from his forehead. "I shouldn't joke with that preggosaur I see." He looks up and sees that Sarah was out of range to hear it.

His buddy looks up. "your job is currently hanging on a silver thread, and I am not going to take care of you."

Sarah opens the door and sees Ellie and her dad working downstairs. She walks towards them and sees Clara playing with a keyboard in a corner. "oh hey Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"hi Stephen, Chuck is gone for a while and he gave me this password." Ellie snaps the scrap of paper and looks at it. "standard password on my dads computer. Do you know anything about this?"

He looks up from a stack of files. "no, let me take a look," he opens his laptop and the screen flashes on. "type it in."

Sarah sits next to her father in law and starts typing it. A computer voice starts talking. "hello Sarah, press enter."

Sarah presses the enter button and quickly closes her eyes. "this isn't an upload or a screamer Sarah, you can open your eyes."

After hearing the soothing voice of her husband she opens her eyes. "sorry that it had to go so secretly, but I want to say to you that I have planted a long-distance bug hidden in my fake beard." Sarah's eyes light up. "standard Bartowski channel." She stands up but Chuck starts talking again. "I also searched for standard baby stuff. You really know I want to be with you the entire ride but things happen. Take a look in our office. Oh and one small thing." The screen goes black for a second and Rick Astley starts singing his most famous song. "we're no strangers to love. You know the rule…"

Sarah quickly shuts down the computer and laughs. "his revenge is sweet."

Ellie picks up Clara "he mentioned a book in your office?"

"be right back."

2:16 JOHNSON INC

"come in mister…. Jö Jörgensen?" a man in his 30's presses a button and the door opens.

"thank you." Chuck enters and takes the seat in front of the man. "that happens a lot of times."

"so, your resume is astonishing! Stanford, Microsoft, activision."

Chuck makes his trademark smile."I know, I am amazed about it myself sometimes."

The man asks one of the standard questions. "where do you think you see yourself in 5 years?"

"the usual American dream, I want to be part of the fastest growing industry in the world and maybe raise a little kid."

"excellent answer, now.."

AND BACK TO BURBANK

"ah here it is." Sarah picks up a small book with another acronym on it. "Baby Unit, too touchy."

She laughs. "butt."

Ellie walks in and drops on the chair in front of the managers' "so, what is it?"

Sarah opens the book and a photo shopped picture of their guestroom. "it, it is beautiful." She starts browsing through the pictures. "I knew he could draw but this is amazing."

"what is amazing?" Sarah shows her a photo of a nursery filled with a cradle, drawers and a mobile. "okay, that is awesome."

She then reads the the small note on the backside of the cover out loud. "I am sorry that I couldn't give it to you personally. So here is my present for our 2.5 year anniversary. Love you, -Chuck."

"wow, you really are a lucky woman Sarah."

AND BACK TO THE INTERVIEW.

"so, mister Jörgensen. There is one small thing we need to know." The man stands up. "follow me."

"so, what is this 'small' thing?"

"personal safety." The man goes down a pair of stairs. "Do you know how to handle a gun?"

Chuck makes one of the biggest lies he ever said."are you kidding me? I love guns! I practically grew up with them."

The man pushes a standard 9mm in his stomach. "shoot the targets."

"eehm okay? What targets?"

8 cardboard targets slide down from the ceiling and Chuck flashes.

The man is astonished by the speed and accuracy of his shots. "that is just… wow."

Chuck spins the gun around the index finger and gives it back to the man. "thanks."

"my boss wants to see you personally."

2:30 PM BOSS' OFFICE JOHNSON INC.

Chuck steps out of the elevator and sees one of the most Hi-tech waiting rooms ever built. A familiar female voice starts speaking at him. "mister Jörgensen was it right? Mister Johnson is waiting for you."

Chuck turns around and notices that the female speaking to him is actually the leader of his former completion Gertrude Verbanski. "He! Uh, thanks." And he walks towards a glass door.

The door opens and he sees a chair turning around. "have a seat Hans."

Chuck eyes light up as he sees that it is the former fulcrum leader Ted Roark. "you are Mr Johnson? I heard that you disappeared 3 years ago."

"it is a sad story, my enemies tried to take me down, but now I am going to take revenge by utterly destroying them." He leans forward. "want to join?"

"excuse me, but join what?"

"the ring, a group of highly skilled people who are trying to bring back the old States."

Chuck is a little bit doubtful about the offer. "and what if I don't want to join?"

"I will kindly ask my head of security to kill you." He presses a button. "bring me Alex."

Like on command a big lump of meat walks in and stops behind Chuck. Chuck looks back and notices that it is former squad member Casey, with a long black beard and a shaven head. "yes sir?"

"so Hans, what is your answer?"

"eeh eehm, I'll do it."

Roark gives him a tablet containing the info. "you could see this as a defloration in your spy life."

Chuck browses through the info, seeing a lot of familiar faces. "what is my mission?"

"easy, you'll go to this wedding, kill the groom" Chuck gulps as he sees the picture of the groom and finds out that the person who he has to kill is his best friend… Morgan Grimes. "and kidnap this CIA researcher." He almost chokes as he sees his own father appear on the tablet. "understood?"

Casey, who is standing behind Chuck peeks over the shoulder of his former squad member and his hands almost pulverize the steel of the chair he is resting his hands on. "mmph."

Sooo, dilemma! Chuck has to choose between the future of the Bartowski family or Casey's/Morgan's future. And I know my style is a little bit bad but I want to give you the feeling like you are following the people in third person, just like on TV.


	9. Chuck vs the bachelor

So chapter 9, if you have any questions PM me or ask it in the review box. So Chuck has to chose between his best friend or his future. Set 2 weeks after the last episode.

00:23 PM JOHNSON INC. PARKING LOT

"so Ch.. Hans, take a smoke." The man former known as Casey gives him a small pack of sigarettes. "take."

"you know that I don.." Casey almost pushes the package through his skin. "okay, calm down."

Casey gives him a light. "so, this is the only place without security all over the place. What are you going to do?"

Chuck takes a tug of his cigarette. "is there a way I can do this without..(cough) casualties?"

"I know you are in a tough situation, but you sometimes have to choose your country above your family, sadly a choice I made a long time ago."

"so you are saying that I have to kidnap my own dad and kill the future husband of your daughter?" he inhales again and then throws the cigarette on the ground. "and I don't even smoke!"

"you are a small kid Bartowski, you'll find something."

"thanks."

"oh and Hans, I had to give you this." Casey starts fiddling in his pockets. "Morgan's invitation thingy"

00:35 PM BURBANK BUY MORE

Morgan opens the door and walks inside Sarah's office. "you wanted to see me boss?"

Sarah makes a nervous laugh. "this isn't a work talk Morgan, this is a Chuck talk."

"a Chuck talk? Is he coming back?" Morgan sits down in the vacant chair in front of Sarah.

"no it is worse, he is going on a ring mission."

Morgan laughs. "like a mission in a mission?"

Sarah is bloody serious. "yes, but the content of the mission is worse than you expect. He has to kill you on your own wedding."

Morgan almost falls out of his chair. "what?" he finds some support at the edge of the table. "you mean, real bullet, real blood, no future?"

"yes." She presses a button and the stereo behind her starts playing a CD, filled with the footage from last night. "easy, You'll go to this wedding, kill the groom."

"that doesn't mean that the groom is me right?"

Sarah raises her hand and Casey's grunt clears Morgan's doubt. "I am sorry."

"so it means that he isn't coming to my bachelor party tomorrow?" he flaps with an invitation.

"sorry, I don't think so."

9 PM CIA SAFEHOUSE

The fake IT couple is laying in their bed. "bachelor party tomorrow? What if I 'kill' him then?"

"Chuck, can you please stop worrying? Dim the lights."

"mmph." He dims the lights and starts looking up to the ceiling.

Zondra sees that something is wrong. "you really miss her do you?"

Chuck puts on the lights again "of course I do, she wanted me to run away, away from everything. Purely for this mission. And now, she is just all alone."

Zondra raises herself a bit. "Sarah Walker at her finest, just like at spy school."

"how did the CAT's meet? She never said anything about it."

"it's a long story, I know it like it was yesterday. Sarah entered our apartment with those ugly braces and granny clothes." Zondra laughs. "first thing we did was a makeover. Me and my bff were the same before we entered the same school too."

"bff? Do I know her?"

"you know her, it is Carina."

"you and Carina knew each other before the cats? Tell me more."

"my mom and her dad both worked at the Swedish consulate, I met her on a take your kid to work barbeque. We attended High school together, we were the biggest troublemakers in our class."

He laughs."I don't find that hard to believe."

"soo about Sarah, what do you want to know about her?"

"I don't want to know anything about her." He points at the location of the small bug hidden in his wig. He whispers. "I think she is listening."

"ok." (wink) "goodnight then."

THE NEXT DAY,00:33 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE.

Sarah is playing with Chuck's Xbox out of boredom, which happens a lot lately. Someone knocks on the door and Sarah's mother and Molly enter. "hey Sarah, I hope I am not interrupting?"

Sarah puts down the controller. "oh of course not, what's bringing you here?"

"your dad as always, someone has to bail him out again." Molly runs up towards her big sister. "he thought he was smart by trying to fraud a retired cop."

"oh Jack… so you are going to the station right now?" Molly pokes Sarah's leg

She looks down and sees that Molly is reaching her arms towards Sarah. "carry me."

Sarah picks Molly up and removes some hair from Molly's forehead. "don't you think that you are a little bit too old for this?"

"tried that too, doesn't help. Emma opens Molly's bag and removes a stack of DVD's and her stuffed dog Rex from it, I will be gone for a couple of hours. We'll catch up later."

ROUGHLY ONE HOUR LATER

"hey Sarah, what are you watching?" Ellie and Devon walk in with baby Clara in a stroller.

Sarah wakes up from her little nap and looks up from the couch. "I just started finding Nemo, I have to babysit on my little sister."

"I see you are really busy with that." Devon looks at the chair in the corner. "except if your little sister is a stuffed animal."

"I am going to be the best mother ever." Sarah stands up and starts looking around. "molly? Where are you?"

"try to find me." Sarah's spy skills quickly find out that she is in the bathroom.

Sarah sneaks towards the bathroom and opens the door. "found you."

She looks around the corner and sees molly with a real gun in her hands. "pew pew."

Sarah didn't see that coming and sees Molly run around the door with a live gun in her hands. "Devon! Get her!"

Molly is now running around the living room. Devon grabs her by the stomach and lifts her up. "that is not a toy little girl."

Sarah grabs the gun out of Molly's hands. "you could've killed me. You know what this is?"

"a weapon." Devon puts Molly on the ground. "there weren't any bullets in it."

Sarah removes the clip from the gun and sees that it is empty. "did you do this?"

"I have a gun in my house too. Mommy gave me one on the fair."

Ellie sees that the disappeared bullets are now spread over the bed. "found them."

Ellie gives Sarah 8 bullets. "thanks." Sarah turns back towards Molly. "this is a real gun. This isn't a real one Molly. Where did you find this one?"

"your bed, in your drawer." Molly starts crying. "I'm sorry!"

"so Devon, how is the generalissimo doing?"

"he is recovering, we believe he has been poisoned."

"poisoned? By who?"

"it is a difficult poison to track, we've sent a specimen to the agency." Devon calms Molly down. "so we don't know yet."

Sarah walks in the bathroom and sees that Molly played with something else too. "are you kidding me?"

Ellie follows Sarah and sees the big mirror in front of them. "oh my, they have found another meaning in life now you don't use them anymore."

Sarah walks up towards the mirror and removes a piece of sanitary napkin of the smooth surface. "molly found the box. Nice."

She drops the napkin in a small bucket in the corner before removing the rest. "Ellie, can you maybe check the other rooms for me? Thanks."

1:20 PM JOHNSON INC

The intercom located above Chuck's cubicle starts yelling. "Hans! Get over here!"

"you don't have to yell to me if I am 20 feet away from you." He quickly covers the small picture of him and Sarah hugging each other in front of a beautiful view(just like the one in their wedding album/the one in Sarah's suitcase) with his keyboard as he hears Roark walking towards him.

"I hope you weren't talking to me?" he then turns back. "now that we are eye to eye, it is time. You'll kill him today"

"Who?"

"your target idiot. Who would you think? The chef of that Chinese restaurant downtown?" Roark thinks about what he just said. "not a bad idea actually, even I can make better Chinese than him."

"where can I find him?"

"corner of 82nd and third. Joking. He is having is bachelor party tonight, if you don't kill him I'll send someone else to do it. And trust me, you don't want that." Roark shows him a photo of himself. "you may kill him too if he is in your way."

Roark walks away and Chuck quickly puts the small photo in his pocket. "how many times am I confronted with my friends? This is getting out of hand."

2:33 PM DOWNTOWN LA

"thank you for taking me to the ice cream man Sarah." Devon steps out of Sarah's new Porsche first and keeps the door open for Molly and Ellie.

"you're welcome Mol, just wanted to take my new car for a spin anyway."

Ellie unclasps Clara from the chair next to the driver's seat. "you just didn't want her to throw things around."

Sarah sushes her. "find us a good spot Devon, we'll be there in a minute." Sarah locks her Porsche from a distance. "she can be annoying sometimes. Jeez"

"or you are just trying to hide more awkward things?" Ellie taunts Sarah by raising her eyebrows.

"I have nothing to hide."

One of the employees opens the door for the two expecting women. "welcome."

The two walk in and see Devon and Molly already choosing their flavor. "Sarah, can I have the rocky road?"

Sarah suddenly has a flashback bringing her to the same age as molly now in one of their many 'houses' "it has been a good day today, 800 bucks in the pocket. What do you want for desert? No wait let me guess. Rocky road?"

The young Sarah nods and jumps on the bed. "yup." She then sees the remote laying next to her bed. "Telly!"

"be right back Sammy." Her dad walks out of the door, leaving his money filled bag next to his daughter. "love you."

"Sarah? Sarah?" earth to Sarah." Devon snaps his fingers in front of Sarah's face. "made a decision yet?"

Sarah shakes her head. "not yet, my mind was somewhere else." She looks up towards the menu. "I'll have the triple Chocolate crisp."

"good decision." The teenager behind the counter picks up a small box and removes the lid. "have a nice day."

"can we go outside Sarah?" Molly pulls Sarah's arm. "please?"

"I don't think there is place for 5 of us." Sarah looks outside and sees that there is still one table free. "look."

They walk towards the free spot but 3 teenagers, two girls and a guy, quickly sit down and start laughing. "too slow."

Devon then shows a side of him they rarely see. "Too late? Too late? You should at least show some respect and stand up for us. Or are you guys just trying to be cool for your friends?"

The boy stand up to get face to face with Devon. "we were first, get lost."

Devon keeps his calm by long slow breathing. "you don't see that there are two women who are expecting and a 5 year old girl? Grow some respect."

One of the girls stands up and looks at Molly. "take my seat. Tom just tries to be cool."

Molly puts her cup on the table and sits next to the other girl. "thank you."

Sarah then looks furiously at the boy still arguing with Devon. "Look at that, even your friends think you are now just being ridiculous."

"Yes Tom, we'll just go somewhere else." The other girl stands up and stands next to her friend. "we're going whatever you stay or not."

The boy walks away in shame following his two friends. "sorry for the trouble."

Everyone sits down around the table and see that the entire street is looking at them with an approving look.

Ellie puts a small spoon full of Ice cream in Clara's mouth. "nothing to see here." The group is still watching them like hawks. "no seriously, nothing to see here."

4:27 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"we are back!" Jack and Emma walk in hand in hand, her head in his neck.

"Mommy!" Emma runs towards them and Jack lifts her up. "I want a hug first."

Emma tries to squirm out of Jack's grip. "hmmph!"

"first a hug and then I'm letting you go." He then starts tickling his 'daughter'

She bursts out laughing. "parlay! parlay!" she hugs him to get released from his grip.

Jack passes Molly over to Emma. "was that that difficult?"

7:59 PM BURBANK BUY MORE

Morgan is just sitting on a chair in a redecorated buy more. "aah, if it isn't our lucky little bearded guy." Jeff in a business suit and Lester in a little less stylish combo walk in the store, both with a bottle of booze in their hands.

Morgan sees Lester take a big gulp out of the bottle. "get in guys! Make yourself comfortable."

The two walk towards the rest of the partygoers and Morgan quickly grabs Lester's bottle. "but not like this."

The three walk towards the big group partying around the nerd herd desk. Devon walks up to them with a red cup filled with beer. "still no sign of Chuck?"

"Nope."

Morgan then feels the heavy hand of Devon resting on his shoulder. "he said he might not be coming. It is still a shame though."

MEANWHILE

Chuck and Casey step out of Casey's Ford Crown Victoria, they walk down the parking lot of their buy more."Hans, take your watch off for a second." Casey points at the silver watch currently around Chuck's watch.

Chuck does what his former squad mate says. "what?"

"they bugged your watch. Here, smear this over your face." Casey tosses him a small bottle with a transparent liquid.

Chuck doubts at first but then slowly smears it over his face. "why?" he then feels his beard is stuck on his hand. "What? This is strange!"

"grow up Bartowski, it is just salt water." Casey then shows him a picture of an Asian woman in her 60's. "we are going after this woman now, high operative for the ring. you just go and party kid. Morgan deserves this."

Chuck then laughs really hard, shocking Casey. "you are getting a little soft on his future son in law, how touchy."

"(grunt) No." Casey looks away, trying to avoid the conversation

Chuck knows he won the argue. "yeeees you are."

"shut up before I do it myself."

Chuck removes his fake hair and finds out that his hair is grown a bit. (season 3-ish) "just look at that hair." He starts fiddling with his hair a bit. "look at it."

Casey is still being dead serious. "I see, now go before the dissolver starts to burn."

Chuck is suddenly scared. "are you kidding?"

"Yes." They then see that they have walked the entire parking lot talking. Which is a first for Casey. "off I go, have fun killing Ring operatives."

Chuck enters and Morgan sees him, like in a romantic B-movie they run towards each other in slow-motion. "CHUUUUUUUCK." "MOOOOORGAAAAAN."

8:15 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

Sarah, Ellie and Alex are sitting in Sarah's Living room, doing nothing. "so, our men are currently partying their asses off, and we are sitting here doing nothing."

The door rings and Alex stands up. She says:"oh we are going to do something, a special ladies night on my costs." as she walks to the door and opens it.

A blonde woman in the beginning of her twenties smiles at her. "Hello, this is the Bartowski residence is it?"

"yes come in, want something to drink?"

"Thank you for the offer but you'll have to pay me extra if you want to drink something. One of the cons of being paid per hour."

An older woman with brown hair pushes three massage tables into the house. Two of them with a hole drilled in it around the middle. Sarah and Ellie laugh of the strange request their friend had made.

"she ordered it." The woman then snaps her fingers and a group of women walk in with bags filled with massage material. "so, full treatment?"

Sarah and Ellie rush up and lift Alex up and yell in unison. "I love you!"

10 MINUTES LATER

Sarah is laying on her stomach being taken care of by 3 pair of hands. "mother of God, this feels A-MA-ZING"

One pair of hands massaging her feet looks up. "thank you for the compliment."

Another woman walks down from the kitchen with a tray filled with different snacks. "we have Sizzling shrimp cocktail, Carpaccio, some sushi, and even some olives."

The tray first reaches Ellie and she takes 3 olives skewered on a toothpick. "hmm I love Olives."

A puking sound makes Ellie look up, she then sees Sarah faking some puking sounds with her mouth. "Olives, yuck."

The woman then carries the tray towards Sarah. She sees the sushi and takes one piece of it. "thanks."

Ellie now makes a puking sound. "Sushi, yuck."

The two women now look at each other and smile.

Alex looks to the side and sees that the masseuses are picking up those extremely hot rocks. The face of Ellie changes when the rocks make contact with her back. "HOOOOT"

Sarah laughs. "you don't have a high pain toleration." The woman behind her then places some rocks on her back. "I'll just keep my mouth shut."

The two mothers to be then both turn to the right to see Alex' reaction, but she doesn't pull a muscle. "mm, kinda nice."

8:40 PM BURBANK BUY MORE

"so, how's it going with the mish?" Morgan clunks back his red cup and puts it on the desk.

"top secret." Chuck sees Morgan turn back. "no serious, I can't talk about it."

"come on, give your best friend some intel."

"where is our party boy?" Chuck and Morgan turn around and see 3 prostitutes walking in.

Chuck raises his hand and points towards Morgan. "here he is."

Morgan starts to blush as one of them walks towards him. "soooooo."

"follow me." Chuck looks at the woman and feels a flash coming up.

'voice match, name: Elana Yurishenko, Ring #1 assassin, #4 on the CIA black list, wanted in 23 countries. Expert in martial arts….'

He tries to find Morgan in the crowd but cannot find him. "shit shit shit." He then sees devon walking towards the bathrooms. "Devon!"

"what?" Devon looks back and sees Chuck running towards him. "what's wrong?"

"those aren't prostitutes."

Devon looks up and starts laughing. "yes, they are Russian prostitutes."

"Devon, they are not Russian." He shakes his head. "no wait they are Russian but they are like deadly spy Russian."

"are you joking?" Devon looks at Chuck and sees that he is bloody serious. "I take that as a no."

"so, they took Morgan away. And he isn't suspecting a thing."

"we have a problem." And they both run towards the storage.

They enter the storage room and find Morgan's clothes all over the place.

Devon sees that the emergency exit has been breached. "outside, now!"

Chuck runs in first with his hands raised, ready to attack. The only thing they can see is Morgan tied up in his underwear on the roof of a van. "take the herder!" the van suddenly accelerates with Morgan shaking his head in fear on top of it.

Chuck runs back and picks up the key of Nerd herder #4 out of Morgan's pants and throws it towards Devon.

He skillfully catches it without looking and runs towards the herder, he starts the engine and opens the window at the passenger's side. "hop in."

The car slowly drives past Chuck and he flashes. He starts running and jumps through the open window. "james bond style."

The nerd herder starts to close the gap as Chuck starts to fiddle with the radio.

Devon looks down. "this is not really the time for music Chuck."

"I know." He then takes what seems as a small microphone from the glovebox. "hello? This is agent Chuck Bartowski, we are currently chasing a black van across LA, we need reinforcements. Chasing vehicle is a red nerd herd Toyota, do you copy?"

"we did, chopper is on the way." Chuck places the microphone back as the small Toyota goes on the highway.

"so, what is the plan?" Devon is too busy to see that Chuck is hanging out of the car from the waist up.

Chuck looks back. "get me to the left of the van."

Devon looks at Chuck and starts laughing. "are you seriously going to jump across? Are you nuts?"

"a little. It is our only chance."

MEANWHILE

"excuse me, but where is your tv remote?" one of the masseuses is looking at her phone with her eyes open. "a friend of mine just said that there is a chase on the highway right now.

Sarah blindly points at a small drawer. "next to the headset."

The woman picks it up and they see the live feed of a chopper flying over LA. "for those who have just changed channel, we are having a high risk chase on route 5 to Santa Clarita, we don't know what happened but it seems that there is a body tied on the roof. This is just one of the strangest thing I have ever seen in my career."

Alex looks up to the television. "what? Someone tied a man on the roof? In a van? How stupid." She laughs and looks to Sarah and Ellie, who are looking at something else.

"and it seems that a red and white Toyota is currently chasing it."

Sarah picks up a bathrobe and stands up. "you think what I think Ellie?"

Ellie does the same. "yes, something bad happened at the buy more."

"the man who is currently tied up has been identified to be the manager of the local buy more. His name will be censored for his own safety."

Alex screams so hard that everyone stands back a bit."no! please don't let this be true."

The woman who still has the remote in her hands presses a button and the television shuts down. "I'm so sorry. Is that man your husband?"

"no, but he will be. Please put it back on."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, do you want us to continue?"

Sarah picks up a small box of tissues from the kitchen table. "you don't have to go on if you don't want to. We'll respect your choice."

"don't stop." Alex empties her nose in a tissue. "I don't see any reason why."

9:10 PM SOMEWHERE ON ROUTE 5

"get me closer Devon! The road is empty for the next mile." The Car accelerates and Chuck sees that the counter says that they are doing 92 MPH.

"you are seriously going to do this for Morgan?" the car swings to the left intercepting a red Chrysler. "you only have one chance."

The right side car is now about 20 inches away from the driver's seat of the van. "yes."

AND BACK TO THE 3 WOMEN

"it seems that someone just jumped from the drivers seat of the Toyota! This is seriously one of the strangest events ever happened on live television!"

Everyone looks up to the television and they see the camera zoom in on the van.

Sarah notices that it is Chuck who jumped. "what the…."

"a fight! A fight on the right side of the van!

Chuck is trying to evade a quick punch from the woman but fails. He feels blood coming out of his nose as he counters and disables the attackers arm.

She retaliates and almost pushes him on the road. Chuck then climbs in and changes the roles. "try to counter this."

Chuck drags the ring operative out of her Chair and out of the Van, on the tarmac.

"well well well, it seems that we have an intersect over here." Elana grabs a knife and cuts the ropes hanging outside of her window, which are keeping Morgan tied up. "say bye bye to your friend."

"Morgan! You have to jump!" Devon drives the herder as close to Morgan as he can. "it's now or never!"

"I.. I… I… ca.. ca.. cant." Morgan prepares himself to jump but then an action in the front of the car brings him out of balance.

Chuck moves his foot on the brake as he grabs Elana's Knife and stabs it in the airbag located in the steering wheel. "good night."

The airbag inflates, and presses Elana's head in the chair, knocking her out.

Morgan falls of the van on the roof of the herder and then rolls of the back it, crashing on the asphalt. Devon hits the brake and turns around. "no!"

Chuck steps out of the van with his nose still bleeding. "did he…. Fall off it?"

"yes, his body temperature is way too low, and it seems that he might be bleeding out." Devon opens the trunk and picks up a small blanket. "he might… you know.. if he doesn't get help soon."

5 MINUTES LATER, BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

The masseuses left after what they saw on television. Purely because Ellie said so. "no! is he dead?" Ellie is embracing Alex deeply as she hears what happened to Morgan.

"we don't know. It is the only thing we saw."

The phone rings and Alex picks it up. "yes?"

"hey. It is Devon, I am currently at the ICU, Morgan is currently being treated."

"I saw it happen (snort), we are coming as soon as possible."

"so you saw Chuck? He isn't here right now. Beckman needed him in Langley."

THE NEXT DAY, 1:33 PM WESTSIDE MEDICAL

"you guys are family?" a nurse walks in seeing everyone but Chuck just looking at Morgan with a tube stuck in his nose.

Alex stands up. "yes."

"so….." the woman browses through some notes. "the fall not only bruised him but he broke all the bones in his legs, he needs to have his Legs plastered for the next 2 months. O and he has a small concussion."

Alex starts to play with her hands. "so he will survive?"

"certainly, but it is a miracle that he survived. We never had a case of Hyperthermia, blood loss and a concussion."

Alex then rushes up to the nurse and lifts her up. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

SOMEWHERE ABOVE COLORADO 3 PM

Chuck feels his special Ring Smartphone Ring. He answers it. "hello? Hans?

Chuck hears the annoying voice of his former enemy Roark. "yes, this is Hans you are speaking with."

"you saw what happened on the highway? Someone stopped our agents from killing YOUR target."

"I know, but his injuries are so bad that he will die. Can I do anything to make it good?"

"yes go to their last known location and eliminate them, don't disappoint me this time, coordinates will be sent."

"thank you sir."

Chuck disconnects and directly connects with the general, who is trying to walk with crutches. "am I interrupting general?"

The general quickly sits down and throws the crutches to someone in the background. "not at all. why did you contact me if we'll speak in 4 hours?"

Chuck feels that a big weight has been lifted off his shoulders."Roark just messaged me that the hit on Morgan has been cancelled."

The general grins casually. "that is good to hear that your cover is still intact and most of all that Morgan is recovering."

Chuck's eyes fly open. "how do you know?"

The man in the background walks up and Chuck recognizes that it is Casey. "I told her."

Chuck "your eyes are red! Have you been crying?"

"no." Chuck starts laughing. "yes, now good?"

The general interrupts them. "back to the mission, you and Casey are going there ASAP. Fasten your seat belt Chuck."

Chuck is just in time as the Jet makes a 180 degree turn. "thanks."

"you're welcome, You and Casey will rendezvous at LAX, Beckman out."

4:15 PM WESTSIDE MEDICAL

"Bartowski?" a woman yells Sarah's back name as she looks down the hallway.

She is the only one still waiting so she stands up. "yes, can I come in?"

"of course, take a seat at the usual place." The gynecologist points at the stretcher. "anything special I need to know?"

Sarah slowly lies down and puts her bag next to her. "nothing at all really, except that my husband is on a business trip."

"that is a pity. Is there anything you want to know?" the woman beams up the ultrasound machine.

"uuh yes, a friend of mine said that my breasts will start to get 'active'."

"yes, hormones will start the milk production in your breasts in the next trimester, I have more information in this small folder." She points at a small stand filled with different sizes of brochures and pamphlets. "thanks."

"brace yourself, here comes the cold gel." The same blue liquid is smeared over Sarah's stomach. "sooo, let's see if it is all OK down there."

The stick is planted on top of the stomach. Sarah is a little bit "and?"

The gynecologist's face then changes from casual to frightened. "this isn't good, we'll have to double your appointments, this really isn't looking good."

Sarah raises her body to look at the screen. "what is wrong?"

"nothing, small joke we often pull off at first timers." The woman rests her free hand on Sarah's shoulder. "but serious now, from now on you have to come every 2 weeks. Just to be sure you know."

Sarah isn't amused as she laughs with an annoying tone. "nice one."

7:02 PM

"Ooh Morgan, my boy. What happened?" Morgan's mom runs in and starts shaking her son's body only a worried mom can do.

"he is fine." Morgan's mom then sees Alex sitting in a corner. "hi."

"is he going to be alright?"

Her future daughter in law tries to speak but Big mike waggles in. "if it isn't my beautiful daughter, how's it rolling?"

Big mike walks towards Alex and lifts her up. "high spirited as always. Can you please put me down now?"

Mike drops Alex and rests his chubby arm over Alex. "of course."

Morgan slowly opens his eyes for the first time since he is hospitalized. "wha.. where am I?"

"you are in a bed." Alex laughs. "I bet you know that already."

"yes, but why are my legs plastered?" Morgan tries to reach for his legs but he is too dizzy to succeed.

"you broke your legs in a car crash." Alex tries to lie just to calm Morgan. "I let you guys alone for a while, going to take a quick bite."

SOMEWHERE NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF LA 6 PM

"so, what is our plan?" Chuck takes his gun out his belt, he then sees that it is not a tranq but a live one. "Nononono, I am not going to do this."

"grow up Bartowski, these are the people who almost killed your best friend." Casey opens a small briefcase and builds up his Sniper rifle. "scope."

Chuck quickly looks at the small briefcase. "12X, 6X or 4X?"

"6X seems perfect to me." Chuck tosses the scope to him. "watch it! It is valuable stuff."

"so, plan?" Chuck is waiting anxiously.

"you go to the front door and pick the lock, throw a flashbang and a I snipe the targets, easy as that."

"no intersect flash? Aww." Chuck tries to make Casey laugh but he only makes him more annoyed.

"just shut up and wait for my signal."

"okay okay, calm down." Chuck runs away towards the door, not trying to look back.

4 MINUTES LATER

"ready?"

Casey Checks his weapon for the last time. "ready."

Chuck puts his baseball cap on and starts ramming on the door of the safe house. "pizza delivery!"

The door slowly opens and a woman peeks around it. "we didn't order a pizza." He hears Casey grunt on the other side of his mic.

"I know, a secret admirer did." Chuck tries to convince the woman by smiling. "it's on the house."

She accepts the 'gift' and closes the door. "thanks. I think."

Chuck walks away with his big grin still on his face. "what the hell Bartowski? I said flashbang them, not give them our dinner, for fun!"

Chuck start laughing. "3-2-1." (BANG) "do your thing."

Casey quickly grabs his weapon and starts aiming. "nice one."

Chuck then jumps through the shattered window and grabs his gun. "banzai!"

He starts aiming but his gun got kicked out of his hands.

A man picks up Chuck's gun and aims it to him. "nice trick pizza boy."

A sudden shot mends the gun in his hands, rendering it unusable.

Chuck flashes and starts running towards him. Casey then shouts: "last bullet."

The man in front of Chuck flashes too, surprising his opponent with a quick punch to the face. "show me what you got."

A long fight starts and the only thing that Casey can do is sit and watch. "just finish it Bartowski."

Chuck knows that he cannot win this fight so he stops and yells: "stop!"

The man in front of him stops fighting. "what?"

"m.. my heart..." Chuck ducks and Casey shoots the last man in his stomach. "and that is what we call the magnet. Goodbye."

He grabs his phone and dials Roark. "please pick up."

Roark picks up. "yes Hans? Did you do it?"

"it's done."

"good, give yourself some weeks off, we'll talk later."

(Roark's POV)

He disconnects and puts his phone back in his pocket. "I'm starting to like this guy. What do you think of Hans?"

Shaw looks up and shows him a small video on Roark's laptop. "I don't like him, and you won't like him too after seeing this."

Roark's face changes from happy to pissed in a second. "this is live?"

"1 minute difference, you remember this guy?"

Roark's face starts turning pale. "that is Bartowski!. Send me our best assassin!"

Shaw closes the laptop. "don't, just play along for a while. Let him do our jobs for a while, then strike at the best moment."

So, Chapter 9 is done. Longer as ever. I had too much ideas for this chapter. I don't like begging but please review! It lightens up my day.


	10. Chuck vs the other guy pt 2

4Chapter 10, set 2 weeks after the last one. Morgan is back(in a wheelchair) and Sarah is going on maternity leave, oh and Chuck will begin working on the nursery. I think this is my best written chapter so far.

And I just found out that it isn't Manoosh Depa**R**k but Depak, my bad.

Author's notes are in Italic.

7:30 AM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"good morning sunshine." Chuck grabs a pop tart and puts it on a plate. "how are my 2 women doing?"

"morning." She scratches her head before rubbing her eyes. Trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"rough night?" he gives the plate to Sarah who responds with a small groan.

"yes, it is way too warm in the bedroom to sleep properly." Sarah pulls a chair towards her and sits down. "plus, she grew a lot lately, just look at my bellybutton."

Chuck raises her shirt and sees that her bellybutton changed from a valley to a small bump. He pushes it. "boop."

"stop that."Sarah joyfully pushes his hand away. Knowing that he will continue if she doesn't respond fast."I'm not in the mood for a tickle fight."

His hand still warm from the pop tarts then moves towards Sarah's face "wow, you really didn't sleep well. Take a day off."

Her hand pushes his away for the second time. "no, I am not going to sit home on my last day." Sarah, being her impulsive self grabs her Jacket. "come on, we're late."

"at least eat something." The protective side of Chuck takes over as he presses a sandwich in her mouth. "looking gorgeous."

"kmms" his sandwich still being forced in her mouth. "kmms!"

Chuck quickly retreats his hand as spy Sarah takes over and removes his hand from her mouth. "what was it you were saying?

Her hand now removes the half mashed sandwich from her mouth. "keys."

The old ritual of Chuck giving Sarah her keys and sitting in the passenger's seat is unfolding yet again, Chuck isn't that much of a car guy, as long as it brings him where he wants to go. Sarah however grew up with different cars and learnt a lot of things about them. Her love for Porsche's began when she went on the only holiday with her mom. Touring through the state with an open 911. Doesn't sound as much for a normal girl but for Samantha Burton it was something special. Extremely special.

That might be the reason that Chuck drives in the small Nerd Herd Toyota which he legitimately 'owns' and Sarah with the more sporty types.

Back to the story, Sarah just left the apartment with Chuck walking behind her. "so plans for your last day?"

Sarah unlocks what you can say is her car and opens the door on the driver's side."Going jeffster style, try to do as little as possible, I really feel broken. Oh and maybe take a small nap."

"sounds excellent, you really look tired." His face looking at her trying to find out what she is having/had done.

9 AM BURBANK BUY MORE

The good old sound of the electrical doors and the scent of laziness and the cheese balls stacked in front of them welcome the Bartowski's as they enter the good old crazy buy more as they get greeted by Jeff, who has been working for a while, seeing the sweat marks under his shoulders "good morning boss, eh bosses. How is it going with Morgan?"

"he is recovering. Currently sitting at home probably watching star wars for the 20th time or so." Just after Chuck finishes his sentence Jeff almost falls off the ladder, trying to lift too much at once. "watch out, we really don't need another employee injured."

Sarah lifts him up and walks , well waggles. Towards their joined office.

Chuck tries to follow her but Lester stands in his way. Rambling about a nicely stacked pyramid of plug in boxes and how he loves how Sarah dressed herself today.

"I really don't have time for this now Lester, but I must say that it is nicely done."

Lester is showing a side of him that he never shows, well never.. only if there is something to gain for him. "thank you thank you."

He walks away from Lester knowing that there is something wrong. "something odd is happening here, and I think Mike knows more."

"oh you don't know? The next employee of the month gets a promotion!"

Chuck suddenly changes direction towards the closest intercom. "Michael? Micheal to my office please."

The secret stash of pillows from the home theater room which survived the Jeffster bonfire are now part of Sarah's chair. Which Chuck is calling her 'plush throne' are being moved to their former position as Chuck enters. "queen of Buymoria, have you seen how proficient our employees are working? This isn't normal."

She laughed. "I noticed, heard that you think that Micheal has something to do with it?"

As if on cue Micheal walks in with some remains of ham on his shirt. "you wanted to see me boss?"

Chuck points at the vacant spot In front of Sarah as he moves behind her. "I wanted to talk about the effectiveness of our workers, did I miss something when I was on my business trip?"

Big Mike laughed. "this was all Morgan's idea." He shoves the slices of ham from his chest, leaving some fat spots. "the next employee of the month gets a promotion. And as you can see they are working like ants."

The last time employees worked that hard was when the new buy more was built, of course it being lead by Central intelligence was a reason for this, but the benefit of Jeffster being on the run also.

"promotion? He never said anything to me.." Sarah looks up with a face Chuck recognizes directly. "US."

"I thought he already told you." Big mike the saliva in his mouth. Sarah and Chuck see that he is going to crack if they don't change the subject. "how's it going with my son?"

"good! Well he can be better of course."Chuck uses his calming voice to stop Big Mike from crying. "we picked him up from the hospital yesterday, high spirited as always."

Mike sniffs. "good to hear."

He tries to stand up but Chuck's shakes his head "there is one small thing I have to discuss with you." Mike knows what Chuck is talking about. "I know, Sarah is leaving and Morgan is unavailable." His eyes switching between Chuck and Sarah trying to find some sign of happiness.

"plus, we don't have anything ready yet for the baby, so I'll be gone most of the time."

Sarah finishes his sentence. "Plus we want no-one to overwork."

Mike laughs. "we are in a sticky situation. What if we make Jeff our temporary assistant manager? He is the only one who is sane of our candidates."

Chuck's mind spins off, thinking of Lester as manager, the last time that happened everyone quitted their job, him working alone for 1 day. "best choice indeed."

COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

"we really have nothing ready." The B.U.T.T. book opened in front of her. She doesn't see Chuck in the doorframe at first. His cough makes Sarah look up. "oh hey Chuck."

"any favorites?" he slowly walks behind her and crouches. Looking at the book he sees that it has been viewed a lot. "pen marks." He browses through the book. "notched corners."

Sarah laughed. "I really love this one." Her finger pointing at a picture with the walls painted purple, the crib under a window looking out on the street. "it looks so peaceful."

Chuck laughs. "any more favorites?" as he grabs a pen and a piece of paper.

"nope, I was almost infatuated by this one. " Sarah leans back a bit. "I am easily impressed."

"so purple haze it is, I am going to work on it tomorrow."

"purple haze? You gave them names?" Sarah then thinks about the name Chuck chose. "you named it after weed?"

"Of course not," he picks up the book again and opens it on the right page. "Hendrix reference, see the stuffed guitar pillow in the corner?"

11:23 AM JOHNSON INC

Ted Roark, the man who found out that one of his employees is his nemesis and ever since he isn't sleeping good anymore. The only thing that stopped him from turning insane was the idea that his boss, Daniel Shaw, was building a plan that was going to solve their little 'problem.'

"you called me boss?" Ring operative Depak walks in with some fright, knowing that his boss is mentally unstable. Well he always was but now it is just… bad even for his standards.

"yes, have a seat." The dark circles under Roarks eyes accentuate the hatred in his eyes. "Shaw called me today, he wanted to speak to you in person." He shoves a letter towards Manoosh. "now get out of my sight."

Manoosh walks away and opens his letter on a chair just outside of Roark's office.

'need you at Maison 23, ask the man behind the desk for David from England. He will send you to my apartment. don't speak to everyone about this.'

His mind is racing at the moment 'Maison 23? Why there? That place is like the most public place.'

2 PM ECHO PARK

After just being waved away by her employees Sarah is now walking down the hall towards the fountain in the middle. She stops, First looking for any unusual happenings before walking further down. A scent coming from Morgan and Alex' apartment distracts her.

She walks in, not seeing anyone sitting in the living room. "somebody home?"

Morgan then yells from the kitchen. "I'm here!" the scent grows stronger as she walks closer.

She peeks around the corner and starts laughing. "smells delicious Morgan." It is a strange sight to see Morgan in a modified wheelchair slicing and dicing different ingredients and putting them in a big pot. "how's it going?"

He presses a button and his seat lowers to its normal height. "feeling better every day. And I have found my new hobby." His hands push him towards the fridge. "just look at this." The door opens and its is filled with plastic boxes filled with different kinds of food. "different salads, leftovers from last night's pasta and a bunch of other things."

The sight of Morgan being as happy as before the accident makes Sarah think about the general's accident, sure she hasn't seen her boss in a while. Of course she doesn't, since she told Chuck she was expecting she was put off duty for her own safety.

"Sarah?"

she must have drifted off. "yes?"

"you drove off, did you sleep well?" Morgan rests his hand on her shoulder. "is there something you want to tell?"

"no no no, it is just that I didn't sleep that good. Nothing to worry about."

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED THAT NIGHT:

"for gods sake!" a Xbox controller is thrown on the ground in anger. Chuck laughing his ass off, Sarah tossing a pillow at him.

"come on, isn't it time to get to bed? It's 10:30 P.M already. He picks up the controller and puts it back on the shelf. "you can play tomorrow."

"one last try. those harvesters_(really strong enemies) _are really strong and I think that I finally found a way to defeat them. _(game = mass effect 3, small reference to Yvonne Strahovski playing a small role in the game. and it is a game I know a bit of.)_

"Sarah, you are not going to beat them, even I think they are really strong." He passes her the controller again. "promise me that you are coming to bed the moment you finish the mission."

"just pass it over, won't take any longer." The screen still showing the death animation. He damn knows that it will take at least one hour before she even gets past the harvesters. "let's do this."

3 HOURS LATER

"1 AM already? This was my last mission." (big yawn) "or else I am broken tomorrow." She shuts the xbox off and the controller is shoved back in the shelf. They always did these gaming nights every Tuesday night when there is nothing on Television on Chucks old NES playing final fantasy. She just mashed all the buttons when she was playing. But now it is like she has been transformed, she isn't that much of a 'button spammer' as Chuck would say.

"and where are you coming from?" Sarah is startled by Chuck who is standing behind her.

"uuhm bathroom." She turns around trying to look sleepy, not so difficult actually.

"with your stretch pants still on?" Chuck laughs. "I guess we have another gamer in the house."

"I am not a gamer, this is just to pass the time." Sarah walks 'back' to the bed room and takes off her stretch pants. "plus, it is really cold."

"it is midsummer Sarah. And I know you are lying because I tried to use the same excuses 6 years ago." He laughed. "now try to sleep, big day tomorrow."

BACK TO THE STORY

"so, what are you cooking?" Sarah looks at the content of the big pot. What seems like some kind of soup.

"French onion soup, it just needs to boil for half an hour. Want to taste it?"

"sure" within a second a spoonful of soup is pushed in her mouth. The hot substance in her mouth tastes like pure heaven if you'd only see her response. "this is heavenly, can you give me the recipe?"

"just wait a sec." he skillfully tosses the spoon in the sink and opens a drawer underneath it. The moment he opens it pieces of paper start flying around. "had it in this trapper keeper. Sarah looks over his shoulder and sees that it is filled with what seems like 200 A4's. "here it is, let me write that down for you." He scribbles some lines on one of the many papers around. "here ya go."

"the next time we are having a massive family dinner you are going to be our chef."

"thanks for the compliment."

3:03 PM MAISON 23

"excuse me sir, I am here for David from England?" the man behind the counter nods at him and gives him a key. "excuse me, but in which room can I find him?"

The man looks up with an annoyed look on his face. "room 488."

Manoosh laughs. "thank you."

As he walks towards the elevator a woman approaches him "excuse me Manoosh, but why are you here?" the woman spins him around in no time and starts shaking him. "you know that this is forbidden territory for ring agents right?"

"yes Amanda I know, but number 1 is here."

Her arms suddenly lower and her voice starts to stammer. "nu nu number one is here? This is like a hellhole for ring agents."

She turns around and Manoosh quickly runs towards the elevator. "I know, but he really wanted to see me." The doors close behind him and the cage quickly rises towards the 3rd floor. Leaving Sarah's sister behind.

MEANWHILE AT MORGAN'S APARTMENT

"no Morgan we are really stuffed." Ellie pushes away a tray filled with homemade crab salad toasts. He however gives the tray towards Sarah who pushes it towards Devon. "we enjoyed your tasting but we are full."

Sarah adds: "I don't think I can eat anything for the rest of the day. Not even a biscuit."

Morgan laughed. "so, what do you guys think?" slowly spinning his wheelchair around in joy. "oh and can you guys help me with the dishes?"

The trio looks up to the filthy pile of metal plates, cups and pans in the sink. They all look at each other trying to find a way to flee from their duties.

Ellie looks down to Clara down her side. "she popped her pants. I think someone needs a new diaper." She quickly runs towards the front door with Clara in her hands, still having a clean diaper. "see you at home Devon!" she taunts just before she is out of sight.

"hmmph. she always had a reason. Every time she came too late in med class she just said: my alarm stopped working, and strangely it worked." The phone vibrating in his pocket makes him grab it really fast. "Devon speaking."

"hey it is Chuck, can I lend your awesomevan for a sec? oh and don't tell this to Sarah."

"yes of course, where are you at the moment?"

"Burbank Ikea, exit highway five and Burbank boulevard."

"okay, be there in 10." Devon puts his phone back in his pocket. "that uuh was the hospital, emergency call. I have to go."

"okay then." Morgan waves at Devon as he runs out of the house towards his car instead of picking up his scrubs at home.

Sarah sees that and knows that he is hiding something from her and Morgan. "he is such a bad liar."

Morgan looks up. "huh?"

"never try to lie to a spy." Morgan looks at her with his 'what do you mean?' look. "oh come on it is obvious. his stammering, the sudden raise of his voice, and the rise of his heart rate."

She pushes his wheelchair towards the sink." didn't notice." As he gives Sarah a brush.

She accepts it and starts scrubbing "those are the small things you learn at spy school."

After 6 minutes of silence she suddenly starts talking. "what is he hiding from us?"

"Sarah, I know that you hate surprises but just let this one open up to you." Morgan knows she doesn't listen to his advice very often, but the last time she did was when Chuck was trying to propose to her on that French mansion and she really opened up to him. And now it is something quite alike, she damn sure knows why Devon suddenly left with his van.

"sorry that I have to interrupt your washing duties but something serious happened, and I cannot contact Chuck." They look back and see the general on the television as she mostly does. "oh I kinda hoped to see Devon or Chuck."

"what is wrong with seeing us then?" Sarah rests her hand on the side of her stomach to accentuate her anger.

"nothing, but I rather don't send a heavily pregnant woman and a semi spy on this mission. Your sister escaped in another Ring prison raid and our agents found her walking around in the lobby of the hotel where you resided in the first years of operation Bartowski."

"you mean Maison 23? Why?" Sarah is halfway across the living room walking towards the door.

"that's why we want Chuck to check it out. Do you have any idea where he or Devon might be?"

"Devon just left." Sarah grabs her phone and opens a tracking app. "wait a sec, he is on highway 5."

"good, get after him, and try to contact Chuck ASAP, Langley is afraid that Maison 23 has been turned into a temporary ring HQ. Beckman out." She remotely shuts the television down leaving Morgan in a nerdy trance.

Sarah stands behind him and starts pushing him outside of his mansion. "you are coming with me. Or else you are just staying inside playing Mass effect until midnight." She mentally facepalms herself almost directly after she says that.

Morgan laughs. "it was only once! So chuck told you…." Morgan doesn't know that he chatted all night long with his best friends wife instead of him. "I hope he didn't tell you what we chatted about." A smile on Sarah's face betrays that she knows more than Morgan knows.

THEIR CHAT:

10:32 PM Morgan: 'yo Chuck, why are you up so late? :P'

10:35 PM Sarah: 'those damn harvesters on the save the turians_(a race in ME3)_ mission, any tips? :X'

10:37 PM Morgan: 'harvesters? Alex bought the game for me today, currently finding out how the Citadel works.

10:38 PM Sarah: 'is little Morgan lost?'

10:39 PM Morgan: 'of course not. Just trying to find the shops. How is Sarah doing BTW?'

10: 44 PM Sarah: 'really well, she just tried this game herself and she kinda sucks at it XD'

10:46 PM Morgan: 'I believe it is better to have her shooting in real live than in this game.'

10:47 PM Morgan: 'better not tell her, or she will kick my ass. :X'

10:55 PM Sarah: 'multiplayer game? No headset this time or Sarah will wake up, just like last time with our Halo marathon.'*

11:56 PM Morgan: 'sure.'

12:25 AM Morgan: 'your kills 35, my kills 15. My ass handed to me, just like 20 years ago. -.-"'

12:26 AM Morgan: 'going to bed, Alex is starting to get angry. We really should do this another time.'

*: happened a lot of times(_at least what I think)_.

The doors of Sarah's white Porsche Panamera automatically open by only pressing a button on her mobile phone. "Stephen is a real wizard with software."

Morgan slowly follows Sarah by pushing himself around. "and how do you want me to get in the car with plastered legs?"

"already thought about that." She raises Morgan out of his chair and carries him in the front passenger seat. "do you want me to fasten your belt too?"

"funny." He clasps his seatbelt as Sarah walks around the car trying to find out how to fold the chair. After a minute of bashing and sliding she places the compact form of the wheelchair in the trunk of her car. "ready?"

MEANWHILE AT SHAW'S SUITE

"if it isn't my CIA Mole, how are you today Manoosh?" Shaw looks up from his computer with a wicked grin on his face.

"you wanted to see me?" he is straight to the point, unlike Shaw.

"yes, you know that Bartowski is on my tail right?" his agent nods. "we are at the last stage of our plan."

Manoosh remembers their talk the moment he went working for the ring. 'get Chuck out of the way.' The only thing he does is nodding. "soo?"

"this is the plan…."

3:23 PM BURBANK IKEA PARKING LOT

"bro, isn't that Sarah's Porsche?" Devon points at the white Porsche turning on the parking lot with incredible speeds.

"yes, I know she doesn't like surprises but this is ridiculous." He slowly waves towards Sarah who steps out as fast as she can. "Chuck, we have a big problem." Morgan nodding from the front seat of the car."Beckman couldn't reach you but Langley thinks that a new Ring base has been built, here in LA."

Chuck almost drops the box he is carrying. "do we have any support?"

"nope.." Sarah grabs Chuck at his sleeve and drags him away. "we have you."

"I would be flattered if there wasn't a big problem in our way."

Devon is just standing there Seeing Chuck pushed in the white Porsche and driving away. He starts talking to himself while carrying Chuck's surprise baby stuff. "what just happened?"

3:34 MAISON 23

Chuck feels that something is wrong the moment the car drives up towards the parking lot. "do we have a plan?"

Morgan looks back to Chuck laughing. "let's use the tactic we used last night, that one was awesome."

"what tactic we used last night?" the 2 then slowly turn towards Sarah, who tries to sink in her seat. "so you did play last night?"

"wait a minute? Are you saying that I played with Sarah? She was awesome!" Morgan tries to high 5 Sarah but she is busy with something else. "oh come on, you really kicked ass."

"what tactic was it?" Chuck's head slowly moves between the front seats. "I wanna know."

"ok then, the tactic we used was." Morgan laughs too much to talk. "the alien magnet. I run around attracting too many agro as I always do and Sarah shoots them down."

"an online version of our own." Sarah adds.

Chuck steps out of the car and opens the trunk. "How do you fold this thing?"

Sarah opens the window on her side. "switch at the wheelbase, unfold the chair, pull both wheel ends, pull the switch again. Had some problems with it too."

Morgan opens his door as Chuck pushes his wheelchair towards him. "need any help?"

"naw."

Sarah tries to walk out But Chuck has other plans. "stay in the car Sarah."

It was a deal they made 4 months ago, Sarah said it herself that she wouldn't go on missions during her pregnancy and now it backfires. "you said it yourself."

Morgan and Chuck run, or roll in Morgan's case towards the main exit leaving a pissed off Sarah in the Chair.

Just before they are out of sight Sarah yells. "you are going to regret that!" as she sits down and starts playing with her mobile phone. Her mind starts to drift off. 'you can say that it is the world turned upside down now. He is just too protective sometimes.'

BACK TO CHUCK AND MORGAN.

"excuse me good sirs, you are trespassing here." A firm hand On Chuck's shoulder stops the two from going towards the Elevator. "where are your ID's?"

Chuck then suddenly says Without looking back as his intersect takes over: "Sorry Chris, but we are here for number one. I hope he is still here?" he is surprised by his own reaction. "where is he at the moment?"

The lumpy hand disappears as Chuck turns around. "sorry, didn't know you were a operative, room 488. But I must say that you have to hurry, he is gone in 10 minutes." Chuck finally finds the courage to look back and sees that the man who just talked to them was almost 2 times the size of Casey, even Hugo Panzer is nothing compared to the guy. So big that you'd say that small earthquakes occur when he starts jumping.

They stand in stasis for a couple of seconds thinking about what happened, Morgan saw Chuck's face the entire time and he didn't flash at all. "Chuck? Do you know that guy?"

"come on, that is Chris Maria, boss of the ring substation in California." His friend is still looking at him like he is speaking Mandarin or something. "you don't?" Morgan shakes his head. "hmm strange. And it wasn't met who said that. It felt like someone else let me say that."

"so you are saying that that intersect in that nugget up there is starting to take over control? Creepy." They look at each other and they start talking in unison as they walk in the elevator. "this is bad, real bad."

BACK TO SARAH

Her fingers tapped on the wheel as she hears one of her favorite song on the radio and starts singing along "She never knew she was a beauty. She must've made a lot of grown men cry.."

Quite funny, as she sings along and starts to think about the lyrics, she did almost all the things to Chuck the band sings about.

_(song: she'll_ _never tell – The daylights Yvonne tweeted that she thinks that it is Sarah's favorite song.)_

She looks up as her phone buzzes in her bag. It takes a while until she finds it and sees that UNKNOWN texted her.

she frowns and opens it. 'get out of here, DS.'

Her mind is racing. 'DS? I do not know a D…. it is Shaw!' her phone starts buzzing again. 'seriously, you don't want to see this.' Her spy mode is triggered as she steps out of the car and grabs a gun from the trunk. But he sees it all happening from his suite at the 3rd floor from his computer which is connected to the security feed from the parking lot. For the third time her phone buzzes. 'that is not what I call getting out of here Sam. Last chance.' the rattling of a Chopper stops Sarah from rushing inside the hotel where she resided for almost 3 years.

"it is now or never." As she runs inside the lobby.

MEANWHILE AT SHAWS SUITE

"open the door Shaw!"

"oh hi Chuck, I have been expecting you and your little friend here." Shaw stands up and opens the door and Chuck directly grabs him at his neck. "there is no need for this… at least if you want to save everyone walking around here."

Chucks anger is boiling as he reacts by pushing Shaw against a wall. "what is your plan this time?" Morgan spins himself behind Chuck. He is shocked by his friend as he never saw him that angry in a long time, not even last year when he nearly froze Sarah to death. Chuck is a really calm guy, but you shouldn't trigger him. Chuck doesn't feel his phone ringing in his pocket, Morgan does as he grabs his phone from his pocket, Sarah is calling. "hey, no he is doing fine." He looks up and sees Chuck's face glowing red from anger. "why are you calling?"

_(Sarah's perspective)_ "I am in trouble." And she mostly says that when she is in big trouble. And this time she really cannot save herself. "I am kind of tied up right now." As she tries to shed the ropes from her she falls to the ground. She shrieks as she sees that C4 has been wired here too. "there are explosives set to explode here!"

Morgan tries to tap his best friend on the shoulder but he is busy with something more important. "not now Morgan."

Shaw laughs like a stereotype maniac. "you just don't want to see it right? You lost Chuck."

The chopper Sarah heard a couple of minutes before is now hovering in front of the windows and a ring operative leans out of it with a machinegun. Shaw looks to the left and nods."I should take cover if I was you." As he points his hand towards the window.

The bursting of Fire makes Chuck dive down in a reflex. Shaw runs towards the now broken window and jumps towards the rope ladder. "so close Bartowski."

His free hand moves towards his pocket and his suite starts beeping. Chuck looks around and sees that the entire room is wired with explosives. "Fuck!"

BACK TO MORGAN

As he peeks around the corner he sees Sarah being guarded by 2 lumps of meat. "hey bad guys! We killed your boss, what are you going to do about it?" they notice him and start running after him. "time to put my training into reality." As he pushes himself around the corner as fast as he can.

"come on! Come on! why are the stairs so far away from his suite!" his steps are like a tap dancer as he runs down towards the lobby, just before he steps down he sees Morgan in front of him followed by 2 ring operatives laughing. He thinks about the last time he desperately 'ran' like this was with a rather big kitty. He runs after the 2 and catches up with them. He flashes and tumbles over the back of the smallest and kicks him in the stomach like a mule. The moment the kick connects the other guy notices Chuck too and grabs his shotgun. "ho ho, put that thing away, someone might get hurt."

The man grunts and aims at Chuck's head, its laser sight pointed between his eyes.

A sudden "Banzai" makes them both look to the left. Morgan leaps from his chair and grabs the shotgun out of the man's hands and smashes the large metal object against his opponent's shins.

Chuck knows that it is now or never and he starts attacking with pinpoint accuracy

Punch in the stomach, kick to the lower shin, uppercut, knockout by sideward punch to the temple. MMA fighters would be jealous by his movements, he seriously didn't give a single chance to his enemy.

Morgan looked up towards Chuck. "Need some help over here!"Their hands grab each other and Chuck puts Morgan back in his wheelchair. "now we need to save Sarah!"

They find her still tied up crawling towards the exit on her side. "can someone lend me a hand?"

Chuck pushes Morgan towards the exit as the explosives start to beep faster and faster.

He grabs the knife in the sole of her sneakers and cuts the rope and tosses the remains away. The beeping is close to a steady noise as they hear the first set of explosives go off. "run!"

The chopper is now out of town as they run out of the main exit. The loud explosion creates a fireball raging towards the windows. Sarah looks back to what used to be her home for almost 3 Years as glass shatters on the ground. Her memories sudden flash _(not an intersect one)_ in front of her. The friendly personnel, the burger nights with her fake boyfriend Chuck, but ever since her mind got wiped she doesn't feel that heartwarming feeling, Quinn used her and she will get revenge. A tear rolls down her cheek as she thinks about it.

A sudden grab pulls her away from fallen debris. "what did I tell you Sarah! You should've stayed in the car!" his anger releases as he sees that she is on the brink of crying. "it is a shame that we let this happen, but we will avenge him for this, for all the civilian deaths he has caused."

Morgan tries to join them but his condition stops him from showing compassion so he adds a small "yeah."

7 PM CASTLE

Sarah is sitting down in the metal chair doing paperwork for Central Intelligence and the buy more as a small cough distracts her. "sizzling shrimp? I know Morgan made you his test subject with his cooking skills but I didn't eat anything since breakfast." Chuck with his famous big smile is standing on the stairs waving paper bags filled with Chinese food.

She closes the files as she stands up to kiss him. "I think there is still a small spot free for a quick bite" her lips connect to his cheek and he returns by turning his face towards hers.

His eyes open from their kiss and sees the documents with the buy more sign on the top right corner. "I don't call that maternity leave Sarah."

"I have to do something when I am not working, be glad it isn't overheating your Xbox." A small laugh appears on his face. "and why didn't you tell me that you were buying baby stuff with Devon?"

His smile melts away instantaneously. "come on Sarah, I know you hate secrets and keeping it from others but sometimes you just should let things happen. But if you want to know what I bought…" he points at the containment unit. "cell 3"

"I don't want to." She smiles back at him. "surprise me."

"with pleasure." They both look up and see the general quite pissed off. "what the hell, I said check it out, not blow the place up! What should I say against my superiors? Oh I am sorry that my agents blew up a public place and killed like 50 civilians?"

Chuck stays extremely calm under the sudden rant. "general, before you go on rattling about the facts I want to say that we didn't let the explosives go off, Shaw did."

Beckman's face turns white hearing the last 2 words of his sentence. "are you saying that Daniel Shaw is back?"

Chuck still talks like nothing happened, it even scares Sarah how calm he can be in this situation "yes general, we had him but he got support and fled, he said that we already lost the battle."

The general's hand moves towards the mouse. "we are in a grave situation. I must speak with my superiors about this."

Just before she presses disconnect Chuck interrupts her. "something else happened there, when I walked towards his suite with agent Grimes someone stopped us, I knew his name and who he was, but he didn't."

"but that is normal right? You have an intersect in your head." She laughs at how the words came out of his mouth.

"but I didn't flash or something. It was like someone played with me like a marionette."

The general's glasses fall of her head. "this isn't something you should discuss with me, I am sending a psychiatrist to inspect this little.." she stops to put extra power in her sentence. "disturbance."

All the sudden the screen shows the CIA emblem again and they look at each other again. "why didn't you tell me?"

The last time Chuck kept intersect stuff away from her he was too close to the edge of mentally deterioration that he kept it from her solely to not worry her, and now it is like they are going down memory lane. First Maison 23 and now the intersect defaulting. Again….

"I wanted to tell it to Beckman first, I didn't want to hurt you." his head lowers, waiting for the final blow from Sarah. "I'm sorry."

She wants to start ranting but the words coming from her mouth are completely different. "what happened back there doesn't mean that something is wrong, we just have to wait about the results.." she grabs the paper bag and opens it. "now, let's eat."

MEANWHILE AT MORGAN'S APARTMENT

Morgan rolls in and sees Alex watching television, she turns around the moment he closes the door. "something is waiting for you."

He already knows what she is talking about as she points towards a grimy kitchen. "aw man!"

Longest chapter ever I think? This was more of a chapter to explain things for the 'season finale'. It will be EP 12 and 13 and I have my reasons for that. I won't stop afterwards but the leaps on the timeline will be bigger than 2 to 4 weeks. I hope you'll understand. Oh and how I got that intersect defaulting part? Read it in another fanfic.

Oh and next chapter will be more of a romantic one, maybe a wedding?

so if you have the time, please review! It makes my day.


	11. Chuck vs the next step

As I said before, this chapter isn't an action one. A big leap forward in time too, about a month. And will Morgan and Alex get their dream wedding? Will the psychiatrist have good news? We'll find out.

1 PM BARTOWSKI APARTMENT

"are you sure you can do it?" Sarah's heavily pregnant body is resting on the doorframe, seeing Chuck fumble with some screws and bolts, laughing. "need a hand?"

Her laugh makes him look up. "Sarah, I have an intersect in my head and I installed computers for over 5 years, I think I can build a crib thank you." Her laughing in the background increases the moment she hears what he says. She knows he cannot finish this within 24 hours, or even before Morgan and Alex' wedding the day after that. "I know what you think, I can do this."

Sarah walks away when she hears the doorbell ringing. "oh that must be the dresses." her spy school always makes her check who is on the other side before opening it. "ID Yourself."

A male voice on the other side nods and says: "vineyard in may." The wooden door opens between them and the man, probably in his mid 30's end 40's hands over a white box. "wow, you remind me of my wife 5 years ago, it is a shame she isn't with us anymore."

The man wipes away a tear and Sarah makes an inviting gesture with her hand, 3 years ago she would never do that but she really sees that he is having trouble with it. "want to talk about it?"

"the general said it herself, don't interrupt the Bartowski's for too long." The corners of his mouth curl up a bit. "I really should go."

"she said I shouldn't have feeling for my asset but I married him anyway, you could say that she has a weakness for us."

The male courier is convinced and enters the room. "you married your asset? They must've been pissed off. Where is he by the way?"

A small finger points at the corridor. The combination of falling planks and a low shouting voice. "oh for god's sake!" makes Sarah laugh again. "he is kind of clumsy as you can see. Tea?"

"yes please, should I take a look because that doesn't sound good." He comforts himself on the couch and looks around, seeing a load of games and DVD's neatly stacked in a rack. "your husband is quite a geek?"

A long person Sarah knows as Charles Irving Bartowski walks down the corridor and as he sees the unknown man sitting in his spot and greets him. "I rather call myself a nerd." Their right hands meet. "Charles Bartowski."

"Liam Jackson, nice to see the famous Charles Carmicheal for once, you are the spy who saved LA by pouring some fruit juice over a nuke, we are still talking about it at langley." His smile is one of those peaceful calming ones, Chuck directly knows that he can be trusted.

"I am famous?" he laughs thinking about it. "from super nerd with no diploma to the most famous spy of central intelligence… I think it is because of her." His finger points at Sarah carrying a tray with 3 cups and freshly brewed tea and the widest smile on her face. "what is so funny?"

"oh come on, this all isn't because of me." Her cheeks turn a bit red of shame. "it was purely you hon."

"oh no, you saved me like infinite times and if you think about it…." He starts spiraling like he is known to do. "you made sure that I kept my Job at the buy more, you gave me my Stanford diploma, you almost took Volkoff down on your own, do I have to keep talking?"

In the time he was rattling she put down the tray and waggled towards him. "no you don't you said enough." A quick peck on his cheek makes him smile. "made tea, want some?"

"sure, I really need to take my mind off that teasing little crib."

Liam was sitting there seeing the married couple in love like some teenagers. As they sit down Sarah turns her attention towards him. "so, you said your wife died? You don't have to talk about it if you want to."

His hand goes towards his wallet and removes 3 small photographs from the leather fold. "here, this is my wife Kim…" he shows to what seems them on a holiday, she is leaning on him with a big smile. She resembles Sarah a bit, only with emerald green eyes and a fuller face. "oh and here are David and Kyle." His hands are shaking because of the emotional pain. "they are really energetic, too much sometimes." Tears start building in his eyes, it will not be long before he bursts. "Kim would be so proud of them."

Sarah looks at the picture of two almost identical 4 year olds and looks up "twins?"

Liam only nods, his pain is too much for him to even speak a single word.

Chuck smiles to calm him down but his words does the exact opposite. "how exactly did you lose her?"

The tears then start rolling and he finds the courage to start talking. "it was the first mission after the twins were born…." He pauses to sniff his nose. "they said it was a low risk mission…. She was killed by a car bomb…"

Horror stories start to unfold in Chuck's head. 'what if I or Sarah will get killed? Or even both of us?' they had this talk before but hearing this story makes him think about their future again, yes they will quit after the ring has been eliminated forever but he damn knows that he cannot escape forever, another bump in the long road..

He looks up towards Sarah and sees that she is having trouble not to start crying too, she used to be this stoic woman without emotions for anyone but he cracked open the hard shell she used as cover for anything sentimental and see her now: a beautiful woman with a loving family, their first kid is coming within 3 weeks. _(purely did this to clear the issue of confusing leaps on the timeline) _Yep, she evolved a lot the last 6 years.

Their tea is still untouched as Liam takes back his beloved pictures. "oh why am I bothering you guys with this? You are too busy with the nursery." He laughs. "I better be going, Beckman will start searching for me by now."

"oh no no no, we are not busy at all." Chuck and Sarah simultaneously take a sip of their cups as his arm rests on her shoulder to kip her up. "I know, one of the most saddest stories I have ever heard."

After a long and emotional conversation Liam's phone starts buzzing and he nods. "that must be the general. Got to go."

A couple of minutes later Chuck and Sarah are still sitting there, thinking about their future with or without the CIA as they both know what the consequences are. Chuck has a revelation as his fingers slowly moving over her stomach. "what if we make Carmicheal industries a CIA branch? Mercenaries and freelance for the CIA, oh and a Intersect research lab of course."

She smiles and adds: "then we don't have to sell the buy more, we keep working for Central Intelligence and it is fun! Got to love my husband sometimes." Her mouth connects with his and they start cuddling more intensely. She jolts up a bit as Chuck goes a little bit too far with his movements "no sex right now remember?"

"aw man. Totally forgot the 'no sex in the last month rule'" He grabs her with an iron grip and starts tickling her. "let see if you didn't hold back on your training agent Walker." as her laughs muffle his squealing sounds.

_(I really wanted an example of a ruined family for Chuck and Sarah to think about, plus their 'happy time' was something I just wanted to see them making love once again. Hope you don't mind the smut.)_

3:43 PM CASTLE 

"Hey Sarah, you should be at home right now." Ellie heard the tapping on the metal stairs and looked up and saw Chuck and Sarah walking down. "oh and Chuck, you should take a look at this." She picks up Clara and says some numbers.

"five." The little child opens her hand and counts to five on her hand. "good girl! Now do two."

Clara smiled and raises her left hand, again being right. "tlo" she adds."

"who is a smart baby?" Clara raises her hands in the sky and laughs. "yes you are."

A smiling Stephen then stands up and looks towards Chuck. "I heard about the last mission. The psychiatrist is already here, good friend of mine" Stephen's face goes from happy family guy to worried scientist dad. "he told me you guys know each other."

Chuck already knows where this is going, the last and first time he had a talk with a CIA psychiatrist It wasn't a calming one. "you mean Leo is your friend?"

A monotone voice starts talking from a hallway. "yes he is, we used to study human biology together, it suited him more than I do as you can see." Dr Leo walks in and waves towards Chuck. "it is so good to see you 2 still together. And Stephen told me you are expecting a little rugrat, congratulations!"

"thanks!" Sarah grabs Leo's hand directly with a big smile on her face. There is an awkward pause before Leo starts talking again.

"So Charles, shall we begin then? Sarah, you may come too of course." Chuck slowly follows him like a kid who is at the dentist for the first time, not wanting to talk to him and start failing again in building the nursery with Sarah at the background laughing at all his mistakes. "well here is my improvised office, make yourself comfortable."

Chuck's eyes inspect every bit of the room, the back ground is still Carmicheal industries but there are some stereotype psychiatrist features added, the Freudlike couch annex mental torture device, the luxurious armchair and a pile of books. Yep defiantly a psychiatrists office.

"lay down and calm yourself Charles." Dr. Dreyfus walks past him and opens one of his books. "this were your dad's research papers, before the takedown of course." He smiles and closes it again. "he could've won the Nobel price with ease."The tries to calm Chuck down don't quite work as he starts to sit on the metal bar close to the wall. "you may sit in my seat Sarah, wouldn't let someone stand there for over one hour."

Chuck's mind however is somewhere else, his thoughts about Shaw walking around and able to show up every second. CIA spies learn to cope with this constant fear of death but now it is different. He gets pulled out of his daydream by dr. Dreyfus, luckily. "so let's begin, what happened exactly?"

Chuck looks up from the TL lights towards the doctor with a not so amused look. He responds with a swirl of anger in his tone. "they didn't tell you? Well I was on a mish with agent grimes and Sarah and when I supposed to flash I didn't."

"intersect failure, it isn't the first time I heard that." The doctor's voice is still as monotone as always, annoying Chuck more and more the longer he is laying down there. "nothing special."

Chuck explodes, Shocking everyone in the room. "nothing special? It felt like someone was pulling my strings! I'm sorry for this sudden outburst but I have a lot of things to do." The shouting was so loud that Clara has started crying. "sorry for that!"

"apologies accepted, so you say that the intersect took a life on its own? Like you are a puppet in a puppet show? Interesting."

Some scribbling makes Sarah pissed as well, her tapping her fingers is one of the first indications of her growing anger and Chuck knows that. Plus the chance of the sudden raise of stress can induce birth makes him calm a bit. "gosh you know that I hate this right? Well everyone knows." An anxious smile on his face comes up and Mr. dreyfus continues like nothing happened. Clara is still crying on the background with Stephen trying to calm her down but it is in vain.

Leo's fingers grab towards his glasses and cleans it with his sleeve. "I think we need to do some more research, get Ellie and Stephen." Those last two words make the parents-to-be look toward each other and only by the looks they are giving they know it is going to be a long day…

5:34 PM CASTLE

Chuck feels the sweat on his forehead as he is shown another picture her sister thinks is in the intersect. Another photograph is shown to him, he feels a flash coming up and his eyes start to move in their sockets. "Carlos da Silva, Spanish microbiologist, 80 years old. Part of the Norseman project and is MIA since 2010. Wait a minute, Norseman project? The project who almost melted Sarah's enzymes?"

"yes Charles. Checking the brain activity." Stephen looks towards a small screen in front of him. "still the same as the last 20 times." His hands suddenly grab Chuck's shoulder, just to calm him down like only a father can. "sorry son, we have to do this, we've found a loophole here."

Sarah walks in with Clara in her hands and sits down in the last free chair next to the 'operation table.' And removes the sweat from Chuck's forehead and arms. "you are doing great." Her face turns towards Steven, still fixated with his eyes on the latest test results. "don't go too harsh on him, I need him doing something else too." Her hand still caressing her husbands'

"I won't." he answers, very short because his mind is somewhere far away.

'must be in the family.' She turns towards Ellie, busy with scribbling some quick words on a blank piece of paper. 'jup, defiantly.' Some stirring in her arms make her look down. Clara's head is now resting her head on Sarah's shoulder. "it seems that little Clara is a little bit tired."

Chuck is now trying to remove the leather strap tied around his head. "can I take a 5 minute break? Really need to go to the bathroom." Ellie hums, saying yes without opening her mouth and removes all the straps and electrodes from his body. "thanks," he stands up and a rush of dizziness goes through his head. "see? Everything is fine." Arms and legs go numb and he dives face first to the concrete floor…

Stephen is just in time saving Chuck's face by grabbing the back of his shirt and puts him back in the chair. "Grab my flashlight Eleanor."

She runs around and starts opening some drawers. "small one I think?"

"yup." His fingers slowly open Chuck's eyelids as Ellie tosses him the small Cylinder. "Eyes not responding…."

2:34 AM THE NEXT DAY

His head is spinning the moment Chuck opens his eyes a bit. "wha, where am I?" his eyes Check the room and sees that there is a dim shape in the background, sleeping with a blanket covering her, or his, upper body. "hello? Can you unclasp my belts please?"

A female voice hums from the chair and she stands up. the woman's face glows up the closer she gets to him. "well rested?" her face is now easily visible, it is Alex who is rescuing him from his leather oppressors. He yawns as a response. "I take that as a yes."

"thanks for that." He drops the strips on the floor and slowly stands up. his hands slowly go towards his temples, trying to rub away the dizziness and pain what seems to happen there. "Why are you here? You are getting married… uhm…" he looks at his watch. "tomorrow." A big smile is showing on his face as he looks at his watch thinking about his 'day before', the hectic night in a hospital, Sarah on the brink of death. His future almost shattered by the pull of a single trigger. Shivers already go down his spine as he thinks of the idea. How someone can kill so coldblooded.

"I know I know, but Stephen sent Sarah home and Morgan would just keep you awake you know? I never should've given him that stupid game." Her talking pulls him out of his waking nightmare, he only laughs at her. "you didn't listen did you?"

"not really."

"I know you had it hard around this time yourself, just try not to look back at the past, but look at the future. Come on, Your little girl is almost here, Sarah is fine too. Keep the past in the past."

_(these words will be a big part in the 12'th and 13'th episode, my sort of 'season finale'.)_

"thanks for these smart words, come on, let's go home." His arm drops on her left shoulder as they both walk out of castle, remembering what happened 1 ½ years ago

8:33 AM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

Sarah starts stirring as the alarm starts beeping. She looks up when her foot hits someone's shin, with a small moan as a result. "Chuck, you could've woke me up when you came home?"

"didn't want to wake you." His mouth gives her a small peck on the face of his wife. "we need to enjoy our last times alone. I am really going to miss our uninterrupted nights."

"is it really that bad? Those sleepless nights everyone told me about? Please let it be false." A big yawn finds the way out of her mouth. She stretches herself to stretch her muscles. Chuck answers that by pulling the blanket back over her expanded body. "how late is it? Tired as hell."

" around 8:30. I have a busy day today, you can stay in bed if you want to. Maybe a little breakfast on bed you know. Just another lazy Sunday."

Sarah drops herself on the bed hearing the last words Chuck said. 'lazy Sunday, sweet buns and couch day, LO-VE-LY'

his sudden laughing makes her look up. Chuck has the biggest smile on his face. "someone likes the idea."

"you have no idea." Her stomach makes everything but the edges of their blanket rise from the mattress. "can you believe it? we are going to be parents. I never thought of marriage or even kids when I walked in the buy more 6.5 years ago, the only thing what was important for me was my job, you really cracked me open Chuck."

"same for me, I was a smelly nerd who lived with his sister's and couldn't stand up for himself. And then the most beautiful woman in the world entered my life." A big smile emerges on his face. "could've been a fairytale."

She responds by some 'MM MM's' but she doesn't see that Chuck has already left the room, making breakfast for her. "gone like the wind."

It all flashes in front of her again, all those good memories. From their first real kiss in an abandoned warehouse to Barstow to their wedding and then the pregnancy scare a year ago. And after a couple of minutes of her being lost in her mind Chuck returns with freshly brewed coffee and poptarts. "back. Hello?" he sees Sarah smiling at the window overlooking the courtyard, like something funny is happening at the fountain. "hellooo-oo?"

"what? Was I daydreaming again? Sorry for that." She puts her mug at her side of the bed and sits up. "strange story hmm?" she quickly takes a sip of her mug and puts it back again, in that time Chuck finds his place next to her and puts his arm behind her back, her head moves in the crook of his neck as response. A minute of tranquility passes but then someone's cell starts buzzing. Chuck quickly looks at his display… an American flag, can only be one man. "Casey strictly on time as usual. Let's hope that he falls for our trap. "

Casey's low voice sounds through the device in Chuck's ear. "Casey here, I hope I didn't wake you up but I am at your front door." the Loud bonking from the front door echoes through the conversation, Sarah leaves Chuck's hold and walks towards the living room, quickly grabbing a bathrobe from the bathroom before opening the door for Casey. His eyes fly wide open the second he sees Sarah. "damn Walker, you are huge!"

'why does he still say Walker?' she thinks, they had this talk many times before. Without knowing she puts her right hand on her hip and starts to lean on the doorframe. Her words are filled with sarcasm. "thanks Casey. What brings you here?"

Casey's puts his hand on her shoulder and walks inside. "my daughter's wedding of course, plus I have company."

A small person, maybe around 5 FT 3 inches walks in, blue uniform, loaded with a lot of ribbons, Sarah now sees the face of the General, walking with a wooden walking stick in her hands supporting herself with it. "hello Sarah, how are you doing?"

Stunned by the sudden appearance, Sarah starts to stumble."General Beckman! You yo you are walking again? This is a miracle!" she starts to spiral, talking about it is her fault that it happened followed by like a thousand I'm sorrys

"it wasn't your fault Sarah, plus with this walking stick I kind of resemble that guy from my new favorite television show. It is called house, ever heard of that? she spins her stick around her hand. Sarah gives her a sarcastic look, the general looking at television shows? Beckman responses to the look. "had to do something when spending entire days clustered to a hospital bed except doing paperwork."

Casey adds: "she ran through 3 seasons in 10 days, I even had to do some of HER paperwork myself."

"oh hey Casey, general." Chuck walks in with his mug firmly in his hands. "great to see you walking again general." He pauses to take a sip. "here for the wedding?" he quickly looks at his watch and sees that he is going to be late for his appointment at castle. "got to go, your psychiatrist needs me." He says it with the best irony he can give. "talk to Sarah if you need something." He quickly kisses Sarah on her right cheek before running towards his bedroom.

"so, do you have any spy stuff to tell?" a desperate try from Sarah to get somehow get at least some intel about the stuff she is missing. "won't tell."

The general sits down on the couch, making small laughing sounds."I know you won't Sarah, and I know that Chuck doesn't tell a thing about his latest mission, those were my orders." Casey follows her like he is her pet and sits down next to her. Sarah begs some more and Beckman releases some intel, telling about they know about Shaw's location but because of tactical reasons they wait.

Sarah cannot accept the idea and starts ranting. "tactical reasons? He needs to get taken down as soon as possible! You know what he can do!"

Chuck quickly runs by and says: "watch your blood pressure, calm down."

Sarah sits down and starts to breath with slow and long strokes, she looks up and sees Chuck fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. '30 years old and he still can't dress properly himself.' "come here, let me do this properly." She only needed 10 seconds to do it properly where Chuck needed more than a minute to do it poorly. "now off you go, show them your Bartowski spirit."

"thank you Sarah. But I really have to go now!" if he would go a mile per hour faster there would be a trail of smoke behind him, gone so fast that it even amazes Casey.

"so now it is your turn Sarah, how is the baby doing?" Sarah starts smiling by Beckman's question and slowly starts rubbing her stomach. "good actually, we didn't finish the nursery yet but Chuck said he will manage to finish it this week, let's hope that the research doesn't take a lot of time." And she drops down in the chair in the corner.

Casey shows a side he doesn't show that much, close to never is a better word combination for his words. "I can help if you want to."

Sarah laughs so hard she almost falls out of her chair. "what? You are saying that Colonel John Casey thinks that he can make a baby's crib? I really want to see that."

One of the loudest grunts ever makes Sarah stop laughing. "are you challenging me walker? give me the tools." He stands up and walks towards the hallway with his feet stampeding on the wooden floor. After a couple of seconds of yelling he yells something from the nursery. "I must say Bartowski made a mess of it."

11:38 AM CASTLE

"so Charles, are you ready for more mind delving questions?" dr. Dreyfus walks in with a book in his hands. "this is the last day of my research, we are going to find the problem today, I a…

(beep beep.) "sorry, my phone, really have to pick this one up." 'hmm Sarah calling? It didn't happen right? Please not now.' "heyy honey? Is it time? Did it happen? I can go home everytime." His voice raised by the sudden stress.

"no Chuck, only wanted to say that Casey fell in our trap, he is currently finishing the last bits of the closet, and he already finished the crib. No need to get stressed."

"that is excellent news, but I really have to go now." An impatient psychiatrist is looking at Chuck from the corner of the room. "bye, love you."

"let's continue Charles. Now I am going to ask the same question again, how did you feel when your strange flash happened?"

11:55 AM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"here, done." Casey's big hand shoves a wrench in Sarah's hands. "told you I could do it." he still doesn't know that they led him into their trap, making him work for them as their 'slave' "why are you laughing so loud?"

Sarah rests her arm on his shoulder. "I still cannot believe you did that, that saved us a lot of time and cut fingers."

"clever girl! I knew Bartowski couldn't handle this job" a big smirk on both of their faces betray the fact that she agrees with him. "see, you agree too. Bartowski can be a numnut sometimes." _(sorry if I spelled it wrong.)_

"john, you know that he can be a bit clumsy sometimes but you got to give him at least some credit for the design." Casey starts to grin and walks away, leaving Sarah with the job of cleaning up his mess. "oh just don't help a woman who is about to burst…"

She tried to bow down but her hands cannot even reach the ground. "can I get some help?" she yells towards the door and hears the ticking of colliding wood.

Beckman's head pops around the corner and then it is followed by the rest of her body. She is smiling. "quite impressive, I would've said that Casey did a good job but now seeing you doing his dirty work makes me want to fire him." Beckman squats down and starts to pick up the tools. When she is finished she asks: "want to tell the name? or do you guys want to keep it a secret?"

'keep it secret Sarah, come on, Ellie almost found it out last week because you were so stupid to start spiraling. just wait 2 more weeks.' She raises her hands and shakes her head. "just wait 2 weeks and you know it."

"already know it Sarah, won't tell." Beckman says with the biggest smile on her face, like she is the proudest being alive

'bu but how?' Sarah's mind starts to race. 'damn security footage, don't they know anything about privacy? I'm not surprised to find out the even tape us in the bathroom.' Then, like a revelation, it hit her. What if the ring is just looking at our private lives standing by to destroy us. A frightening thought. _(yet another tease for my 'finale')_"general?"Diane turned around and asks what is wrong, Sarah replies. "how big is the chance that someone is currently tapped in looking at our conversation?"

"slim to zero percent? Why this question?" Beckman thinks that Sarah doubts about the defenses of central intelligence. "you know we have hundreds of Bartowski types working at Langley protecting our feeds and hard drives. "so you can quite say your personal life is safe with us."

THE NEXT DAY 9 AM, BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE _(sorry for the sudden gap, really want to finish it quickly. Hope you don't mind.) _

*beep beep beep beep* the alarm clock starts to ring but Sarah was already awake. Chuck wakes up and sees that Sarah isn't at his side. He freaked out a bit but he then hears Sarah yell from the bathroom "Chuck, I am in the bathroom, my bladder is really having a bad influence on my sleeping pattern I must say." It brings a big smile on his face. Every 2 hours he woke up feeling her body squirm out of his grip. "stop laughing, I really want to see you walking around with 26 extra pounds."

"someone is a bit grumpy." Chuck smiles as he sees Sarah standing in the doorframe, her shirt covering most of her stomach. "you are so beautiful when you are angry."

"stand up and dress yourself, transport arrives in 90 minutes." She then adds. "plus, you need to shave yourself." Her hand glides over his chin, going over his stubbles.

"I know I know." He stands up and walks towards their closet. "where are the suits again?"

Sarah walks behind him and looks outside of the window, smiling at what is happening outside. Ellie and Devon talking with Stephen and Mary, probably about dropping Clara off at her grandparents because of the wedding. Ellie giving Stephen a big bag filled with toys and diapers. 'typical Ellie, always over packing.' She then answers his question. "bottom drawer."

"this isn't a normal suit." His thumb strokes over the soft material. His eyes fly wide open as he sees the tag in the collar. "this is Armani! You bought me an Armani suit, how much did it cost?"

"not much." She moved her head on his left shoulder. "11 thousand."

He jumps up, so fast that he almost makes Sarah lose her balance. "11K? I'm fine with 1000 but 11? You know I don't see the difference between different brands. Pure waste of cash."

"Chuck, we have roughly a billion in our accounts, how are we otherwise going to spend it? I mean the only big thing we have bought was the Porsche." Her hands quickly unfold the suit and presses it in his hands. She then uses her Australian accent, one of her many. "now, quickly put it on mister Charles, we are rrrunning out of time."

He makes a small laugh and starts to change clothes. "will do misses Charles, you know Charleyboy can change clothes very quickly." She replies to his words by making a country girl laugh. "hi hiii." _(like the one in the train with the Spanish terrorists, 3x14. Really don't know how to explain it better.)_

"want some breakfast? Devon taught me how to make a power meal which is edible too, but if you spoil any of it on your suit I am going to kill you." Chuck smiles a bit. How on earth can she be so sarcastic but so deadly at the same time, a real femme fatale.

"oh and Sarah, the tests are almost done, they found the bug in the intersect and removed it, so I am ready to fight the ring again."

She turned around and hugs Chuck. "what good news!" she pauses to kiss him on the lips. "even dr. Dreyfus agrees? It is a miracle."

A half hour passes as they eat their breakfast, chatting about the wedding and well everything. Only strange thing that Sarah is wearing a too small shirt and he is wearing an expensive suit. "Sarah? 10 minutes until transport arrives."

"damn, got to hurry." She runs away as fast as a 9 month pregnant woman can run and she disappears.

'I bet she is going to wear sneakers to the wedding. Last week when we went to a restaurant she went with high heels she almost threw them out of the window out of pain. When we returned home he checked her feet and they had red marks all over them.' Chuck thought as someone knocks on the door. "Sarah! They are here!"

"almost done."

"okay." He opens the door and a woman opens the door. "hi, you must be Charles Irving Bartowski, the limo is here. Where is your wife?" her mouth falls open as she sees Sarah walk down with high heels and a long purple dress. "what a beautiful dress! I am so jealous!"

"thank you." Sarah replies and Chuck turns around. His eyes widen and his jaw almost drops. Sarah is wearing a long dark purple dress what seems to be handmade, the waistline has a perfect fit around her stomach. "close your mouth Chuck , except if you try to capture flies."

He smiles, walks towards her, and grabs her left hand. "we are ready to go."

12:30 PM DOWNTOWN LA

"ready for the big day Morgan?" Morgan looked up from his perfectly folded tie and saw Chuck walking in the room in the mirrors reflection. "I must say a suit fits you perfectly, even better than your old buy more suit."

"I am ready. Only a bit nervous but that is normal right?"Morgan asks as he turns around. "I can say the same about you. Is that Armani you are wearing?"

"it is normal that you are a bit scared on your big day bro." Chuck's hand goes towards his best friends shoulder, Having a calming effect on his bud.

"are you sure? I didn't sleep at all last night." He smiles. "maybe it are my nerves but maybe it was Casey snoring in the room next to ours."

Chuck laughs, he then sits in the chair in the corner. "then we both have sleep problems, I have a pregnant hippo who has to pee every 2 hours." He winks and whispers. "but don't tell that or I have to sleep on the couch." He then stands after he looked at his watch. "now let's go and get you married."

Morgan followed him out of the room, anxious to get married.

A couple of minutes later he walks back to his seat on the front row, next to Sarah and Devon. 'it is the perfect day to get married, nice summer sun, almost no clouds. Lucky guy' he thinks as he sits down next to his wife.

"the weather is beautiful isn't it?" Sarah looked up towards the beam of sun shining on the first 2 rows from a small window.

"yes it is," Chuck sits down next to Sarah lets his arm lean on his shoulder. "you know that Morgan is really nervous?" he looks behind him and sees the empty spot next to General Beckman. "do you guys know where Casey is?"

"yes." The general says. "he is the lucky guy, Alex wanted him to walk her down the isle, and from what he heard he squealed like a pig."

And then all the sudden music starts to play and the main doors open, wedding march starts to play and everyone stands up and they see Alex in a white wedding dress and Casey towering over her, almost walking in a military walk, next to her. His eyes are a bit red from his emotions. And when they have reached the end the officiant walks towards them. "we are all gathered here to join together to See Alexandra McHugh and Morgan Guillermo Grimes go in matrimony. who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Alex smiled and leaned on her dad as he says one of the first words as a 'real' father. "I do."

They released hands and Alex quickly kisses him. She whispers a quick "thank you." In his ears before standing on the platform. Casey makes a quick waving motion with his hand and stands next to the altar with his hands across his stomach. Waiting for the groom.

And then the doors open again. It is the little bearded fella with his 'dad' almost parading next to him. You could say that big mike finally felt that he was part of the expanding family. The isle is almost too small for the two of them as Morgan is pushed against the benches 2 or 3 times. The same ritual happens. "who gives this man in marriage?"

"I do." Big mike smiles and gives his stepson a joyful slap on the shoulder. "make daddy proud son."

And after Morgan moves next to his future wife the officiant starts to talk a story about how important marriage is.. well not so important for Sarah, who is slowly falling asleep. A quick push at her shoulder makes her look up at Chuck. "sorry, bad sleeping rhythm."

"I know but it is impolite to fall asleep on a ceremony." He smiles as the officiant ends his speech and asks for the rings. And suddenly Chuck stands up and walks towards him. Everyone is surprised that it is someone from the audience who is the ring bearer. "here you go." He says giving a small wink towards Morgan. As he sits down again Sarah looks at him. "you are the ringbearer? You could've told me." The only thing he says. "surprise."

"and now their wedding vows." The about-to-be-newlyweds hold each others hands and look deeply in their eyes.

Morgan begins to talk, stopping sometimes to inhale some air. "so, my vows. I never knew I would end up marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. And everyone knows that I will fight for you every day for the rest of my life. I fought an endangered tiger, withstood like 1000 volts and fought people almost twice the size of John here. And I will fight for us like that for every minute for us to come." Half of the female audience already grabbed their napkins the moment he started talking, including Sarah and Ellie. "straight from the heart." He adds before looking up towards Alex again.

"beautiful, and now it is my turn. Before I met you Morgan, I never had a family at all. I never knew my dad, and by meeting you I met him again, felt how it was to have a family. And even when our relation was in the very beginning you always tried to keep me safe from everything." She quickly looks back towards Casey, meaning that this part is about him almost choking Morgan to death twice when he found out he had her number and dated her respectively. The only thing he can do is smile. "you always put me on top priority, with you on second place, and that is why I love you and want to stay with you for the rest of my life, and I know we will stay together… forever."

_(beginning is a bit like Sarah's vow but I had this idea in my mind for a looong time. Hope you don't mind.)_

The vows are so inspiring that even some of the man cracked open and started crying."if someone has a reason that this wedding isn't legal speak now or forever stay silent." A small pause before he starts to talk again. "you may now put on the rings."

Morgan begins again and fumbles a bit with her ring before sliding it on her ring finger. "wow, you look beautiful."

Alex however is more smooth with his ring. "and so it is official."

The man continues. "and hereby I announce you husband and wife, it is official now. You may now kiss the bride." They don't waste a second and they lunge in each other's arms, kissing eachother as their bodies move around each other. Sparkling a lot of "Bravos" and "congratulations from the audience and especially from Chuck. And as they walk back to the entrance being showered in rice.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Chuck I have to talk to you, and it isn't good news nor bad news." Casey walks towards him, a bit red from all the beers he drunk. "it is time to take down Johnson inc. car is leaving in 2 hours."

"oh come on, Morgan and Alex just left on their honeymoon and you are asking me to leave Sarah again? Oh come on." he moans as he takes the last sip of his drink.

"you chose to stay at the CIA, and now it backfires. Oh and where are they going?"

"a month of island hopping on the Caribbean, 10 bucks that Morgan returns with a sunburn."

"you're on." They both laugh and see Sarah waggling towards them through the crowd. "what is so funny?"

Finally found the time to finish it. and it is almost 2 weeks too late.. oh and 7k words, next up the first chapter of the 2 episodes 'finale.' Stay tuned. And as I said before, a review really makes me happy!


	12. Chuck vs the friends

Chapter 12, someone reviewed at my last chapter saying that Chuck couldn't go because Sarah is about to give birth, but he will be back in time, but how? Sorry that this took so long, had other things on my mind, and I really didn't have the time to keep writing

TWO WEEKS AGO

"WHAT! HE HAS TO GO AGAIN? NO I AM NOT ALLOWING THIS, NOT RIGHT NOW." Sarah exploded as she hears Chuck saying that he goes on a mission again, with high risks. Chucks hand slowly rests on her shoulder. "no! There is no chance that he will go at all!. What if he dies? No. Please no."

PRESENT 3:02 PM JOHNSON INC. PARKING LOT

And now, 2 weeks later, Chuck is sitting in a black van checking the guards of Johnson Inc, one smaller man who is a bit clumsy and what seems to be a seasoned veteran from a safe distance. His Phone vibrates and he slaps himself in the face as he looks at his watch. "is it past 3 already?"

he answers and Sarah starts to talk from the device. "i thought something happened, everything alright there?" their conversations is like the only social thing Sarah does the last 2 weeks, it is like she is doing some kind of filthy ritual. Wake up, stare at the empty spot next to her for a couple of minutes, stand up and take a bath, lay down on the couch and look at boring sitcoms, call Chuck, back to the sitcoms, see what is left in the fridge and eat that, television again, let Devon bring the remains of his dinner, television, go to sleep, repeat. And that all with a bathroom break every 2 hours. And she thought she would do this for a couple of days but nooo the agency said that Chuck has to stay stationary for a couple of weeks, waiting for the right moment. She thought.

"yes hon, how's it going down there?"

"bored like hell, Alex and Morgan are gone, Ellie is back at castle and i don't want to leave my couch. Can you amuse me?"

The only thing he can do is smile as his plan is already going like planned. "i can't but I know a couple who can."

"you are not sayin…"

Sarah gets interrupted by some distant female voices coming from the door, CATs. "get up Walker, party time!"

She stands up and quickly says a sarcastic "thank you" in the Phone before opening the door. It is Carina and Zondra shocked by the view they are having, Sarah in pyjama pants with Chuck's biggest shirt, although it is still 3 PM it looks like she just woke up.

Carina laughs. "are you sure you didnt swallow a beach ball?"

Sarah sarcasticly says. "no Carina, I didn't. let me guess, Chuck sent you guys over?"

They both say like it was rehearsed. "Noooooo, ofcourse not."

Chuck heared their entire conversation as he laughs so hard that he makes Casey look up from the screen of his laptop. "what is so funny?"Chuck handed Casey his Phone and the moment he puts the Phone at his ear Casey gets a loud "CHUCK!" from the room. "no this is Casey speaking, you can tell me everything, no Chuck just left."

Chuck however is laughing so hard it echoes through the conversation. "i can hear him laughing Casey, tell him that it was a nice gesture, but i really don't need 2 infants running around the house." *sound of a vase breaking* "what i was saying, nice gesture, didnt need it."

She disconnects from the conversation and Casey gives the Phone back to Chuck. "you sent the CATs over? Nice one." He then goes back to watching his screen like a dog at a squeaky toy.

A couple of minutes pass and there is a switch of the guard. Perfectly on time. They both stand up and ready theirselves for the raid. "still want a tranq gun? Or do you want something from my arsenal?" his hands opened a big safe underneath the table. "got a couple of MP5's and HK53's which one do you prefer?" he picked up the most left one and starts to fiddle wit hit. "this is the MP5, standard machine pistol for the FBI and special forces, but it isnt my kind of gun." He quickly removes the safety and loads it. he then continues by picking up the other weapon. "and this is one of my favorite guns after the M16. Used by the border patrol, funny fact is that they are both made by the german Heckler and Koch. So what is your decision?"

Chuck wasn't paying attention at all and he suddenly has to answer something he doesnt know anything about. Casey's grunt makes him make a quick decision. "no thank you, i am going to stick with my own." His hand makes his hand gun spin around his index finger.

"Grow up Bartowski, you need some real power now" he presses the MP5 in Chuck's hands. "we are taking down a ring base without support, trust me you need it."

"OK then." Casey's hand lets go and opens the door of the van. Chuck looks around because his eyes have to adjust to the sudden ray of light. "how do you know we need to fight? We 'worked here.' " he uses his both index and middle fingers to emphasize his last 2 words.

In the time they have talked they have reached the side entrance. Casey breaks the lock open and his big foot connects with the pressure point beneath the spot where the lock used to be. The big white door breaks with a loud bang.

They both walk in, eyes open for surprise attacks. A long white hallway awaits them. "something doesn't feel right." Chuck says as he sees a dozen of televisions at the side. He is right as the televisions suddenly flash on.

"look who are back, if it isn't Hans and my chief of security. How is it going Casey, Charles." Roark is laughing as a group of ring agents run in from both sides. "you thought we didn't know you were coming? We are the ring, you can't surprise us." And the all the sudden they all charge in with their bare hands. Strange actually because they all have guns swaying at their hips.

"get ready Casey!" Chuck flashes and takes down the First man who rushed in upon them with a kick to the forehead, instantly knocking him out.

Casey laughs as he uses his fists to counter 2 of the agents coming from his side, then all the sudden the enemy retreats like they have something planned. "prepare yourself. They are planning something." And then the remaining agents grab their guns. They both know they have lost, their surprise attack was a failure. They wait for their last seconds on this earth, Casey grunts as the guns go off. But instead of bullets a bunch of wires fly through the air and attaching themselves to the bodies of Chuck and Casey.

And then everything turns into a blur and the only thing Chuck can hear is the fading laugh of Roark. But then, a man walks up to Chuck… it is.. it is… Manoosh! Chuck's tries to understand what he says but it is too late, and the last thing he hears is a Casey grunt. But Casey however fights his opressors for a couple of seconds but then someone walks up and uses the back of his gun to knock him out for a couple of hours.

4 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"so Walker, how does it feel walking around like that?" Carina laughed as she points at her friends stomach.

"she tires me, but i know it all pays off." Sarah smiles as she rubs the side of her stomach. "shame that Chuck isn't here but i know he will be here when I pop." She says with confidence, not knowing that Chuck just got captured

"you are really about to give birth huh?" Zondra laughed as she saw Sarah drop down on a chair. "how does it feel? You know pushing that thing out of your 'nether zone' "

Carina bursts out laughing from the strange question. "she doesn't know how it feels idiot, it is her First child remember?"

Sarah then makes a foul joke. "at least i am going to have kids Carina, how long was your longest relation with someone?" she then adds, ofcourse knowing that Carina sometimes uses 'love' in her missions. "no fake ones."  
>that makes Carina think. "i think the last one was Morgan to be honest." A sudden burst of laughing makes her angry. "what is so funny?"<p>

Zondra laughs the hardest. "just that your last real relation was an one night stand. You need a real boyfriend girl."

"shut up Zondra, like you had a real relationship which lasted longer than a week." Carina counters with a big grin on her face. "how is James doing?"

"Who is James?" Sarah asks. She never heard the name so that means that it is before their time at spy school.

"Zondra's lover at high school, very intimite you know." Carina makes a kissing move with her mouth towards Zondra, taunting her in the progress.

"Tell me." Sarah said laughing.

"James was my boyfriend at high school, he had those beautiful brown curls in his hair, couldn't keep my hands of it." she makes some moves with her hands like she is playing with an invisible rubik's cube. "he also had style, a sense of humour, and everygirls dream, cash."

Carina smiled and turned towards Sarah. "and that is the most important thing we woman see in men right Sarah?"

"nope, I fell in love with a guy who made 11 bucks an hour, i think more than half of your wardrobe and jewelry were Gifts of your 'boyfriends.' " seeing Carina's reaction it is true what Sarah thought.

"funny Sarah."

5:23 PM JOHNSON INC

"wake up Bartowski." Casey's foot makes a small kick which connects with Chuck's side which makes him stir for a while. Chuck's eyes slowly open and the First thing he sees is the white Floor and Casey standing in front of him with his hands stuck together with handcuffs. " 'morning sunshine, rise and shine. I should've seen it coming from that fraud."

"morning." His hand tries to reach Casey's but he finds out that his hands are tied too. "so we are stuck. Best timing ever."

"i know, but there must be some way to get past this." Casey says while he desperatly looks for a way to escape.

"but why don't they just kill us?" Chuck said looking at the small window, but then it hits him. "they are planning to do something with us. Don't you think so too?"

*bonk* Casey grunted. "yup, but we have to sit it out, i don't see a single way on how to escape from this hellhole."

"so you are saying that we are stuck, best timing evaaa." Chuck said with a strange smile on his face. "what if Sarah's water breaks right now? I'd be kinda screwed right now."

Casey's laughs. "you will get back in time, trust me. Plus, Walker is a strong woman, i think she can postpone as long as possible."

"let's hope so, but for now just don't think about it." and they both sit down on the Stone bench, waiting for what is going to happen. And ofcourse hoping that what they fear isn't happening aswell.

After a couple of hours of deeply staring to the top of the ceiling a loud knock on the door and they see a face covered with a bandana and the hood of a jacket. "I have to get you out of here." And the only thing Chuck can think about is that small nerdy guy Manoosh, rescuing them. Manoosh fumbles a bit with his keys and then he opens the door. "no time for explainin' let's go."

Without asking they both stood up and ran out of the door. And still their hands are tied together.

Manoosh laughs as they run towards the executives room, he turns around and says: "I hope i didn't shock you enough with our encounter a couple of hours ago but it is complicated." He then tries to open the handcuffs but he finds out he doesn't have the required key. "damn, we have to steal the keys aswell but i was so friendly to give you back your inventory. Would be a shame if you would miss the birth of your child mmh?"

"why don't you just break it with a bullet?" casey gritted as he desperatly tries to shake the chains from his hands.

"you think it is smart to fire an automatic firearm without some way of silencing it? not a smart idea" Manoosh says as he uses his ring ID to call an elevator.

"can't we just break our thumbs?" Chuck says with some fear as they enter the small cabin. Casey presses the button to go to the server room with the back of his left hand. A small smile turns on his face as he hears the calming elevator Music echoing through the small room. "silence before the storm."

"get to the sides." Manoosh says as they nearly reach the destinated Floor. "it is standard that they check every elevator." They do what he says with some anguish, both their hands closely to their bodies.

And then the doors open and they hear the cocking of guns. "show yourself!" Chuck holds his breath as they see the silenced barrel of a pistol, a hand, an arm, and then a body. Casey suddenly uses the chain connecting his hands to choke his opponent to death and uses the struggling body as a human shield. "let him go or I'll shoot." He also quickly uses his left hand to cover the agents mouth so he doesn't scream

"shoot!" casey says with confidence. "i ain't letting go."

And there it is, an impasse, the second ring officer slowly walks towards Casey and the struggling officer. Every step forward the agents makes Casey does the same with his hostage, but backwards. A clever idea, knowing that Manoosh and Chuck are still unrevealed. After a couple of seconds of shoving backwards Chuck sees the man entering the cabin and in a rush he uses his hands to grab his opponent's wrist and manoosh quickly punches the man in the face. A direct knockout. Manoosh quickly grabs to his right hand indicating that the punch also hurted him.

Casey quickly says a "good job." And he breaks his human shield's neck. "now Manoosh use the gun and shoot his cuffs."

"why only his?" Manoosh asks.

"because I trust him more with a gun than you." Casey says without any emotion on his face, sparking a smile on Chuck's face as manoosh shoots the irons from his wrists.

Chuck twists his wrists for a second before grabbing the second gun from the killed officer. Casey lays his hands in front of him, making sure that he won't get shot himself from ricochets. Chuck Lines up the shot and a couple of *pews* makes them both freed from captivity.

"First door to the left." Manoosh points at the big iron door with a large 'SERVER ROOM' sign on the side. "here ya go, i'll stay and stand guard."

Chuck walks in and goes directly to one of the computers. He jokes a bit. "i don't think you have any Chardonnay with you?" his hand fly over the keyboard, loads of data flashes by and Chuck suddenly grabs the edge of the table. "there is too many data on this, it is like they have the entire Ring database in here. Casey, can you take over?"

They quickly swap places as they hear a sudden burst of gunfire coming from the doors. "Manoosh? Are you there Manoosh?" Casey looks up and sees glass shattering, and all the sudden it is pitchblack. "ambush!"

It was a long repepitive cycle, a couple of men walking in, Casey reacting by firing his gun through the door, and after some minutes of shooting the power goes back on. Casey returns his attention to the computer screen showing loads of errors as Chuck runs towards the door. "we need to reboot the system, it is like they are trying to postpone our advances."

"eehm Casey, we have a problem. Manoosh dissapeared." Chuck mumbles as his eyes scan the corridor.

"no signs of a fight?" Casey remarks.

"nope, not even a stain of blood."

SOMEWHERE ON A REMOTE ISLAND 6:08 PM

"I knew scubadiving wasn't meant for me." Out of anger a pair of goggles is thrown on a hotel bed. And Morgan jumps after it, flat on his stomach. "that is something i am never ever going to do in my life again, EVER."

Alex smiles at her husband, still a strange feeling for her. "it was fun right? Until you swam in those jellyfish. Let me see how your back looks." She slowly raises his shirt to see a lot of red slashes on his back and shoulders. "you may be glad that that guy helped you, with his you know how." Her hands point at her groin."

Morgan grunts so hard that it could contest with his father-in-law. "woohoo." He waves his finger like he waves a flag. "he helped me by taking a piss on my back, fun!"

"i still think it is strange that he was wearing a suit when it is like 70 degrees." She opens the door and walks on the small balcony, which overwatches a beautiful white beach. no clouds in the sky, and a sea so clear that you might even see fish swimming from 200 feet away. "wait a sec, that same guy is staring at us right now!" her hand points at a suited man leaning agains a palmtree, watching Alex with binoculars.

"ok, that is nice." He grunts as he pulls his shirt back.

"oh one thing Morgan, can you give me my Phone? It is in my bag."

"sure thing." He slowly rolled his body and started to search in her bag. "they didn't call since last time. And you know that last time was an hour ago?" he smiles with gritted teeth,

"so?" she laughs.

BARTOWSKI APARTMENT 6:28 PM

"so Walker, how many weeks left?" Carina asks after she quickly swallows a bite of an easy to cook microwave meal. She looks up and sees that Sarah isn't really present. "hello, earth to Sarah. It looks like you saw a ghost."

Sarah looks up from moving her peas with her fork. "oh i'm at 39 weeks." They all eat in silence until Sarah stands up, still looking a bit pale. "I'm going to take a nap. Damn braxton cramps."

Just before she tries to walk away Zondra asks. "are you sure those aren't your First contractions?"

"ofcourse not." Sarah laughs. She knew that those weren't Braxton's at all, but hell if it happens Chuck is going to be there. She slowly rubs her hands over the sides of her expanded stomach, trying to ease the pain.

An hour passes as Zondra and Carina are watching television, until Carina gets an idea."soo Zonny, got your poker kit?" Carina. "everything is better than those lousy sitcoms."

"heard that!" Sarah's voice emanates from the hallway as a responce to the bin closing again.

A serious Carina asks. "So Walker is back, those bricks are gone?" Zondra laughs so hard that she knocks a glass over. "what?"

"nothing Carina, i'm carrying bricks in this stomach." She joyfully jabs Carina as she sits down next to Zondra. "i'm in."

Zondra skillfully shuffles the cards and gives everyone 2 cards. Sarah looks at her cards and tosses a plastic blue chip on the table. "well well well, i call with 100."

"she is bluffing." Zondra said as she saw Sarah curl up the corners of her eyes. She quickly checks her cards. Ace of spades and a King of hearts. "I Raise with 100, making it 200." She smiles, implying something like a: 'come on Sarah, we all know you suck at this game.'

Carina quickly looks at her cards also and sees 2 J's, couple of jacks. "call."

And then there is the River. "2 of clubs, Jack of hearts, King of spades." Making a three-of-a-kind for Carina and pair of kings for Zondra.

Sarah calls like she admits that she lost. "not sure if i should raise." And calls.

Zondra quickly says: "raise with 200." And she tosses 2 slightly bigger yellow chips on the table.

"you think you have great cards huh?" Carina laughs as she picks up a bright red chip and skillfully spins it between her fingers. "raise with 500." Following with the 2 yellow chips Making the bets 800.

"call." Sarah grabs the adequate chips and tosses them on the table aswell.

Zondra and Carina say in unison. "oh look, Walker still thinks that she can win." They laugh as Sarah just taps her fingers on the table, indicating that she is waiting. Zondra calls aswell.

River: king of diamondss. "raise of 500." Sarah says with a straight face. Resultating in 2 direct "calls.

And then there is the turn. 2 of Hearts. Sarah says with a straight face."call."

Zondra then suddenly raises with 1000. "who dares to call? I want to laugh."

"sure, i am in."Carina says as she takes a sip of her water.

"you all know that we are only playing with 10000 points right?" Sarah laughs. "call."

Carina flips her cards. "3 of a kind, beat that. kings"

"I'm sorry but look what i got. "full house, kings and 2's." her hands already go for the chips but Sarah grabs her wrist. "I believe those are mine pal." She flips her cards and she shows a pair of 2's, making it 4-of-a-kind in combination with the cards on the table. "give those chips to me."

And then out of nowhere Sarah starts to dance. "who is the winner, I am, I am." And then it happened. "I AAHH." She feels a sting in her stomach and a warm wet feeling forms in her groin, slowly seeping towards her feet. And as a responce she quickly embraces her stomach and she squats down. "Call Chuck!"

And the only thing Carina and Zondra can do is look at eachother before running around trying to find Sarah's cell Phone.

JOHNSON INC.

"phone's ringing!" just before they enter Roark's suite Chuck feels the Phone vibrating in his chest pocket. Out of tension he almost drops it. as he answers it he hears Carina stumbling over her words.

Casey opens the door and he sees a body hanging from the ceiling, Roark hang himself."Wa Wa Walker wet herself!"

"Carina, this is not the time for jokes. We don't have the time for this." Chuck walks in, not noticing the dead body dangling a couple of feet in front of him, he is so blind that he even walks against its left foot. "sorry Casey."

Carina then says: "Sarah's water just broke you idiot! Come home as soon as you can!"

"we are coming," het hen sees Roark hanging behind them"búut there are still a couple of things we need to handle." He nods towards Casey, meaning that it is going to happen right now. He disconnects and starts to scream. "I'm about to become a dad! A dad Casey!"

"copied that." He then finds the small note laying on the he says the words he feels his anger growing.

'hello team Bartowski,

I am impressed, you took down an entire ring branch with just the 2 of you. But you've lost already, I had clear orders to make a safe haven for ring agents and i've done my job…'

MEANWHILE… SOMEWHERE IN AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, LA

"commander Shaw, Manoosh is waiting for you." Amanda walked in, followed by Manoosh, both looking like nothing happened. Shaw is looking at a computer, smiling. "I 'let you two alone. Yell if you need me."

"thanks Mandy." Shaw said in a monotone voice. He then looks up towards Manoosh and turns around his computer screen. "you see this?"

Manoosh bends forward, trying to find out what he must see. "isn't that Chuck's apartment?" the only thing he sees is Sarah slowly walking towards the bathroom with her arm over Zondra's shoulder. "oh it seems that Sarah's water just broke."

"well spotted." Shaw says ironically.

He presses a button on his keyboard and he hears a voice coming from the PC. "signal received. Commencing attack."

And then all the sudden glass breaks and agents storm inside the small apartment. Just as Carina lays contact with Chuck. And Manoosh is glad that they don't hear any sound, because the female screams would've imprented an eternal mark on his mind,

BACK TO CHUCK, 30 MINUTES LATER

"so he says that he commited suicide because he was ordered to? And that we will never see what is coming to us? What does he mean?" Chuck checks the scribbled note for the fourth time, and then he feels his phone vibrating again. The screen says that it is Sarah's cell but his eyes grow towards saucers as he hears a low male voice saying: "walk towards the computer and wait." *beep beep beep.*

A couple of minutes pass as Chuck and Casey both wait for something, they don't know what it is, but they know something really bad happened. And all the sudden they see a live video of an abandoned meat processing plant, complete with the conveyer belt and hooks They see nothing until something starts to buzz and what is like an eternal plague walks in. "hello Chuck, Casey. Did you miss me?" it is Shaw.

Chuck almost threw the Mouse through the screen out of anger but Casey stopped him. "he did it a couple of years ago yes, I still think I should've shot you instead of him."

"very funny, but i've something way more funnier. Well for me." He then walks out of screen and they see 2 unconcious bodies passing by, hands tied together on hooks. Both realising that it is Carina and Zondra dangling with their feet a couple of inches from the floor. "that isnt everything Chuck, your nightmare is going to be way bigger."Shaw laughed as they see a third body slowly moving across the screen, trying to escape by squirming, or by pain in this occasion.

The camera moves closer as they see Sarah crying. "Please let me go!" Chuck then hears one of the lowest grunts he ever heard coming from his side.

And then a man suddenly grabs her by the throat. "Shut up woman." And they see him slapping her in the face, and that was the spark for both of them, they try to stand up but Shaw starts to talk again.

"just look at that, beautiful. Here are my demands; give me all your data about the ring and the intersect, or they will all die. You have 24 hours." He walks away and the video stops playing.

"son of a…"

Casey cannot even finish his sentence as Chuck throws the computer out of the window behind them.

Next up: Music! Oh and a baby ofcourse, except if Chuck doesn't appear in time. But you have to wait that one out :X. Is manoosh bad? Find it out in 2 or 3 weeks.

Oh and please review, as I said before I don't like begging for them but they really cheer me to keep writing. I hope you guys enjoyed!"


	13. Chuck vs the next of kin

So the 'season finale', and I had 1 reason why it is chapter 13. If you check every 13th episode of every season in Chuck, you'll see that every episode is special.

S1E13: Season finale

S2E13: Suburbs mission

S3E13: they confess their love to each other

S4E13: proposal of course

S5E13: series finale

A small summary: Chuck and Casey finally took down Johnson inc. But the ring countered by keeping the CAT's and a pregnant Sarah in hostage. Will they find a way to defeat the ring once and for all? you'll find out.

Author notes are in brackets and song lyrics will be in cursive within brackets. _**(like this.)**_

30 MINUTES AFTER SEEING THE VIDEO, HIGHWAY 5

"how could he be so coldhearted?" Chuck screams as the van hits 90 MPH, his blood was boiling after seeing Sarah being tortured without being touched by his nemesis Shaw. In his mind he already saw the little bundle of joy peacefully sleeping in Sarah's arms as they walk in their apartment as a family for the first time, but now his dreams might be shattered by just going on ONE mission.

Casey skillfully intercepts the cars in front of him as he tries to contact Beckman with his phone. His knuckles are whiter than snow as he almost bends the steering wheel out of anger.

This anger grows as a female voice starts to talk through the device. "CIA HQ Beckman's office, how can I help you?"

With difficulty he stays calm in some kind of way. "we need to speak with the as soon as possible, we got tips on Ring appearance in downtown LA."

"going to connect you with her private phone, please wait a minute."

Chuck then almost shatters the windshield by screaming. "we do not have a minute! This is urgent!"

He didn't know that Beckman was already on the line as he yelled, his face relaxes a bit as he hears the general's voice. "yes I've heard about the situation. Very urgent indeed Chuck. And I know your anger right now but we need to clear our minds right now. Report to castle as soon as possible, we change tactics there. My plane will land in 3 hours."

"roger that."

7:30 PM RING WAREHOUSE

"so Sarah how's it going?" Shaw laughed as he sees Sarah cry in pain as she feels her second contraction flowing through her body since her water broke. His hands firmly grab her chin pushing up her sweaty face. "feeling alright?" he adds as he sees that Sarah's legs start to sway, trying to find some way of support.

"Can't you see that she is in pain Shaw?" Carina screams as Shaw walks past her. Out of revenge she kicks him in his back, almost making him tumble.

But then Shaw suddenly turns around and his head is just an inch from her face and with a big grin he says. "I see, but I don't care. Someone tape her mouth shut for me, her voice is really annoying."

And on command an unknown agent walks towards Carina and firmly pushes a strip of duct tape on her mouth. "here you go sweetheart."

Sarah screams it out once again as the contraction continues to rampage in her body, she is used to pain but you don't get trained for these situations as a spy. This wasn't anything she would've expected as one of the most important days in her relation with Chuck. Her tears fall to the ground after making 2 rivers on her cheeks.

7:45 PM CASTLE

As Chuck and Casey run down the stairs they see Ellie and Stephen talking with the general in a secured line. The lines they can hear from their position is. "this is a big dilemma Stephen and I respect your decision, but my superiors said that we should retain control of all the intersect files."

Stephen stomps his fist on the table. "but general, don't you see we don't have enough time? I really don't want to know what will happen to the kid if she is born in a filthy abandoned warehouse filled with ring meatheads. Oh man this is all my fault, the ring would've never been so big if I wouldn't have helped them, and I will solve this problem myself." He spins the laptop in front of him towards the big screen and starts to talk again. "I, no we, have made a new invention."

Ellie walks towards the armory and picks up a bright metal briefcase. "Sarah's memory was temporary wiped with those strange cards right? Well we made a portable suppression device."

Casey and Chuck walk in with their guns still strapped around their waist. Chuck interrupts the conversation by "we are here, what is the plan?"

"we think it is time to use our first joined project for the first time." Ellie says after unlocking the suitcase, revealing a small tube with a large bulb on the top together with small cases containing small contacts lenses in it. "this is a small suppression device, it can shoot thousands of images per second directly into someone's brain. It can upload or destroy an intersect in one or a group of agents." She then reveals the small contact lenses. "these can be used to protect someone from the upload. Invisible and easy protection. We think that this is the solution to those big, space taking intersect rooms we are using now. We're calling it the Mobile Uploading Device or MUD"

Everyone is amazed by this prototype, even Beckman is caught clapping for a second. "you never fail to amaze me team Bartowski, but back to our current problem. Sarah and the CATs are captured by an unknown amount of ring agents just a couple of miles from here and I've already sent a full attack squad to this position. ETA 2 hours." She quickly scans the room and sees that Chuck is about to burst yet again. "I know that every minute counts Chuck but you'll have to wait this one out, I'm currently about an hour from Burbank and I'll be there as soon as possible." And disconnects.

"is the MUD already wired to delete an intersect from one's mind?" Casey asks before sitting in one of the free chairs. "amazingly done I must ask."

"it is, it also weighs just 3 LBS. and one thing my daughter forgot to tell is that when the upload is completed the agent isn't suffering from dizziness after explosion."

Casey slowly picks it up like it is the biggest treasure in the world and observes every inch of it. "is it tested already?"

"it is tested on me." Ellie says like it is the most normal thing in the world. Chuck quickly response with a quick disapproving look as their eyes meet. "I know I know."

There is a minute of silence before Chuck starts to talk again. "dad, Casey and I hacked into the main servers of Johnson inc. and we copied most of it. do you care taking a look at it?" before showing the USB stick he quickly looks at the main television screen, showing the location of where Shaw's video was sent, still making a solid red beep on the shoreline.

"give it, there is probably more than meets the eye." As he pushes the stick inside the computer.

STILL SOMEWHERE ON A REMOTE ISLAND IN THE CARIBBEAN 8:23 PM

A small warm wind blows in Morgan and Alex' face as they slowly walk over one of the many white beaches, her head leaning on his shoulder. The only thing they can hear are the waves on the sea and their feet shoving away some sand. Alex then slowly whispers. "I love it here, can't we just stay here forever?"

"sadly, we cannot." Morgan smiles as they reach the end of their walk. "don't you miss everyone? Sarah and Chuck, Ellie and Devon." they smile at each other as they look at the red sun slowly descending into the ocean. "come on, let's return already."

AND BACK TO CASTLE 8:52 PM

"hello team." Beckman says as she walks down the stairs. Everyone looks up like there is no hope at all. "I know it is grief but I'm certain that they, especially Sarah, can withstand everything Shaw does with them."

"but you never had to push a watermelon out of your body." Chuck answered trying to imply that giving birth isn't something you just 'do' without a lot of pain. "ask Ellie, it hurts like hell."

"it does, try imagining having your arm stretched by 2 inches." She laughs as she checks the television screen, still showing that red dot at the Oceanside. But then static..

Everyone quickly turns around and they see Shaw… again… "you are lucky, I'm going to let you to Sarah in private for 5 minutes, but if you talk one second about tactics.. boom." He shows his silenced pistol like he means it.

"show her then." Chuck grunts as Shaw laughs. 'How many times does he kidnap her?' he thought as they see Sarah being pushed into a rusty metal chair. Shaw walks next to her and puts his gun just behind her head. Normally she wouldn't be afraid at all when pushed in this location, but now in this condition she just feels empty, without any hope at all. Maybe it was the cold atmosphere hanging in the compound, it almost felt like Shaw did it on purpose, making her remember the last time he kidnapped her. "hey, how's it going Sarah?"

There is a sudden zoom towards her face and they see that Sarah's eyes are red from almost continuously crying. "bad, I feel like my stomach is about to explode, my back is killing me, and I must say the food isn't well made." She jokes between the sobbing. "please give me Ellie."

Ellie walks towards the big screen trying to make contact. "I'm here Sarah. When was your last contraction? And just remember the breathing lessons from yoga classes."

"I don't know but I haven't felt anything in a while right now." She says as tears start to roll down her eyes again. It is more agonizing for Chuck to see that Shaw has the possibility to kill his wife every second than to see her in pain like this. They've been through a lot just by the hands of this man but this is the worst thing a human being can do.

"hey Sarah, hang on. help is underway."

She didn't hear him and whispers the words. "help me." With her mouth but Shaw finds out and directly disconnects.

"Sarah? Sarah?" Chuck stood up and tries to reconnect, but without any response. "goddamnit, this is getting out of hand. We need to rescue her NOW!" his fist slams on the table, making it shudder.

"we can." Beckman says as she points towards a spec op squad walking in fully armed. "meet my best squad available, also known as mass retaliating force alpha."

Like she said that guns can now be get for free by law Casey's eyes grow to twice it's normal size. "this is MRF-A? this squad is so underground that only general's get access to using it. I'm honored to only seeing you guys." He stands up and salutes the squadron, and they salute to him as response."

"you are honored only seeing them? How about leading them? Your leader made a big mistake in 1995 for not adding you in it." (Minsk 1995 if you didn't get it already.)

"wait, you are making me leader of the best squad in the world?" Casey stumbles as he almost falls over his chair. "and what did you mean with not adding me in it?"

"oh you never heard of it? the NSA had one free spot and you were the first in line to join, but after you screwed it up, literally, in Minsk they removed you. Quite a laugher." Beckman smiles at him, and Casey laughs and grunts at the same time. "hmmph." They all look to the armored men behind them trying to find a single smile or curling mouth. But nope, not a single pull of a muscle.

"salute your new leader team." Beckman stands up and salutes Casey. "a-ten-hut!"

RING WAREHOUSE 10:23 PM (search on youtube for: Mumford and sons: white blank page.

Shaw is sitting in his office, luxuriously over watching the abandoned working floor. He presses the button located just underneath his finger and his voice echoes through the warehouse. "Manda, bring me Sarah for a second please."

He moves himself in a more comfortable position as he waits for the agents bringing in his hostage. A couple of minutes pass and then the door slowly opens. Amanda and an unknown agent push Sarah in without any sensitivity. Shaw points at the chair in front of him and his agents strap Sarah's hands stuck to the armrests. "have fun lil' Sis." Amanda jokes before she walks out of the room.

"so Sarah, I see you found yourself back with Chuck again, after you know, your brainwash." A big smirk on his face shows up as he sees Sarah desperately trying to escape.

She grits. "you sent Quinn to break our marriage? You are pathetic you know?"

(start the song right now.)

_**(can you lie next to her. And give her your heart, your heart. As well as your body.)**_

His shoes make an annoying squeak as he slowly walks towards her. "it worked, but noo-oo your husband's tactic was superior to mine." He has a big smirk on his face when he shows her some small cards in his pocket. "I think that you remember these?" and yet again these tainted cards which brainwashed Sarah make their appearance in their lives. "and this time it is going to be your husband. And you cannot do anything about it." _**(and can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love. As well as your folly.)**_

"no please don't please!" she tries to escape once again but this time the thing resting on her spleen stops her. Her third contraction starts to rage in her body once again and Shaw notices it. "please. Have a heart Shaw." _**(and can you kneel before the king and say I'm clean, I'm clean.)**_

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I want you to feel the pain you've given me 10 years ago." Shaw laughs as he looks in her eyes.

"I know that I killed your wife Shaw, but how does my pain make you take vengeance on your wife 10 years ago?" She grits as her eyes start to water again. _**(But tell me now, where was my fault In loving you with my whole heart)**_

"you never saw what she had in her bag did you? The only thing she wanted to grab was the thing she just bought from a pharmacist."

Sarah is quiet as her mind races. And then it hits her like a rock. "Are you Saying that?"

"Yes Sarah, 14 weeks." And that is explained why he was so mad that he almost killed Sarah three times. (if I count S3E13 along with them.) _**(Oh tell me now, where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart)**_

Both of them start to cry, both in pain, one emotional and one physical. Shaw then smiles with a wicked grin. "I belief I made my point."

10:47 PM CASTLE

_**(a white blank page and a swelling rage, rage)**_

"after a lot of thinking I've made a battle plan." Casey Quickly opens the file on the computer. "this is the map, as you can see there is just one entrance, and that is over here." He points at the virtual compound with the doors on the roadside." He then swipes towards the next dia. Showing pictures of Sarah, Carina and Zondra. "these are the hostages, they must not get hurt in any way. Am I clear?"

"Sir yes Sir!" The male voices echo trough the room like it was rehearsed. Intimidating as it is, Chuck isn't afraid at all, the only thing he can think of is the pain Sarah is in right now as he is just sitting here.

"we'll breach in by the Nord side from the 2nd floor, any questions?" Casey asks as he opens the armory. "gear up, we're leaving in 5 minutes." _**(you did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink.)**_ "oh and don't forget your lenses, they will be of great use."

Ellie then adds. "I'm going to call Devon, he'll be standing by as a field surgeon, plus a quick transport back if necessary." She quickly grabs her phone and Devon almost directly answers. "It is time, grab the van and meet me at the docks. Clara is at your parents' house right?"

10 minutes later they all step in the van, Casey enters last and closes the door. "are you guys ready to kick some Ring ass?"

"yeah!" Chuck says while being covered in super heavy armor. The van starts moving and everyone leans a bit back to counter the sudden movement. _**(you desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections) **_Writers would call this the silence before the storm, and it surely felt like it, his hands were getting cold from the tension and he was sure he has got everything ? he quickly looks at the picture of him and Sarah located in his pocket. "We're going to save you, trust me." _**( 2:26-3:09, time where there isn't really singing and more like humming.)**_ Casey then shows him a picture. "I have a guardian angel myself as well, here look." The picture Casey handed to him is of Alex and him together on a bench. "now we are going to get that bastard of a Shaw and we will kill him for what he has done to us all." they grab each other's hand and make a joint fist out of it. "trust me it will be alright." _**(Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life. X2)**_

"I trust you completely Casey."

MEANWHILE…

"Sarah, are you alright?" Zondra looks up as two agents push a sobbing Sarah back on her. "what did these bastards do to you this time?" she screamed as Sarah suddenly starts to shake uncontrollably.

"Contrraction!" she whispers as the jolts get worse every passing hour. "it really feels like she is shattering my pelvis!"

"MMH MMH MMM-MMH." Carina mumbles, trying to say something like "everything is going to be alright Walker."

"what miss Kenny tries to say here, is that Chuck will find a way to save us all and kill that bastard of a Shaw." Carina nods and if Zondra's hands weren't tied together she would've put her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"can you two shut up down there? Some of our agents are trying to sleep up here." Indicating that the ring agents are sleeping upstairs, the 3 women quickly look at each other and they know that this is their moment to at least try to escape. After a couple of seconds the man continues. "thank you."

But they continue talking and then the agents take action. "ok now it is enough, we are separating you guys." But instead of taking away Zondra for a change they take Sarah, again. "come here princess, Shaw has a special spot, just for you." As he puts Sarah off the hook and pushes her forward.

Zondra then starts to scream out of anger. "You bastards! I bet you guys never have been laid! You should never treat a woman in labor like that!"

Sarah grunted as she feels a gun has been pointed in her neck as she walks forward like her stomach has been put upside-down "can't you just see that I am in pain already?" as a response she gets another push in her back. "No need to freaking push me already." And there is the biggest challenge for her, stairs. She tries to raise a foot but that only worsens the pain she is already suffering.

"move, Shaw wants you upstairs now."

CHUCK'S VIEW

"everyone get ready. Breachin' "Casey asked as he picks up a satchel from his backpack and places it just above the lock. They all quickly cover their ears to shield themselves from the explosion and then, an explosion followed with a door slamming against concrete. And all the sudden gunfire coming through the created entrance.

And the man waiting behind him suddenly tosses a grenade . "tossing smoke." And like it is planned the gunfire stops. "let's go! Shoot anything that isn't female or surrendering." Casey yells as he enters first.

Chuck entered as last and the first thing he sees when he leaves the smoke is a big gunfight. what seems like an entire army Ring agents are shooting from an elevated position but getting the worst of the fight, I mean you are fighting against the elite of the elite, packed together like one joined soldier, shooting from the working floor. Plus the MRF-A shoots with precision. His eyes then cross Carina's across the building. Her eyes point towards the stairs going towards the old managers' room. and as a response he lifts his hands. "what?"

But then he hears Sarah screaming "Chuck!" he looks up and sees his wife's legs disappear through the door.

His body says that he must run towards her directly but his mind and Casey think otherwise. He feels a hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling him towards cover. "what the hell Bartowski, keep your head together!"

The ring officers on the second floor have disappeared. Fled, a tactical retreat, they don't know but their confusion suddenly changes into fear as a second army rushes through the main entrance. They are outnumbered at least 4 to 1 as the battle progresses, and they are getting the worst of it. Casey then yells towards Chuck. "prepare the prototype!"

His hands grab the small stick and the device starts to buzz. "3, 2, 1." And then the entire building is bathed in a strange golden light for a couple of seconds. The buzzing slowly fades and the ring agents can only switch looks with each other and towards their own hands like their bodies were possessed by some evil ghost. And like nothing happened they continue fighting but now they are the ones being slaughtered. A small group of heavily armed soldiers are demolishing a large group of ex-supersoldiers.

"let's have some fun." Chuck flashes and leaps off the railing with a front flip, 3 agents rush towards him the moment he lands, he sees the fear in their eyes as he quickly counters 2 of them. The third stands in front of him, Chuck makes one move and his opponent flees out of the battle.

And now he sees his chance to run towards Sarah and Shaw. He skips 2 treads each time and he quickly reaches the small metal door containing him from his nemesis. And because he didn't know what is waiting for him he raises his gun. His hand shook a bit when he touched the metal door handle.

The door creaks open and the first thing he sees is a crying Sarah struggling to get free out of the ropes binding her against the wall. He then sees Shaw standing in the corner, smiling as he thinks about what he has in stock. "took you long enough Chuck." He raises his hand and a second agents attacks Chuck from the back.

He tries to turn around but he feels handcuffs joining his fists together. He tries to stand up but the man behind him pushes him on his knees. Sarah started to scream as she saw Shaw picking up the mind wiping cards from his back pocket. And again she tried to escape but it's in vain. But then she sees Chuck winking at her. 'what! He knows!' she thinks, 'he winks as he is about to lose his memory?'

And then Shaw's shows his first card. Chuck deeply looks at it and starts to squirm out of pain. Fake or not, it looks real. Shaw laughed. "look at this Sarah, your puny little husband is getting brainwashed, and you are in extreme pain, emotionally and physically."

"Let us go Shaw! I beg you, please!" she screams

Shaw laughs again when he shows the second card towards Chuck. And again he plays along. These lenses have done their job perfectly, except that it makes his eyes water a bit. "I love you Sarah, I.. I.. I'm Sorry.." and again he spasms like he is in extreme pains.

Shaw suddenly stops and orders his agent to let Chuck stand up. "let him go, he is weakened enough." Not knowing that he just made his last mistake.

He turned around and Chuck saw his chance. He uses the chain between his hands to snap the neck of the man behind him. He never killed but the anger inside him made him do it. he flashes and leaps towards Shaw.

But then… like Shaw saw it coming he jumps aside and throws him towards the wall, he flashes as well and then an easy fight turns into a clash of the intersects. Just punching and evading, punching and evading. Knowing that he has a lead because of his opponent being cuffed Shaw grabs his gun. "Sorry Chuck, but this is your last chapter."

CASEY'S VIEW

"Get the wounded out of here!" he shouted as he points at a group of agents laying down in front of him. "someone help me with these 2!"

He pointed at Carina and Zondra and 2 agents run towards them, helping them off the hooks. And the biggest of them grabs the tape on Carina's mouth and rips it off, no finesse just brute force. And hell what does it sting. The first thing she does as a freed prisoner is screaming the house together. "I've withstood countless tortures but this is the most painful thing I've ever felt. Thanks!"

A loud grunt made her look to the side. "some respect please, this is the most elite force the CIA has to offer. And they've saved your life." He then scans the entire hall. "where the hell is Bartowski?"

CHUCK'S VIEW

"bye bye Chuck." Chuck closes his eyes waiting for the bullet to leave the barrel and cherishes the last seconds of his life, but then he hears a scream what biologists would call a primal roar, he opens his eyes and sees Sarah kicking Shaw in the back, giving her extreme pains in the process.

He then knows that he has one chance. Shaw stumbles towards him and Chuck's fists connect with Shaw's nose, he hears the cartilage breaking and Shaw falls to the ground.

He runs towards Sarah and cuts her loose with the combat knife from his belt. He hugs her and her tears start to fall on his shoulder. "I never should've gone Sarah, I'm sorry."

"you are here, and that is what counts." She kissed him on the cheek and grips his body like her life depended on it.

What they didn't realize was Shaw grabbing his gun behind them, without them noticing he aims as his face is covered in blood. He smiles, knowing that he might die and the ring is going to keep continuing to take over the secret services.

(open the 2nd song: editors: weight of the world. It already appeared in Chuck, only for a couple of seconds but I'm a big fan of them and when I heard it for the first time I knew I had to use it.)

_**(intro from about 0:00-0:24)**_

And then a gunshot fills the room. he looks at Sarah and she looks at him like she is in the last seconds of her life. She then asks: "are you hit?"

But then they hear a low voice behind them. "he's dead it is save to turn around." It's Casey, really entered at the right moment, and his shot wasn't far off as well. Straight through the neck. _**(keep a light on those you love.)**_

Chuck and Sarah turn around and they see a dead Shaw laying in his own blood. Chuck walks towards him and gives him a man hug. "thank you Casey, you saved our lives." _**(They will be there when you die.)**_

"no your family did Chuck." He rests his right arm on Chuck's shoulder. But all the sudden Sarah falls to the ground out of pain. "we really need to get her to the hospital." Casey says as he firmly picks her up and they run towards the stairs.

Sarah feels a hand slowly grabbing her left arm. It is Chuck, smiling at her with his inherited grin. "it is going to be alright Sarah." She feels that the umpteenth contraction jolts through her body, stronger than any than she felt before. She lost count of how many she had had in these grim hours. Darkness surrounds them as they leave the compound. _**(Baby there is no need to fear.)**_

Ellie then runs towards them. "take the minivan. Here are the keys." She throws the keys towards Chuck as she points towards her car. "everything is going to be alright." _**(baby there's no need to cry.)**_

"why aren't you coming El? Chuck asks when Casey is busy dropping Sarah in the backseat.

"I am coming, but there are soldiers who need our attention here." She nods towards Devon, who is trying to stop the bleeding of a wounded soldier. "we can hire a cab. Now go!" _**(every little piece in your life will add up to one.)**_

The car engine starts and Chuck sits down in the front passenger seat. "go go go."

"not so fast." Carina says as the 2 CATs sit down next to Sarah. "we don't want to miss this." _**(Every little piece in your life, will it mean something to someone?)**_

The Car races up the highway, Sarah puffing in the background, Chuck holding his hand on her knee, the CATs holding her left and right hand and stopping her from crashing her against the window every time Casey intercepts someone. It didn't take long before they reach the hospital's parking lot.

_**(this is from about 1:10 to 1:27 where it is instrumental.)**_

Chuck slides the door open and they help Sarah out of the back seat. Zondra then runs inside and 'steals' a stretcher. She quickly grabs her CIA ID. "CIA! this woman is in labor please help her!" doctors rush up from behind the desk to help. _**(you fuse my broken bones.)**_

The same doctors run towards them as Casey and Chuck help her to get on. "get her a free room! you guys are right in time." _**(back together and then.)**_

The lights fly over her as everyone groups around her, trying to help as much as possible. And suddenly they make a right turn into a room. "get her on this bed, gynecologist is on her way." and with the speed they came they disappeared. _**(lift the weight of the world.) **_

And then all the doctors disappear again. Chuck then reaches for his phone and gives it to Zondra. "call everyone and say that she is in labor." Zondra quickly leaves the room as she starts to call everyone she actually knows from his contacts. _**(from my shoulders again.)**_

After 10 minutes, what felt like hours for Sarah, the woman enters and sits down between Sarah's legs. They didn't even had the time to change Sarah into the suitable clothing but now it is too late. It has to be done in stretch pants. The woman removes the stretch pants and underwear respectively. "now let's see how far she's dilated." She uses a white blanket to cover Sarah's legs and quickly peeks. "10 centimeters, you guys really came in the nick of time." _**(every little piece in your life will add up to one.)**_

"so, how long till she is allowed to push?" Chuck asks as he smiles at Sarah. She however, is too busy with puffing and enduring the pain. He wipes away the sweat on her forehead with a napkin he held in one of his many pockets_**. (every little piece in your life will it mean something to someone?")**_

"we'll have to wait for the nurses but she is ready." The woman Smiles towards Sarah. She then looks towards everyone in the room. Casey: armored. Chuck: armored Sarah: large shirt with stretch pants and Carina being the only one who has 'normal' clothes. "this is the strangest delivery I've ever done. And trust me I've had really awkward ones."

3 nurses walk in with a bath, some towels and operation tools. "we are here, what is the situation?"

"fully dilated, waiting for green light."Casey says coldblooded. The woman who is still sitting between Sarah's legs then informs the mom-to-be. "Now Sarah, whenever you feel a contraction you must push for 20 seconds." Sarah nods. "you can use your husband as a pain reliever." _**(every little piece in your life will mean something to someone.)**_

Sarah then suddenly grits: "Contraction." As she grabs Chuck's lower hand and pushes."

A calming voice then counts from 1 to 20. The longest seconds ever in Chuck's life, and they have to do it a couple of times. "you are doing perfect sweetheart." _**(instrumental from 2:28 to 2:43 +/-)**_

40 minutes pass and after the latest push they hear a woman saying. "it is crowning, one last good push should do it." Sarah pushes and pushes and it felt like everything went into slow-motion. A cry fills the room, the nurses screaming: "it is a girl! Congratulations!" Sarah falling back onto bed. It all felt so natural. _**(you touch my face. God whispers in my ears.)**_

Sarah opens her eyes again and he sees everyone crying, Chuck especially. Between his sobs he says: "she is so beautiful." _**(there are tears in my eyes. Love replaces fear.)**_

After a quick cleanup the little girl is wrapped inside a blanket and put in mommy's hands, she is still crying but what the hell, it doesn't matter for anyone anymore. Sarah cradles HER daughter in her hands."hey, I'm mommy and everyone here will love you forever." _**(you touch my face, god whispers in my ears. Love replaces fear.)**_

"your husband gets the honors of cutting the umbilical cord." One of the nurses gives Chuck a pair of scissors. "just cut between the 2 clamps." His hands are shaking but eventually he manages to cut it through. "congratulations sir, you're a dad now."

So, a kid. Name? next chapter.

I actually got the idea of the MUD from the device from men in black and the golden apple from the assassins creed series. Shaw is dead, finally. And next chapter will be the next day or week. Plus there will be a new plot twist. Review please! It cheers me up! I hope the songs fitted.


	14. Chuck vs the family

Removed the last chapter 14, my parents got a bit easier on me, but still not a lot of time for me to write.

Renamed my story. Updates will still be scarce, but I must thank you guys for still keep reading this!"

So… they have a daughter now. Get prepared for the perils of new parents. I'll start where I left off, the little girl is finally put in her mother's hands.

Chuck smiled. His daughter was still crying but it felt like he was in heaven. The gynecologist looked at the clock and said: "date of birth: 12:26 AM, 23th of October. The only thing we need is a name."

They look at each other and smile. The new parents then say in unison. "Samantha Diane Bartowski."

Everyone is silent as they hear little Sam's second name. Casey laughs and smiles at the same time. "a damn good name." little Sam finally stopped crying and started to hold mommy's pinky as she falls asleep. A small yawn and then she is silent.

But then Ellie enters the room and the first thing she does is squeal. "oh my god she is so cute!"

"excuse me madam. You are not allowed to enter here. This woman just gave birth and you just walk in?" a more chubbier woman in her begin 40's stands up and stops Ellie from rushing into Sarah

"It is okay," Chuck says. "she is my sister."

"plus, don't you remember me Elaine?" Ellie smiled as she quickly hugged her, they look at each other and the woman who seems to be called Elaine laughed.

"you were busy as well I see?" she pointed at Ellie's stomach. "maybe I have to help you in a couple of months."

"rather not." Ellie joked, the woman called Elaine is shocked by the seriousness of her ex-colleague's reaction. Ellie laughs hard again. "joking! You were the nurse who made me learn everything what wasn't written in the books." (you could see it like the Laverne/Carla friendship from Scrubs. Chuck and Scrubs both are incredibly good shows and yet they both got cancelled this year)

Ellie continues, "so Sarah, what's her name?" she walks closer and she then sees that she really just missed the 'action.'

"Sam, meet your aunt." Sarah smiled as the little girl stirred in her arms.

"Sam? Should've seen that one coming." She smiled as she stroked her index finger to stroke over the newborn's head. "she is beautiful. Oh and Devon had to do an emergency operation on one of the MRF."

Elaine starts to talk again. "can everyone leave now? I think the parents are really tired right now."

Casey nods as he leaves first. "have fun mommy and daddy, call me if you guys need something or she starts to cry." And she leaves as last.

THE SAME ROOM 1:12 AM

She is tired but there was one thing that was taking her attention completely, and it was lying between her and Chuck in a small metal crib. Her eyes were as heavy as lead but those small moans just made her open her eyes over and over again. "I see I am not the only one who cannot sleep hmm?" Chuck whispered.

Sarah smiled, but the darkness in the room made it impossible to see. "I just can't believe this happened to me, I would've laughed someone straight in the face if he or she asked me 10 years ago if Sarah Walker wanted to have kids, but now it feels so natural."

"I know huh. I'm glad that she didn't poop her pants yet." 'oh god, we totally forgot to bring diapers.'

She thought, 'oh well there must be at least some of them laying in a storage room around here.' And those were the last words she thought before falling asleep.

9:32 AM

"So Sarah, how was your first night?" Alaine said before pulling away a chair from the corner and putting it next to Sarah's bed.

"not bad." *yawn* "just a little less than normal but I expected a more rougher night." Little Sam was again in her favorite position in mommy's arms. "didn't know that newborns need to be fed every 3 hours."

"strange huh?" the woman replied. She then spots the empty bed next to Sarah. "Where is your husband by the way?" Alaine looked around and the only thing she saw what remotely looked like something from Chuck were his armor laying next to his bed.

"he is shopping for diapers, oh and breakfast." Sarah smiled as her eyes were only focused on her daughter, as every new mother would do. "because it isn't smart what mommy and daddy did huh?" She joked towards Sam, not awaiting any response of course.

"oh, because there is one last lesson we need to learn to you 2, breastfeeding." she said seriously. "I made sure that no-one enters this place." She laughed like she was the best comedian in this place. "and the ones who thinks he can be funny gets a black eye."

"thanks, I think." Said an uncomfortable Sarah. "Chuck and I discussed this and we think that it is the best for her to do it the 'normal' way."

Alaine closed the shutters on the door and windows for some more privacy and sat back next to her. "the key part of breastfeeding is to support the baby's head in the first few months." She picks up the baby to give Sarah the space to prepare herself. "you think you are ready?"

"yup." She takes little Sam back from the woman and puts her back in what seems to be her favorite position and almost directly she feels a small mouth pressing on her breast. Sarah laughed. "it feels kinda strange."

"I must say she is a natural. Try pressing a bit on the top, it helps." Alaine said from a distance as she didn't notice the door open and close behind her. and Sarah didn't either.

One of the persons who entered imitates one of those famous British narrators. "and here we see a fully grown human female preparing herself to feed her young." The 2 women look up. for a second they thought that Sir David Attenborough had followed them but the only thing

"Morgan that isn't funny." Chuck said with a small giggle. He then continues in the same British accent his friend used. "it is quite normal for a grown female to use her mammary to feed her offspring."

Alex showed herself from behind them and walked straight towards Sarah. "they always turn into little boys the moment they see boobs." She joked, Alaine however didn't think it was funny and was ready to stand up.

"I know huh, you should've thought that it is normal for them to talk about boobs when you are in your end 20's." Sarah said and they both peered towards their husbands, both supporting themselves on the doorframe because of the heavy laughing.

"I've given you guys the basics, you can fend for yourselves now?" Alaine said with a forced smile. "Sorry if I was grumpy in some kind of way but I'm just a bit cranky from pulling this double shift."

"We get it. go take your well earned rest, you were the best nurse I've seen in a long time" Little Sam finally stopped feeding herself and burped. "oh, she stopped."

"she burped, so that is good." Elaine continued like she didn't hear a word Sarah said and took over little Sam to give Sarah some time to pull down her shirt. "it means that she stilled her hunger."

Then Alex walks towards mama Bartowski and she puts her arms around Sarah's neck and hugs her deeply. "so Mom, how was it?" she grinned as she sat down on the same chair Alaine used a minute ago. "you know the labor and such. I heard from Chuck about what happened, still cannot believe that a sane man can do something as despicable as this."

"it was really painful yes, but it feels like it was more than worth it." Sarah said with a small smile on her face. "how is your honeymoon going on then?"

"it is LO-VE-LY, beautiful white beaches, the best food you've ever tasted…."

"the biggest jellyfish." Morgan said with a big grunt following it.

"yep, it is pure bliss." Alex continued like she knew that Morgan was going to say it. "the hotel we are staying at right now… it is just feels you are being taken care of like you are a demigod. Just wow."

"so you guys are having fun huh?" Sarah's attention is back to her daughter once more, not like she was doing anything else since the moment she was born. "did you guys do some nice activities?" she said as she slowly stroked Sam's tiny hand with her thumb.

Morgan replied "we went offroading with quads, jet skiing oh and the worst one of them all, scuba diving." He grunted again as he started to walk towards Sarah. "so, this is the next of kin hmm? Interesting."

Morgan found the television remote laying on the small desk next to the bed and pressed the standby button. "let's see what I've missed."

A female reporter was almost screaming in the microphone as what seemed as amateur videos fly over the screen, it seemed like a large building caught fire and was about to crumble to pieces. "I am standing here on a safe distance from the building, our latest update is that a group of terrorists attacked an hotel filled with tourists. This is bad, really bad."

"Morgan? Isn't that the same hotel where we slept yesterday?" Alex said as she stepped closer to the television, trying to find some clues if her fears are coming true. "isn't that that old guy who always brought us our cocktails?" her finger pointed at a man, late 50's, in shock talking with the woman in broken English. "I I I.. was working.. and then I heard large BANG. The whole earth was shaking. And then I saw a big fire and people running outside, it is is just so scary."

The woman continues with the same banal voice. "and here is the last security feed of the hallway where the bomb exploded."

A black and white video was shown. They see a group of 4 masked men pushing a food cart towards a door. It is all very unclear except the 5th person, a woman which walked 10 ft behind them. And then the feed goes black as the same woman shoots the camera. And then it is all grey. The woman seemed to have blonde or brown hair, quite unclear because of the video quality.

Chuck and Sarah look at each other and they know it is big trouble. Chuck says with his mouth wide open. "did you see what I see Sarah?"

She sighed. "yup, the ring isn't done yet." and they both know the woman in question is Amanda, back again to torture the Bartowski/Grimes 'family' once more.

"what? What is wrong, who is that woman Chuck? Tell me!" Alex started to scream, Sam started to cry, and a scared Casey ran inside the room. She ran towards Chuck and started to shake him like her life depended on it, and it did.

Chuck looked at her like he was in some kind of a trance, after a couple of seconds he starts to talk. "that woman is Sarah's bigger sister, and it isn't the first time that she tries to hurt us." He said with a grim emotion on his face.

Casey finally stopped puffing in the corner of the room and stormed towards Alex and hugged her so hard that she felt all the air rushing out of her lungs. "Alex! You are alive! I was scared I lost you for a second."

After a couple of seconds of gasping for air she starts to talk. "Dad! Humans need air you know?"

He quickly released her but kept hugging her. "I'm so sorry Alex. The ring attacked at the moment we were the most vulnerable."

"let me guess." Sarah said as she was busy with getting Sam to stop crying. "you talked to Beckman and she wanted us to come to castle."

"close." Casey continued. "they ordered everyone who worked on the ring for the last year to come right here." And with that said almost everyone walked in and sat down on everything what was remotely suitable to sit on. Ellie, Stephen and Mary, and even Manoosh. They all didn't even say congratulations to Sarah or took a quick look at little Sam, who finally stopped crying.

As Manoosh walks in he meets eyes with Chuck and sees that he finds it difficult to maintain his anger and whispers: "I'll explain later."

Casey opened a small projector and put it on. everyone was just looking at each other in silence. "good morning team. First of all congratulations with the successes but we aren't done yet." there is no video but they hear the general's voice. "is this thing on?" and after a couple of seconds everyone sees an anxious general sitting in a chair being displayed on the white wall in front of everyone. "ah I see everyone now. As you might or might not have heard, the ring tried to assassinate the Grimes on their own honeymoon." She continued talking as she pointed at a small camera in the top corner of the room. "and research found out that the woman is indeed Amanda Bartowski, and she is busy taking revenge on the team who took down the ring, and that is why we are sending agents towards Burbank, for your own safety."

"general?" Chuck talked after the almost minute long silence. "what is the plan? I mean, we are not going to sit here waiting for the next attack.

"I know." Beckman said as she looked at the baby in Sarah's arms on her screen. She continued talking. "team, we will meet tomorrow at Castle. 2 pm." And with that she signed out.

"so." Mary said as she walked towards Sarah. "this is my new granddaughter?" she smiled as it seemed that Sam knew in some sort of way that Mary was her grandmother, or that she was busy filling her diaper. But she began to stir. Mary laughed. "she sure knows how to make a first impression." She said as a foul stench filled the room.

"oh god." Morgan said as the stench found his nose. "what did she eat? Rotten eggs?"

Everyone laughed as Chuck put the sandwiches in his hand on the desk and picked up Sam. "come here little girl." And with that walked towards the bathroom to change some ones diaper.

1:43 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

His mind raced as the front door opened and a super happy Chuck walked in. he casually held the door to welcome his wife to their own house. "welcome home m'lady." He joked. What he didn't know was that the ring agents, who had kidnapped the CATs at their weakest moment, had made a mess of the Bartowski residence. Sarah walked pushing a sleeping Sam sleeping in a stroller.

And saying a mess is kind of an understatement. The couch cushions were laying everywhere and some of them were ripped apart. 'his' rack of games and movies were laying on the ground. And then they see Devon walking in, and they both giggle. "oh hello mom and dad, welcome home. Sorry for the surprise." It was Devon, fully clothed in a cleaning robe. "sorry that I wasn't there at the moment. And this is the way to say sorry." He laughed as he firmly hugged Chuck. "oh and I am not the only one who is cleaning up here." He laughed."

Two certain female agents walked through the corridor like they had to show off their newest dress on the catwalk, complete with those green headwear some janitors wear. Carina started to fight the itch in her neck. "synthetic clothing, that is the last time I'm wearing that."

"oh come on Miller, this is for a greater good." Zondra replied as she placed a deserved jab on her friend's shoulder.

"ya I know." She then ripped the tunic off her and threw it on the ground. "but I'm allergic to cheap clothing."

"oh well." Devon joked. "she had done the entire bedroom. And she has potential." Everyone laughed. Carina shook her head, a CAT should never have to

"oh shut up handsome." Carina said as she continued scratching her neck. Sarah had found her favorite spot on the couch. "so they had enough of you down there Walker and they put you back on the street?"

"jup." She carefully lifted Sam out of her stroller and slowly put it in her hands. "they found her healthy to bring her home."

Chuck found his place next to Sarah and put his arm around her waist. "it really feels like everything that has happened the last 5 years have just been replaced with joy." And with that a large grin appeared on his face."

"what actually happened between you and Shaw?" Sarah said, her head locked in Chuck's shoulder like they had been apart for months. "I mean I know he is dead but why didn't you get brainwashed?"

"you should thank your sister in law." He laughed. "she saved you."

"oh shut up you." the couple looked over their back and saw a blushing Ellie slowly waggling towards them and gave a firm trademark Ellie-hug. "well it was mostly dad's." and with those words a phone starts to ring.

"Chuck? Can you get it?" her head was still firmly placed on his shoulder as Sarah said it. the phone was just in her bag but the hell with it, she just gave birth and Chuck is going to do all the chores in the house.

"sure thing hun." he grabbed her purse and reached for her phone, saw that it was Sarah's mom calling and quickly passed it through.

She quickly swiped her finger over the screen and put her phone at her ear. "hey mum, so you've heard?" she nodded as her mom seemed to talk. "you want to come tomorrow? With dad?" her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she heard those last words. "no uh uh sure, I think we have the time."

A lot of questions were stuck in her mind about her parents, why are they back together, what really happened between her sister and them, she heard some things but that is just one tiny part of the story. Her eyes felt heavy and her mind really dozed off for a second, what she didn't realize that her mom continued talking. "just dozed off for a second. So tomorrow at 2:30? Chuck, write that down."

And with that Sarah disconnected. The corners of her mouth curled up the moment she saw little Sam stirring in her new comfortable lying place. "are you hungry?" and with that said Sam started to moan, and with that moan she confirmed the thoughts of her mum.

"so Walker has found her mom again. Good." Carina said as her squad member walked off."

6:38 PM

The house was at least livable once more and just now they just ate their first dinner as parents. Everyone had left hours ago and they were both standing at the side of a small crib. "she is so peaceful as she sleeps." Chuck said. His right hand grabbed her waist as a small ray of sun light fell through the window.

"I think I can stare forever." Sarah joked as she slowly pulled the curtain towards her, resulting in the room slowly darkening more and more.

And again he felt her head slowly falling in the same crook of his neck. He didn't even look up. "she is so beautiful." He said once more. The last 24 hours he had said it at least 20 times but it at least deserved a 21st time.

After a couple of minutes of silence Sarah suddenly starts talking. "hey Chuck." She was still in his neck as she firmly held the arm around her waist. "we are parents."

7:21 PM

"Oh look what we have here?" Chuck joked as he slowly raised a bottle of wine complete with 2 wine glasses. She laughed at him as she was sitting down on the couch. "and yes, as long as you don't get wasted it is okay."

"I waited months for this." She was sure that she already dropped saliva the moment he was pouring that liquid in her glass. "this won't help the extra pounds." Normally it was really difficult for her to grab her skin but now she can easily grab the extra fat on her stomach.

"knowing you those extra pounds are gone in a couple of months." He joked as he slowly sat down next to her.

They just sat there for a couple of minutes, sipping their first wine in months, joking, laughing. A small yawn escaped Chuck's mouth. "I think I am going to bed early, the last days were hectic."

Sarah grinned, hectic it was, she'd slept 8 hours of the last 48 but she didn't feel tired at all. she let the wine in her glass slowly flow through her glass as she looked at the pictures on the wall, they told a remarkable story. It was like the cleanup crew had put it in perfect order. Her eyes laid down on the 'fake' marriage photo from their suburbs mission. After the mission she saw agents stripping everything from the house except one small picture. The guy who made this was awesome at photoshopping. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 8:00 PM. "I'm with ya, let's hope that she knows mommy and daddy are really tired."

And with that said they both took the last sip.

8:23 PM

His head finally found some rest as he pulled the covers over his body, Sam had her last feeding session and he saw Sarah walking in, they didn't say a word as the found their usual sleeping position.

He listened carefully if his daughter was quiet and his closed his eyes. Sarah stirred for a couple of seconds before saying: "goodnight. Love you."

He moaned something like a love you too and he fell asleep.

11:06 PM

Is she crying? He heard one small cry and his eyes were wide open all the sudden. Yup it was crying. He stood up quicker than a sleeping dog hearing an intruder walk in and walked towards the small kid. "come here, what is wrong?"

A foul stench filled the room and he suddenly knew what was wrong. "pff, was that necessary?" he laughed.

"she pooped didn't she?" a sleepy Sarah said from the bedroom. "bottom drawer."

He hadn't picked her up luckily and he opened the drawer, and picked up the smallest diaper of the lot, put it down on the changing table and carefully picked up the little girl.

Sarah had stood up from the bed and was carefully looking his husband failing with changing diapers. "you are very graceful sweetheart."

He fumbled for a minute and finally found the right way of folding it. "see? I can do it."

He carried the small girl back to her crib and passed the dirty diaper to Sarah, and she knew what to do with it and got rid of it.

6:12 AM

After a long night of broken sleep they hear her cry once more. "I belief it is my turn." Chuck joked as he stood up for the 3rd time this night, it took him a couple of minutes before he made her stop sleeping and walked back in. "Finally… Sleep…."

But a thing called the sun had other plans, years ago he was so nice to Sarah to sleep in front of the window, and now it backfired. The first rays of morning sunlight shined through the small gap between the curtains straight in his face. "well, that was my first night." He groaned.

"and many more to come." Sarah laughed face down on a pillow, trying to fall asleep once more.

"we are in this together." His hands grabbed the edges of the blanket and gave a big pull. A sudden rush of cold air blew under it. "wake up sunshine."

"that is so not cool." A stuttering Sarah said as she desperately tried to grab the remaining blanket on her side.

"it is." Chuck laughed. "feel the cool air."

"hmmph." She turned her body around for the last time, a last desperate attempt to get some lost hours of sleep back. And Chuck accepted that for once.

A small peck on the cheek and Chuck was gone. "love you." She stirred for a second, opened her eyes and didn't see anyone, heard nothing except a couple of birds outside, this was heaven.

1:52 PM CASTLE

"Chuck, Sarah is at home?" a calm General stood in front of him as she shook his hand in some form of a military way.

"yes general." He quickly said with a salute.

"good, and how is the girl?" she said like she was questioning him.

"good good." He continued. "I'm just a bit tired but I cannot be more happier."

His eyes scanned the entire room and everyone was smiling at him. the grimes', the Woodcomb's, Manoosh and Casey with Gertrude. Gertrude? He hadn't seen her in a while and it seemed that it was going fine with her as well. She stood up and walked towards him. "it's been a while Charles, so Walker is a mother now? Fascinating."

Their hands meet each other in a friendly handshake. A sudden hug stops her from walking away. "good to see you again." Chuck said as she tried to escape his friendly vice.

"let her go Chuck, we have bigger problems." Beckman said with a small giggle. He directly released Gertrude and sat down in the vacant spot next to Morgan. "let's continue. The recovered data from Johnson inc has given us a great advantage but we must not get ahead of ourselves."

"yup, my best agents are currently patrolling around town." Gertrude said. A small smile appeared on her face. "courtesy of Verbanski corp." she could be goodhearted but Gertrude almost never shows it, it is like the entire spy handbook is written by her. No emotions, no holding back, and most of all no 'real' relationship."

"great, thanks Gertrude. But that is not the only thing I want to tell you guys. Something more direct."

A faint laugh from Morgan interrupted her. "excuse me? Someone almost assassinated us?" his anger was a deserved one. Like what is more direct than a direct life thread?. He continued talking until Beckman laid down a small suitcase.

"agent Grimes, calm down for once." Her hands opened the latches in front of her and the front of it is raised in front of her. "Colonel, can you come here for a minute?" her face was emotionless, cold, hiding everything she has in store for him.

"sure." He stood up. saluted once more and waited for what his boss had in stock for him.

She answered with quick respectful nod. "first of all, your achievements haven't been unnoticed, so even my superiors have made an unanimous decision, I can call you my equal now General Casey."

The thing inside the suitcase was a custom tailored suit, complete with medals and insignias. A small smile on his face betrayed his sudden shock. "you deserved it general."

He was speechless, he mostly had a reply for something like this but he definitely was stunned. "eeh uuh… thank you for this honor general." And with him everyone had their mouths wide open.

"you are allowed to say Diane now." Beckman smiled as she gave him his newly obtained vest. "also, I'm giving you partial lead of team Bartowski, at least if they still want to obtain their paychecks from national tax funds." She joked.

"we hadn't really thought about it." Chuck said with a big grin on his face. "we kind of have another thing right now you know?"

"we understand Chuck, is there someone who wants to say something?" the general said as she saw Casey fumbling with his new outfit.

"Oh we do!" Alex shouted as she jumped up. A tiny hand grabbed her waist and Morgan raised himself next to her. "after all these family expansions we have some good news as well!"

The Color on Casey's face changed some tints of red as he heard that say. "oh god please not another baby." He made a small grunt to emphasize his anger.

"oh no no no, we bought a puppy!" Morgan said before his father-in-law's face would explode. "wait let me get him."

He stood up and walked to the containment unit, after a minute they hear some squeaking and footsteps. Like he won the first place in a large tournament he proudly showed the group a small Labrador. "there she is, isn't she beautiful?"

"she's cute, What's her name?" Ellie asked as she looked at the small pup like it was her own.

"we named her Hera, female like the Greek goddess but with and it's original." Morgan continued as he found the balance to hold their newest family member with his right hand and simultaneously pet it with his right hand."

"plus it doesn't have any stupid video game references." Alex joked.

Beckman walked towards it and looked it deeply in its eyes. After her deep inspection she nodded and started to slowly rub the pup's paw. "nice to meet you."

2:10 PM BARTOWSKI RESIDENCE

"I think I don't need an alarm anymore." Sarah joked as she slowly rocked a crying Sam in her arms. The view through the window was beautiful as an open road can be. After a couple of minutes of staring she didn't hear a single cry anymore. Then she saw the time…"Mommy is going to have to change clothes." With just 6 minutes left she had to rush to at least look decent enough to walk around, because an oversized shirt wouldn't be that respectful.

She slowly put the little girl back in her crib and rushed towards her bedroom. She just had 3 minutes left before a running Molly would storm in and grab the first Wii remote she could find. That put a smile on her face. That little girl gave her her first experience as a parent, and sure it was a tense one.

Just after she dressed herself up she heard the doorbell ring. "oh there they are." She mumbled."

She opened the door and the first thing she felt was a whirlwind past her leg. "WHERE IS THE BABY WHERE IS THE BABY!"

Sarah looked up from Molly and saw her mother smiling at her. "she normally isn't that hyperactive, but well you know…" a sudden hug stopped her from continuing. Sarah had a deadly grip on her shoulders.

"come on Sarah, give your mom some breath." Her dad was standing a couple of feet behind her mom with a bigger smile. She then focused her attention to him. "that… is…. not… what… I… meant.." now he was gasping for air himself.

A small pull on her shirt made her stop her deadly vice. "come on Sarah! Where is the baby I want to see it!" Molly tried to pull her back in the house but even Chuck couldn't pull her back in with all his force.

"sure." Sarah laughed, her hand ruffled Molly's hair. "just be quiet. She just fell asleep."

"okay," she whispered.

3 MINUTES LATER:

"I must say Sarah, she is beautiful." Emma said as Sarah slowly walked in with a sleeping Sam in her arms.

"I know." She quietly said when she sat next to her mom. Molly quickly jumped next to Sarah in the empty place.

"so I am a grandparent now, never knew that that would happen." She smiled as she carefully held her newborn granddaughter's hand. "oh and I have something for you."

Her dad sat in the gaming chair all the time but he grabbed a small package from the inner pocket of his jacket. "You guys need it more than us."

"hey sweetheart I'm home!" Chuck walked in and hurricane Molly ran towards him. "oh hey Mol." He gave her a nickname? Those two had played a lot of Mario kart with Morgan but giving nicknames? Wow Sarah thought, he was right on time to open that little present. "guys, I've got a lot to tell." Chuck continued like he didn't see anything. "guess who is a general now!"

"Casey." Sarah said as she just kept looking at HER kid, she still couldn't imagine it.

An excited Chuck kept screaming like a crazy schoolboy. "ya! And guess what Morgan and Alex did!

"bought a puppy." Sarah said without looking up.

"but but how do you know that?" his lower jaw almost touched the floor, if there was one small thing he didn't see coming was this.

"come on honey, Our computer can over watch every single corner of castle and buy more? Forgot?" She laughed.

Chuck made a big grin and walked behind her, he rested his arms on her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "of course I didn't, so.. how did she sleep?"

"I slept quite well. Thanks for asking." Sarah joked. "oh, she still wakes up every 2 hours."

"what is that?" his hand pointed at the small present in Jack's hands.

"oh just something we think you guys would like." Jack laughed as Chuck quickly grabbed it and heard some tinkling sounds. Sarah already knew what was in it and the corners of her mouth curl up to her ears. "a small metal rattle, Sarah do you know what this is?"

"oh I sure do." Sarah smiled like there was no tomorrow. "it is the same one I gave mom almost 6 years ago."

"minus the small tracking device." Emma joked as Molly was getting impatient.

"Chuck! Can we play the Wii again! Please please please!" she pulled everything she could grab from his right arm to get his attention.

"okay, I'm just going to give you guys some time alone okay?" he grinned once more."

Half an hour passes and Sarah had just brewed some Tea. They had been sitting there at the dining table, talking, sometimes getting interrupted by 2 small infants screaming their lungs out. "so that is why my sister is trying to kill me." Sarah said like it was normal, siblings fight a lot but this surely was from a different category.

"so just to make things clear, Amanda is part of an American terrorist group called the ring, and the ring is trying to take down the CIA. I'm sorry but I'm not completely following it." Jack said. He was fumbling with his hands ever since he heard the name of their first daughter.

"you should stay with the conning Dad." Sarah joked. Slowly stirring her tea with her spoon. "but yeah what a story hmm."

"other topic please." A small tear dropped from Emma's face, Sarah saw that and felt a lump forming in her throat. "sorry, but I never wanted you to fall in this world." She grabs a small napkin and starts to remove the small streams on her cheeks."

"it was completely my fault." Jack said with sorrow, "that is why I stopped conning ever since I heard that there was another kid on the way." A small grin on his face has appeared. "I gave all my stolen cash away to charity, then I can at least say that I've done something good in my life."

"I still have something from my 'adventures with dad.' Piggybank, you may have it if you want to." Sarah laughed. "did nothing with it, just use it for her dancing practice for something."

"flattering, but no thank you. I rather work for it myself. more satisfying." He continued.

"and here I see the man I fell in love with." Emma said with a small sniff. Another yell from the television indicating another defeat for Chuck. "oh come on! Morgan is right! You are really using cheats!"

20:32 PM EL CABRILLO COURTYARD

"looks like someone is tired." Chuck said as Molly let a yawn escape from her mouth. "playing the Wii is tiresome. I know."

"and it is way past bed time young lady." Jack joked as he lifted her up and started to poke her. "let me put you in the back seat."

"But I want to play more Mario!" she squirmed to escape and almost got away but a sudden arm around her waist pulled her back. "Da-ad!"

"maybe you should wait for your birthday young lady." Emma gave a small hint and gave Chuck and Sarah a small invitation. "next month she turns 6, I would like it if you guys could come and congratulate."

"would love to." Sarah said, she gave her mom a big hug and waved her (almost) rejoined family. "wow, it is almost 6 years ago since that mission. Time flies by."

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD

"yes Sarah, time flies by. It is a shame you are almost out of yours." Amanda laughed as she saw the live feed of the apartment block. "such a shame, you could've been an excellent sister in crime."

Did you like it? please I hope you guys liked it! I don't know when next chapter will be uploaded.


	15. Chuck vs the first day

Chapter 15 already! I never knew it would become so out of hand. So a birthday! Plus something strange will be going on at the buy more, but what? This episode is set 4 weeks after the last ep.

His eyes were firmly closed, Sam was quiet for 1 ½ hours now and it all felt very serene. Until that cursed alarm clock started to beep. "oh man." He slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was 9:00 AM already. In a chain reaction Sam started to cry as well.

"I guess I have to stand up too hm?" Sarah moaned as she raised herself against the backboard of the bed. She tried to rub the sleep away but of course you cannot just rub away the black marks under one's eyes.

"Stupid jeffster, just don't turn up for work for a week." Chuck groaned as he slowly stood up from his side of the bed. "I mean those 2 are the oldschoolers and they probably are the best the nerd herd has to offer." He started to laugh. "never thought I'd say that. Lester is the best the buy more has to offer."

"ehem? everyone knows it is you." Sarah said with a quick kiss as she ran towards the small crib.

She looked at the small child with a big grin on her face, the last month was tough for them but they knew that their bond would only become stronger. She picked the little girl up and slowly started to walk around the apartment. she stopped at a window overlooking the courtyard. "oh look, it is uncle Morgan walking the dog." It seemed that the small puppy heard the small kid's crying and started to pull her leash.

"so, is she hungry?" Chuck asked as he turned on the coffee machine, they normally didn't drink that much coffee, but ever since his sleeping pattern is screwed up it became part of his morning ritual.

"it seems so. Be right back." She laughed before walking away.

After a couple of minutes she came back and saw a smiling Chuck sitting in his chair. He looked up towards his girl and it seemed that Sam was looking at him with the 'real' baby blue eyes. "those eyes, just like your mother's."

Sarah gave him their daughter to held and started to eat her breakfast. "they're beautiful hmm?"

"yup, you just get lost in them." The little girl had curled up in his arms. _(did some research, most babies are born with blue eyes.) _Sam surely grew a lost as Chuck couldn't hold her with one hand. Also her motor skills had quite improved, her hands now tried to grab as much as she possibly could.

After little Sam had finally calmed down he put her back in her small crib and gave her a quick stroke on her stomach. "I can't stop saying it, you are so beautiful."

"Chuck? Can you actually believe it? we have more than 900 million banked but spending it? nope." A smiling Sarah said behind him as she leaned on the doorframe.

"I don't need millions on the bank, a wise man once said to me that it doesn't matter when or where you live, as long as you have the girl." He pauses for a second. "or girls in my case." He smiled as he said those last words. "and yes it was general Casey who said that."

"John being smart? That is a first time." Sarah joked as Chuck slowly put the blanket over their little girl. "we finally have the cash to buy everything we want." With everything she meant the house, but she doubted about the fact if she actually wanted to buy it. this apartment has so much memories, it still has enough room to raise at least one kid. They hadn't really talked about their future kids, or the CIA, every night they tried to talk about it but the only thing they sparked were awkward silences.

10:45 AM BURBANK BUY MORE

"hey son, it has been a while since you wore that uniform." Big mike smiled at him as he walked along the shopping isle. His meaty finger pointed at the white Nerd Herd uniform. "aah nostalgia."

"I know." He folded the edges of his sleeves and smiled at the shoppers they walked past.

"and the kid? I want to see pictures." A joyful jab connected with Chuck's shoulder. Morgan quickly ran between his father and best friend and said an encouraging "yeah!"

"alright alright, calm down." Chuck grabbed his phone and showed the 2 a picture of a somewhat smiling Sam in her crib with her feet flying all over the screen.

"cute, now check mine." Morgan said showing a dog with a bowed head next to a puddle. "cute isn't she?"

"very." Big mike said as he flipped open his wallet. "check this one, I'm always carrying this one in my back pocket." He smiled.

Morgan looked first and his mouth flew open. "Mike! You could've picked another one!" Chuck quickly glanced at the picture before Mike hid his wallet once more. Oh god, he thought, not that one, he could recognize it immediately . that shameful picture of a 2 year old Morgan with 2 small ponytails

"give it to me now!". A pissed off Morgan tried to intercept a waggling Mike as they both disappeared behind the corner. "Micheal!"

"guess I am back off to work again." Chuck started to whistle as he found his old favorite spot overlooking the main isle and doors. "welcome back old friend." His hands made the chair spin before sitting on it royally. This single spot was the place for most of his daydreams, some about Sarah, some about his future in common. His eyes slowly closed, it was quiet enough for him to close his eyes for a couple of minutes… just for a couple of minutes…

11:27 AM

*ping ping* Chuck's eyes slowly opened after half an hour of napping. *ping ping* that stupid bell continued pinging. "can you please stop that? Thank you." He slowly puts his hand on the red bell and it felt a small female hand. It felt like a déjà vu.

He looked up and saw a blonde woman smiling at him. "I hope I am not interrupting?" it was indeed Sarah with a small stroller next to her. "talking about a blast from the past."

Little Sam, complete with an oversized buy more shirt, gave a small moan like she agreed with her mom. "so, are you ready?" Sarah said with a big smile on her face. "ready to show the buy morons the newest Bartowski?"

"you bet." He grabbed the intercom and the moment he tried to speak something they heard an Indian man screaming through the entire store.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK BUY MORE?!" Lester ran through the isle with a wireless mic in his hands, closely followed with an electric guitar in his hands.

"oh god please don't cry!" Chuck said as he saw Sam started to kick in her sleeping bag. He quickly grabbed her and started to slowly rock her in his hands.

"oh look it is baby Bartowski guys!" Lester screamed through his mic and every employee rushed towards the center desk.

A truckload of "Cute!"s, "ohmygod!"'s and "congratulations!" they received as Lester found his way through the crowd. "and now, be prepared to be blown away!" he chanted as Jeff suddenly began to play his guitar.

"ooh baby baby…" Lester began to sing one of their most known songs. "push it, push it good."

"Chuck?" a thunderstruck Sarah looked at him hoping that he had answers for the sudden events.

"I have no idea hun." He smiled as he kept rocking their little girl in her arms. Her hand held his lower arm. A couple in love, and they are the perfect example of it.

Half an hour later they look around the store, it suddenly seemed like it was a lot busier than normal, Jeffster was busy finishing one of their 'classics' as they called it.

"and now, 2 special songs for our bosses! Sit down relax! And enjoy!" Jeff said as they saw Chuck and Sarah trying to sneak away, they suddenly turn around and sit down in the closest chair waiting for these encores. "the first one is called Neutron star collision!" _(muse, my favorite band. Tried to find some way of implementing it in my story.)_

"I was searching!" Lester shouted as he walked behind the Bartowski's, his arm gliding over their shoulders. They both looked up from their kid and saw Lester doing some kind of dancing ritual.

"You were on a mission." He went on his knees and held the arm of the small kid in his hand. Chuck and Sarah stared at each other before pulling away this idiot's arm.

" Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision." Lester nodded as he continued singing.

"I have nothing left to lose….." _(going to cut it off. Play the song and you'll find out that it almost perfectly fits Chuck and Sarah. and imagine lester singing it.)_

"bravo!" Chuck clapped as hard as he could as Jeffster bowed before the ever-growing crowd of buy more shoppers. "this is the first time that Jeffster is productive." He laughed at Sarah, and she couldn't stop herself from giggling loudly.

"from reliable resources I've heard that this a special song for mister and misses Bartowski. Are you guys feeling good?" he joked as Jeff started to play a rock version of Feeling good. _(again, muse made one too.)_

MEANWHILE…

"you wanted to see me?" Manoosh said in a anxious voice as she saw Amanda with a coldblooded grin on her face. His boss' hand pointed at a wall. He had to stand there waiting what she had in mind for him, Amanda looked at him with a look that could kill. "yes, I'm giving you one last chance. It is time to finish this once and for all. I want you to kill Chuck and Sarah respectively."

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He gulped. Amanda continued. "and if you won't? then my agents will find you and kill you."

"it will be done." Manoosh said as he bowed towards his boss and he walked away. Mentally preparing himself for their most difficult mission in a long time.

BACK TO THE BUY MORE

A small tear rolled down the side of her check. Sarah had just heard their favorite song in a slightly altered way, but it still sparked the same emotions. Chuck was almost destroying everything in his path out of joy. "calm down." Chuck felt an arm grabbing him down into his luxury chair.

"but I really need to speak with them." He continued in a haze as he ran away towards the nerd herd desk where the reborn band was busy writing autographs for their new fans

"so Chuck, what did you think of our little surprise?" Lester said as he was busy being his egoistic self. A woman appeared and he suddenly went into womanizer mode. "aaand? You want to give me something?"

The woman smiled and gave the crazy Indian her phone number. "call me." And she suddenly disappeared.

"you wanted to say something?" Lester spun his chair 90 degrees to face his boss. "liked it?"

"I surely did? And I want to give jeffster a restart." A giant smile on both their faces. "the Burbank buy more is proud to sponsor your band, plus the right to make 20000 CD's without having to do anything for it. a small present." He joked. Lester almost had to pick up his jaw from the floor. Suddenly the shock changed into joy and Lester suddenly leaped in Chuck's arms. "WHAT! NO WAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he suddenly jumped towards his best friend. "Jeff! Jeff! Chuck is the best boss ever! Guess what!"

It took Sarah a while to push the stroller through the crowd but she finally pushed herself a way through the mob. "so, how much CD's?"

"20 thousand." He turned around with a big smile on his face. "they can sell way more, I am sure but everything has a price."

"oh they deserved it. Plus look at this crowd! The sales are going through the roof!" she almost screamed. It was so loud that Sam started to stir. She had been quiet through the entire concert like she suffered from the Jeffster jinx her cousin had felt. "pff. Calm down Sammie. Please not now."

Chuck smiled as Sarah desperately tried to calm their daughter down by carefully pushing the little stroller back and forth. "wow." His eyes suddenly felt heavy as sunlight suddenly beamed through the glass doors. "beautiful."

"stay awake. Check all these customers." Sarah joked as she singlehandedly pointed at every customer waiting in line in front of them. Jeffster had suddenly fled through the fire exit and now it was definitely starting to crowd in the isle. He didn't respond. There were a couple of things that could wake him up from these slumbers. A broken phone or a big kiss. Her phone wasn't broken so the she could only do the latter. "I'm going home. We are both getting tired." She said as a yawn almost interrupted her.

Chuck felt the peck on his face and in no time his eyes opened. Everyone saw that his cheek slowly started to turn red, redder, and even bright red. "alright then, see you at home." He said as the big red blush slowly started to fade.

The first customer, an older female, started to talk to him as his wives contagious yawn worked its power on him. "don't sleep on work. Or I will speak with your boss." What she didn't know was that she

"excuse me madam, but a kid plus my colleagues not showing up equals no sleep. And I'm one of those who needs at least 10 hours of sleep if I want to function properly." Chuck said with a big Bartowski trademark smile on his face. "so how can I help you?"

"my old phone, it doesn't seem to work." She showed him an older make phone, kind of looked like the same he got handed to him almost 6 years ago. "why are you smiling?" he hadn't even noticed himself but he just couldn't stop smiling. This entire day is almost a flashback of that fateful day. "it is just that this brand of phone is just one big reminder of how I met my wife."

"good." She said like she didn't care. "can it be fixed?"

17:43 PM

The moment he walked inside the courtyard he couldn't stop smiling once again. His eyes scanned the entire yard and he saw that Ellie was waggling around with a big stomach and a garbage bag in her hand. "come on El. You are over 8 months pregnant. Shouldn't Devon do this?" he joked as he hugged her with open arms.

"oh he is passed out on the couch. Long shift you know. Plus it helps against those stretch marks." She smiled at him like only a bigger sister could do. "just being curious. Does Sarah have 'em?"

"nope. Those strange oils might've worked." He joked once more. "she seriously had a ton of them. I'm not kidding!" Ellie almost suffocated herself from laughing too hard. "calm down sis. You don't want to you know.. that."

"no it is just…" she couldn't even finish her own sentences because of the giggles. "saw that one coming. Sarah being extremely careful with everything."

He suddenly grabbed the thrash and firmly held it in his hands. "just let me do it."

She skillfully pushed his hand back and dropped the first bag. "no. you go home. Sarah is anxiously waiting for you." She hugged him deeply before pushing a protesting Chuck towards his own front door.

"ju jus let me." One last desperate attempt to grab the trash but Ellie grabbed his wrists. "alright I concede." He sniffed once and smelled the lovely smell of Sarah's improved cooking skills. "god I am hungry."

The scents of boiling pasta filled the room as Sarah was slowly walking through the living room with Sam in her arms. If Sam wasn't asleep she was cradled in mommy or daddy's arms. Chuck would be home any minute and it felt like their daughter noticed. The front door opened and Chuck ran in.. "hey I'm back. How are you?"

"we're both fine." She smiled. "I'm really getting used to sit home all the time." She joked as she hugged him as good as possible. It was like he brought the sun with him, a warm fire lighted her heart. Chuck really was in a good mood, although he had black marks under his eyes. And she knew how grumpy he can get. "mom is cooking, taking care of the kid, cleaning and dad comes home expecting a large meal. Meet the 60's" . she frowned an eyebrow as she saw Ellie lifting garbage bags through the window.

"I don't see you repairing broken televisions." He skillfully countered like they really were in the 60's as he took a quick look in the cooking pans. "hmm. I sure am hungry."

"then sit down and eat big boy." Sarah smiled as she walked away to put Sam back in her crib. "It's done in a minute."

LATER THAT DAY 23:34 PM

He doubted about this, ever since the ring had influenced his life he just wanted to run away. But now he was breaking a door open.

"alright. here we go." he quickly said as he pushed the window open. Manoosh had some problems climbing in, it was not something he normally does. it was difficult but he silently landed in the dark room. A quick blink and she started to scan the room. "it seems that they have changed it here." he has been here a couple of times when they could at least trust him but he just couldn't remember this layout. "oh god." His hand touched the woodwork of the small crib. "this is the kid's room." a small tear appeared his face. Normally he wasn't this emotional but he just couldn't stop it now.

Everything went according to plan until his hand hit something. "oh please no."

And the first thing what happened was the small rattler Chuck had just laid down earlier on the changing table fell to the ground and Sam started crying. "damn." He mumbled.

"I'm going." Sarah heard the cry and slowly stood up, not that she wanted. The only thing she wanted to do right now was sleep. Rubbing away the sleep she walked across the hallway. "mommy is here." She calmly said as her eyes opened. Quickly flipping the light switch

What she didn't expect was a gun pointed at her face. "this is not what you think." He quickly said as he firmly held her gun pointed at her. "I have no choice."

Sarah slowly raised her hands. "please. We know. We can help you."

Chuck heard the conversation and slowly stood up, he found the hidden gun in Sarah's drawer and sneaked towards the small kids room.

"I must say those agents protecting you should be punished." Manoosh smiled towards Sarah. "it took me 5 minutes to sneak here and break this window open."

"good for." Sarah grunted

Manoosh pointed at the wall with his gun. "to the wall. Let me take care of Chuck."

"good." The small voice in his ear said. "make her feel pain."

"Chuck will kick your ass." Sarah yelled as she saw Chuck sneaking through the hallway.

"I'd love to see that happen." Manoosh confidently said. "we know he is the intersect."

"so you know this." His eyes rolled back in their sockets as Chuck flashed, instantly learning the skills James Bond could be jealous of. he quickly jumped in the doorframe, fired a quick silenced shot at Manoosh' index finger. The gun fell to the ground and Sarah saw her chance.

In a flash she grabbed the gun falling from a perishing Manoosh and aimed it at him, who instantly fell to the floor. Then all the sudden a squad of agents run in through the still opened door. "we knew something was wrong with that guy." The woman who said that removed her helmet and revealed herself. "I'll make sure this will never happen again." It was Gertrude, complete with protective armor.

"just make sure he will never see daylight again." A sighing Sarah said as she dropped the gun on the floor. It was clear now, they now knew that quitting was the best for this family, and no one was ever going to harm them again. They firmly hugged and they saw a once good friend being carried away, to never be hopefully seen again. A small tear formed in the corner of Chuck's eye. He was sure of it, this was the first and last gun Sam would ever see in her life. Chuck held little Sam as close to him as possible as Sarah started the small star wars mobile they received months ago. It seemed that it worked perfectly. Sam calmed down and Chuck closed the forced window. "the ring is closer than we thought." He said as he peered in the night, scanning for anything odd. "let's go back to sleep." But they sure weren't going to fall asleep that fast after this incident.

he didn't even struggle, he know they lost and that they will life their remaining life in prison. Amanda was screaming through the earpiece in his ear. "How could you fail so badly? I'd never feel safe in prison if I were you!" Manoosh checked the apartment one last time before he got a sack over his face. He grabbed his bloody finger but it seemed that the agents grabbing him just didn't care.

3:34 AM

"Chuck?" Sarah asked hoping that he wasn't sleeping. She couldn't close an eye ever since Manoosh could just sneak past the best agents the world has to offer. He stirred so she continued talking. "this past month really made me think about our future."

He raised himself so he leaned on the back board. "I'd be lying if I denied it." he said as he slowly grabbed her hand.

"I mean, do you really want to continue saving the entire world bringing our own one in danger." She philosophically said as she felt his fingers stroke the back of her hand.

"I know, all I want is raise our little family." He confidently smiled at her, she faintly smiled back as she flicked the lights on.

"but what about Carmicheal industries, your dad and sister, everyone in common." She was spiraling out of control, they both knew that this day would come and tried to postpone it as much as possible.

They just stared at the window for a couple of minutes until the computer flashed on, it was Casey. "oh you guys are awake." He said as he scanned through some files. "this is my first talk as a general. But that aside, agents have deciphered the intel and this is very grim. It seems that Manoosh is a ring operative, we don't have a clue on his current whereabouts but keep an eye open. Casey out." And with the same speed he started the computer he remotely shut it off, no time for questions.

"you are quite late." Chuck groaned, it was like everyone he trusted turned their backs on them, at least it felt like that for him.

"so the only good thing that happened today is Jeffster, today is really a bad day." She joked. She raised herself up to the back board like her husband and firmly held the same hand which stroked hers a second ago. "this is not something we can solve in one night's sleep." She smiled at him before one last night kiss before she dropped herself back on her pillow, off to another sleepless night.

11:17 AM

He looked at the small notebook filled with some jabbed down words, Sarah was walking circles behind him sometimes peeking over his shoulder. "stop drawing stick figures." She joked as she grabbed his pen and skillfully spun it in her hands like a butterfly knife before giving it back to him.

"I normally do that when I am bored, you should see my schoolbooks to see my artistic side." He laughed. "stick figures everywhere!"

"I'm going out for some fresh air." She said before grabbing her coat. "back in 10."

"okay, watch out." Chuck said as he kept staring at his notebook. "watch out for wild dogs." He remarked, knowing that Hera the Labrador might be sniffing around in the garden.

"I will." She laughed as she disappeared through the door. The first thing she did was check her surroundings. Nothing out of order except a Verbanski agent standing near the entrance. She sat down at the edge of the fountain trying to clear her mind.

She didn't notice that Morgan found his way next to her and quickly pulled his arm over her shoulder. "I heard about Manoosh, guess you didn't sleep that good today."

"not quite no." She calmly said as she kept staring at the wall in front of her. Morgan always tried to cheer them up but he had a bad choice of words most of the time. "that incident just made us think about our safety."

"I get it, same problem here." he said as he pulled her closer with his arm. "ever since Casey got that promotion he doesn't have the time to chat with us, and that is hurting Alex more than I do. She just isn't the same." He mumbled. His hand rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. An awkward silence followed, they both were out of words or just not quite present.

They just sat there for a couple of minutes, until Sarah suddenly stood up. "thanks, but I think that I can hear Sam crying." She just tried to escape the pure awkwardness hoping that he could understand. He gave her a small tap on the shoulder before they both stood up.

"guess I am back to potty training mine." Morgan Joked as he walked away.

Chuck was smiling as he saw his wife entering and she knew that that smile was his 'you gotta hear this' smile. "I think I got it, you know how the intersect is like the catalyst of everything that happened to us? How about us building Carmicheal industries around the intersect?" he said. Sarah couldn't stop smiling, his laugh was just contagious. "I mean we have the cash, the researches and we don't risk our lives doing it."

"one small thing, how about the CIA, I mean they accepted the fact that we might quit but think about the people we lose connection with." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"thought about that too. We will still get our royal paychecks from the CIA, we just change our position." He was waving his arms like he always did if he had a good idea, or at the brink or death but that was before he got beamed up with the 2.0

"and you just made that up in the 10 minutes I was outside?" Sarah said as she was astonished by her husband's perfect idea. "I have the world's best husband." She smiled. She dropped her coat on the floor before she walked through the room.

"aww I am flattered." His cheeks turned red. "you know, I can say the same about you." He said with the biggest grin on his face

"it is true." She laughed. "but today we are going to a certain birthday." She walked towards Sam's room to prepare her daughter for her first birthday.

Then all the sudden Chuck's phone rang and he picked it up. "I must excuse myself for my last mistake." Casey said with a serious voice. "but I have bad news, just before he passed out he said that one of his friend will find you. One thing he didn't say was if well you know. Good or bad. However, you should watch your back."

"thanks Casey." Chuck mumbled as he was lost in his own thoughts, he looked at Sarah who didn't hear the other side of the conversation.

"what is wrong?" Sarah said as she had a sleeping Sam in her hands, looking at his face she knew something was really wrong.

"we have a problem."

SOMEWHERE ON THE HIGHWAY 11:38 AM

"please skip this song." Chuck ordered from the backseat as Sarah turned on the highway. this really was her car except for the CD player, the entire glove box was filled with countless amounts of CDs and albums. She turned around and smiled. Sam lied in her protecting baby car seat next to Chuck who firmly held one hand on the edge. "you know I hate lady gaga." He continued.

"oh sorry." Her right hand twisted a knob and the CD player went silent. "gaga or nothing."

"oh please." Chuck joked. "let me at least give her a proper choice of music." He smiled as he tapped his fingers on the plastic.

"what is wrong with gaga? She is crazy in a good way." Sarah said as the Porsche hit 70 MPH and started to intercept car after car.

"you know who is crazy? Ozzy Osbourne. He ate a living bat on stage." Another useful fact that made Sarah frown once more. "that is better than a meat dress huh?"

"but Ozzy Osbourne makes bad music." She didn't look back, knowing that Chuck is giving her his 'oh no you didn't' look. "look we are almost there. Are you sure molly will like our gift?"

"oh I'm sure." His left hand rested on a red rectangular gift. "I hope she has the same fun with it as I had."

EMMA'S HOUSE 12:34 PM

She walked up the lawn and Chuck followed her with Sam in his hands. A ball laid in her path and she perfectly kicked it under the lawn bench. She smiled at her never used soccer skills, but as she saw the plastic soccer goal next to her she knew that her sister was at least training hers. Chuck walked past her and pressed on the doorbell.

It didn't take long before Jack opened the door for them. "Schnook! I hope you brought my daughter with you." Sarah peeked over her husband's shoulder and laughed. "oh there is my girl."

"hey dad, sorry that I married such a long guy." She walked from behind Chuck and firmly hugged her dad.

"I'm just glad you guys are here, heard of the problem." He said with a grim face. "but come on in, everyone is inside!"

They walked inside the cozy living room and saw a lot of unknown women grouping around Emma, Sarah couldn't stop smiling as molly ran past her with her friends. Molly looked up from her chat with one of the parents Chuck supposed and stood up. "I'm so glad you came Sarah."

"so good to see you too mom." Sarah said as Chuck carefully put Sam on a table. She sat down in the vacant spot between her mom and one of the moms of molly's friends "hi, I'm Sarah." She said as the same woman gave her a friendly handshake.

"my name is Anne, haven't seen you around here before." She said with a big grin on her face as what seems to be her son ran towards here. "and this is Jimmy."

"so nice to meet you Jimmy." Sarah kindly said as the little boy tried to escape her mom's deadly vice.

"he is quite a shy guy." Anne laughed as she ruffled his blonde curls. Chuck checked the walls and he saw that it had changed quite a bit. The amount of pictures almost doubled since he was here last year. He stood up and scanned every single one of them. He then saw an old picture of a little girl with blonde fuzzy hair on the beach.

Jack smiled as he saw Chuck suddenly recognizing the kid. "jep, that is our Sarah." Chuck turned around and Saw jack leaning on a chair. "Emma had it difficult hiding these for years. Just imagine seeing your girl disappear out of your life. She wasn't even allowed to hang these up for years And my profession wasn't really family friendly."

"I get it." Chuck nodded. He peeked over his shoulder and saw everyone having a great time. "we are trying to quit the CIA, but it seems that every bad guy in the world has other plans with us."

"tough choice." Jack held his hand on the edge of the maxi cosi. "I mean look at them, they are still not used to seeing each other after you know what happened." They had a loss for words, Chuck kept staring at Sarah's baby pictures. Sam moaned and started to kick her legs in her sleeping bag.

"oh well." Jack continued after a couple of minutes. "what is in the past is in the past…" he couldn't finish his sentence because the doorbell rang. He stood up and said: "those must be my poker friends." And left.

Chuck stood in the hallway as his father in law opened the door. "we are here. Where is the party girl?" as he heard the voice Chuck felt his eyes roll in their sockets and his intersect started to buzz in his head. (VOICE RECOGNITION. NAME: MIKE ANDERS, MULTIPLE TIMES CAUGHT FOR FRAUD, POSSIBLE RING CONNECTION.) then a bunch of pictures flew past. He was gasping for air when he got out of his trance. This was the guy Manoosh warned for.

Sarah was having the time of her live, she learned an amount of tips on parenting and these women had quite a good sense of humor. Then someone asked what they actually did for a living. "oh we are the owners of the Burbank buy more." Quite funny that Sarah's mom was almost twice their age but she definitely was the wisest.

"I was there once." One of the women said. "one of your employees was really rude, definitely something to work on."

"I know, you probably were the unlucky one to shop during one of Jeff or lester's shifts, those guys are not.. well let's say.. sane." She laughed.

Chuck walked towards her with a big frown on his face. "Sarah we have a problem."

Going to take a break for a couple of weeks, I need to get operated on my vocal cords and I'm going to have friends over for a week. I don't know when the next chapter will be up.


	16. Chuck vs the unknown man

And I am back after weeks. I've played a lot of assassins creed lately. With the new game coming out this fall I worked on catching up to the story. Plus school has started for me. Because of these two things I didn't have a lot of time to work on this story. Sorry for that. If you don't know where I left. Here is a small recap of the ending of last episode. Manoosh warned for a 'friend' of him finding the Bartowskis. They went off to Molly's birthday and everything was fine, until Jack opened the door.

Oh and I stopped using caps every time the story progresses. It kind of looked like a military report instead of a story.

3:23 PM. It's a party?

He quickly shut the door behind him as Sarah leant on Molly's drawer, he noticed that after that Ryker had a little fight with Sarah in this room.. "Chuck I know that he is one of dad's 'work buddies'." She accentuated her sentence by making inverted commas with her fingers.

"but what you didn't know is that that work buddy gets his paycheck from the ring." He yelled.

They stood there for a minute, lost in thoughts, until Chuck felt someone knocking on the door behind him. "mister Bartowski? Are you there?"

His eyes grew to the size of saucers. Her hands tried to find anything that would pass as a weapon. He got lunged forward by an opening door. Sarah didn't find anything and got in a fighting position.

The man walked in and they finally got a good glimpse of his face. large beard, A big scar on the right side over his face. "I'm unarmed, bugfree, you need to trust me."

"how can we trust you?" Chuck said as he lifted himself up. how in earth can you trust someone who barges in and almost pushes a door out of its hinges he thought.

"it's hard to explain.. but we need to bring the fight to them or it is too late." He gave chuck a supportive hand to lift him up.

It was in Sarah's nature to trust no-one you just met so she still didn't trust him but Chuck was trusting him completely. "what do you mean with too late?" she asked as she kept her hand close to the knife hidden in her belt.

"the intersect is becoming the new nuclear bomb, they are planning to test their newest version in a short time, and I fear for the worst." The man continued, he was dead serious. Sarah knew that he was speaking the truth. "in a month's time they can manipulate minds by just pushing a button."

"that is quite creepy." Chuck said as he stared at the floor.

"very. But there is one small chance to stop them. In 3 months time there will be a release at a university reunion. And well…"

Chuck shook his head, a big lump formed in his throat. Like he knew what this unknown man was going to say. "Stanford."

"Jup. Stanford, easy access to a large group of test subjects." The man sighed. "my time on this world is done. They will kill me for telling you.

"isn't there a way that we can save you?" Sarah quizzed. "like hiding you somewhere?"

"you can't flee from them. They are in your head, monitoring you." The man whispered. Creepy as it was, Chuck knew what he meant.

Jack heard the commotion it seemed as he rushed towards his daughter's room. "is everything alright over here?" he said out of breath. "can I grab you guys a drink?" a big smile on his face, of course he knew that this was a desperate attempt to brighten up the situation. "it is time for the presents!"

3 minutes later they were sitting there like nothing happened, like that little alert wasn't life threatening at all. like the fact that Stanford is slowly going to become the centre of the new ring. Molly sat on her moms lap as she grabbed the biggest present on the table. She roared "NINTENDO" through the entire run

Chuck laughed. "WII.." he whispered. He knew it for sure that it was a WII, they sold WII starter packs by the dozen at the buy more. He held a sleeping Sam close to his stomach as she slept through the shouts of happiness from molly. If only she slept this good if he or Sarah walked through the hallway.

The wrapping flew all over the place as Molly ripped away big chunks at a time. A white box slowly became visible. This time Molly shouted so hard Sarah was sure she saw the windows shake in their frames. "YES I LOVE YOU MOM AND DAD!"

Molly and Sarah crossed views across the room. dad. She said dad. After 30 years that little word really meant something for once. First of all Amanda almost wedged them apart before Jack's job ripped it to pieces, and then there was Sarah all the sudden, caught up between bickering parents. And now Molly said the word dad like she really meant it. a tear rolled down Emma's cheek out of happiness. "you should play responsibly with it. so not longer than 1 hour."

"yes mom, otherwise I will end like those addicted people on television." Molly said as she was staring at the white box.

Sarah smiled, it is impossible to count how many times she played longer than an hour when she was in the latest trimester of her pregnancy. She finished that Mass effect series, gears of war and halo, and Chuck was surely proud of that.

A couple of minutes later it was time for molly to open the last present. "that's ours." Sarah said as Molly ripped the wrapping off it in one pull.

"be careful, it is a collector's item." Chuck quickly said as molly shook the box like crazy.

She opened the lid and frowned. "a game boy?" and by the looks of it it was quite an old one.

"not just a game boy, it is the first generation with some tweaks, my dad gave me this one for my birthday." Chuck said with pride. "you know those 100 games in 1 devices you can buy for 10 bucks? Well this one really has about 100 games. He removed the game slot with a removable memory drive. My sister has one too, covered in dust. She was more a Rubik's cube type"

"we found it in our guestroom when we were transforming it into our nursery." Sarah continued. Molly directly shut it on and started playing with it.

Jack smiled at the sight of what was happening. Molly being completely obsessed by this so called game boy. Emma looked over her shoulder as her daughter played an unknown game in front of her eyes.

"watch out. The B button is a bit broken, but it still works good after 20 years."

"thank you sis and Chuck!" molly mumbled with her face almost buried in the small screen. Yep, she is going to grow up with video games.

Later that day… Castle 4:45 PM a last conversation

"A CIA team will arrive in 20 minutes and will bring you to a safe house in Washington." Chuck calmly said as he stared at a computer screen. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he opened one of the containment units. He continued: "this isn't because we don't trust you. Those stupid protocols you know."

"I get it." the man said. "the CIA always has those stupid rules."

"I'll stay here until the transport arrives, I can't thank you any more than this." Chuck said as he closed the door. "again. Thank you." He said after a minute.

Meanwhile..

"pick it up, come on pick it up." Sarah said as the phone kept beeping. Stephen normally answered a lot faster but now he just didn't. what if something happened. Her mind started to spiral out of control.

"Stephen here." From what she heard he had just ran a mile. She finally got some kind of relief.

"hey it's Sarah." She said as calm as she could, but something in her voice didn't seem right.

"sorry that it took so long. I was busy in the basement." After a quick breather he continued. "there is something wrong right?"

"yes. You better sit down."

"I already am." He puffed. "is there something wrong with Sam?"

"no. it's the ring." She sighed as she just stared at the wall in front of her. "bad news…"

6:35 PM. A calm dinner?

"mmmh, I suddenly got very hungry." He joked as he saw Sarah lifting a chicken out of the oven.

"after the 50 pounds of birthday cake?" she joked. "remarkable."

"you should not say no to birthday cake." He laughed as he grabbed his fork. "it's impolite."

"you are the only guy that I know, next to Jeff, who can eat an entire cake in a day." It really wasn't that much, just 3 slices solely to get rid of the tension.

After a while of silent eating and just staring at each other Chuck opened his mouth once more. "it seems that we made a new game addict today." He laughed with his mouth full. She smiled at him with a big grin. Until all the sudden the television flashed on… but no one pressed a button.

A local newswoman was reporting today's news. Chuck and Sarah stared at each other, not even moving an inch. "and in later news today. A transport spontaneously combusted on highway 62 this noon.

"did you?" Chuck asked as he dropped his fork.

"nope." She said as she peeked over his shoulder. It took her a while to see that it wasn't a normal transport. "Chuck. Turn around."

"what?" he actually didn't want to but he did. He almost choked on his meatloaf at the things he saw. This wasn't a normal transport indeed, it was the transport he sent off a couple of hours ago.

"hello?" Chuck turned around and he saw that Sarah was talking on her phone. "who is this."

"you are next. Better watch your back." A man grunted. She was in a state of shock. Chuck heard a bit of the conversation and he sort of knew what happened. He held her hand as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"we got a problem." She sighed, her fork fell on her plate as she had to pink away a tear.

The next day.. 6:45 AM. What to do?

"you sure you got everything?" He asked as he hugged her as deeply as he could. It was a tearful goodbye. They never really had to escape from danger but now that there is a little girl in play they were really becoming more careful with their actions. "I'll come the moment we solved this." They thought about this the entire night and this was the safest thing to do. Precautions were made. The power is manually shut down for a couple of hours and jammers are online working on portable generators.

"yes." She sobbed. "transport is ready, love you." They exchanged a quick kiss and she was gone, maxi cosi in one hand, a suitcase in the other. Damn she is strong, he thought. Agents shadowed her and she was gone. To an unknown place for his, her, and Sam's in the first place. this was how Sarah felt when he was gone on missions. Terrible, just terrible.

"gosh." The door slowly swung towards him followed by a cold rush of air. It was like someone tried to pull a wedge between them, but he is going to solve this, and they will quit.. well.. of course they will.

Meanwhile in a hidden base. Sisterly love?

"what do you mean no signal?!" Amanda screamed, her little sister just walked away to safety and it's the fault of her employees that her plan to destroy her childhood for once and for all had failed. "why wasn't there a single agent standing by? I need answers now!" her voice almost gave up mid sentence. One of her minions just stood there trying to find cover from the shouting used against her.

"we we we don't know." Shaking from anxiety the woman didn't see she reached the wall. A loud bump and she knew she wasn't going to escape from this unharmed.

"well, someone has to pay for this." In one quick movement Amanda whipped out her pistol, aimed it at her employee's head and fired. Headshot, right between the eyes. The bang echoed through the underground corridors like someone just exploded TNT. She cold-bloodedly said through the intercom. "I'm afraid miss Caitlyn has just quit her job, if someone else brings me bad news the same will happen to him or her."

Around 8 AM. The first realization

No crying, no rushing around. No kid, no Sarah. He still couldn't believe Sarah lived like this for weeks, not even one day and he wanted to follow her to whatever she is sent to. Not one hint where she went… after one hour of staring through a window he thought it was time to become active. He quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and went back to stare at the courtyard like a lifeless zombie, waiting for a response, well.. any response, of her safely reaching wherever she is sent to.

Hours later. At least what she thought.

The car suddenly stopped, the guards flanking her stepped out and the doors with tinted windows flew open. A somewhat warm breeze entered the vehicle and little Sam slowly woke up in her arms. A pair of arms grabbed her child and Sarah stood up from the backseat. Checking her surroundings she found out that she was really sent to the middle of nowhere. An old, abandoned ranch with some dead trees here and there. Definitely the last place someone would search to find someone. The agent closest to her carefully holding a 3 month old kid who had 'seen' more horror in her life than any other kid in the world.

The door opened but she couldn't see whoever opened it. she peeked over one of the guards' shoulders and there she saw a woman. "yes? Ah come in." a strong English accent combined with a short haired coupe. "we've been expecting you guys."

Sarah felt a sense of safety as she saw Vivian standing in the doorframe, it didn't take long until they made eye contact.

"hey Sarah." Vivian calmly said. "surprise." The big lumps of meat got out of the way and they got the space to at least greet normally. Sarah wasn't imagining this was she? Was that a tear on Vivian's face?

A warm feeling spread through his body as he saw that little text message pop up on the home screen of his phone. 'package secured, further info 16:00 castle.' A big weight suddenly dropped from his shoulders. He was already sending a text out of habit but when his finger was hovering on the send button he stopped. Stupid, he thought, texting with Langley. If only if only..

The door shutting behind him made him stand up from his seat. Morgan stood there with a surprised face. "hey bro, we missed someone at ye olde Buymoria." Morgan's eyes scanned the room and he noticed something was wrong. "and you are missing two girls down here? Did she leave or something?"

Chuck went back to staring at his phone, he was clearly not in the mood for talking right now. "it it's difficult."

"I'm your best pal. You can tell me anything!" Morgan said with his always encouraging voice. A Chuck without Sarah is a Chuck you need to cheer up. at least that was what Morgan thought. "not performance issues?" he joked.

"Morgan! We just got a kid!" Chuck yelled. He wasn't really mad at him but it really wasn't the time for some funny jokes. A dad just got divided from his wife and a new born because of the ring's threats. He suddenly calmed down as he saw Morgan almost blown away from his shouting. "it's the ring."

"I hope you aren't saying that they kidnapped them?" Morgan asked. He slowly sat down next to Chuck and threw his arm around his bud. "as long as you know, we will always be here to push you up if you fall down."

"I know." Chuck mumbled, he felt a push from his friend's shoulder. "they fled from them, to an unknown position."

"ouch." Was the only thing that came out from Morgan's mouth. "and why didn't you follow them?"

Chuck sighed. "well someone has to keep everything from falling apart out here."

A while later a highly pitched voice screamed from the courtyard. "Devon! he's coming" the first thing Chuck saw was Ellie grasping Devon's hand as he hugged her in front of their front door.

They were just smiling, not knowing that Sarah had to be erased from the earth just to keep her safe. Devon suddenly rushed in with Clara in his hands. "take care of her until I call kay?" and with the same speed he disappeared.

5 minutes later. Change of plans.

With the car swaying around on the highway at 80 MPH this was the first part of the plan. These certain ring agents had trained for this for a long time. One of these men was a man with Mexican roots, Emanuel Rios. He personally got the order to take the Woodcombs hostage, no buts or ifs. Amanda said it clearly. 'this is our last chance to capture Sarah Bartowski. One small mistake and you'll pay it with your life.' He didn't get it. why is that Sarah woman so important for his boss?

"ETA 2 minutes. Grab your gear." The driver said as he skillfully evaded car after car after car. "remember, don't harm any of the targets." Just ten minutes ago the car had gotten new orders, instead of a straight attack on el Cabrillo they had to take a family hostage…

At the Winterbottoms:

A warmth of a fireplace embraced them as Sarah sat down in the large living room. with Hartley sitting in his comfortable chair in front of her inspecting that little bundle in her arms. With a book on his lap and a cup of tea next to him he made a faint smile. "fascinating."

Vivan, accompanied by a small armada of guards, quickly wept away a tear before sitting down in the last vacant chair.

"she is huh." Sarah couldn't stop herself from staring at her daughter. "never knew it was so difficult to raise a family."

"it sure is." Vivian boldly said. "this man over here has a lot to learn." She smiled. Hartley peeked up and gave her a disapproving headshake. It was still a difficult thing to talk about it it seemed.

The last briefing.

He was already anxiously waiting for ten minutes until he finally saw Casey on the television screen he smiled at the serious face of Casey. "ah if it isn't our new general."

"I hope you are not mad because of the secrecy of your wife's whereabouts." Like Casey didn't hear what Chuck said he began talking. "but that is not why we are talking. A global op against the ring has just begun. Our agents are currently busy recovering hard drives and until now it has been a clean success. But that doesn't mean we have to take our guard down." After a while he continued. "sources tell me that Ellie has popped. We will make sure she will be protecte.." the screen went black. Chuck looked at Clara, who was covering her ears from the strange buzzing sounds.

The grey snow on the screen turned into a beeping heart line.

"what the.." Chuck said as he held a now crying Clara close to him as the beeping line now changed into a grainy image of a genderless face. "Hello Chuck, it seems that we are missing some women." Amanda's counteroffensive was a fact. "bring me my sister or some really bad things will happen."

"what has Sarah done to you? Why are you doing this just to get hold of her?" Chuck yelled. It wasn't really clear what Amanda was planning.

"you still don't get it do you? It is all part of a bigger plan." The animated face laughed.

It sounded dead serious but then Clara came in the picture. She looked at the digital face and started making taunting faces at it. of course not knowing what was coming to get her, or her mommy and daddy, or her uncle…

The eastside of Westside.

With Devon taking care of the awesomevan Ellie thought that it might be better to walk inside and wait there instead of uncomfortably standing on the old, wore down tarmac on the eastern side of the hospital she used to work for years.

She saw Devon walking towards her. Until her vision blurred out and a loud beep rang in her ears. And then it all turned black. She couldn't feel anything as she massaged her temples.

"El? What is wrong? Are you having another headache?" he rushed towards her. His hand slowly went over her back and he felt a small dart in her back. She was poisoned.

Another dart flew through the air, it passed him just about an inch from his ear. He looked behind him and saw a man pointing a gun at him. Emanuel yelled, "call Mr Bartowski." Ellie was now sitting down next to him. Too dizzy to stand up they held hands as Devon called Chuck with his remaining free hand.

"say to him if Mrs B doesn't come this lethal dart will be in your neck, and it will be a shame if that kid will never see a dad." Emanuel showed him another dart. Not lethal at all, if Amanda would find out that someone got killed heads would roll.

"what!" Chuck's heart skipped a beat. "how could they know?"

"we don't know but they want Sarah in exchange for us." Devon continued. Not like the calm man he used to be, but really really scared.

"Devon.." Ellie whispered. "what is going on?" it took her a lot of force to make a faint noise.

"everything is going to be alright." he lied, not that Ellie could hear anything so it was just falling on deaf ears. _(bad pun I know)_

You just angered the giant blonde shemale.

Sarah was looking through the window of the guestroom. Everything was taking care for, except that Sam had to sleep on the couch with a small blanket. Hartley walked in "Sarah, the general on the line. Bad news." It sounded very grim."

She walked down and saw Vivian holding a phone in her hand. "Devon and Ellie have been captured, and they want you."

How on earth? Sarah thought, they were so careful when the threats came. So careful. As she grabbed the phone Casey was pissed off like he used to be. "Sarah, bad news, they got the Woodcombs at Westside medical. And those sons of a bitches want you as a ransom. Team is on the way. Stay where you are."

"send me, you don't know my sister. She will do everything to get her hands on me." Sarah grunted.

"no, too dangerous. Stay put." Casey replied with a small trace of anger in his voice. This was enough for Sarah to go beserk.

"you don't know how it feels right? To have a kid, your kid, in your arms for the first time? That little human trying to find a warm and save place in your arms? Of course you don't, all that matters for you is the country. I at least know how it feels, and Devon and Ellie deserve it more than I do. End of discussion." She dropped the phone out of her hands. Never try to stop an angry Sarah Bartowski, or you will die trying to. She also knew she hit a weak spot in Casey, but she didn't give a crap about it.

Casey barked at his phone. "WALKER! " it was just beeping. She hung up. "son of a…" he whispered to himself as he pushed his phone back into it's holder.


	17. Chuck vs the sister

I have found the joy of writing again, and the showdown continues. With Sarah chasing Amanda Chuck will get a bit more protective, just a bit. Plus the bigger picture Decker talked about in the end of season four will be partially revealed. Sorry for being absent for so long. That is all I can say.

**A long blond fury unleashed.. **

She was loading up for a war, a war of the siblings. Sarah sneaked past Hartley as she opened the door to the armory she noticed earlier. Weapons enough. She found the protective armor hanging over a mannequin and in a flash she strapped it around her body. No-one else in the house needed to know what she was planning to do. Chuck would've called it a suicide mission, but this was her only chance. As she was packing up she was thinking about her life, ever since Sam was born they had to flee from every sort of danger. This had to stop. All of this thinking wasn't good for her anger at all. "I just can't belief it." she grunted. "she poisons Ellie just to get her hands on to me…"

She was going in with an overkill of steel. Hidden knifes in her sleeves and belt and multiple pistols.

She got pulled out of her focus by a certain girl crying. "crap." She whispered.

Sarah ran up the stairs as she saw Sam kicking on her temporary bed."Ssh Ssh mommy is here." She calmly said as she could in the situations she was in now. "you just need to know that mommy will always love you, whatever happens. And you must know, that if I don't come back. You must know that she saved your little nephew." What Sarah didn't know was that Vivian was peeking through the open door. she heard what happened to Ellie and wanted to check if Sarah was safely in her room, but it was exactly the opposite.

The little Bartowski finally calmed down after a couple of minutes of peaceful rocking. Sarah jabbed down some notes on a bit of paper before opening the window in the room.

Vivian quickly got out of view as she saw Sarah turning around. Not that she was scared of Sarah, but more the state she was in. god knows what would happen if you anger the Giant Blonde Shemale, she heard the stories of Sarah going rogue just for the day, carving a path of destruction and knocked out warriors through the jungles of Thailand. She stood there for a minute just behind the doorframe but the only thing she had heard was the window closing again. She peeked once more and she saw an empty room. Sarah had escaped through the window, back on a warpath again. There was a small note stuck on Sam's protective cloth. Vivian's mouth flew open as she read it.

'hello Vivian/Hartley.

Something really bad has happened and I am the only one who can solve it. I hope to come back as soon as possible but there is a chance of me not returning. Chuck might already know that I am gone. But please trust me, don't follow me. If I might die or be taken, take good care of her.

Sarah.'

"wow." Was the only word that passed her mouth. The sound of a roaring engine and a bike driving off the courtyard. The only thing she could get was a small glimpse of HER motorbike going on the dirtroad. "how did she get my keys?"

Nothing was going to stop her. She had already missed like 30 calls from a certain worried husband and at least some calls from Casey but this was her plan. She never really learned how to ride a motorbike but it was almost like riding a bicycle, only that it can go 20 times faster. In the distance she saw the LA skyline coming up as she drove up on the interstate. "help is coming." She whispered to herself as the cars on the other lanes slowly turned into a colored blur. It wasn't long before they were free.

**A rescue team, existing of one?**

The headache was slowly becoming less, but Ellie was still not going to see or hear anything of what was coming to save her. Devon's arm was firmly around her, like he tried to shield her from what was happening. You may call it luck that she wasn't seeing the gun pointed at her head. A loud motor engine roared just past her and she didn't move an inch.

Devon looked up and saw a person, completely covered in a white biker's suit. Stepping towards the guy who threatened with poisoning him.

"I belief you are lost, they are filming top gear in London." The man joked as the silent biker stood in front of him, motionless. "hush, you aren't the one we are looking for.

Sarah shook her head. Her eyes were almost on fire as she slowly lifted the heavy helmet from her head. "I belief you are looking for me. Let them go." She grunted as she tossed the helmet on the floor. She could barely resist the urge to just choke this man in front of her to her death but knowing that there are at least five guns pointed at her if she would only make one move. "let them go."

the leader wasn't really scared. "let them free." He said as he nodded. Devon thought he was dreaming. Sarah, driving a bike, going face to face with Amanda's finest team of soldiers, saving them?

"unarm yourself." The man continued. Sarah obeyed as she dropped the firearm hanging on her belt. A set of hands suddenly pushed her on the ground and her hands were suddenly held together by a tight rope.

Devon was shocked from what he was seeing, of course he knows that being a spy for the CIA is hard and sometimes painful but the way they were treating her was out of this world. He yelped. "Sarah, are you alright?"

Sarah, laying on her stomach, looked back and grunted with gritting teeth. "just go, I'll be fine."

Was she going to be fine? now even Sarah was starting to doubt.

And if it wasn't enough they thought it necessary to knock her out, suddenly the butt of a gun connected with the back of her head and her vision turned into a blur. They really wanted her out of action.

**Nothing slips past him.**

Vivian rushed down the stairs with a wailing girl in her hands, with her dad just sitting in his favorite chair reading, not that he did anything else than sitting on his behind reading. "oh hey Sarah, Viv is going to the store at the moment. I can call her if you want to." He said without looking back.

Vivian sighed, only her dad could be so stupid to not notice it. "nothing bypasses you." She sarcastically stated as she walked towards the kitchen. "Sarah is off killing some ring guys who kept her sister in law hostage."

"oof." Hartley smiled. "poor guys." He didn't look up from his oh so fascinating book, once he starts reading the only thing making him move is the end of a page or hunger. And sadly the disappearance of the one person they had to protect wasn't one of them. "and what about the kid?"

"it is like she knows that something is wrong." A fascinated Vivian said, her hands shook as she brought a bottle to Sam's mouth. "lucky Sarah." She mumbled to Sam, but mostly to herself. "I bet she is on her way home already. Am I right?"

Suddenly someone was banging on the front door, as Vivian walked towards the front door another ten knocks had followed the first, this person had to be in a hurry she thought. "I'm coming!"

"hey, is Sarah still here?" a puffing Chuck asked. With a bright red head he leaned on the door frame. "please say yes."

"eeh no. She went Rambo half an hour ago." Vivian joked. Chuck however, wasn't that amused. He frowned at her with sweat dropping from his entire face.

"let me guess, hospital."

"yeah sorry." Vivian slowly gave Sam to her daddy. "and did you run a mile or something?"

"the damn bus stop is half a mile away from here yes." He huffed and puffed. "can you give a lift to the hospital then?"

She sighed. "Sarah stole my motorbike, but my dad has an old pick up in the shed, one minor flaw of it is that Sam has to stay with my dad for the day, no way she is going to survive that." She grinned.

"he isn't that bad I hope." He laughed."

"he is still busy trying to find out how present-day computers work, touch screens scare the hell out of him." They made a joined smile. "I'll drop her off and get the keys."

After a minute she returned. This pickup was old, very old. It probably had some starting issues so she prepared herself with a mouth cap, the fumes coming from the exhaust could kill someone. "buckle up, this is going to be the ride of your live." She mumbled trough the mouth cap.

It was like a jet engine was roaring in an empty factory hall, it started, and it shut off again.

"so, how are you still having this piece of old metal?" Chuck said between coughs.

"well, my dad used to drive it, but now that we got our motorbike it gets barely used." Vivian said as she started to drive the car off the yard. "how is it going with that fake Italian weapon smuggler of yours?" she joked.

"I think he has his hands full at the moment." His grin gave away that he forgot to say something on purpose.

Vivian pushed a button, the rusty old dashboard made place for one of the most modern board computers Chuck ever saw, the screen showed a glowing red blip. "sometimes you must be grateful that my overprotective dad inserted a tracking chip in my jacket."

"I sure am." Chuck gravely looked through the window. Help was coming.

A foul stench filled the room as Morgan walked back in the room. "oh come on Clara, was that necessary?" Morgan grunted as Clara walked past him. "now I have two babies who poop wherever they want, when they want." He peeked over his shoulder, a puppy looked at him like she did something wrong, before she walked away towards the kitchen.

"now back to you poopy pantsy girl." Morgan joked. "let's hope it isn't as bad as it smells.."

"well.." he sighed as he opened the dirty diaper. "Alex? Can you get me a clothespin and about a gallon of perfume?"

No response but giggling from the other side of the house.

**Somewhere in somewhat in someplace…**

Her head felt like she was hit by a baseball bat. She tried to open her eyes but the sudden dizziness coming along with it made it almost impossible to. What she did know was that she was being dragged over a smooth surface.

"left here." She heard someone say, the only thing she wanted to do was kick the asses of whoever is dragging her along these white halls. One more minute Sarah thought, and they would be knocked out, or worse.

"is she still unconscious?" another man grunted.

"yeah, probably." the first man continued. "and she will be for a long time. You hit her so hard that she almost broke her skull man." Sarah heard hard low laughing between the guards.

After a while they dropped her on the ground. It seemed that Amanda had tightened security, at least that is what Sarah could understand from the guards. She peeked for a possible hiding place, and found out that she was dropped almost next to a small side hall.

"who on earth thinks that a DNA scan works if you need two guards to open it."

This was her chance, as silent as she could she crawled herself to the closest hiding spot she could find. She peeked over the corner and she saw both guards turning around. As she prepared herself for a fight the guards found out they were missing something. Still feeling a bit groggy Sarah grabbed one of her knifes. She waited.

She saw the tip of a gun in the corner of her eyes.

In one swift motion she threw the knife, perfectly aimed it pierced the man's hand. Like she was an assassin she leapt towards the injured man and used his body as a shield.

The second guard stood there as Sarah took his colleague's firearm and shot him in the shoulder.

After a quick and painful neck snap both of her attackers were laying on the ground, dead or dying.

'access granted.' The doors slid open. Sarah walked in with her stolen weapon raised, ready for the fight.

"oh hello Sis, how is it going?" a calm, a bit too calm for someone in Amanda's position. "lower that gun, I only wanted to talk with you in a private spot."

"you could've sent a me a message saying that you wanted to help me, but instead of that you threaten my family just to get your hands on me. A bit too much huh?" Sarah gritted.

"you don't know how it feels, having Lupus' eyes and ears constantly following you, this was the only place I could talk to you in private."

The phone rang. Amanda's eyes grew to the size of saucers when she heard the male voice on the other side of the line. "hello Amanda, I see you are having some company over. You know that that isn't allowed right?"

"uh.. uh… this isn't what it seems." Amanda stuttered.

"give me Sarah." The low gravelly voice continued.

Sarah didn't say a word as she put the horn on her ear. The man continued. "Look at your sister, you could say her life is 'flashing' before her eyes."

Sarah looked at her sister. Shocked by what she saw she took a step back. Her sister was having a forced flash. She knew how it felt, not being able to control it. "I should run if I were you Sarah."

"Noo-oo! I.. I.. I'm sorry Sarah!" Amanda yelled before rushing into her sister with her fists clenched. Like a twisted Saw puzzle one of them was going to survive this, at the cost of the other.

Her spy reflexes kicked in, Sarah grabbed the cord of the phone she was holding around her sister's left wrist and blocked the incoming right-handed punch. In one swift motion she countered and kicked her own sibling against her own table.

"I can't stop it Sarah, I'm sorry!" Amanda cried as she leapt towards her sister again, this time her target was the knife she saw Sarah was carrying around her belt.

And she had it. before she know what happened Sarah lost her balance. The knife was just two inches away from her neck. Amanda continued crying. "NO! please Sarah, kill me, I'm so sorry for everything!"

Sarah was fighting back with all the power she had left. The blade got closer and closer. Amanda seemed to fight the intersect, her will to fight decreased, and the knife she was holding was slowly being pushed back by Sarah. "why Amanda, why were you such a bad sister?"she grunted.

"he tested his version on me, I have been walking around with a defaulting intersect for years." She sniffed.

After twisting her sisters arm Sarah got hold of the knife. Her mind was racing, she could end it or try to calm her sis down, the second choice it is. she threw it away out of reach for both of them.

Amanda got pushed off and the fight continued like nothing happened. Sarah could fend for herself against an intersect quite well.

One lucky punch and Amanda fell on the floor. In a rush Sarah started Choking her own sister. "I will avenge you, trust me. I'm sorry." The sounds of Amanda slowly choking to death slowly started to muffle down. But just before she passed out the intersect got the power of her arms. Amanda saw it getting raised. Fighting against her own brain she was slowly losing the fight. The blade flew towards her own sisters neck , but luckily Amanda fought back for one last time, and redirected it lower, away from vital organs. She saved her own sister from the intersect. A smile got on her face as her head fell on the floor. She was gone, away to the other side.

Sarah screamed, the sudden pain coming from her leg as the blade got fairly deep in her thigh, the protective bike pants weren't strong enough but it helped. The chances of getting away got very small considering the blood she was losing. "this can't be happening." Sarah Walker was hit, and badly.

She scanned through the room, looking for a way to contact someone. She crawled towards the laptop standing on Amanda's desk.

After a long and painful battle to grab it from her position she booted up the system. She only had to press enter to log in. the screen seemed so familiar, but without thinking about the consequences she pressed the button.

It went black, suddenly the upload was starting, Sarah was going to be an intersect once again. Not being able to look away she accepted her fate.

The upload was complete, Sarah's vision blurred and it wasn't long before she passed out, in the middle of nowhere, with no-one knowing where she was, at least that was what she thought.

"Are you sure she is here?" Chuck asked as he saw the building Vivian's tracker was pointing at. "doesn't look like a ring building to me." Just an old insurance company. God he hoped she was alright.

"looks can be deceiving." She replied. Some of the men walking around the compound looked a bit too bulky for businessmen.

"stay back." Chuck whispered. "I hope I can find a way to sneak past them." As he crawled behind the closest hedge.

She laughed silently at the play she was seeing. One of the men guarding the entrance kicked a small pebble into the nearest bush. Strangely the bush replied to that with a loud ouch.

'Ooh Chuck you are such an idiot.' He murmured to himself. Suddenly the sun disappeared behind a big human wall "eeh I'm sorry guys. I was looking for my glasses. Could you please help me?" it was time to use those years of drama class in high school to the test. Suddenly one beefy arm grabbed him at his neck and lifted him like it was nothing.

*tap* *tap*, two darts shot Chuck's offender in his upper arm. Chuck fell on the ground as the guard lost its grip on his shirt.

"I guess I have to thank you huh?" Chuck laughed.

Vivian nodded as she spun the tranq gun around her index finger before pulling it back in its holster.

The sight Chuck saw as he entered Amanda's office. 'oh please no, don't let that be her blood.' A small trail of blood seeped from Sarah's leg. The mess and the corpse of Sarah's deceased sister hinted that there was quite a fight. Before he even knew he was holding her as close to him as possible. They escaped death too many times, was this where he was going to lose her?

"Sarah, can you hear me? Please wake up." he whispered in her ear. A tear fell on her hair.

"check if she is breathing." Vivian said as she checked the wound with careful precision.

His heart skipped a beat as he held his hand in front of Sarah's mouth. She was still breathing, inconsistent, but she was alive.

"this is a nasty wound," Vivian said as she turned the injured leg on her lap. "we should better call for a chopper or she might not be able to make it."

Twenty minutes of agony later.

After they carefully carried Sarah to the rooftop Chuck finally heard the distinctive sound of a helicopter coming closer and closer. Call it superstition but to calm himself down he was talking to Sarah about everything. Their lives, their future. "I know you are going to be alright Sarah. You survived the norseman poison longer than everyone else, oh hell you even had to listen to Shaw's talking when you were almost crowning, and that without any painkillers." He joked.

She gave a small sign of consciousness. Her eyes opened a couple of seconds, a weak Sarah got out some words. "Chuck… take care of her.." his hand held hers so firm that it almost turned white. Her eyes closed again as she fell away again.

"no I will never give up, and you won't either." Chuck cried as Vivian was just standing there behind him. "just fight at least for her. Give her the right to grow up with both her parents.

The helicopter landed and surgeons rushed out of the sides. They carried Sarah away in a stretcher and they just stood there. Vivian put his hand on Chuck's shoulder as they saw the pilot signing to Chuck that he should enter now. Vivian said one last thing before the chopper started to climb. "don't lose her. She is the strongest woman I have ever met."

And with that Chuck was on his way to the ICU, sitting next to his wife, he couldn't help it, he felt powerless, plus the fact that they had a kid. The image of him raising her on his own made him think about his future even more. Something had to change, but the story behind all of this was bigger than he could ever imagine.

"ETA till Westside 20 mins." The earpiece said in Chuck's ear, it was going to be all or nothing.

More than an hour later. As the time seemed to stand still Chuck sat there, Here sitting as close to the doors as possible. He tried to listen in on the surgery, but without success. It couldn't end this way, it just couldn't.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed his shoulder, Morgan stood behind him supporting him mentally. "hey, how is she doing?"

"I don't know." He couldn't get the horror of losing her out his life. "I really don't know." He snickered as he saw the time slowly ticking on and on. he just wanted this to be over. In a good way.

The doors opened and they both held their breaths. A woman walked out of the OR and smiled. "I don't want to give false hopes but it seems she is going to make it." Suddenly Chuck's heart was pumping so fast he could almost feel it beating in his neck. "we will bring her to her room in 20 minutes."

**Shocking news**

A day later and after the news that Ellie gave birth to a healthy baby boy the Bartowski's walked back and forth between Ellie and Sarah. By the time it was noon Sarah finally regained her conscience. The first thing her weary eyes spotted was a Chuck who fell asleep in the closest chair. She checked her surroundings. She seemed to be in the ICU and her entire body was covered under a blanket except her left leg which was wrapped in bandages. She was disgusted by what she saw but her mind was still too clouded to fully understand what happened. 'I'm just going to close my eyes for a second.. just a second…'

"hey, welcome back." Chuck said as she opened her eyes again. "I was scared I almost lost you." He smiled. "my dad is coming in a second." He said as clearly as possible. "you were really lucky."

She tried as hard as she can to remember what really happened. 'first there was Ellie, then a knife fight. Oh god I killed my own sister.' "how did you find me?" she stuttered as everything suddenly became a lot clearer. "how is Ellie? where is Sam?"

He put his hand on hers and just smiled. "everything is taken care of. The Bartowski's have welcomed Jason to the family and Vivian will bring Sam in a couple of hours."

"can you congratulate them for me? It's not that I can go there myself." She joked, after everything what happened she was in a good mood.

"looks like someone is back from the dead." Stephen entered the room and sat down next to Chuck. He didn't even look at all the needles and wires. You could see they were family in the way they can cope with hospitals. "we need to know what happened."

"well.." Sarah sighed. "she tried to help me, but someone with the codename Lupus took control over her."

Her words seemed to have triggered Chuck's intersect as his eyes started shaking violently. She just sat there waiting for what he had to say. But instead of Chuck answering it was his father. "this worsens everything. Lupus is a black page in Bartowski and CIA history. But first close the windows."

Well I am back after being gone for almost half a year, sorry for that. The next chapter will be called Chuck vs. the happy ever after?. Will this be the final chapter in their story? Who is lupus? Find out in a couple of months I'm afraid..


	18. Chuck vs the happy ever after?

Did you expect me to update this fast? Me neither. Have fun.

After hearing the codename Lupus Chuck's intersect showed him some answers he had never heard of. This Lupus guy was the codename for a certain Marcus Lydon, aged 64. former CIA scientist, lost his job for his view on using Agent X for his own advantage. His former group picture was added in the database. Chuck knew all of his colleagues. "what? You are saying he was part of the intersect project? And why do I see you, Hartley and Professor Fleming working with him?"

Stephen sighed as deeply as he could, with his face almost buried in his knees Chuck saw the indecisive side of his dad. The fact that he never saw that side before scared the hell out of him.

When he came back to his senses Stephen started to explain everything. "back in the eighties when Volkoff was gone and out of reach the group was under pressure. They wanted us disbanded, and all of Agent X's files were tossed in the biggest and strongest safe on the planet. We accepted it but Marcus had other ideas. Have you heard of one of the biggest leaks in agency history? project MK ultra?"

Chuck and Sarah both nodded, of course they knew. project MK ultra was the codename for the experimental testing of chemicals to manipulate the human brain to torture the truth out of suspects.

"guess what alters the brain too?" Stephen continued.

Chuck and Sarah didn't even have to respond to it. Chuck's finger pointed to his own head. He frowned as the idea of people being tortured or manipulated by an intersect just to make subjects cower in fear. Sarah had actually felt it herself, and they nearly lost everything they had fought for the last five years. She surely wanted revenge. What she didn't know was that she was an intersect once again, everything after the stabbing was just one vague blur.

"indeed. But he went a bit too far, not too far just insane. Your mom discovered that he was working on something he called MK2 she alerted Washington. And ever since he is trying to get revenge on everyone who is carrying the Bartowski name.

"do you have any plans?" Chuck said as he stared out of the window. "I mean how can someone get away with this."

"the intersect will be the weapon of the future. And knowing what power he possesses well I think we will need to get the original team back." Stephen sighed. "mind if we do it at home Charles?"

"not at all."

After Sarah got kicked out of the hospital to heal her wounds at home she mostly laid down on the couch doing nothing. That was a bit against her planning. After sitting still for months she wanted to go back to exercising to get back to her normal fit figure. Luckily being impossible to do any housework had its advantages. With Chuck as her personal slave her live was a little bit better, they didn't had to hide anymore. As she laid on her back half watching television half playing with Sam who found a nice place to sleep on her mother's stomach. "this one is for the album." Chuck joked as he quickly snapped a picture of his phone. As he swiped the Camera app away he saw that it was almost time. "at least get yourself properly dressed Hun, team old-Bartowski is coming soon."

"what is wrong with sweatpants? Do you know how difficult it is to change clothes with a leg in bandages? Plus, look at this little angel, do you really want to wake her up?" she smiled as her daughter let out one of the cutest little yawns. This was what Chuck defined as the family life.

The doorbell rang. As part of spy protocol he peeked through the small hole. Nothing.

"down here Charles." It was Fleming in a wheelchair. It seemed that the bolt shot years ago really did a number on his spinal cord, Chuck never heard anything anymore about his former Stanford professor ever since the incident in front of his house. "good thing to see you made it this far after all this years."

A professional handshake later and Fleming rolled himself into the one-story apartment. "I hope you heard about my history with your dad?"

Chuck nodded. "in here." He held his finger on his left temple. "still have it, although we are quitting after all of this is over."

"I see." Fleming said with great interest. "and congratulations with you and Sarah, about everything. Better late than never right?" he laughed as he pushed himself towards Sarah. "never really got a chance to meet you, but I've heard too much things from Stephen."

"Likewise." Sarah shook his hand as she slowly lifted the heavy weight off her stomach. "and this is little Sam. I can't believe she is 3 months old already."

"good morning sleeping beauty." Fleming joked as Hartley and Stephen both walked in the still open front door.

"well let's begin shall we?" Stephen said with a stare that could kill. He was dead serious about this, again his family was in danger. Now bigger than ever.

"good morning team." Casey said from his new desk in Washington through an internet connection. Everybody looked up to the television which changed from the weather forecast to the well known agency emblem, indicating that the link was established. "Bryce and Jill got spotted in downtown LA just 20 minutes ago, wearing a shirt with this emblem on the back? Need an ID on it."

Chuck surely knew what emblem that was, it was the emblem of a Stanford dorm, where he and Bryce used to be in. "I think I know where to find him." He mumbled. "and I'm afraid professor Fleming knows too."

"of course. It's the reunion of '03 next week. Knowing that Bryce is there I think that we might find ourselves some more ring activity."

"remember Molly's birthday?" Chuck looked at Sarah as you saw he was in doubt. "you think that they are trying to lure us?"

"I don't know. I just want this to be over." She honestly said. "I don't want her to be in danger anymore." Sarah smiled at Sam, who seemed to scan the entire room with her little eyes for new faces. 'just like her mother, always checking for any possible threats.' Sarah thought to herself.

"it is our only shot." Casey said as he started typing on his laptop. "Chuck, it is up to you and Fleming to flush out any threats on the campus. And as much as I want you out of the CIA ASAP it is our best shot to have this done."

"Understood." Chuck nodded. "so what is the plan?"

"well we all know someone who is from '03, go there just for the party, and I will send agents to keep everything under control, we wanted to send Dr. Fleming too but regarding his current situation…"

Casey couldn't even finish his sentence before Fleming stepped in. "I have entrance to every locked door in Stanford, I'm going no matter what."

"this house is cursed." Casey grunted. "it's like everybody who enters here becomes too stubborn to listen." Everybody chuckled as Casey continued. "the rest of Team Bartowski Senior and Junior will stay in castle and they will follow everything from there. Casey out."

Couple of hours later, in a very crowded conference room, both team Bartowski's were preparing themselves for their last mission, some movers had already started stripping this place from all it electronics and weaponry, everything was stripped except from this one single room. Chuck found it a sad sight, knowing that this has been the place where the best things happened in Chuck's life, plus that one single supply closet has seen more nude than one could ever imagine. If only she was here to see Castle perform her swan song, one last salute.

"Charles, one thing." His dad gripped him firmly at his shoulders. "Marcus is very dangerous man, don't go too far, if I have learned one thing from him it is that he always has a fallback plan. He can be very deceiving. Don't listen to him for one second." He ended it with a firm father-son hug.

Someone knocked on the door with quick taps. "Charles Bartowski and George Fleming, transportation is here.

"good luck everyone." Chuck said as he turned around and reached for the door. with his dad and even Sarah listening in from his earpiece he felt a bit less nervous than a couple of minutes ago. 'don't stress Chuck, get in, don't fall out of the crowd and take him down.

An hour later and the mission was in full swing. As Chuck started his reconnaissance he heard his father in his earpiece."Charles I want to talk to you in private, I got an offer from the CIA and they asked me if you want to consider it as well."

"well dad I don't think that is the right moment right now, I have to focus right now." Chuck replied as he saw the crowd slowly trekked towards the gymnasium, where the reunion was going to take place. not that it wasn't obvious or something. Those giant cardinal red banners giving directions for the **CLASS OF '03** are a bit of an overkill. In the crowd he saw agent Fleming pushing for his live.

"Charles its important. The CIA offered me a chance to start my own Software company, plus getting the chance to modernize the federal technology. They are going to ask you too after this is all done, I'm sure of it. but I'm giving myself the honors. Charles, would you start working on the future with me together? With your skills and my wisdom we can clean our names forever."

He replied as he scratched his left ear, not making it too obvious. "uuhm dad, I'm honored but this is not something I can directly answer. Have to discuss this with the home front first ." Suddenly seeing two familiar faces, Jill and Bryce to be exact, walking out of the crowd, Chuck quickly stood up. "got to go now, back to the mish."

"yeah about that, we hacked the Stanford database and found out that since a year the server room has been having some frequent issues, with the source coming from a basement on the campus. But we don't know exactly where the source is."

"thanks dad, I think I'll need an expert for this, and I think I know just the guy.." Chuck murmured in his watch as he stood up to go to the big gymnasium doors.

"name?" One of the stewards asked. His monobrow was quite scary. And Chuck found himself staring at it for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Charles Bartowski. Engineering." Chuck smiled as he thought of all the memories he had of this place. not only the excruciating PE lessons that made Agency training sessions seem like nothing, or was that just his imagination? Probably the latter. One thing that definitely gave him a feeling of nostalgia were the massive crowds that used to cramp their bodies on the stands to just see the sports matches in here.

The steward frowned as he checked his list. A strange tattoo on the back of his left hand caught Chuck's attention. The intersect in Chuck's head activated as Chuck suddenly lost himself in the data sequence playing in his head. It seemed this strange drawing of lines were on the left hand of a very notorious Rogue Russian Spy. _**(nice prejudice from me, I know. A Russian with a monobrow)**_

'once a big guy in Volkoff industries, now working for the ring as the clean-up guy. His nickname says everything. In the CIA database he is known as the shadow, Never leaving a clue behind.'

And the best part of it is that he was standing a couple of feet away from Chuck's face. "Bartowski… ah yes here. You can pick up your nametag at the stand further up the hall." The Ring assassin said in a Cockney accent. Funny that an assassin who worked for Volkoff for years has this accent.

Chuck made the smile he makes as he knew he was in great trouble. He answered with a high-pitched "thank you."

"target is in sight." The spy said in his earpiece. "start the operation."

As Chuck walked towards the next stand he saw Professor Fleming Socializing with some of his former students. He picked up a few words as he listened along. "oh why I am sitting in a wheelchair? Six years ago I got rammed by a semi as I drove towards my brothers' place. oh well I'm getting used to it. the only problem is that most restrooms don't have a kiddy's urinary." He joked.

"just flashed on one of the stewards. This place seems to be infested by ring agents." Chuck said to Fleming through his earpiece. Fleming replied by tapping on his right armrest, a sign they had thought of in the van.

Chuck pressed the nametag on his left breast, it seemed like a normal reunion but knowing that one of the most wanted criminals is residing close to here, spectating this little party from his fortified base.

And what is Sarah doing at this exact moment? Opening the door for her mother, who came to help with all the housework that has to be done. "jeez Sarah what have you done with your leg?!" Was the first reaction she got from her mother as Sarah closed the door behind her. Sarah found a way to at least walk around the house without putting pressure on her leg. It looked a bit strange to see her walking with an unfolded umbrella in her hand but it was better than what she used to do, laying on the couch all day.

"had a little encounter with an enemy agent in my last mission. And well it is healing quite well." Sarah sighed, she took some time to say the next thing as calmly as possible. "Mom, I have to tell you something. This certain agent was Amanda, she somehow got possessed in a creepy kind of way, and well she stabbed me before dying." Sarah said as she pointed at her leg. A small tear rolled over the side of her face.

"so this was the urgent news you had to tell me." Emma said as she vacantly stared out of the window. "I know we had some bad times with her. But suddenly knowing she is gone for good just tears me up." she didn't want to think of it, having this family ripped apart even more.

"I know." Sarah sobbed. "I am not allowed to reveal too much but let's say she tried to help the agency, and she gave her live for it."

"Sarah, I know that your professional life and your private life are often interfering. If we need something it is each other." Sarah felt her mother's arm grab her closer. "at least we have you, and your dad back to normal." Emma smiled at her. Her head rested on Sarah's shoulder.

"we've never been normal huh?" Sarah smiled as she picked up Sam from her little crib. her slow rocking made the little girl wake up from her peaceful sleep. A little hand grabbed Sarah's thumb as Sam yawned once. 'your cuteness still amazes me.' Sarah thought to herself. 'it's in the family.'

"nope." Emma whispered. "and we probably won't be that in the future."

Back at the mish. The party was in full swing, Chuck found the perfect spot to recon this place."well well well if that isn't Charlie Bartowski." Bryce whispered in Chuck's ear. "I heard you are looking for a certain scientist." He taunted. You could see Chuck was trying to keep his calm. Suddenly Chuck heard a clicking sound in his back. "you are coming with me." A gun was cocked in his back. Bryce Larkin, the man who saved Chuck from his own dad's project, was now threatening to kill him, again.

"you are making this too easy for me." Chuck cynically laughed. "spares me the search."

"I won't be so sure of that." A set of hands pushed him through the emergency exit as Bryce kept his weapon pointed at Chuck's back.

"so Bryce, the dark side was too tempting?" Chuck joked, laughing inside because of his bad Star wars reference._** (plus the dark side is the ring theme in S3, look it up on youtube.)**_

Without the ring agents noticing it Chuck pressed the home button of his phone for a couple of seconds, activating the tracker inside it. 'please let there be someone noticing it.' Chuck thought to himself.

"shut up Chuck, he is waiting."

A short walk later they arrived at what seemed to be an abandoned café, it had had its better years, most of the paint had withered and every window was boarded up. the door opened automatically after Bryce pressed the doorbell. The room was dark, the only light there was came from some flickering lights and some small beams that found their way through the boarding. A low voice emanated behind Chuck. 'if it isn't Orion's son, trying to do what he failed to. How is Sarah's leg doing?" Lupus taunted.

Suddenly a pair of fluorescent lights started to shine. Lupus' face, it was nothing like the picture of the man who had his entry in the Intersect. His face was Scarred and almost completely filled with burns. Not really the world's best looking man. "guess who did this to me Charles. Guess who destroyed my life for the greater good?" "I guess your mother, because she didn't do a good job of raising you." Chuck grunted as he checked his surroundings. This room was filled with gigantic hard drives, all for storing sensitive information.

A snap of Lydon's fingers and Chuck got a punch in the stomach. "I guess you think that that was smart huh? Coming to Stanford alone, thinking you can take down the man who Created one of the biggest problems the CIA ever had to deal with? Marcus grunted. He walked around Chuck to check if he wasn't wired. Sadly Chuck was, and Marcus saw the earpiece. "Hello Orion, sad to see your son In this position. best thing is Stephen, I will do things to him you can never imagine. Thanks for making this all happen. This intersect you build for us is still working as a charm."

"what? You are saying my dad built an intersect just for you? You're lying!" Chuck tried to escape Bryce's grip but it didn't go as he planned. "I will kill you! For everything you have done!"

"he is annoying me Bryce, tranq him." Lydon ordered as he squatted Chuck's earpiece under his shoe. "let's see who will be the last one standing."

Half an hour later Chuck woke up with a splitting headache. He got dragged to an intersect room, some Ring guards grabbed him and lifted him up. "it seems that sleeping beauty finally woke up." Lydon grunted from behind the center pillar, where the intersect computer stood. Chuck also saw a row of Ring agents standing behind him, looking very stoic at their leader

"I think you want to know how I am going to conquer the world with my top notch, unbeatable agents. Well it all started with Agent X. Winterbottom becoming one of the best-selling Soviet arms dealers. What an opportunity for Team Bartowski to alter the intersect for the future, just think of international agents from different countries killing the world elite without even knowing why? Think of the possibilities it can create Charles. Your dad had laid back my plans, but now just look at me. I will control the world by just sitting behind my computer. Think of the headlines; American spy shoots member of the Chinese embassy in south-Korea. I can make and break Countries Charles. And I am starting with the US."

"you are Crazy Marcus, do you really think you can get away with this?" Chuck grunted as he was still held in place by some of Marcus' followers.

"it looks like I will." Marcus joked. "years of preparation and I can finally take revenge on the country that stole my works and fired me. I must say the Bartowski's got close to unraveling it themselves. Too late sadly."

Marcus opened a little vault in the pillar, revealing a weapon Chuck saw before. It was the norseman, not the same one they destroyed years ago. This one didn't have the green thorium that almost killed Sarah. "remember this little thingy Charles?"

"no way.." Chuck murmured. "how are you in the possession of one? The agency destroyed both Norseman weapons with the original blueprints."

"it seems not." Marcus smiled, his hands stroked the side of the weapon, as he went past the spot where normally the poison resided. "years of hard work, and here I am, having the world's most powerful weapon, and the antidote for it. the Ring, and Fulcrum in particular have made this all possible. That little place called Meadow Springs, where you and your wife stayed Twice, was just a cover for my plan to make the Intersect a more deadly weapon than it already was. You should see yourself lucky you survived that Bartowski."

Marcus opened the Norseman V2 and removed a flash drive. He continued talking as he put the flash drive in the intersect Computer. He continued talking as the stick slowly got filled with the information from Marcus' databases.

"Roark continued where they got stopped. I needed to see if mass uploading was possible, and if it wasn't for your father it would've been a success. Now I know that I can. Your reunion class upstairs will not know what will hit them. Think of an angry mob, all knowing all the spy skills necessary to be a full agent at the NSA/CIA or every other agency in the world."

"knowing that you can mass upload doesn't mean you know how to use it." Chuck grunted back, he tried to stall time. Knowing that the cavalry was coming, as they called that. "please tell me more of your evil plan."

"I needed a way to keep them in check, for that I needed a little thing called fear. Would you backstab your leader knowing that you can be killed from anywhere in the world by just the click of a button? No me neither. That is where the Ring got in the ranks of Volkoff. I knew this thing existed." Marcus pointed at the now empty weapon. "I was there when Vivian fired it, standing just in the same room. of course she didn't know I was the one who made her father who he was but hell. That is the way how I got myself the blueprints. It still needed work, how could I alter this weapon to take down human intersects? For that I needed scientists, and a lot of them. Shaw was so nice to keep the Agency, especially Decker, in check through blackmailing. The CIA never knew about what I was planning. Shame they are both dead though. There were only two things I needed. One of them was intelligence, and really a lot of it. that is where Shaw came in with his nice little virus, remember how it nestled itself in every little piece of software in the world, whilst you were fighting to destroy it I got all the data I needed, almost every single file from every Agency in the world is in my control. You think you can stop me? You are not the only intersect in your family, everybody in the ring knew you, your dad, your wife, and eventually your own sister are having one in their puny little brain."

"don't you dare to speak about my family like that!" Chuck got so angry that he almost exploded. He started struggling against the people who held him against the wall. 'There is only one way to fight off these guys… ' Chuck thought.

His eyes started to roll uncontrollably and he learned the intersect's skills. He finally got some space and he almost got loose from his offenders. It was only a shame that one of the agents standing behind Lupus saw that Chuck was mid flash. She ran towards him and grabbed a taser. As Chuck got back to reality he felt a shock going through his body. His muscles tensed and he fell on the ground once more. There was no way he could fight them off. Chuck looked up to the woman who tasered him and he was shocked. From all the women he could've gotten tasered from it was Jill, she looked at him like he was the devil in a person's body. "don't you dare." She barked at him, before going back to the place she stood.

"tssk tssk tssk Bartowski, nice try." Lupus continued. "where were we in our fairytale again? Oh yea here…Now that I have the weapon and the intel. The only thing I still needed to know was if it worked. That is where Quinn came in. how did your wife feel after she got brainwashed? She was a bit angry huh? I heard she almost killed you? You surely picked the right woman. Quinn sure did a good job, he was one of the best. He even got the key, that one little thing I needed to fix some small bugs in my new super weapon. So here it is, the end of the Bartowski's as we speak." He removed the flash drive from the computer and put it back in its place. a switch was flipped and the weapon started to buzz.

"we lost. Shame that Sarah and Ellie got their intersects removed." Chuck said as he got lifted back up again.

"won't be so sure of that Bartowski." The weapon started to buzz even more. "are you ready to die a horrible death? Together with your entire family? This will be a bit painful for every intersect in a 200 mile radius."

Marcus' finger pulled the trigger and instead of the sharp, painful noise Sarah heard Chuck's head started to throb. Thousands of images shot through his brain, and 'overheating it' in the progress. Chuck lost control of his eyes as he got one last fatal upload. His hands tried to cover his skull from the weapon. He saw agents falling on their backs, not being able to control their bodies anymore, going in a coma-like state. His headaches were getting more and more painful with every second this thing was on. his vision blurred as every one of these images implemented information in his brain. From what he could still see he saw Shaw standing next to Lydon, bleeding from a bullet wound in his neck and he was pointing a gun at something in his hands. Chuck heard that Shaw was laughing at him. He suddenly that Shaw had something very dear to Chuck in his hands. Sam's crying confirmed the fact of what he saw. He slowly felt a paralyzing force overcoming his arms and legs. Unable to move he heard an gunshot and Sam was dropped on the floor. The images just didn't stop, now that he was unable to move or talk the last thing he saw was Lydon triumphantly walking away with the weapon in his hand.

Sarah was laying on the couch watching her mother vacuuming the place. her own personal housekeeper for the day walked away from her work as she suddenly heard Sarah screaming.

Within a second Emma sat next to Sarah who was starting to squirm out of the pain, with her hands at her temples and her eyes moving around in their sockets. "Sarah? What is happening?" she calmly said, not knowing what happened in San Francisco. Emma used her hand to keep Sarah's head still.

"Get Ellie!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs before she got in a state of trance, the images were now uploading so fast she was having a seizure, she fell of the couch and laid there. Slowly dying from the virus spreading in her brain.

Emma ran as fast as she could towards Ellie's house. Devon opened the door with a big smile on his face. "another visitor for the baby? I'm sorry but they are both having a nap." Devon chuckled.

She didn't even answer, she rushed through the door but a firm hand gripped her shoulder tightly. "you'll need permission from the captain to enter." Devon firmly said.

"Sarah is dying god damnit! And Eleanor is the only one who can help." Emma yelled at Awesome.

Suddenly Awesome's big smile disappeared and within 10 seconds he sat next to Sarah squirming body. Analyzing the problem he found out that she got poisoned in some sort of way. Last time they were in the nick of time, were they going to have the same luck again?

The two women suddenly stood behind him. Seeing what was happening she knew this was the Norseman again. "Emma. We need you to start Sarah's car. She always has her car keys in her bag. I don't think we have a lot of time."

As the spec ops team arrived the only thing they saw was an intersect room filled with people in a comatose state. The last man entering was a familiar face. He sure knows the last time he has had a gun pointed at his head, and he didn't like it. Spec Op agent Winterbottom at your service, as long as it has nothing to do with weapons. "oh lord." He said as he saw Chuck laying against the wall twitching every couple of seconds. "Carmichael…. we need narcotics ASAP, this man's brain is decaying. And by the looks of it he is not in a good state either!"

Miles away from where all the carnage happened Stephen was listening in on Hartley. In his head he was thinking of a plan to get him back for what he has done. 'all these years of fleeing and keeping him away from my family have been for nothing… ' he said as he rushed up the stairs. "Better call Ellie." an eternity later he finally heard his own daughter's voice. You could hear she has been crying.

"Ellie. Chuck is about to die. Hartley is there to do whatever he can."

"god no. Sarah has been assassinated too. We are bringing her to Westside." He heard her sob, followed by a word of support from Devon, who seemed to be driving awfully fast. "dad, if Sarah needs someone right now it's you."

"it's all my fault Eleanor, the way the intersect has been developing the last years."

"we will solve this dad, trust me." Ellie sobbed.

Sooo. Did you see this one coming? Probably not. Will they find a way to get Lupus? Find it out later, and with later I'm talking about months. By the way I've just seen Chuck season 2 in 5 days. Strange things happen during Easter. Well folks see ya in the next episode!


End file.
